Asylum Tale
by Opalita
Summary: Le Dr Messner s'était toujours estimé à l'abri de la manipulation et de la confusion grâce à son intelligence qu'il considérait comme largement suffisante. Au dessus de la norme, loin en dessous de celle des génies. Seulement, suite à la prise en charge d'un nouveau patient, le n 127, il en vint à douter.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : Coucou ! Je reviens pourrir ce fandom avec une autre de mes fictions ! Et ouais !**

 **M'enfin bref. Ça faisait un bon petit moment que cette histoire me trottait dans le crâne, alors je l'écris quand même :P**

 **Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimerez la lire**

 **Disclaimer : Death Note, Beyond Birthday et L ne m'appartiennent en rien, malheureusement, Et les divers univers auxquels je risque de faire allusion non plus. Le principe des enregistrements vient du jeu vidéo Arkham Asylum ^^ Seuls Alexander Messner et d'autres éventuels futurs OCs m'appartiennent :D**

* * *

Prologue : Du mouvement ?

 _« Pour ma part, j'ai vu des enfants assotis, inhibés, terrorisés, obsédés, anxieux, accablés, détériorés: je n'ai pas l'impression d'en avoir rencontré qui fussent de véritables sots. »_

 _Jean Rostand, Inquiétudes d'un biologiste (1967)_

* * *

D'une simple pression sur un bouton, le docteur Alexander Messner mit fin à l'enregistrement.

-Eh bien… Merci beaucoup pour cet entretien, Mister Wesker. A la semaine prochaine.

Face à lui, les traits du patient se tordirent en une grimace.

-Do-do-docteur… O-on ne pou-pourraaaaait pas s-se revoir u-un peuuuuuu av-avant ? Je n-ne sais paaas s-si i-il me lai-laissera re-rester ici jusque lààààààà.

Le bégaiement d'Arnold Wesker avait le don d'exaspérer le jeune psychiatre à un point difficilement imaginable. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les accoudoirs du siège où était assis le petit homme trapu et se pencha jusqu'à mettre son visage au niveau de celui, rouge et suant, du malade. Il planta son regard dans les yeux humides de l'homme et énonça, contenant son exaspération, prenant soin d'articuler chaque syllabe. Il fallait bien cela pour que cet attardé comprenne.

-Mister Wes-ker. Mister Pum-kin est un pro-duit de votre i-ma-gi-na-tion. Vous le contiendrez jusqu'à notre prochain rendez-vous si-vous-y-tenez-à-ce-point.

« Je me demande comment il peut vous supporter. » ajouta-t-il intérieurement. Il allait se retirer, quand l'autre empoigna son col et se mit à lui balbutier à peine à dix centimètres du visage :

-M-mais il v-va encoooore se mo-moquer de moiii. Do-Docteur… Re-revenez ! En-enlevez-le !

Et Arnold Wesker se mit à secouer le jeune psychiatre comme s'il allait parvenir à faire tomber des prunes de ses cheveux. Alexander expira, puis détacha un à un les gros doigts boudinés de sa blouse, ponctuant chaque doigt d'un mot, sifflé entre les dents :

-Mister. Wesker. Lâchez. Ma. Blouse. Immédiatement. Pour. L'Amour. De. Dieu.

Une fois libre, il se recula. Il ne manquerait plus que le patient s'accroche à nouveau. Alexander déclara, sans prêter d'attention aux tremblements du patient :

-Tout ce que je peu faire pour vous, Mister Wesker, c'est augmenter votre assistance médicamenteuse. A la semaine prochaine. Et prenez soin de dormir. Je vous enverrai quelqu'un pour s'assurer que vous allez bien à la mi-semaine.

A ces mots, et sans prêter attention aux sanglots du patient, le professeur remonta les stores et sortit dans le couloir, refermant soigneusement la porte. Il s'éloigna sans jeter le moindre regard au patient qui le suivait des yeux, le visage collé à la vitre. Arnold Wesker était un de ses patients les plus pitoyables. Incapable de rester seul et « calme » sans l'aide des médicaments. Il faudrait lui prescrire un peu plus de calmants. Narcoleptiques, Orap et Solian de préférence, histoire de calmer son stress et ses délires. Les hurlements qu'il pourrait pousser quand les médicaments ne feraient plus les moindres effets risqueraient d'exciter les autres patients du service des « potentiels dangers publics », la deuxième section la plus surveillées de l'asile. Ce type ne survivrait pas longtemps. Il se ferait tuer par un autre fêlé lors des « récréations » prévues pour « offrir une vie sociale minimale aux malades », ou alors il mettrait lui même fin à ses jours, s'il ne décédait pas à cause des médicaments avant. Ce genre de malades avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement le jeune médecin. En fait, tous les patients avaient le don d'agacer le jeune médecin, sauf les légumes. On ne leur demandait pas d'avoir des entretiens avec les légumes. Prestement, il sortit un flacon de gel désinfectant et se nettoya précautionneusement les mains. On pouvait trouver quantité de bactéries sur l'épiderme d'un humain normal, alors sur la peau d'un aliéné qui ne prend qu'une douche tous les deux jours, c'était sûrement un véritable zoo à micro organismes. Immonde.

Le professeur Messner lissa les plis de sa blouse et se mit en chemin vers son bureau. Il avait menti à Neshton. Sa journée de travail était bel et bien finie, tant mieux. Plus que quelques dossiers à remplir et il pourrait rentrer chez lui pour s'ennuyer en paix. Parce que le docteur Messner s'ennuyait toujours. Et ce depuis le début de ses vingt-sept ans d'existence.

Quelque chose l'attendait, affiché en évidence dans sa boîte mail. Un courrier électronique, d'expéditeur inconnu. Jonathan avait beau être royalement épuisé, la curiosité fut la plus forte et il ouvrit le message texte, en plissant les yeux.

 _Cher docteur Messner,_

 _Je suis L. Comme vous vous en douterez sûrement, c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que le suivi du patient 127 vous soit confié. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit pris en charge au mieux. De plus, vous avez une dette envers moi._

 _Permettez-moi de rappeler à votre bon souvenir l'affaire du trafic de substances médicamenteuses dans laquelle j'ai eu la délicatesse de ne pas mentionner votre implication. Je me permets donc d'attendre de vous un certain zèle à l'égard du patient que l'on vous confiera._

 _En outre, je m'engage à vous payer le triple de votre salaire pour les soins du patient 127, ce qui devrait constituer pour vous une motivation supplémentaire._

 _En contrepartie, je vous demanderai de me fournir un compte rendu de chacun de vos entretiens, ainsi qu'un enregistrement. Il me semble que les enregistrements sont obligatoires à BlackGates._

 _Le premier versement sera effectué sur votre compte professionnel le 21 aout._

 _Avec toute mon estime et mes encouragements à titre professionnels,_

 _L_

Le jeune médecin fronça les sourcils. Cette situation n'était absolument pas habituelle. Bien entendu, il savait qui était L, comme tout le monde à l'asile. C'était le meilleur détective du monde, et une bonne partie des internés étaient là de son fait. Seulement… Quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord, il n'avait aucun « patient 127 », ensuite, cette façon de faire dénotait sensiblement par rapport à l'idée que Messner se faisait du modus operandi du détective. Habituellement, des policiers amenaient un autre fêlé, disaient qu'on devait son arrestation à L et partaient, laissant le malade entre les mains des médecins, comme on laisse un sac poubelle à la décharge. Ensuite, le dingue était « pris en charge ». On lui attribuait un numéro de soins, un étage de soins, une cellule, et un médecin attitré. Pourquoi prendre la peine d'écrire audit médecin si L pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait du directeur lui-même ? Sûrement pour imposer ses recommandations.

Inutile de disposer d'un doctorat en psychiatrie pour comprendre que le futur patient 127 avait un statut particulier aux yeux du détective.

Bref. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon. Et, même s'il s'ennuyait la plupart du temps, le docteur Messner n'avait aucune envie de prendre en charge un dingue de psychopathe qui s'était attiré par il ne savait quel moyen l'affection d'un dingue de détective. Problème : il lui était impossible de refuser. L avait un excellent moyen de pression sur lui. Et, même s'il s'y ennuyait, il appréciait son travail et ne souhaitait nullement en être viré. Si jamais, à cause du détective, le directeur Sharp venait à apprendre son implication dans une quelconque affaire criminelle, il était dans une belle panade.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait encore, l'alarme de nouveau message s'afficha au centre de l'écran. C'était un communiqué du directeur Sharp.

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous retenir au travail alors que vous vous apprêtez à rentrer chez vous Docteur Messner, mais un nouveau patient vient de finir la visite médicale, et quelqu'un de haut placé a exigé que la prise en charge vous revienne. Je vous joins les dossiers d'admission et d'infirmerie, on vous le prépare._

Décidément, le directeur de l'asile n'avait pas la moindre connaissance du principe d'horaires de travail, ni de celui de ménagement du personnel disponible et qualifié. L aussi aurait beaucoup à apprendre à ce propos. Ravalant une réponse acerbe, le médecin ouvrit la première pièce jointe. Sans l'avouer, il éprouvait une certaine hâte mêlée de curiosité à l'idée de découvrir qui avait attiré l'attention du détective sans visage.

 _Denver, Blackgate Asylum For Criminally Insane_

 **FICHE D'ADMISSION DU PATIENT N°127**

Nom : Birthday

Prénom : Beyond

Surnom : B.B

Date de naissance : Inconnue

Age : Inconnu, estimé entre 20 et 25 ans.

Cheveux : Bruns

Yeux : Rouges

Peau : Blanche

Taille : 1m77

Poids : 52 kg

Antécédents : Trois assassinats précédés d'actes de torture et de barbarie ainsi qu'une tentative de suicide par le feu. (cf : Affaire de Los Angeles, dossier en possession du FBI, copie ci jointe)

Pathologie : A déterminer

Psychiatre attitré : Alexander Messner

Statut défini : 5 : fou dangereux

Localisation : Sous-sol des soins intensifs, Cellule 2.

 _Ci-joint fiche d'infirmerie._

Alexander plissa les yeux encore un peu plus. Beyond Birthday… Los Angeles… Les médias avaient effectivement mentionné l'affaire, mais elle avait été présentée comme un cas mineur, vite résolu. A l'image des nombreux tueurs en série que le FBI et L arrêtaient quotidiennement. La participation du détective n'avait même pas été mentionnée. On s'était contenté de féliciter une japonaise, Naomi Misora.

Cette histoire puait l'affaire étouffée à plein nez.

Il n'avait même pas été dit que le meurtrier avait survécu à sa tentative de suicide.

Et L s'en préoccupait.

C'était étrange. L avait déjà pris en charge des cas autrement plus chargés en victimes, certaines de ses affaires avaient duré plus longtemps que celle-ci. Et pourtant, c'était Birthday qui recevait cette attention particulière.

La curiosité du jeune médecin n'en était qu'augmentée.

Fiche d'infirmerie.

 **FICHE D'INFIRMERIE**

PATIENT : 127

Fiche constituée par le Dr Isabel Flemming

État physique :

Multiples brûlures dues à la combustion, allant jusqu'au troisième degré au niveau des bras, du visage (moins atteint), des mains, du torse et du cou. Greffes de peau récentes donc encore fragiles.

Diverses irritations et gerçures sur les lèvres, manque d'eau et étirement des tissus.

Cicatrices des greffes boursoufflées à surveiller. Le patient doit éviter tout mouvement brusque qui pourrait déchirer la peau étrangère.

Autres irritations au niveau du nez et de la gorge/trachée, causée par l'ingestion d'AFFF (gaz contenu dans l' « eau légère » de l'extincteur).

Premier diagnostic mental :

Apathie, mutisme et répugnance au contact physique. Le patient n'a eu aucun geste violent lors de son examen médical. Je laisse au docteur Messner le soin d'exécuter un meilleur diagnostique.

Prescription médicale :

Rééducation bras/torse à débuter dans quelques semaines.

Cicatridine pommade à appliquer sur les cicatrices

Paracétamol, Morphine sulfate pour les inflamations

Calmants à choisir par le médecin pour l'état de choc.

Nourriture intraveineuse à prévoir en cas d'apathie prolongée

Assistance immunitaire à renforcer.

 _Dr Isabel Flemming_

Bien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se préparer, lui, à rencontrer ce patient si _spécial_. En fait, il ne lui restait pas grand-chose à faire. Il se contenta de changer de blouse, de remettre son badge en place et de prendre un nouveau bloc de feuilles.

Les cellules des soins intensifs étant situées deux sous-sols en dessous de l'accueil, de la cuisine et des premiers bureaux de médecins, il fallait prendre un ascenseur extrêmement sécurisé, avec fouille au corps, scanners et lenteur exécrable. Les couloirs étaient totalement vides. Quoi de plus normal à une heure pareille ? N'importe qui, lui compris, avait terminé le travail aussi tard. Le directeur n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire le coup trop souvent.

Alexander Messner n'était pas très sensible aux ambiances, mais celle des couloirs du sous sol des grands tarés était déjà assez glaçante pour qu'il n'ait aucune envie de s'y attarder. La plupart des patients dormaient ou restaient silencieux. On n'était pas au pire possible. Ses pas résonnaient contre le métal du sol tandis qu'il passait devant une longue série de portes, toutes identiques, ornées d'un numéro. Ordre décroissant. Il avait donc tout le couloir à suivre, pour arriver jusqu'à la porte 2.

Une cellule comme les autres. Camisolée du sol au plafond. Blanche.

Deux aides soignants étaient appuyés contre le mur, face à lui. Devant son regard interrogateur, l'un des deux répondit :

-Nous devons rester ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez établi un premier diagnostic. On ne sait jamais. Il pourrait être dangereux.

Avec un soupir (les aides soignants seraient-ils un jour autre chose que des boulets semblant conçus dans le seul but de traîner derrière les « médecins » pour écouter, fascinés, les entretiens ?), le jeune docteur leur planta la fiche d'infirmerie sous le nez et lâcha, dans sa meilleure expression de dédain méprisant (et il en avait beaucoup) :

-Ce dossier le déclare apathique. J'aurai de la chance si je le vois bouger. Et votre présence risque d'empirer les choses. Décampez. Immédiatement.

Il ne s'était jamais embarrassé de tact. Et encore moins à l'égard de ses subordonnés. Il ne voyait absolument pas en quoi la situation était différente.

A présent seul avec le patient, il s'approcha de la forme sombre gisant entre les draps blancs et se sentit curieusement déçu. Il s'attendait à un fascinant génie, à quelqu'un d'intéressant, de vivant. Quelque chose qui le sortirait de la mélasse d'ennui dans laquelle il s'embourbait un peu plus chaque jour passé dans cet asile de médiocrité.

Il s'était trompé.

-Mister Birthday ?

Pas de réponse.

Lourdement trompé.

Ignorant délibérément la chaise qui semblait l'attendre, Messner s'installa tout au bout du lit blanc, à moitié dans le vide, au plus près de la silhouette prostrée. Position fœtale. Tout ce que le psychiatre pouvait distinguer du visage du patient, c'était l'épaisse tignasse sombre et ébouriffée qui lui retombait sur le visage et la nuque.

Il devait élaborer un diagnostic précis. Afin de confirmer les soupçons de l'infirmière, il écarta dans un geste sec les quelques mèches dissimulant l'expression faciale du malade, pour découvrir la platitude totale. Seul un frisson, répulsion probablement, lui montra qu'il avait effleuré autre chose que de la pierre. Les yeux, ouverts, étaient fixés dans le vide, leur couleur écarlate et la peau blafarde du malade soulignaient les cernes impressionnants qui creusaient ses orbites, le faisant ressembler à un crâne sans peau. La bouche était molle, les lèvres gercées, sanglantes et lacérées à coups de dents nerveux, les muscles détendus. En revanche, on remarquait une discrète crispation des poings.

Effectivement, tous ces symptômes tendaient à vérifier la théorie de l'apathie. Restait à en déterminer la durée. Le patient n°127 n'allait peut être pas rester un légume pour l'éternité… Peut être se révèlerait-il intéressant.

-Mister Birthday ? Si vous m'entendez, clignez des yeux.

C'était toujours une tentative comme une autre.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, l'homme cligna lentement des yeux. Bien. Il y avait réaction. On n'en était pas encore à un pré coma ou autre catastrophe du genre. Auquel cas, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le dingue qui était à ses côtés.

Appréhension et difficulté d'agir, sûrement. Mais il ne fallait pas trop s'avancer. Malgré son excellent niveau, il n'était pas impossible que le docteur se trompe. Il décida alors de poursuivre :

-Je m'appelle Alexander Messner.

Établir un lien, même ténu, avec le patient. C'était conseillé dans presque tous les traités de médecine de l'âme. Et Alexander devait avouer que, malgré l'inconfort et le potentiel agaçant de cette pratique, elle était effectivement utile. Voire trop efficace. Arnold Wesker en était un exemple édifiant.

L'autre vers lui se tourna avec une lenteur inhumaine et les deux orbes cramoisis se figèrent sur un point, situé juste au dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Un tic agita nerveusement le coin de la bouche blessée. Ébauche de sourire ? Colère ? Mépris ? Méfiance ? Impossible de se faire une idée, le visage était trop neutre, et l'expression trop brève.

Toujours avec cette lenteur, comme si l'information nerveuse mettait de longues minutes à atteindre le muscle chargé de l'action, le patient cligna des yeux et se détourna.

-Je suis le médecin chargé de vos soins.

Rien.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez l'infirmière de garde.

Rien.

-Bon. Je me retire. Au revoir.

Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Patient important ou non, quand le malade ne prenait pas la peine de lui adresser la parole, le docteur Messner ne voyait absolument pas d'intérêt à rester trois heures auprès de quelqu'un d'à peu près aussi réactif qu'un poireau.

Une fois sorti, il se tourna vers les aides soignants et déclara, toujours aussi froid :

-Vous préviendrez le docteur Flemming que je confirme son diagnostic, et vous vérifierez que la porte de l'ascenseur est bien verouillée en partant.

Il commença à s'éloigner, à sortir son désinfectant, puis se figea au milieu du couloir, soudain aux prises avec une considération tout à fait inattendue mais qui se tenait, au bout du compte, et lança :

-Et baissez l'intensité des néons de cette cellule. Il cligne peu des yeux, une lumière trop forte pourrait lui nuire.

Sans attendre, il partit. Son appartement, vide et ennuyeux, l'attendait.

Durant la traversée en voiture du pont séparant BlackGates de la ville, le jeune homme se promit de retourner à la cellule 2 dans la journée du lendemain. Ou d'y envoyer quelqu'un de confiance. L le payait assez pour qu'il fasse preuve d'un tout petit peu plus de zèle qu'avec ses autres patients. Et puis… Un apathie pouvait n'être que passagère, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

A: L

De : Dr Messner.

Objet : 127

Votre ami met un temps de retard considérable à agir, je diagnostique une apathie mêlée d'une extrême fatigue mentale. Je n'estime pas avoir autre chose à ajouter, en dehors d'une grande usure physique, maigreur et pâleur. Quand il parlera, je joindrais les enregistrements. Pour le moment, il n'y a rien à enregistrer.

* * *

A : Dr Messner

De : L

Objet : RE : 127

Je vous remercie Dr Messner, et j'attends les prochains comptes rendus avec impatience. Veillez à ce qu'il reste en vie.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Zen avez pensé quoi ?**

 **C'est nul ? Mon personnage est un total Ratage et B paraît dangereusement OOC ? Mon style est mauvais ? Vous avez aimé quand même ?**

 **Dites moi tout en review !**

 **Je rappelle que les critiques constructives m'aident à m'améliorer et que les reviews en général sont extrèmement motivantes !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite (j'espère que quelques uns d'entre vous ont quand même envie de la lire =))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou !**

 **Voilà le chapitre deux ! Il m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre. Comprenez, je ne pensais pas manquer de temps à ce point quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Sauf que la première, c'est plus hard que la seconde (légèrement).**

 **Ces vacances, je ne poste qu'un seul chapitre, je vais essayer de prendre un peu d'avance o/**

 **Disclaimer : L'asile est inspirée des jeux Arkham, Tetch vient de Batman, comme l'inspiration du chef médecin. Alexander et Jérémiah viennent de mon petit cerveau (les pauvres) Quant à BB, L et l'univers de Death Note en général, ils ne m'appartient malheureusement pas.**

 **Et je tenais à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas une experte des malades psychiatriques. Internet est mon meilleur ami. Je vous rassure, j'essaie de croiser au maximum mes sources durant mes recherches pour ne pas raconter d'ânneries, mais il est toujours possible que ce que j'écrive soit erroné. Si quelqu'un qui s'y connait s'en rend compte, prévenez-moi, s'il vous plaît o/**

 **Bref Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Réveil

* * *

 _Malheur à celui qui rêve : Le réveil est la pire des souffrances_

 _Primo Levi « Si c'est un homme », 1947_

* * *

Pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'asile était toujours toute une affaire, nécessitant tout un protocole. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi la plupart des psychiatres, las de se faire examiner chaque matin à une heure pas possible, avaient accepté de loger dans le seul immeuble de logement de l'île servant de terrain à l'asile en semaine. Ce n'était évidemment pas le cas du Dr Messner. D'aucuns diraient qu'il s'estimait trop pour dormir avec les autres médecins, mais la vérité était que, malgré la « haute sécurité » du quartier d'habitation, dormir, isolé de l'extérieur, sur une île dont on rétractait le pont pour l'excellente raison qu'elle servait d'asile à des _criminels psychopathes_ ne tentait pas trop le jeune homme.

Il lui fallait donc prendre la voiture dès six heures du matin, pour arriver au pont de l'île de BlackGates à six heures trente, heure du déploiement du pont. A moins d'un ennui, comme une évasion massive, le massacre de tous les abrutis qui dormaient sur l'île, ou encore une alerte tsunami.

Ce matin là, alors que l'aube commençait tout juste à teinter le ciel de rose et de violet, le pont ne descendait pas. Et il était six heures trente-deux du matin. Pas encore assez pour être inquiétant, mais trop pour être normal. En l'espace de deux minutes, Alexander avait appelé l'accueil de BlackGates, sans résultat, puis le numéro personnel du directeur, sans plus de résultats. Il se retrouvait donc coincé dans sa voiture, dans un bouchon. Parce qu'il n'était évidemment pas le seul à se méfier des malades et à refuser de passer la nuit sur l'île.

Avec un soupir, il arrêta la radio. La chanson, répétitive et désagréable au possible, commençait tout juste à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé ? Une évasion ? Non. Impossible. S'il y avait eu évasion, même minime, on verrait déjà les hélicoptères de police ratisser la zone, des voitures, gyrophares à plein volume, en train de griller tous les honnêtes travailleurs sur le périphérique, et la chaîne de radio régionale diffuserait un appel à témoins et non une _stupide chanson_. Même chose pour une quelconque catastrophe naturelle, l'information passerait à la radio. Il ne restait plus que peu de possibilités. La première, c'était que les prisonniers avaient réussi -par un des nombreux moyens déjà réussis ou pas encore testés-, à tromper la sécurité -encore une fois- et à massacrer tous les habitants de l'île avant qu'ils puissent appeler au secours. _Bienvenue dans l'établissement psychiatrique le mieux sécurisé du monde._

Le pont descendit brusquement, laissant la courte file de voitures entrer dans le périmètre de l'asile. Ce pouvait être un piège des détenus. Après tout, certains étaient absolument géniaux... Mais tout le monde s'y rendait. Avec un autre soupir, Alexander pressa l'accélérateur. Autant faire comme les autres.

Aucune évasion à déclarer, même pas de mort à déplorer.

L'ahuri chargé d'abaisser le pont-levis avait juste oublié de mettre le réveil. Comment pouvait-on se permettre d'engager des incompétents pareils dans un endroit où séjournaient certains des tarés les plus dangereux du monde ?

Tout bien réfléchi, excuse non crédible. Il y avait forcément autre chose. Autre chose qui justifierait le retard dans l'abaissement du pont _et_ la mine déconfite du directeur. Lorsqu'il avait accueilli ses employés, sa chevelure de moins en moins fournie n'était pas encore enduite de l'immonde gel qu'il mettait absolument tous les matins et qui lui donnaient l'air d'avoir plongé la tête dans un réservoir à huile de moteur. Il y avait vraiment un problème. Mais personne ne savait quoi, d'après les discussions de couloir qu'il put surprendre entre ses « collègues ».

La matinée s'écoulait tout doucement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de consultations dans la matinée, car les aides-soignants récupéraient le linge sale des patients, et leur administraient les médicaments du matin. Il n'y avait donc que deux entretiens possibles avant la pause déjeuner.

La plupart des médecins passaient la matinée dans leur bureau, à remplir des dossiers en retard, ou dans la salle commune, pour se raconter à quel point leur petite vie était terriiiiiiiible et à quel point ils se sentaient usés et affectés moralement par leur travail.

Fatigué des jérémiades exaspérantes de ces insupportables petites natures, Messner s'était -encore- isolé, dans son bureau, et faisait mine de lire un dossier. Passionnant dossier, mais passons. Il faisait juste mine. En réalité, la totalité de sa réflexion allait en direction du patient 127. Depuis presque sept jours d'internement, il n'avait pas manifesté le moindre signe d'activité, se laissant nourrir par perfusion, ne sortant de son lit que quand c'était obligatoire, et ne parlant jamais. Le reste du temps, il gardait les yeux ouverts, fixait le vide, ou dormait. Il semblait plongé dans une sorte de réflexion permanente.

Alexander s'était donc mis à lister les causes possibles de l'apathie de son patient. Trois possibilités. La première, la psychopathie, était tentante, mais, tant qu'il n'aurait pas discuté avec le patient, il lui était impossible d'éliminer l'obsession (ou introspection exagérée) et la névropathie. Dans tous les cas, l'apathie dont souffrait Birthday restait inoffensive pour lui. Le patient aux yeux rouges ne souffrait pas vraiment de troubles de l'alimentation, ni de troubles du sommeil. Et la non-reconnaissance de la maladie, ainsi que la maladie en elle-même, ne provoqueraient pas de pensée suicidaires.

Cependant.

S'il n'avait pas très vite quelque chose à rapporter à L, celui-ci penserait qu'il ne faisait pas de zèle et risquait de faire éclater au grand jour les cadavres sympathiques que le jeune psychiatre cachait dans son placard. Et ce ne serait pas bon du tout pour l'avenir et le petit confort personnel du jeune homme.

Les médicaments, bien que pris sans rechigner par le patient, ne semblaient pas provoquer de « réveil » probant… C'était plutôt exceptionnel. Alexander n'avait eu affaire que rarement à des cas d'apathie telle que celle de Birthday, mais un traitement approprié et des visites fréquentes faisaient effet dès la première semaine, diminuant faiblement les symptômes, puis finissaient généralement par triompher de la maladie au bout de deux ou trois mois. Le patient 127 était pris en charge depuis à présent deux semaines, recevait régulièrement les visites du Docteur Messner, et était traité exactement comme les manuels le prescrivaient, mais aucune amélioration de son état ne se laissait observer. La même fatigue mentale, le même silence.

C'était agaçant de n'arriver à rien.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, las, et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise à roulettes. Dans une dizaine de minutes, il serait obligé de passer aux consultations, et dieu savait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

* * *

-Bonjour docteur Messner.

Boris Heldévary, sympathique pyromane de 22 ans, aurait pu poursuivre ses études de sociologie, mais avait préféré mettre le feu à _huit_ immeubles habités. Comme quoi, les personnes faisant primer le plaisir sur l'opportunisme existaient encore. Interné depuis à présent six mois, en même temps qu'Arnold Wesker, il avait le mérite de n'insupporter le jeune psychiatre qu'à moindre échelle. Peut être était-ce parce qu'inconsciemment, Alexander le comparait à Wesker.

-Bonjour.

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise prévue pour lui et se saisit de son bloc notes. Sans daigner jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard à son patient, il déboucha son stylo et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Ceci fait, il leva enfin les yeux vers l'homme. Ce petit manège était nécessaire, sans être trop coûteux. Le but ? Agacer le malade.

-Bien, comment s'est déroulé votre semaine, mister Heldévary ?

-Assez calme, et la vôtre ?

Le visage grêlé du pyromane demeurait vide de toute émotion. C'était tout juste si un minuscule sourire aimable ourlait ses lèvres. Messner pinça les siennes. Il n'était pas prêt de faire sortir Heldévary de ses gonds. Et pourtant, ce serait un bon moyen pour instaurer un _semblant de thérapie_. Voyez-vous, le patient n°86 était ce que l'on peut vulgairement appeler un pyromane pervers. Assez semblable au pervers sexuel, ce genre de pyromane (les plus dangereux, bien entendu) était presque impossible à capturer car mettant extrêmement de soin dans la mise en scène de leurs « œuvres ». Le meilleur moyen de soigner ces malades était de leur faire comprendre leurs actes, puis de les détacher de leur fascination pour les flammes et, enfin, de leur permettre une certaine resocialisation.

-Comme les autres, répondit-il évasivement, passant sous silence le délicat sujet du patient 127. Vous avez fait votre première « récréation » hier, non ?

En effet, le jeune docteur avait décidé de commencer la chaîne de soins dans le sens inverse à celui des manuels, histoire de voir si ça faisait le même effet. Le chef médecin et lui avaient d'ailleurs parié sur l'efficacité de la modification.

-Je n'ai pas trop voulu m'approcher, soupira le malade. Vous savez, même si ce n'était « que » la récréation des patients du niveau 1, j'ai fait confiance à mon instinct de survie et je me suis contenté de regarder.

-Je vous accorde que les autres internes ne sont pas forcément très rassurants. _Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu ceux du sous-sol_. Vous avez tout de même pu parler à quelqu'un ?

-Une femme, je ne me souviens plus trop de son nom, a discuté avec moi une partie de la demi-heure libre.

-Vous avez eu le temps de l'apprécier ?

-Non.

Au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

-Mister Heldévary, nous savons tous les deux que vous souhaitez sortir d'ici, guéri de préférence. Et croyez-moi, pour cela, vous allez devoir fournir quelques efforts personnels.

-Je voudrais bien guérir, moi, si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi je fais flamber des immeubles.

Deux possibilités. Soit le patient se fichait de lui, soit il était vraiment inquiet. Alexander hésita, puis haussa les épaules.

-Techniquement, ça peut varier selon les individus. En pratique, vous êtes comme un pédophile ou un zoophile, le feu est pour vous un sujet de plaisir et, une fois que vous y avez goûté, vous devenez accro. Simple, non ?

-Donc je suis un pervers ?

Combien de fois avaient-ils déjà eu cette conversation exactement ? Impossible à déterminer. Rectification de jugement. Ce type était presque aussi exaspérant que Wesker.

-On peut voir les choses ainsi, en effet. Il me semble que nous en avions déjà parlé.

-Je ne suis pas comparable à un zoophile, trancha Boris.

-Si. C'est de la perversité dans les deux cas.

Peut être qu'effrayer le patient n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais l'air dégoûté sur son visage d'habitude lisse comme de la pierre était assez amusante.

Le docteur Messner s'apprêtait à appuyer ce qu'il disait quand l'autre s'énerva :

-Je ne suis pas un monstre bon sang ! Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ces gens, je n'ai abusé de personne, alors lâchez-moi avec vos putain de comparaisons à deux balles !

Réaction type, aucune prise de responsabilité. Sauf que si la situation s'envenimait, elle deviendrait légèrement problématique.

-Vous savez, soupira le jeune homme, si vous continuez à vous énerver de cette façon, il se pourrait bien que je rajoute une case bipolarité dans votre dossier. A votre avis, combien de temps resteriez-vous ici dans ce cas ?

Les mots semblèrent refroidir le pyromane, qui se rassit.

-Bien, lâcha le médecin. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon pour nous deux de poursuivre cet entretien. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Comme vous n'avez en aucun cas été blessé hier, vous pourrez ressortir dans l'après-midi aux heures définies.

Porte fermée. Enfin. Le rendez-vous lui avait semblé interminable.

 _Tu te sens trop supérieur, Alex. Un jour, ça te jouera des tours._

« Oui oui bien sûr », répondit-il à lui-même. En réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il secoua la tête, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il allait bientôt devoir se faire interner pour schizophrénie, si ça continuait.

Plus que deux patients à voir. D'abord Birthday, puis Sutcliff. Quelle fin de journée agréable. Il passerait du légume à la pile électrique.

-Docteur Messner ! S'exclama une voix, derrière lui.

Se retournant, le médecin put apercevoir deux collègues le rattrapant, côte à côte. Celui qui l'avait appelé –et qui lui adressait de grands signes de la main- se précipitait littéralement vers lui. Un peu en retrait se tenait le chef du service, aussi appelé chef médecin. Ou médecin chef. Un grand homme de presque deux mètres, maigre et sec comme un épouvantail le suivait, quelques pas derrière. Étonnamment, c'était cet homme, le professeur Crane, le collègue favori d'Alexander.

-Tu vas où Messner ?! J'allais faire ma pause quand j'ai croisé Mister Crane ! Viens boire un café avec nous ! Je pourrais te raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Jason, tu sais, mon patient autiste ! C'est in-cro-ya-ble ! Figure toi qu'en plein entretien, il-

Fort heureusement pour la santé mentale du docteur Messner, une grande main, semblable à une serre, se serra sur l'épaule de Jérémiah Worthing. Le Professeur Crane eut une esquisse de sourire, plus semblable à un rictus qu'à un sourire, en réalité, et déclara, de sa voix froide et un brin désobligeante :

-Worthing, je pense que Messner a autre chose à faire que de vous écouter parler de vos fantastiques petits patients. Et si vous vous dépêchiez de vous rendre à la salle commune ? Peut être que Miss Alonso s'y trouve encore.

Les yeux de l'excité s'arrondirent et il partit en courant, lâchant un joyeux :

-Je vous garde le café au chaud professeur !

C'était Jérémiah Worthing, nouveau chez les médecins, à peine sorti de la puberté, selon ses collègues masculins. Le jeune blond était un (peu) subtil mélange d'intelligence, de naïveté et d'hyperactivité. C'était parfois très difficile à supporter.

-Que s'est-il passé ? On dirait qu'il va devenir papa, railla le jeune médecin.

-Son autiste lui a dit bonjour, marmonna Crane. Tu vas au sous-sol ?

-En effet.

-Moi aussi.

Alexander appréciait Jonathan Crane pour la simple et excellente raison que c'était un pur génie (professeur à 25 ans, c'est dire), mais aussi pour sa présence… non agaçante. Crane avait, comme lui, une nette tendance à ne pas aimer ses patients, voir à les détester, dans son cas. C'était ce qui leur avait permis de converser au départ. A présent, même s'ils ne s'estimaient pas amis, il leur arrivait de passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-D'ailleurs, professeur, avez-vous été mis au courant de ce qui se passe à l'asile en ce moment ? Le pont s'est abaissé tard ce matin.

S'il pouvait interroger quelqu'un, c'était bien le professeur. En effet, celui-ci bénéficiait d'une relation « privilégiée » avec le directeur. Crane haussa les épaules.

-On ne m'a rien dit. Je suppose que le gardien est sourd d'une oreille et qu'il n'a pas entendu son réveil.

Ils mirent l'ascenseur en marche.

-Certes, mais-

-Le reste n'est pas spécialement intéressant, trancha le plus grand, et ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

-Je me permets de te contredire.

-Si on décide d'accorder crédit aux rumeurs, je serais en couple avec Tetch, tu sais le patient nain des soins-intensifs, Stanislas serait en réalité âgé de quarante ans, et tu aurais eu des rapports avec la totalité des aides soignants et soignantes.

-N'importe quoi.

Il ignorait l'existence de telles rumeurs. Où Crane laissait-il traîner ses oreilles pour entendre des horreurs pareilles ?

-En effet, Jones ne t'aurait pas laissé faire.

Alexander grinça des dents à l'évocation de l'aide soignante tant haïe.

-Cessez vos inepties, j'ai compris.

-D'ailleurs, il paraît que tu as des problèmes avec un apathique, c'est vrai ?

-Qui vous a raconté ça ?

-Flemmings.

Évidemment. L'infirmière ne savait pas garder le secret. Même le secret professionnel. Cette femme était une plaie. Et aussi, il fallait avouer que Jonathan Crane pouvait être très convainquant, quand il en avait envie. D'ailleurs, s'il ne lui répondait pas, son supérieur trouverait bien le moyen de savoir.

-Les médicaments ne semblent pas faire effet.

-Pourtant tu sembles t'y connaître en médicaments.

Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils. Était-ce un pauvre sous-entendu ?

-Vous aussi.

Juste retour à l'envoyeur.

Les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, empêchant le professeur de répondre. Sans un mot, les deux hommes s'engagèrent dans le couloir.

On avait beau s'habituer aux ambiances parfois franchement angoissantes de l'asile, celle du couloir des soins intensifs en plein après-midi aurait fait fuir le plus courageux des médecins.

Des gloussements, des hurlements, des rires hystériques, des sanglots, des chuchotis et des murmures pressés se faisaient entendre, différents à chaque porte passée, en fonction du patient. Ces bruits continus ne cessaient que lorsque les néons s'éteignaient pour la nuit. Et là, encore, on pouvait entendre les malades geindre, chanter ou ricaner dans leur sommeil. Le bruit du sous-sol en lui-même pouvait suffire à rendre fous les dingues qui ne l'étaient pas encore totalement. Il aurait fallu installer des cellules insonorisées, au moins chez les soins intensifs, mais Sharp avait repoussé la demande des docteurs Worthing, Williams et Alonso. « Manque de moyens », avait-il opposé à leurs demandes répétées.

Soudain, Crane s'arrêta devant la chambre 8. Par politesse, Messner l'imita.

-Si le traitement chimique ne fonctionne pas, essaies autre chose, lâcha le professeur. Un choc psychologique peut fonctionner aussi.

-Quoi ?

-Avec ton patient, essaies de lui provoquer un déclic. J'ai dû faire ça avec Tetch, au début.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte 8. Alexander s'éloigna. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre un joyeux « Bien le bonjour, cher lièvre de Mars ! Vous voilà juste à l'heure pour le thé ! » avant que la porte métallique ne se referme dans un claquement sec. Pour qui se prenait Crane ? Il gérait très bien la situation seul, et n'avait absolument pas besoin d'aide.

Distraitement, sans s'arrêter de marcher, le jeune psychiatre se saisit du gel désinfectant, et se nettoya les mains. Tout le monde appuyait sur les boutons de l'ascenseur. Y compris les aides-soignants, et les patients en pleine tentative d'évasion. Et il était certain que Stanislas, le technicien de surface, ne prenait jamais la peine de nettoyer les boutons.

Porte 2.

La cellule était toujours la même. Toujours blanche, toujours camisolée, toujours le même lit et le même patient dessus. Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit.

-Bonjour, Mister Birthday.

Rien. Bien entendu. Il n'y avait aucune raison que la situation du malade change en l'espace de quatre jours. Alexander était bien parti pour monologuer pendant une demi-heure, comme de coutume. Il entama donc, abordant des sujets bateau, tels que les dernières actualités des États-Unis, ou la sortie d'un quelconque film d'action au cinéma. Le jeune homme était extrêmement frustré par le silence du patient. Et devoir commenter la météo face à un homme aussi réceptif qu'une boîte de clous mettait un sérieux coup à son amour propre.

 _Essaies de lui provoquer un déclic_ , suggéra la voix plate de Crane à son oreille.

Hors de question. Ce serait encore plus rabaissant de suivre les conseils d'un autre médecin. Tout professeur qu'il soit. Et puis, il n'avait absolument rien qui puisse provoquer un déclic. Tout ce qu'il savait sur le 127 était qu'il était particulièrement instable. Il était tout simplement inenvisageable de demander des informations à L, ce dernier n'attendait peut être que ça. Mais, d'un autre côté, pour « couver » (autant qu'on puisse le faire d'un malade mental) cette silhouette prostrée, il fallait tout de même que le grand détective la connaisse un peu, non ? En outre, malgré son investissement dans l'affaire, L n'avait pas été évoqué dans les rapports.

Minute.

Si L était à ce point préoccupé par Birthday, se pouvait-il que ce soit réciproque ?

Se pouvait-il que Birthday soit lui aussi intéressé par L ?

Dans ce cas, il suffisait peut être de parler du détective anonyme…

Oui mais écouter la suggestion de Jonathan Crane ne le tentait absolument pas.

Le docteur jeta un regard froid à son patient, forme molle et recroquevillée sous le drap blanc. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier, mais était presque sûr que les deux yeux écarlates étaient encore écarquillés.

Après tout, qui d'autre saurait qu'il avait été conseillé ?

-Vous savez, c'est un peu embêtant que vous ne parliez pas.

Silence.

-C'est vrai, poursuivit-il. L a insisté pour que je vous prenne en charge, il doit s'inquiéter.

Rien. S'y était-il mal pris ? Il avait essayé la carte de l'affection. Si Birthday n'avait rien à faire du détective, cette tentative s'écraserait pitoyablement comme les médicaments. Alors qu'on nouveau soupir lui échappait, le patient remua légèrement. D'abord, ce fut presque imperceptible, mais suffisant pour attirer le regard d'Alexander. Les épaules de 127 tressautaient doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mais le malade restait silencieux. Pleurs ? Rires ?

Précautionneusement, réprimant une grimace, Alexander agrippa l'épaule couverte par le tissu blanc du drap et retourna le taré sur le dos.

Il riait. Ses lèvres gercées étaient étirées en un large sourire, mi-railleur, mi-hilare, au risque de rouvrir les plaies dues à la sécheresse. Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, luis s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup.

-Par… ce.. que… vous croyez… vraiment… ça ? haleta-t-il.

C'était la première fois que Messner entendait la voix de son patient attitré. Elle était rauque, à cause de son mutisme prolongé et des diverses irritations. Le malade se redressa sur le lit, fixant d'un œil intéressé un point au dessus du visage d'Alexander.

Ce regard fou lui aurait donné des frissons.

-Vous souvenez-vous de nos discussions ? interrogea-t-il.

Théoriquement, le brun devrait en avoir souvenir. L'apathie n'entraînait aucune amnésie. Les deux prunelles cramoisies revinrent sur son visage, et se plantèrent dans les iris bleus du psychiatre. Il remonta lentement ses genoux contre sa poitrine, se mettant ainsi en position accroupie.

-Vous voulez parler des heures de torture durant lesquelles vous me lisiez le programme télévisé ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je vous rassure, c'était une torture réciproque.

Le jeune docteur devait encore assimiler le fait que son patient s'était mis à _rire_. Avait _parlé._ Ce n'était pas simple.

-Vous avez l'air choqué, Alexander.

Comment savait-il ? Ah, oui, il l'avait dit au premier rendez-vous.

-J'essaie d'admettre que j'aie pu vous réveiller aussi simplement.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, ne vous torturez pas, ricana l'autre.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre. Trop tard pour discuter, il avait un emploi du temps chargé, et encore un patient à visiter. Ce pouvait être frustrant, Birthday avait vraiment l'air intéressant.

Alexander se leva.

-Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que j'ai encore une consultation au programme. A une prochaine fois.

-A bientôt, Alex, susurra l'autre.

Le médecin, qui était déjà à la porte, se figea à l'entente du surnom. Ridicule. Il se tourna vers le malade, remonta ses lunettes et déclara d'un ton froid au possible, ignorant le regard sanglant ancré sur lui :

-Alexander pour vous. Ou Docteur Messner.

Fermer la porte.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, le jeune homme réalisa qu'il avait oublié de respirer. Le patient aux yeux rouges dégageait une sorte de… magnétisme. Alexander avait déjà géré des criminels charismatiques, mais celui-ci n'avait même pas eu besoin de se lancer dans quelque discours enflammé pour provoquer une réaction physiologique. Sa présence seule avait suffi.

D'un geste nerveux, Messner enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa blouse et se remit en marche. Restait Sutcliff.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Objet : Patient 127

Votre ami s'est réveillé, à première vue il semble saint d'esprit. Pas d'enregistrement néanmoins. Son réveil n'était pas prévu.

* * *

De : L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : Patient 127

Birthday n'est pas mon ami. Méfiez vous des apparences, elles peuvent être trompeuses, sutout avec lui. Comment l'avez-vous « réveillé » ?

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A :L

Objet : RE :RE : Patient 127

Les médicaments.

* * *

De : L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : RE :RE :RE : Patient 127

Félicitations, je commençais à m'impatienter et à douter de votre motivation. J'attends l'enregistrement.

* * *

 **Personnellement, je trouve ce chapitre très long et pas forcément intéressant. On dirait un patchwork de scènes sans rapport –' Mais si ça peut rassurer ceux à qui ça ne plairait pas, la présentation du personnel de l'asile est nécessaire et se poursuivra sûrement, au vu de ce que je prépare :3**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Denshitoakuma : Merciii pour ta review, j'espère que la suite t'a plu ^^**

 **Shadows Of Liberty : Meuh non, BB souffrira pas trop (pas trop) en revanche, il va faire souffrir pas mal de monde ce vilain. En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir**

 **Guest : Je reconnais qu'Alexander n'est pas très aimable xD Mais il est comme ça le pauvre, on peut pas lui en vouloir ^^ Je ne prétendrai pas avoir les connaissances nécessaires, mais j'essaie de me renseigner au maximum avant d'écrire n'importe quoi (cf la note du début) En tout cas je te remercie d'avoir reviewé !**

 **Lou Celestial : Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir :D Ca me rassure que mon personnage soit apprécié (ou pas), j'avais super peur de faire un Gary-Sue trop intelligent et parfait :')**

 **Froshe : Il a parlé ! Et il parlera encore plus bientôt !**

 **Naitaa : Ouiiiii je vois qui tu es ! A vrai dire, l'énigme «était plutôt difficile, il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour tilter (ou alors je suis stupide, à voir XD) Contente de lire que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, et encore plus si tu as pu rigoler en lisant x) Je poste un seul chapitre ces vacances, mais je m'attaque à la suite dès maintenant, promis (ouais chui une folle 8D) Et ne t'en fais pas pour la taille de la review, les reviews longues c'est le bien, et personnellement je suis incapable d'en faire des courtes xD A la prochaine !**

 **N'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le sympathique bouton « reviews » ! Regardez ! Il vous fait de l'œil ce petit chou ! Et ça fait plaisir à l'auteure, aussi ^^**

 **Sur ce, à bientôt pour la suite :D**

 **Et profitez bien de vos vacances ! (Pour ceux qui en ont ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut bande de pommes !**

 **Pour être honnête, je savais pas trop si je devais poster ou pas, à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé à Paris. Alors j'ai attendu la fin du deuil national, et voilà ! Je poste.**

 **Blah blah blah, ce chapitre a prit du temps à écrire. Je devais présenter les personnages essentiels, et je ne voulais pas que ça fasse « catalogue ». Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note ne m'appartiennent pas, Je ne possède que quelques Ocs. Jonathan Crane ainsi que l'asile sont grandement inspirés de Batman =)**

 **Bonne lectuuuuuure !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Dialogue ?

 _Ma mère me le répète souvent : mort, il faudra me museler pour m'empêcher de parler de mes voisins de cimetière._

 _A comme Association, Car nos cœurs sont hantés_

 _Erik L'Homme_

* * *

-Mais vous êtes encore plus dingue que les tarés du sous-sol, s'écria Emily Jones. Il ne survivra jamais à autant de médicaments ! Surtout avec des effets aussi puissants !

Même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Alexander Messner avait suffisamment de notions en matière de courtoisie élémentaire pour savoir que frapper une femme, c'était mal.

Seulement... le spécimen de sexe féminin qui lui faisait face, poings sur les hanches, mettait sérieusement sa courtoisie à l'épreuve. En fait, l'aide soignante Emily Jones avait une sorte de superpouvoir : faire sortir le Docteur Messner de ses gonds en quelques secondes et quelques mots. En effet, elle était loin d'être sotte, et n'hésitait jamais à l'ouvrir quand elle désapprouvait quelque chose. Et elle désapprouvait souvent les actes d'Alexander, si ce n'était le médecin en lui-même. Le problème, c'était qu'elle avait le sang chaud, et que ses coups d'éclat étaient imprévisibles et plutôt vulgaires. C'était dommage, elle était plutôt jolie. Un peu maigre, mais jolie…

Le jeune psychiatre soupira en son for intérieur. Elle lui bloquait le passage vers la salle commune, et il avait besoin d'un café. Un bon café, bien serré. Sa nuit avait été exagérément longue, noyée dans des papiers et dans des caractères d'imprimerie.

-Miss Jones, grinça-t-il. Il me semble que, de nous deux, je sois le médecin. Je sois donc le plus apte à prescrire à Mister Wesker le traitement qui le soignera mentalement et physiquement. Donc, s'il vous plaît, écartez vous je vais en salle commune.

Les fins sourcils de la blonde se froncèrent.

-Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas modifié l'ordonnance de Wesker.

Hors de question de céder. Question d'honneur. Jamais le docteur Alexander Messner ne baisserait les yeux ni ne reviendrait sur une décision à cause d' _Emily Jones_. Avec un mince sourire narquois, il entreprit de contourner la jeune femme en prenant soin de ne pas entrer en contact avec une quelconque partie d'elle, qu'il s'agisse de sa blouse ou de son coude. Seulement, elle n'avait manifestement pas dit son dernier mot, car elle lui saisit le poignet en une prise étrangement douce, comme si elle hésitait à le tenir véritablement. Erreur lamentable.

Profitant sans le moindre scrupule de la gêne de son adversaire, il s'échappa avec courage et se glissa rapidement dans la salle commune.

Vers dix heures du matin, il était normal que la salle commune soit presque vide. Le docteur Worthing travaillait sur un dossier aux côtés de Bélen Alonso, qui sirotait un café en le regardant distraitement. Au fond de la salle, le professeur Crane prenait des notes sur un paquet de feuilles couvertes des pattes de mouche serrées du psychiatre. Après une brève hésitation, le docteur Messner s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber sur la chaise à sa gauche. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Crane s'obstinait à conserver une bonne partie de ses dossiers par écrit. Il n'était pourtant pas un vieillard archaïque et aigri.

-Vous devriez employer un ordinateur, votre écriture est vraiment illisible, lâcha-t-il, sans sourire.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et s'attaqua au verso de sa page, inscrivant scrupuleusement ses observations.

-Et si le but était justement que personne d'autre que moi ne puisse avoir accès aux dossiers de mes patients ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir si Sharp ne vend pas vos informations à la police ou à je ne sais quel individu.

-Serait-ce de la paranoïa ? railla le jeune médecin.

Son voisin soupira et posa son papier.

-Malgré les apparences, tu es un véritable gamin gâté Messner.

Alexander bailla, puis alluma son propre ordinateur pour se mettre au travail. Depuis le réveil de BB, il avait entamé une sorte d'épreuve de courage et d'endurance, surtout pour quelqu'un qui, comme lui, se retrouvait régulièrement écrasé sous une quantité difficilement imaginable de travail (dont il aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup se plaindre) : trouver un maximum d'informations sur l'affaire de Los Angeles BB. Il ferait le tri plus tard, mais, déçu par le dossier plus que succinct mis à sa disposition par L et les autorités, et poussé par une curiosité propre à l'enfant génial qu'il avait été, il s'était lancé dans de véritables recherches d'archives, en quête de descriptions plus précises des corps, des scènes de crimes. Tout cela parce qu'il en était venu à la conclusion que L et son patient se connaissaient avant l'affaire. La raison de ces doutes pour le moins étranges ? L'affirmation catégorique de Birthday que le détective ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui laissait entendre qu'il le connaissait plus que les dossiers qu'on lui avait confié le laissaient entendre, confirmant les doutes déjà présents. Quelque chose clochait. BB semblait être un véritable tordu. Il y avait forcément un indice, destiné à L, dissimulé dans les meurtres.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Alexander Messner était confronté à un mystère trop compliqué pour lui.

Sans l'avouer, il attendait avec impatience l'entretient avec le malade aux yeux rouges, espérant un peu naïvement en apprendre plus sur la psyché défaillante de son patient. En effet, ça pourrait peut être l'aider à élaborer des hypothèses quant à la maladie dont souffrait le criminel.

Il n'avait pas encore assez d'éléments pour isoler une pathologie particulière, ils n'avaient eu qu'à peine dix minutes de conversation.

Petit à petit, la population de la salle se modifiait. Crane sortit, prétextant plusieurs consultations urgentes, puis ne revint plus. Worthing, encouragé dans ses résultats précédents avec « son autiste », s'en fut dès qu'il eut terminé ses dossiers pour faire un peu de zèle avec son patient préféré.

Ce gosse se faisait beaucoup trop d'illusions.

Il ne restait plus qu'Alonso et lui. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de sortir avant que la situation ne l'exige. En effet, il aurait pu tomber sur Emily Jones, et il n'avait aucune assurance de conserver son calme et sa galanterie dans le cas d'une rencontre impromptue.

Penser à Emily Jones provoqua une étrange sensation dans le poignet du jeune homme, comme une démangeaison. Rien d'insupportable, mais rien d'agréable non plus. Avec un frisson, Alexander se souvint soudain que l'aide soignante l'avait _touché_. Avec sa peau. Sur sa peau à lui. Malgré le temps écoulé depuis le contact, se peau ne l'en démangea que plus. Faisant mine de rien, il aspergea la zone sensible de désinfectant et frictionna sa peau sale comme si elle était couverte de boue.

Coup d'œil à l'heure de l'ordinateur. L'heure de débuter les consultations.

Il se leva, ajusta le col de sa blouse et quitta la pièce, évitant soigneusement de frôler ne serait-ce que les cheveux bruns du docteur Alonso, occupée à terminer son onzième gobelet de café. Alors qu'il allait sortir, elle le héla.

Inattendu.

Ils n'avaient que des échanges strictement limités aux conversations professionnelles. Bélen Alonso était une collègue, rien de plus. Pas stupide, mais pas géniale. Pas idéaliste, mais pas extrême. Pas gentille, mais pas teigneuse. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt aux yeux d'Alexander, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouvait en lui aucun intérêt non plus. Une relation de collègues comme les autres, en fait.

-Oui ?

-Vous devriez sérieusement avoir une discussion avec Miss Jones, vos altercations nuisent grandement à l'environnement sonore de travail.

Rectification. Non seulement elle était inintéressante, mais en plus, elle se permettait de _lui_ faire des remarques.

-Parce que vous étiez en train de travailler ? interrogea-t-il, sarcastique, tout en posant la main sur la poignée. Il me semble que vous réfléchissiez sur l'effet produit par les rayons du soleil dans les cheveux de Jérémiah Worthing.

La femme eut le bon goût de froncer les sourcils.

-Ma vie ne vous regarde en rien.

-La mienne non plus. Occupez vous de vos affaires et je m'occuperai des miennes.

Gobelet posé sur la table. Regard assassin.

-Pourquoi Crane et vous semblez apprécier qu'on vous en veuille personnellement ?

-Peut être parce que ni le professeur ni moi n'avons envie de tisser des liens avec nos _collègues_. Encore que je vous concède que Worthing et vous n'êtes pas des idiots, il en va autrement pour Sharp, par exemple.

Froncement de sourcils. On pouvait presque voir les engrenages fréquemment huilés à l'aide de traités de psychiatrie tourner fluidement.

-Inutile de tenter une analyse comportementale, je me porte à merveille.

-Vous m'en voyez ravie.

-Je le suis moi aussi. Passez une agréable journée Bélen.

Sortir, sans claquer la porte. Il n'y avait aucune raison de perdre son calme. Absolument aucune. Bélen Alonso était l'archétype du psychiatre. Elle était curieuse, relativement observatrice et intelligente. Il était normal, en tant que femme, qu'elle prenne la mouche pour une remarque sur sa vie sentimentale. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il soit le plus calme possible. Il avait deux patients à voir dans l'après midi. Birthday d'abord, ensuite venait normalement _Wesker_. Enfin, il serait probablement assommé par les médicaments qui lui auraient été _respectueusement_ administrés. O joie.

Couloir des soins intensifs.

Toujours les cris. Sauf que ce jour là, on entendait en particulier les hurlements de la chambre 8, tenant plus de la chanson paillarde que des hurlements paniqués d'un fou en camisole. Qui était dans cette chambre déjà ? Impossible de retrouver le nom. Tant pis, il avait d'autres malades à fouetter. A commencer par Birthday. En temps normal, il devait avoir terminé son repas.

Au moment où il allait utiliser son pass sur la fermeture de la chambre 2, la porte s'ouvrit sur une aide soignante. Encore une personne dont le nom n'était pas intéressant, puisqu'il ne s'en souvenait plus. Bref, elle avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux rouges.

Madeline Williams !

C'était son nom.

-Vous avez un problème Williams ?

La jeune femme grimaça.

-Votre patient… Il est vraiment malade, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est dans un asile, sourit aimablement le jeune médecin.

Avec une vague hésitation, et malgré sa répulsion, il tapota l'épaule de l'aide soignante du bout des doigts, pour limiter le contact au strict minimum. Elle eut un très mince sourire, et s'éloigna, poussant son chariot bringuebalant le long du couloir.

Quand il fut sûr qu'elle s'était éloignée, il pénétra dans la chambre tout en se saisissant de son flacon de gel désinfectant.

-Bonjour Alexander, susurra une voix moqueuse, appuyant volontairement sur la consonne sifflante comme un serpent à sonnette, menaçant mais joyeux, prêt à mordre.

Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il était accroupi, sur le matelas, son index coincé entre les lèvres, agressé presque violemment par une rangée de dents pointues et acérées.

-Docteur Messner, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Sinon, bonjour, Mister Birthday.

Gel sur les paumes, frictionner, illusion de propreté. Tout ça sous le regard écarlate du meurtrier. Sans qu'un mot soit échangé, il s'assit sur la chaise du bout des fesses et croisa les jambes. Birthday, quant à lui, inclina légèrement la tête, à la manière d'une chouette glauque et inquiétante.

-Comment vous sentez vous depuis votre réveil ? interrogea-t-il, sortant d'une poche de sa blouse carnet et stylo.

-En pleine forme, il n'y a pas de berceuses plus douces que le fond sonore de ce sous-sol.

Pas de problèmes d'insomnie, nota Messner.

-Et pour la nourriture ?

-C'est infect. Le riz est comme des copeaux de bois trempés dans de l'huile de friture, les petits pois ont goût de sable et de farine. Le meilleur, ce sont les steaks. Vous avez déjà mordu dans la semelle d'une chaussure ? Eh bien c'est un peu pareil, en plus filandreux et en moins savoureux.

-C'est ce que vous avez dit à Williams ?

-J'ai simplement fait remarquer à Madeline Williams que la couleur de sa purée me faisait vaguement penser à du vomi mélangé à de la maïzena. Plus quelques détails ? Répondit l'autre avec un sourire malsain.

Plaisir à mettre les autres mal à l'aise, pas de difficultés de langage. Noté sur le cahier. Curieusement, il partageait l'avis du médecin sur la qualité de la nourriture fournie aux patients. Pas qu'ils aient besoin de manger bon, ils étaient timbrés de toute façon. Mais c'était parfois à se demander ce que mettaient les cuisiniers dans la nourriture. A une époque, ils y mettaient de la cocaïne. Il y a longtemps.

-Vous avez des comparaisons plutôt… imagées.

Comme la plupart des surdoués dérangés, il faisait des connexions mentales soit étranges, soit improbables. C'était une de leurs caractéristiques. Noté.

-Et vous vous n'êtes pas très bavard. Pourquoi vous nettoyiez vous les mains à votre entrée dans la salle ? Vous aviez touché quelque chose de sale sur l'épaule de Williams ?

Manifester l'ennui. Bailler.

-Je n'aime pas les contacts physiques.

-Haptophobie ? Vous savez, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. J'ai un ami qui en souffre aussi.

En entendant cette raillerie, il était difficile de considérer l'homme comme un fou. Il était capable de réflexion.

-Je ne parlerais pas de peur, soupira Messner. Plutôt de dégoût.

-Hoooooooo…. Je vois.

-De quoi voulez-vous que nous discutions ? Il reste à peu près quarante minutes.

Laisser le choix au malade, lui donner une impression de dialogue, d'égalité et de contrôle sur la discussion. L'autre se gratta patiemment la mâchoire, mimant une réflexion intense.

-Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… On pourrait essayer de faire connaissance, non ? Je ne connais que votre nom… Ce serait intéressant d'en savoir plus, vous ne pensez pas ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée ? Faire connaissance, et puis quoi encore ? Birthday n'était sûrement pas naïf à ce point. Seuls quelques rares osaient, avaient le courage (ou la stupidité) d'espérer tisser des liens avec les médecins. Comme s'ils étaient des êtres humains. Comme si l'être humain était aussi stupide qu'eux. Remarque, si les êtres humains devaient être plus intelligents que _ça_ , alors il devait exister très peu d'êtres humains. Peut être qu'il fallait considérer le contraire. Peut être que l'être humain était stupide. Tout simplement.

Pourquoi partait-il dans des conceptions philosophiques tout à coup ?

-En effet. Je vous en prie, commencez. Présentez-vous.

Birthday agita son doigt long et fin dans le vide, comme on gronde un enfant.

-Tut tut tut ! Pas comme ça. Il faut res-pec-ter les règles du jeu !

Pousser plus loin ? Respecter _ses_ règles, ce serait lui offrir les rennes de l'entretien. Sauf qu'avec ce « jeu », il avait une opportunité unique d'obtenir des informations sur le dingue. A prendre ou à laisser.

Tout bien réfléchi, il allait prendre.

-Quelles sont vos règles ?

Sa curiosité le perdrait. L'autre se fendit d'un sourire mauvais, machiavélique. Exactement le genre de sourire qu'un crotale pourrait adresser à une souris acculée contre un mur dans une ruelle sombre. Sauf qu'Alexander Messner n'était pas une souris sans défense.

-En revanche, je me réserve le droit de les refuser ou de les accepter, précisa-t-il, voyant BB ouvrir la bouche.

Le sourire s'élargit.

-Eh bien, les règles sont simples, presque enfantines. Je vous pose une question, vous me répondez. Vous me posez une question, je vous réponds. Simple, non ?

Jouer je jeu.

-Oui. Et a-t-on le droit de refuser une question ?

-Ah non ! Ce n'est pas fair-play !

Bien. Rien de si difficile que ça. Au pire, il pouvait aisément mentir, 127 ne connaissait absolument rien à sa vie.

-Je commence, lança le psy. Quel âge avez-vous exactement ?

Ce serait utile. Pour le dossier. Birthday se gratta la nuque nonchalamment, laissa son regard vagabonder sur les murs puis se braquer sur lui. Vaguement gênant.

-Je ne sais pas trop… Ma date de naissance reste floue… Je dirais… Vingt cinq ans, à peu près. Peut être un peu moins, peut être un peu plus.

Noté.

-Vous ne figurez pas dans les dossiers d'état civil ?

-Hey ! On ne triche pas, ricana le brun. C'est à mon tour de poser une question !

Le patient se prenait au jeu. Impossible de dire si c'était bien ou mal.

-Allez-y.

-Vous avez une pe-ti-te-a-mie ?

Il avait accentué chaque syllabe, comme une vague chanson, comme la berceuse, comme un poème railleur et ironique. Menaçant. Menace sous-jacente, bien entendu. Que du sous entendu, que de l'implicite. Tout en subtilité.

Pas mal comme spécimen.

Mentir ou dire la vérité ?

-Non.

Vérité.

-Un pe-tit-a-mi-a-lors ?

-Une question à tour de rôle, sourit le jeune médecin. Comment expliquez-vous l'intérêt que vous porte L ?

Les pupilles s'étrécirent au centre des iris cramoisis. Il réfléchissait à sa réponse. Annonciateur de mensonge.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis assez génial pour avoir frôlé le crime parfait, se vanta-t-il, fat.

Il réfléchissait vite. Mensonge. Noté.

-Juste « frôlé », railla le jeune psychiatre.

-Mon tour. Des parents en vie ?

-Aucun. Et vous ?

-Aucun non plus. Ca nous fait un point commun, Alex.

Le docteur roula des yeux.

-Docteur Messner. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

L'autre pouffa doucement, puis remit son pouce entre ses dents. Les quarante minutes étaient presque passées.

-Dites docteur…

-Hum ?

-A propos de la nourriture, sourit-il. J'ai très envie de confiture de fraises… Vous m'en procureriez ?

Haussement de sourcils. Il ne croyait pas sérieusement que son médecin attitré allait lui apporter de la confiture alors qu'il était dans un asile psychiatrique pour criminels.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Même si je vous le demande gentiment ?

-Non.

-Vous avez besoin de sentir les autres dépendants de vos décisions ? Vous aimez quand on doit vous demander pour obtenir quelque chose ? Tu sais Alex, ça peut être pathologique, il te faudrait peut être consulter.

C'était de la moquerie pure et simple. Détestable. Ce genre de phrase qui vous donne envie d'envoyer votre poing dans le visage de celui qui ouvre la bouche pour vomir ce genre de bassesses. Alexander soupira. Pourquoi les gens avaient ils besoin de donner des surnoms ? Alex, c'était le surnom que pourrait avoir un adolescent immature tout juste entré au lycée.

Il rangea lentement son carnet.

-Bien, je vais vous quitter, 127. Je me dois néanmoins de vous prévenir : les prochains rendez-vous seront enregistrés au magnétophone.

-Hooooo… Et je suppose que vous allez envoyer lesdits enregistrements à…L.

Il avait l'air presque déçu. C'était incroyable.

-En effet. Mais ça reste entre nous.

Soudain, pour la première fois depuis leur dernière (et première) rencontre Birthday se mit en mouvement. Il déplia ses jambes et tendit tout son corps pour se rapprocher du médecin. Alors, il posa sa main maigre sur la gorge du jeune psychiatre. Alexander sursauta. La main serrait sa peau chaude, sa veine palpitante d'une prise avide. Pleine de microbes et de bactéries.

Tressaillement. Messner se dégagea de la prise et s'éloigna.

-Je te l'a-vais diiit, chantonna le brun avant qu'il ferme la porte.

Ce type était un vrai malade. Besoin de contrôle. Noté.

Coup d'œil à la montre. L'entretien avait dépassé les quarante minutes. Pas très professionnel tout ça.

Remarque, un peu de retard sur l'entrevue avec Wesker ne poserait pas de problème. Entre Birthday et lui, le choix était vite fait. Il préférait passer dix bonnes heures avec le malade aux yeux rouges dérangeants plutôt qu'avec le gros porc puant et stupide.

Reprendre l'ascenseur. Sa gorge le démangeait. Dans la quiétude de la cabine métallisée, il rinça son cou au gel. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Le gel froid sur la peau chaude le faisait frissonner.

Le couloir de Wesker était grouillant de monde. Curieux. Il y avait un grave problème, d'habitude, ses collègues préféraient passer leur temps libre dans la salle commune, avec du café et des beignets. Worthing et Alonso discutaient d'un air pressé, le visage de Jérémiah particulièrement verdâtre. A côté d'eux, Stanislas O'Connor, le technicien de surface à mi-temps, ruminait son chewing-gum en envoyant des messages à l'aide de son portable. Appuyée contre un mur, bras croisés, air renfrogné, Emily Jones le mitraillait d'un regard assassin. Juste à sa droite, Williams se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang. A l'écart, le professeur Crane scrutait les autres d'un oeil distant, café en main.

Évitant soigneusement tout contact avec la « foule » gesticulante et grouillante, le docteur Messner s'approcha de Jonathan Crane.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Tu sais, ton sympathique patient là... Arnold Wesker.

-Mn ?

Avant que l'autre n'ait eu le loisir de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, le petit directeur sortit de la chambre ouverte de Wesker, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise trempée de sueur. Appâté par la voix du jeune psychiatre, il se jeta sur lui comme un noyé sur une bouée de sauvetage. Il fallut à Alexander un effort colossal pour ne pas marquer de geste de recul ni de grimace de dégoût quand Sharp posa sa petite main moite sur son avant bras. Le petit gros avait l'air prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

-Sainte Marie Mère De Dieu Messner ! Votre patient est mort ! Mort ! Crise cardiaque, crâne fracassé.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaam ! Terminiched !**

 **Pas d'échanges de mails avec L, parce que les messages sont envoyés dans la soirée, et qu'on est pas encore la soirée ^^ Au prochain chapitre ça reviendra, promis ;)**

 **Dites moi comment vous avez trouvé tout ça, votre avis sur les personnages, votre avis sur BB, sur mon écriture, tous les commentaires me sont utiles et m'aident à progresser.**

 **Les reviews sont gratuites, agréables et pas stressantes pour un sou ! Si vous m'en envoyez une je vous offre un chamallow (pas les dégueus, les bons, les roses !)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lou Keehl : Merci pour les DEUX reviews ! :D Elles m'ont fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Shadows of Liberty : Merci pour ta review ! Encore une fois ton compliment fait chaud au coeur ! o/**

 **Diamly : J'ai rien contre les petites reviews ! Pas de discrimination ! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ^^ P.S : Huhu c'est vrai que Grell en camisole serait très drôle xD**

 **Froshe : Merci :D Pas exactement fan de Grell, plutôt de l'anime en général *~* (et je cherchais un nom pour un malade, il est venu de lui-même)**

 **Naitaa : Meuh non t'es loin d'être trop discrète XD PERSONNE ne peut appeler Alexander Alex. Et il y tient. Merde. Grell dans un asile, je trouvais ça fun x3 En tout cas j'espère que le lycée va bien et que tu as aimé ce chapitre o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjouuuuuuur ! Et bonne année ! Bonne santé ! Bla bla bla !**

 **Comme on se retrouve !**

 **Ce chapitre a été assez galère à écrire, détails en bas.**

 **Disclaimer: Death Note ne m'appartient pas, pas du tout. L'asile ressemble à Arkham, et Crane est librement inspiré de l'Epouvantail. Ils appartiennent à DC comics. Lees autres personnages viennent de moiiiiiiii o/**

Bonne lecture vous tous

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Soupçons

* * *

 _« Quand les gens se montrent pleins de soupçons à votre égard on se met à être soupçonneux envers eux. »_

 _Aldous Huxley, Le meilleur des mondes, 1932_

* * *

Une crise cardiaque ? Impossible. Wesker n'était _pas_ cardiaque. C'était consigné par Flemming dans le dossier qu'Alexander feuilletait distraitement.

 _Arnold Wesker n'était pas cardiaque. A trente ans à peine passés, on ne décède pas de crise cardiaque._

Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il arrêté dans ce cas ?

Et, en envisageant l'hypothèse ô combien convaincante que la fragilité cardiaque du patient n'ait pas été consignée par la _si_ consciencieuse et sympathique docteur Flemming, pourquoi le malade, au moment où son organe vital allait lâcher prise, se serait-il frappé le crâne contre le pied de son lit jusqu'à briser la fine structure osseuse ?

Le jeune psychiatre leva les yeux de ses papiers, histoire de voir où en était la conversation. Conversation des collègues de l'aile Nord qui avait des airs de conseil de guerre, de son humble avis.

Tout ça parce qu'un membre d'une communauté négligeable, voire nuisible, avait épargné à ses contemporains la souffrance de le savoir en vie plus longtemps.

Avec un peu de recul, on pouvait apprécier l'utilité du geste.

Le docteur aurait quelques heures libres supplémentaires par semaine.

La salle commune avait été réaménagée, les tables avaient été disposées en forme de U. Face à tous les médecins de l'aile, Quincy Sharp soliloquait sur à quel point la mort d'un patient était tragique, qu'il ne fallait sous aucun prétexte prévenir la famille (si famille ce pauvre type avait). Juste en face de lui, Jérémiah Worthing écoutait, les yeux ronds comme des billes de billard. Entre ses doigts, le stylo ployait dangereusement, ne demandant qu'à se briser dans la main tremblante du jeune homme. A ses côtés, Bélen Alonso faisait nerveusement tourner son propre stylo bic entre ses longs doigts fins. A chaque cercle, le plastique de l'objet heurtait l'ongle du pouce, verni de blanc, dans un petit bruit détestable.

Flemming se tenait à l'écart, son teint flirtait gracieusement avec le vert kaki comme elle s'humectait les lèvres presque compulsivement. Elle était de toute évidence prise de nausées, au bord du vomissement. Pauvre d'elle. L'examen du corps lui reviendrait sûrement, et lui était peut être déjà revenu, puisqu'elle était le seul médecin généraliste de BlackGates.

A droite de Messner, le professeur Crane écoutait pensivement le discours du directeur. Du bout de son stylo, il tapotait sèchement la surface de la table en un rythme lent, rappelant vaguement la marche funèbre de Chopin.

Sharp aurait pu ânonner sur les emplois du budget de l'asile, il n'aurait pas manifesté plus d'intérêt.

Soudain, une main se dressa. Sans surprise, celle de Worthing. Il se croyait encore dans un amphithéâtre, cet adorable jeune premier. A la droite d'Alexander, la marche funèbre s'interrompit.

- _Je ne commenterai pas votre décision de cacher la mort de Mister Wesker à ses proches._ Néanmoins, Wesker n'était pas cardiaque. C'est dans son dossier enfin ! Il faudrait au moins contacter la police, autopsier le corps. C'est une mort suspecte ! On devrait lancer les investigations, au moins examiner le cadavre !

Merci, maître Worthing, d'avoir formulé tout haut ce que toutes les personnes présentes pensaient tout bas. Quincy Sharp fronça les sourcils, desserra légèrement son hideuse cravate -orange, quelle idée-, et arbora un mince sourire, aisément qualifiable de nerveux. En effet, un minuscule tic agitait le coin gauche de sa bouche. Il déclara d'un ton hypocrite qui ne lui allait pas du tout :

-A votre avis, Worthing, comment se portera la réputation de cet établissement, si on y ouvre une enquête pour mort suspecte ?

Le tapotement funèbre reprit, Alexander lança un coup d'oeil à son voisin. Crane souriait narquoisement, apparemment perdu dans des pensées loin, très loin de la salle commune.

Perplexe, le jeune médecin fronça les sourcils. A ses côtés, Alonso avait cessé de faire tournoyer son stylo et tortillait une de ses mèches brunes du bout des doigts, une expression profondément agacée gâchant ses traits réguliers.

Voyons... Tiendrait-t-elle tête à Sharp, juste pour les beaux yeux de l'autre bleusaille ? Ou alors garderait-elle sa bouche fermée comme on s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse ?

Pas simple à déterminer, il faudrait attendre.

-Une mort suspecte ruinerait dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment la réputation de cet établissement.

Le ton du directeur était mielleux à souhait, comme un écoeurant coulis qu'on répandrait à la surface d'un gâteau horriblement sucré, histoire d'assurer à tous les consommateurs de l'hideuse pâtisserie la déclaration future d'un quelconque cancer de l'estomac ou diabète, voire d'autres petits plaisirs de la vie, tels que le cholestérol. Ou la dilatation pure et simple des artères. Que du bonheur.

-Le minimum, insista Worthing avec plus de volonté suicidaire que de courage, selon Alexander, ce serait d'appeler la police.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Docteur Worthing, intervint Flemming, manifestement irritée, en prétendant la mort suspecte, vous remettez mon examen du corps en doute. Je sais ce que j'ai diagnostiqué, poursuivit-elle. Arnold Wesker est décédé des suites d'une crise cardiaque et d'une fracture de la boîte crânienne. La crise cardiaque me paraît naturelle, il n'y a ni traces de vomissements, ni d'injection. Quant aux plaies à la tête, il se les est lui-même infligées, je n'ai remarqué aucune autre lésion. De plus, je me permets de rappeler qu'on est dans un asile, l'automutilation est assez répandue parmi les patients dérangés.

Oui, bien sûr. Wesker ne s'était jamais mutilé. C'était son patient à lui, il l'aurait su. Les seuls coups qu'il portait, ils lui avaient été causés par deux autres détenus durant une sortie. On voyait bien que Flemming n'avais absolument pas planché sur le sujet. Si le patient avait eu des tendances à l'automutilation, il aurait conservé des marques, des _lésions_ , celles que Flemming n'avait pas remarqué dans son examen minutieux du corps.

A côté de Messner, la marche funèbre s'était accélérée, et un large sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres de Jonathan Crane. Alexander n'avait pas besoin d'un miroir pour savoir qu'un sourire identique fleurissait sur ses propres lèvres. C'était toujours agréable de voir les autres se quereller sur des sujets aussi insignifiants que les résultats d'un examen post mortem. Sauf que le professeur, lui, ne fixait ni Flemming, ni Worthing, ni même Sharp. Non non non. L'oeil gris et aiguisé du génie était accroché à Bélen Alonso qui, après examen, semblait au bord de l'explosion. Spectacle plutôt comique, en effet. Elle grinçait de toute évidence des dents et hésitait à prendre la parole. Crane entama alors un compte à rebours en tapotant la table de son stylo.

Tap. Cinq.

Tap. Quatre.

Tap. Trois.

Tap. Deux.

Tap. Un.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

Tap. Zero.

A cet instant précis, la brune se redressa et s'exclama, sans vraiment chercher à brider son agacement :

-Excusez-moi vous tous !

Silence. Même Crane avait cessé ses tapotements intempestifs.

-Certes, Wesker n'était pas cardiaque ! Mais il existe des médicaments qui augmentent le rythme cardiaque, pouvant aller jusqu'à arrêter le cœur de certaines personnes.

Silence. Curieusement, le docteur Messner se sentit visé, peut être à cause du regard brun de la femme, fixé sur lui. Il se redressa, joignit les mains et interrogea, de sa voix la plus imperturbable et indifférente :

-Qu'essayez-vous d'insinuer, Bélen ? Développez, je vous en prie.

Le silence en ajoutait à la tension. Et Jonathan Crane n'avait même pas l'amabilité de faire une petite musique d'ambiance stylo sur table.

-Très bien Alexander, je vais détailler. Ce ne sera pas long. Vous étiez le médecin du mort, vous lui prescriviez ses médicaments, il est donc logique de soupçonner que vous l'ayez assassiné. Il ne me semble pas que la prise de médicaments laisse des traces décelables en surface.

Alexander fronça les sourcils une fraction de secondes. Cette déduction était simpliste, évidente. Depuis quand le crime était-il évident ? Il ajusta ses lunettes pour reprendre contenance et adressa un petit rictus, le moins crispé possible, à la femme.

-Certes, j'étais son médecin. Et, en tant que tel, je sais ce que je lui ai prescrit. Des calmants, pas des stimulants.

-Et alors ? Les calmants peuvent aussi provoquer des arrêts cardiaques ! Vous êtes sensé le savoir, _docteur_.

Son ton était à présent clairement accusateur. Elle se croyait de toute évidence sénatrice à la tribune, accusant un coupable en l'accablant d'arguments aussi virulents que pertinents et indiscutables. Alexander se permit de soupirer. Se montrer touché par ce réquisitoire risible ne pourrait que lui nuire.

Alors il laissa son visage se fendre d'un rictus faussement amusé, déposa silencieusement et doucement le dossier sur la table (il l'avait pris pour le feuilleter et ainsi montrer son désintérêt total alors qu'elle parlait) et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Réfléchissez un instant, Bélen. Si Wesker avait été tué, accidentellement ou intentionnellement. Si j'étais le meurtrier, pourquoi aurais-je délivré cette loque de sa folie furieuse ? A ces mots, quelques expressions choquées se peignirent sur les visages de certains de ses collègues. Je suis son médecin, je le sais. Wesker était une véritable épave, il allait bientôt mourir, se suicider ou être tué par un autre détenu. Je le savais, alors pourquoi l'aurais-je tué ? Il serait stupide de tuer un de mes patients, poursuivit-il alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre. Enfin, si vous prétendez que le traitement qui l'a tué, vous devez également soupçonner celle qui le lui a administré, l'aide soignante Emily Jones.

Sans trop vouloir se vanter, il venait de réduire méthodiquement en poussière le beau discours d'Alonso. Cependant, elle s'accrochait de toutes ses capacités.

-Vous le haïssiez ! Vous haïssez tous vos patients ! Vous auriez parfaitement pu croire votre supérieure personne bien au dessus de tout soupçon ! De plus-

La psychiatre fut interrompue par le professeur Crane, qui avait bruyamment posé son stylo sur la table, s'éclaircissant délicatement la gorge, le regard fixé sur Sharp.

Dans un silence général, il regroupa précautionneusement les feuilles de son dossier et se mit debout ce qui, pour ses collègues assis, était assez impressionnant, puisque le professeur faisait bien deux mètres, tout en angles, en os et en misanthropie. Il ajusta silencieusement sa blouse sur son corps rachitique et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas nonchalant.

-Je suis désolé de vous quitter, lâcha-t-il, la main sur la poignée. Mais il est seize heures, et Tetch n'est disposé à suivre une thérapie qu'à l'heure du thé. Bonne après-midi.

Le grand échalas passa la porte, mais se ravisa et conseilla au directeur, une étincelle de moquerie dans le regard:

-Vous devriez leur en parler, _Monsieur_.

Et, à ces mots, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, sans sourire. Alexander était certain que son collègue avait perçu le bref éclair de détresse dans les yeux de Quincy Sharp, et que ça avait dû beaucoup l'amuser.

-Que voulait-il dire, monsieur le directeur ? interrogea-t-il, mimant une curiosité qui lui paraissait toute légitime.

-Rien. Il ne voulait RIEN DIRE DU TOUT, martela Sharp, devenant des plus cramoisis, comme si sa calvitie allait sauter, à l'image d'un bouchon de champagne sous pression.

Le silence s'installa, tous les participants du « conseil de guerre » fixaient le directeur, qui semblait proche de la suffocation. Au moins, il détournait efficacement l'attention des autres d'Alexander.

-Bon, bon, bon, il se trouve que… Le professeur voulait parler de … hum. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à des… cas de ce genre.

-Des morts suspectes ?! s'étrangla Alonso.

-Vous plaisantez ?! s'étonna Worthing.

-Pourquoi le professeur était-il au courant et pas nous ? s'offusqua Flemming.

-Combien de morts ? questionna Messner.

Etrangement, sa question sembla heurter la sensibilité de ses collègues. Le directeur, quant à lui, passa la main dans ses cheveux gras en un tic nerveux, s'humecta les lèvres et répondit :

-Le professeur Crane était présent lors de la découverte du second corps. Seul Mister O'Connor, et lui étaient au courant. Enfin, on compte à présent cinq morts, tous victimes de crises cardiaques et de blessures du même type que celles de Wesker.

Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, puis énuméra, en comptant sur ses doigts :

-Lester Doulhmaker, Alicia Kaynes, James Standford, Nexie Johnson et maintenant Arnold Wesker ont trouvé la mort et reposent à présent dans le cimetière de l'île.

Charmant, n'est-ce pas ? En entrant sur l'île de BlackGates, vous n'étiez même pas sûr que la mort vous permette de la quitter. Le cimetière de l'asile se trouvait sur l'une des berges de l'îlot, et ne comptait qu'une dizaine de sépultures. Celles de ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance d'être réclamés par leurs familles après leur décès.

Alexander fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais pris en charge l'un de ces patients. Ils n'appartenaient certainement pas au service des soins intensifs, qui comptait huit internes pour douze places de telle sorte que, si l'un des grands malades venait à disparaître, tout le monde s'en apercevrait. Ces défunts devaient être des cas « normaux », à l'image de Wesker. Des patients parmi tant d'autres entités négligeables. Leur disparition ne se remarquerait pas facilement.

Et certains médecins d'autres services n'en auraient rien à faire si on leur retirait quelques patients. Il suffisait de prétexter un transfert ou de présenter les choses comme l'avait fait Sharp pour Wesker afin de leur faire définitivement oublier leur patient. L'île était à elle seule un petit monde, où la valeur de l'individu frôlait des extrêmes parfois surprenants, et où l'honnêteté restait sur l'autre berge, avec les amis et le cercle privé.

-Et, pour autant de morts, vous n'avez exécuté aucun examen des corps? Ouvert aucune enquête ? Vous n'avez même pas contacté les proches ? questionna Jeremiah, interloqué.

-C'était inutile, la cause du décès était évidente, les plaies n'étaient pas mortelles, mais restaient suffisamment graves pour causer des crises cardiaques, et le docteur Crane, qui a examiné le cadavre de Nexie Johnson a conclu le décès par crise cardiaque. Elle était de santé fragile, se privait de nourriture, et, selon lui, souffrait de carences. Il est presque sûr que les autres, Wesker compris, souffraient de ce genre de choses.

-Il faut appeler au moins la police, trancha Worthing, empêchant Alexander de lâcher une remarque quant à la masse graisseuse de Wesker et sa prétendue anorexie extrême.

-Je suis d'accord avec Jeremiah, appuya Alsonso.

Quelle surprise.

-Si chacun tient à exprimer et à faire respecter son avis, on n'en finira jamais, soupira Sharp. Je trouve aussi que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à vous répéter, Jérémiah. Quant à vous, Bélen, vos accusations à l'encontre de votre collègue seront mises sur le compte d'une défaillance nerveuse. Jamais vous ne vous attaqueriez à un collègue de la sorte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais-

-Ca suffit !

C'était presque impressionnant… Leur limace fondue de directeur semblait reprendre du poil de la bête. Il avait presque l'air autoritaire et sûr de lui. Alexander ne l'avait pas vu aussi déterminé depuis la grande invasion de cafards, un an auparavant, quand il avait fallu gérer la vieille Megara Dawson, ancienne psychiatre (aujourd'hui à la retraite) et apparente phobique des blattes. On gardait encore le souvenir d'un Quincy Sharp bien viril en total contraste avec une Megara paniquée et un professeur Crane demandant poliment si on lui permettait de prendre une photo.

La voix sèche du directeur le tira de ses rêveries nostalgiques.

-Cette réunion avait pour but de vous mettre au courant de la politique que nous avons adopté, et que nous poursuivrons, par rapport à ces accident… déplorables. Le petit homme prit alors une petite moue hypocritement désolée qui ne trompa personne. De plus, je comptais vous signaler que toute fuite concernant ces évènements serait de votre responsabilité. Il me semble être votre supérieur. Vous pouvez disposer.

Bon gré mal gré, Worthing et Alonso quittèrent la pièce à la suite de Flemming, dans un silence pesant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire comme les autres, après avoir soigneusement rangé sa chaise, Alexander entendit très distinctement la remarque de son supérieur :

-Je vous ai à l'œil, Messner. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Limpide, répliqua-t-il avant de quitter les lieux à son tour, en toute dignité.

 _Parfait._ En plus des petites recherches supplémentaires sur l'affaire de Los Angeles à commencer, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de démontrer son innocence à un troupeau d'ahuris aussi perspicaces qu'un gratin de cucurbitacées. Et, pour l'Amour Du Dieu Des Psychiatres Maltraités, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devrait s'y prendre.

Après tout, pourquoi s'escrimerait-il à prouver quelque chose a ces monstres d'illogisme et de préjugés simples ? Rien de plus simple que de poursuivre son travail, ses diverses thérapies, tout en évitant précautionneusement de se montrer affecté par l'ambiance sûrement de plus en plus tendue au sein du personnel de l'asile, en particulier entre les collègues de l'aile des grands tarés.

Les talons du jeune homme claquaient sèchement sur le carrelage du rez-de-chaussée, il arpentait le couloir, à présent désoeuvré. En temps normal, il aurait dû être en train de subir les lamentations de Wesker, mais le patient rondouillard reposait à présent sur une table en métal, dans le cabinet de Flemming. Ou alors il gisait entre quatre planches, sur un lit de velours de mauvaise qualité, tout dépendait de la vitesse à laquelle Sharp ferait disparaître le corps. Au vu de la rapidité et de la discrétion exceptionnelle dont il avait fait preuve jusque là, le cercueil devait déjà être fermé. Ou alors… Non. Wesker était à présent pris en charge par Isabel Flemming. Et elle ne permettrait certainement pas qu'on enterre l'homme tout de suite, s'accrochant désespérément à ce qui lui restait d'orgueil et d'amour propre.

Ses pieds, manifestement plus décidés que sa tête, l'avaient naturellement dirigé vers l'infirmerie de l'asile, idéalement située au sein de la bâtisse, au rez-de-chaussée, entre la minuscule aile des détenues femmes, et l'aile des détenus hommes, juste en dessous du bout de couloir dédié aux malades mineurs. Oui, parce que l'administration, dans toute sa perfection, avait estimé non dangereux de détenir des _enfants_ au même étage que des adultes dérangés.

Bref. A présent qu'il se trouvait là, face à la porte close de l'infirmerie, Alexander fut pris d'une hésitation. N'avait-il pas décidé à l'instant de ne pas s'escrimer à démontrer aux autres son innocence ? De plus, aux yeux du médecin, la mort en elle-même n'était pas suspecte le moins du monde. C'était un accident. Ce qui la rendait suspecte, en revanche, c'était le fait qu'elle s'inscrive dans une série d'accidents. Pas de quoi hurler au meurtre, comme l'avaient fait les autres. Après tout, peut être que la fréquentation de criminels tendait à rendre ses collègues paranoïaques…

De la paranoïa, exactement.

Mais dans le doute…

Le docteur Messner tira la manche de sa blouse jusqu'à ce qu'elle recouvre toute sa main, doigts compris, et abaissa la poignée en évitant soigneusement tout contact avec le plastique infecté, couvert de millions de germes invisibles, et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, jamais verrouillée, toujours ouverte au pauvre et au nesséciteux. Après tout, on n'était pas en environnement dangereux…

Les lumières blanches étaient allumées, et il n'y avait que deux lits occupés. Dans le lit à la droite de Messner, un patient inconnu se débattait contre les sangles qui le retenaient sur la couchette, manifestement en proie à une fièvre maligne. Le pauvre. Sur le second lit, à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, se trouvait un petit garçon occupé à lire un album illustré. Tout ce petit monde était plutôt calme.

-Où est le docteur Flemming ? demanda-t-il au gamin

Il leva silencieusement les yeux de son livre, et détailla son visage.

-Je sais pas, lâcha-t-il. T'es qui tu veux quoi ?

Arg. Sourire.

-Je lui amenais un prélèvement fait à l'un de mes patients, lâcha-t-il, souriant presque douloureusement tant ça lui paraissait faux et inutile.

Etonnament, le gosse goba son mensonge sans qu'il ait à appuyer son affirmation.

Ce fut donc avec la certitude que personne ne le dérangerait que Messner ferma doucement la porte de la petite salle attenante derrière lui. Dans cette pièce, un seul lit, entouré de diverses tables à roulettes, sur lesquelles reposant de nombreux instruments médicaux, impeccablement propres. Sur la table, au centre de la salle (sûrement une salle de consultation à l'origine), une house blanchâtre dissimulait le macchabée.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça exactement ? Le doute justifiait-il ce qu'il s'apprêtait à exécuter ?

Couvrant toujours sa peau du tissu rêche de la blouse, le jeune homme ouvrit les tiroirs des meubles, en quête d'une seringue. Quand il eut enfin trouvé son bonheur, il s'approcha du corps, et tira lentement la house, découvrant le haut du corps de l'autre.

La peau avait été considérablement blanchie par la mort, il n'y avait plus de trace des rougeurs suantes de Wesker. Curieux, le psychiatre saisit une pipette de sa main libre et l'utilisa pour appuyer sur la chair froide de la bouche du mort. Les lèvres étaient gercées, comme asséchées par de l'air trop sec. Et l'intérieur de la bouche était très asséché, lui aussi. Pas trace de salive. Le regard d'Alexander balaya le torse nu, remonta le long des épaules, en quête de choses qui auraient pu échapper à l'examen de Flemming. Il détailla les poignets, effectivement marqués de fines cicatrices, mais bien antérieures à la mort. Ces plaies dataient d'avant l'asile, quand il n'était pas « pris en charge ». En revanche… Le minuscule trou, à l'intérieur du coude, il semblait récent. Et Messner n'avait jamais prescrit d'injection à Wesker, le malheureux avait peur des piqures. La marque était propre, semblait avoir atteint la veine du premier coup. L'action avait été professionnelle, celui qui l'avait exécuté savait s'y prendre.

Comment Flemming avait-elle pu passer à côté d'une marque pareille ? Les cicatrices, passe encore, mais ça !

De plus, le corps était très rigide. Et le ventre commençait tout juste à se marbrer de tâches un peu plus sombres. Tâches qui ne seraient jamais apparues sur un corps datant de moins de douze heures. Hors, Emily Jones était sensée avoir administré soin traitement à l'homme _bien vivant_ cinq heures auparavant.

Quelque chose clochait.

Ou alors non. Il se laissait simplement gagner par la paranoïa ambiante. Quand tout le monde vous soupçonnait, il n'était pas difficile de soupçonner tout le monde en retour. Et puis, un prélèvement, ça ne coûtait rien.

La seringue était propre, pour ce qu'il pouvait en juger. Restait à choisir le meilleur emplacement pour un prélèvement. Techniquement, après cinq heures de repos éternel, la position des fluides du cadavre ne devraient pas être altérée, seulement… Tout laissait à croire que le décès était plus lointain. Bon. Selon les manuels, au bout de plus de douze heures après la mort, le sang descendait, naturellement attiré par la gravité… Où était-il sensé piquer ? Avec des gestes mesurés et professionnels, il souleva un bras gros comme un jambonneau –évitant tout contact physique, cela va de soi- et enfonça l'aiguille de la seringue à la jointure du bras et de l'omoplate, en dessous de l'aisselle. Le liquide épais remplit alors très vite le réceptacle prévu à cet effet dans la seringue. C'était terminé. Déjà. Imperturbable, Messner rabattit le drap sur son ancien patient et sortit de la pièce en prenant soi d'éteindre la lumière. Le gamin lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis revint à son livre. Après une légère hésitation, le jeune homme s'arrêta et lâcha, tentant de paraître le moins froid possible.

-Ne lui dis pas que le suis passé, j'ai déposé un cadeau pour elle dans son tiroir.

Les enfants adoraient Flemming. Celui-ci ne ferait pas exception, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne dirait rien, parce qu'il penserait que la surprise rendrait sa bienfaitrice et distributrice de bonbons heureuse.

De sa démarche la plus silencieuse, Alexander Messner quitta la pièce.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement claqua sèchement derrière Alexander. Il retira ses chaussures sur le paillasson, et s'avança dans la pièce principale de son logis : la pièce « à vivre », où il cuisinait, travaillait, et, occasionnellement, dormait. Il n'avait pas jugé utile d'équiper son logement d'un lit, le canapé lui suffisant amplement. Il n'aimait pas les lits. De plus, il souhaitait économiser le plus de place possible.

Pour la plupart des gens, la maison, l'appartement, le domicile était un abri, un refuge, un temple dédié au repos et à la paix après une dure journée –ou nuit- de travail acharné. On y dormait, on s'y détendait. Mais Alexander Messner n'était pas de ces gens. A ses yeux, le logis n'était pas un refuge. C'était juste une plateforme où il était obligé de stationner pour assouvir ses besoins. On n'y était pas en sécurité. C'était stupide et illusoire de croire qu'une porte et un verrou vous protégeaient du monde extérieur. Il avait rencontré assez de fêlés pour savoir qu'un battant de bois était bien la dernière préoccupation d'un assassin ou d'un cambrioleur.

Tout d'abord, s'alimenter. Le frigo était presque vide, à l'exception d'une salade encore fraîche, de trois tomates, d'un pot de piments et d'un autre pot, de confiture. Alexander se figea à la vue de ce dernier et, précautionneusement, balaya la salle du regard. Canapé. Télévision. Bureau. Etagère. Gazinière. Rien d'autre. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine. Résolument, le psychiatre repoussa le pot de sa vue, déposa la seringue encore pleine dans la porte du réfrigérateur et s'empara de la salade.

Il devait encore rédiger son rapport à L, et, peut être, commencer ses recherches sur Beyond Birthday.

Assis sur son canapé, son assiette de salade reposant en équilibre précaire sur l'accoudoir, son ordinateur sur les genoux, le jeune homme poussa un long soupir, excédé d'avance.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Sujet : Compte rendu.

Birthday est cohérent dans ses paroles, même si, personnellement, je le trouve puéril par certains aspects. Il a réclamé de la confiture de fraises. Pour le moment, je ne parviens pas à isoler une pathologie, il faudra attendre.

* * *

De : L

A : Alexander Messner

Sujet : RE : Compte rendu.

Ne lui accordez rien, il n'attend que ça. Méfiez vous, c'est un excellent manipulateur. Tenez moi au courant pour la pathologie.

* * *

 **Terminé !  
**

 **Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire parce qu'il n'y avait pas Beyond. Bizarrement, les passages où il est présent sont ceux où je m'éclate le plus. La deuxième raison, c'est que j'ai passé toute l'écriture du chapitre à batailler sur la vraisemblance, sur les éléments scientifiques et des tas de trucs qui m'ont massacrée :'( Mais bon, faut bien ça quand on veut écrire un truc qui veut se dérouler dans un contexte pareil x'D**

 **Et, pour celles que ça inquiète (oui, je vous vois, bande de fangirls !) BB revient dès le prochain chap ;)**

 **Laissez moi une review, histoire de me donner votre avis ! Si la cohérence vous paraît trop branlante, prévenez moi aussi, c'est un des gros points faibles, je crois.**

 **RaR**

 **PxdxlF:** **Walala... Je vais répondre à tes trois reviews en une fois, mais sache qu'elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ^^. En effet, Alex a un passé plutôt intéressant, que je prendrai mon temps pour développer, tout comme l'affaire de Los Angeles. Une dernière chose, pour le mail de L, je me suis un peu inspirée de Another Note, quand L envoie un mail à Naomi Misora ^^ Mais ton idée est vachement bien pensée aussi :) J'espère que la suite ne te déçois pas, et encore merci pour tes compliments et ton avis !**

 **Slange:** **C'est vrai, BB est beaucoup trop peu présent sur le fandom :') SIGNONS UNE PETITION ! Pour l'entente d'Alex et Beyond... Bien sûr, ils vont s'entendre ! Mais ça demandera du temps, ils vont pas faire ami-ami d'un seul coup comme ça xD En tout cas merci pour ta review, elle m'a franchement fait plaisir !**

 **Shadow (c'est vrai que c'est plus court):** **Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur ! Pour la confiture de fraises... Bah moi j'aime pas xD Trop sucré ! Mais je peux comprendre que partager ce genre de chose avec Beyond doit être génial 8D**

 **Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache:** **Merci pour ta review ! Les citations sont parfois galère à trouver, mais j'adore ça ^^  
**

 **Naitaa:** **La galanterie, la courtoisie, autant de choses qui se perdent, de nos jours ! La jeunesse alors ! Mais c'est cool les lecteurs qui se prennent au jeu ! Ca rend le récit un peu plus interactif ;) Et moi aussi j'adooore BB 8D Merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, bisous et bonne rentrée ~**

 **Lou Keehl:** **Euh... Un petit peu de Light, effectivement ! Si tu veux tout savoir, dans ma tête, Messner a un caractère qui fait un mélange entre Dexter Morgan, Docteur House, et, effectivement, Light Yagami. Bravo pour avoir deviné xD Merci pour ta review :3**

 **Roronoa-saki:** **Toi je sais pas si je vais répondre à ta review... Mais comme je suis gentille... MERCI ! J'espère que tu auras le temps de lire ce nouveau chapitre dans la journée, et bonne rentrée à toi, mademoiselle :D (P.S: VINCENT C'EST LE MEILLEUUUUUUUUUUUR \o/ \o/ \o/)**

 **A bientôt tout le monde ! Pour un nouveau chapitre ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou les quiches (lorraine ! lorraines ! me tuez pas !)**

 **Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente que je vous ai (fort méchamment, je le reconnais) imposée.**

 **Pour les justifications d'usage, sachez que je bosse activement et que les fics passent donc au second plan. Celle-là est d'ailleurs particulièrement difficile à écrire** **pendant les cours** **au lycée puisqu'elle nécessite de belles recherches.**

 **Bref ! Je tiens à préciser que les opinions exprimées par Alexander à propos de la consommation de viande ne sont que les siennes et ne s'appliquent pas à moi. Viandards, viandardes, ne me mangez pas !**

 **Disclaimer (on s'en lasse à la fin vous trouvez pas ?) : Beyond, L et tous les zozos de Death Note ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi, l'asile et Crane non plus. Quant à Messner et tous ses joyeux collègues, ils viennent de mon petit cerveau !**

 **J'ai l'impression de ne pas assez faire parler les collègues dans ce chapitre, mais j'essaierai de rétablir la justice au suivant ;)**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Nausées

* * *

 _« L'on ne pense pas toujours constamment d'un même sujet : l'entêtement et le dégoût se suivent de près. »_

 _Jean de La Bruyère, Les Caractères, 1696_

* * *

Alexander leva les yeux au ciel et réprima une grimace. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus de l'île, et de fines gouttelettes venaient couvrir les verres de ses petites lunettes rondes et tremper son visage. Et, comme si la bruine ne suffisait pas, il fallait y ajouter un vent glacé qui griffait tout simplement chaque espace de peau exposée. Là tout de suite, il ne rêvait que de quitter la côte Est de l'île et revenir dans les bâtiments de l'asile, quitte à devoir reprendre les entretiens qu'il avait annulé dans la matinée, à la demande du directeur. En effet, ce matin, on mettait Arnold Wesker en terre. On ne lui avait pas _expressément_ ordonné d'assister aux « funérailles », mais il était clair aux yeux du jeune psychiatre qu'une absence là où se trouveraient sûrement tous les autres médecins au courant du _tragique accident,_ aurait valeur d'aveux à leurs yeux simplistes et illogiques.

Ses collègues avaient troqué la blouse blanche contre des vêtements noirs, apparemment plus appropriés à un enterrement. Jean noir, manteaux noirs, expressions vides. Pas tristes, bien entendu. Vides, parce qu'ils étaient juste venus pour ne pas laisser un autre « malheureux » être enterré tout seul, avec pour seule compagnie les deux gardes commis d'offices à la sympathique tâche de la mise en terre.

On avait creusé une fosse d'environ deux mètres de profondeur. Deux fossoyeurs improvisés, assez costauds pour soulever la boîte scellée -le terme cercueil serait vaguement surfait pour qualifier cette... chose- où demeurait le cadavre d'un ancien malade rondelet à la seconde personnalité débridée, descendirent ladite boîte dans ladite fosse à l'aide de cordes. Ensuite, ils comblèrent le trou avec la terre entassée à côté et deux bêches de jardinage tandis que Sharp s'éclipsait discrètement. Messner envisageait de suivre l'exemple de son supérieur lorsqu'il capta le regard aiguisé d'Alonso sur lui. On aurait dit qu'elle s'était retournée juste pour le regarder et le fusiller du regard. En voilà une qui n'avait pas vraiment digéré l'humiliation de la veille. En réponse aux prunelles assassines et un brin menaçantes, Alexander réprima son mouvement de recul et resserra platement son manteau gris autour de lui. Le vent glacé de novembre était presque insupportable. La terre fraîchement retournée fut marquée d'une pierre comme on en trouvait beaucoup sur les berges bordées de grillage et de barbelé. Juste un misérable caillou. Prévisible. Pas de pierre tombale, pas de discours enflammé, pas de fleurs, juste un carré de terre et un galet parmi quelques autres, sur une île coupée du monde abritant un asile pour criminels, pas même de chapelle. Pas d'obsèques pour les rebuts de la société. On aurait pu être encore plus pragmatique et jeter la dépouille dans l'eau, ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence.

A la fin du simulacre de cérémonie, tout à fait absurde de l'humble avis du jeune homme, les deux gorilles se retirèrent sans plus d'effets, Flemming ainsi que le professeur Crane étaient déjà partis, réussissant à disparaître sans bruit. Quant à Alonso et Worthing, ils discutaient, un peu à l'écart du carré de terre, et ne manifestaient absolument aucune intention de partir. Messner bailla ostensiblement et tourna les talons. La distraction était à présent terminée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retourner au bureau. Comme d'habitude.

Les gravillons de l'allée crissaient désagréablement sous ses semelles, le manteau était inconfortable, il flottait dedans, l'air empestait la terre humide et la bruine lui humidifiait toujours plus le visage et les cheveux. La journée commençait pour le mieux.

* * *

Le fallafel s'écrasa entre les dents d'Alexander, qui mâchonna la boulette de fèves, de boulgour et d'épices quelques secondes avant de déglutir, d'embrocher une autre boulette de sa fourchette et de l'enfourner distraitement. Il était midi dix, l'heure du repas. Et le docteur Messner s'alimentait de succulentes amuse-gueule végétariennes dans son bureau. Pas question de manger dans la salle commune. Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait avoir envie de regarder ses incapables de collègues mâchouiller leurs sandwiches-éponge, leurs pâtes réchauffées. Qui aurait envie d'écouter les bruits de mastication de multiples carnivores en plein festin. Que pensait-il, festin… Orgie ! Il s'était rendu en salle commune à l'heure du repas une fois, sur la demande de Crane, qui souhaitait « l'amener à socialiser avec le sympathique personnel de l'hôpital » et, accessoirement, faire il ne savait quel test sournois sur le nouveau venu qu'il était encore dans la prison des grands fêlés. La première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était Mégara (vous savez, l'ancienne psychiatre momifiée phobique des cafards), toute absorbée par sa _gracieuse_ dégustation de ce qu'elle appelait un « savoureux pâté en croute à emporter » mais qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à de la chair broyée enveloppée de papier imbibé de jus de viande, le tout dans un Tupperware à la propreté douteuse. Lorsqu'il s'en était vu proposer et que l'agréable fumet de viande froide avait atteint ses narines, il avait réprimé une violente nausée et s'était isolé avec le professeur afin de se purger l'âme grâce à sa salade verte.

Cet épisode marquant de sa vie sur l'île de BlackGates avait fort heureusement disparu des mémoires. Sauf de la sienne. Et de celle de Crane. A croire que ce type avait une sorte de don pour se souvenir de tout ce qui pourrait embarrasser son entourage. Quoi qu'il en soit, son « ami » avait depuis réitéré moult fois sa proposition de repas commun, sans se réoccuper des refus catégoriques qui lui étaient opposés.

Tout en mangeant son encas garanti sans graisses animales, le jeune homme relisait pour la énième fois le dossier de l'affaire BB de Los Angeles, envoyée par L et jointe au dossier d'admission de Birthday. Il y avait cherché de quelconques indices quant à la pathologie de son _cher_ patient, puisque pour le moment il n'avait rien, ainsi que des informations sur l'implication de L dans l'affaire. Est-il nécessaire de préciser que, pour la plus grande frustration de Messner, le FBI s'était vraiment montré avare de détails quant à la cause des meurtres, chaque fois différente ? A croire que BB aimait varier les plaisirs. La strangulation, puis les coups, et, pour finir, l'hémorragie. De plus en plus sanglant, c'était tout ce qu'il avait. On donnait également les noms et âges des victimes, rien de plus. Believe Bridesman, quarante et un ans, Quarter Queen, treize ans, et Backyard Bottomslash, trente six ans. Pas de préférence sexuelle, pas d'abus (qui soit rapporté du moins), pas de préférence quant à l'âge de ses victimes, c'étaient les seules informations potentiellement utiles contenues dans le dossier. Ce dernier avait été censuré d'une manière extrêmement discrète et subtile. On aurait pu passer un épais marqueur noir sur les moyens d'investigation, les descriptions des scènes de crime, des cadavres et des résumés d'autopsies, le résultat aurait peut être même pu paraître moins douteux. Quant à la tentative de suicide du criminel, elle n'était même pas mentionnée. C'était rageant, pensa Alexander tout en gobant le dernier fallafel.

Il était parfaitement conscient que, dans sa situation actuelle, il aurait beaucoup mieux fait de rédiger les entretiens de Heldévary ou d'autres de ses patients, plutôt que d'offrir à Birthday cette forme de favoritisme, mais l'histoire de Los Angeles avait tout d'un casse-tête. Un casse-tête dont il manquait des pièces. Et comment peut on utiliser un casse tête pour remonter le fil élimé de la folie et du génie de son patient jusqu'à sa pathologie s'il ne disposait pas de la totalité du puzzle sous les yeux ?

Il manquait cruellement d'informations.

Et il voyait 127 dans seulement quelques minutes. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir le malade, il n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre de haut et railler par Birthday. Ce type le mettait mal à l'aise, l'écœurait et le fascinait. Et son ridicule petit jeu de questions n'avait fait que renforcer chacun de ces ressentis.

Il n'arriverait à rien de la sorte. Ce dossier lui était définitivement inutile. Totalement inutile. Un mince sourire machiavélique étira soudain les fines lèvres du médecin. Le dossier ne lui apporterait rien, en effet. Une brève recherche dans ses propres dossiers plus tard, il lança l'impression d'un document _tellement plus profitable_ , puis il éteignit son ordinateur, but une grande goulée d'eau glacée, et se nettoya soigneusement les mains à l'aide de son désinfectant. Rien de plus désagréable que la sensation des mains grasses d'avoir tenu la fourchette. La boîte en plastique fut soigneusement refermée et rangée dans le sac du bon docteur puis celui-ci se leva pour quitter son minuscule bureau. Il avait un plan. Une ébauche de plan.

* * *

Le couloir des soins intensifs était étrangement silencieux. Les talons d'Alexander claquaient sèchement sur le sol récuré. Distraitement, le jeune psychiatre nettoya ses mains. En pressant le bouton de l'ascenseur, il avait presque pu sentir son doigt s'enfoncer à travers la fine pellicule de gras et de poussière qui en couvrait la surface, accumulée au cours du temps et de la négligence de O'Connors. En plus, il avait dû patienter en compagnie d'Alonso, qui lui avait jeté un long regard d'avertissement soupçonneux avant de descendre, au rez-de-chaussée.

Autre bizarrerie, la porte de la cellule 2 était entrouverte et gardée par un garde taillé comme une belle armoire à glace. Messner haussa les sourcils. Birthday ne pouvait pas être _déjà_ mort, il n'était là que depuis à peine un mois. De plus, Alexander devait déjà supporter les soupçons causés par la mort de Wesker. Le décès de son patient aux yeux rouges ne pourrait que l'enfoncer davantage.

-Excusez-moi, je dois voir Birthday.

Le « Excusez-moi » était de trop. Le simple fait d'avoir à demander à ce qu'on le laisse passer était de trop, et le médecin ne se priva pas de le laisser transparaître dans sa voix comme dans son intonation.

Le garde –sûrement un nouveau, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Quoiqu'il n'était pas vraiment une référence en la matière- fronça les sourcils et répliqua, d'une voix rauque :

-Miss Williams est avec lui, il est en train de manger.

Et alors ? Qu'il soit en train de manger ou de lire un passionnant livre, quelle différence ? Messner ne prit pas vraiment la peine de répondre et pénétra dans la salle. La vision que lui offrit son patient était pour le moins… surprenante. Il était accroupi, comme de coutume, sur sa couchette, et le plateau-repas reposait contre ses jambes, en équilibre précaire. Juste à côté de la couchette, Madeline Williams le surveillait d'un œil méfiant et inquiet. Elle lui lança un bref regard en coin, méfiant, et revint au patient. Le jeune médecin ne voyait d'ailleurs pas la raison de ce regard. Birthday quant à lui se contentait de tâtonner ce qui ressemblait à un filet d'un quelconque poisson du bout de sa fourchette. Il lança un coup d'œil à Alexander lorsqu'il fit un pas dans la cellule. Immédiatement, un large sourire déforma son visage, accentuant toutes les différentes nuances de rose causées par la cicatrisation de sa peau. Il se tourna vers l'aide-soignante :

-Ma chère Madeline, il semblerait que je n'aie pas malheureusement pas le temps de faire entrer ma langue en contact avec cette… chose. Au revoiiiiiiiiiir !

Et il ponctua son adieu railleur par un mouvement de la main.

-Birthday, soupira le jeune homme, déjà excédé par son patient, elle ne partira pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas alimenté.

Les yeux de l'autre s'étrécirent en une mimique de reproche, mais il ne quitta pas son large sourire.

-Aleeex, tu me retires tout espoir !

 _Alex, arrêtes de faire le rabat-joie !_

-Vous m'en voyez désolé. Et c'est Docteur Messner.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé.

Le sourire carnassier s'élargit, dévoilant ouvertement les gencives rendues rougeâtres par l'irritation et les dents de prédateur. Elles auraient pu être taillées en pointes, l'effet aurait été le même. Tout en demeurant à une distance respectable – la main osseuse contre sa gorge lui avait laissé un souvenir… impérissable –, Alexander s'assit à l'extrême bord du matelas.

-Mangez s'il vous plaît Beyond, j'ai d'autres patients à voir, osa murmurer Williams, mal à l'aise au possible.

Cette interruption eut au moins l'avantage de détourner Birthday du médecin. En effet, l'attention du malade était de nouveau focalisée sur le filet de poisson, blanchâtre et apparemment filandreux. Lentement, il laissa tomber sa fourchette, qui atterrit sur le plateau avec un tintement désagréable. C qu'il fit ensuite retourna l'estomac fragile du psychiatre.

Du bout des doigts, il mettait en pièces le produit de la mer, puis portait les morceaux effrités à sa bouche tout en renversant légèrement la tête en arrière. La vitesse à laquelle il engloutissait son « repas » était à la fois terrifiante et hypnotique, un peu comme un monstre cauchemardesque en train de dévorer sa proie à mains nues.

-Je préfèrerais avec de la confiture de fraises, ce n'est pas assez sucré à mon goût, gazouilla-t-il entre deux déglutitions.

L'image d'un BB à la bouche barbouillée de gelée vermeille, comme s'il s'agissait de chair sanguinolente, acheva le système digestif déjà sérieusement affecté du psychiatre qui serra les lèvres pour retenir une nausée naissante avant de répliquer d'un ton légèrement mordant

-Et pourquoi pas un thé plutôt ? Avec des biscuits ?

-Le thé n'est pas trop mon genre, à vrai dire, riposta le patient aux yeux rouges, la bouche pleine. Vous par contre docteur, il se lécha consciencieusement les doigts, causant un presque spasme de dégoût chez Alexander, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin, vous êtes plutôt pâle. Un problème ?

-Vous avez des rites alimentaires plutôt particuliers, déclara-t-il, dédaigneux.

-C'est parce que je déteste la sensation de la fourchette dans ma bouche asséna l'autre, d'une voix plate.

Les gestes de Birthday étaient immondes. Messner avait presque envie de lui proposer du désinfectant. Madeline Williams récupéra le plateau vide, essuya les babines et les doigts du malade à l'aide de serviettes en papier avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Birthday remua, en quête d'une position plus confortable, pour finalement reprendre sa posture d'origine, cuisses remontées contre sa poitrine, à la manière d'un petit enfant. Quant à lui, Alexander fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire un dictaphone. Ceux qui étaient disponibles dans la réserve de l'asile, de petits pavés noirs, juste assez grands pour tenir dans la main, comportant seulement un bouton, marche/pause/arrêt, et un orifice pour accueillir les câbles qui permettraient plus tard, de placer les enregistrements dans les archives de BlackGates. Ou de les envoyer à L, dans ce cas précis. Ils étaient également équipés d'un écran, qui affichait la durée de l'enregistrement, ce qui permettait généralement au médecin de ne pas trop dépasser de son horaire.

Dès qu'il aperçut le petit objet sombre et métallique, le patient inclina légèrement la tête sur la gauche et fronça les sourcils en une moue désapprobatrice.

-C'est pour L ?

Alors la première pensée de BB à l'idée d'être enregistré était le fait que le grand détective ait accès à l'enregistrement ? Intéressant. Ils étaient bel et bien des connaissances.

-Officiellement, cet enregistrement est destiné aux archives de l'établissement, répondit le psychiatre, optant délibérément pour une réponse vague au possible. Son accord avec L devait rester confidentiel, cela valait vraiment mieux.

Le malade n'était cependant pas dupe. Il haussa les épaules et se contenta de fixer ses prunelles sanglantes sur les iris bleus du jeune médecin. Tentant de rester le plus calme possible, d'ignorer l'anticipation (et si Birthday le touchait de ses mains ignoblement sales ? Et s'il l'attaquait ?) qui lui crispait désagréablement l'estomac, Alexander pressa mécaniquement le bouton d'enregistrement et prit la parole dès que l'alarme de début d'enregistrement retentit.

\- Docteur Alexander Messner. Enregistrement numéro 1 du vingt-quatre novembre deux mille, treize heures vingt-deux. Patient 127 Beyond Birthday.

Il lança ensuite un regard expectatif au jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Voyant qu'il n'esquissait pas le moindre geste en réponse, il poussa un soupir silencieux et se dévoua à lancer l'entretien.

-Bien, bonjour, mister Birthday.

L'autre esquissa un mince sourire impudent et ouvrit exagérément la bouche, articulant démesurément « Je dois parler ? » Syllabe après syllabe, comme on s'adresse à un sourd. Un hochement succinct de la tête lui signifia qu'en effet, il était sensé prendre la parole.

-Bonjour docteur Messner !

Alexander écarquilla les yeux au point qu'il pouvait aisément les imaginer quitter leurs orifice. Avait-il bien entendu ? Depuis quand Birthday se montrait-il aussi conciliant ? Mais ce n'était sûrement que le commencement.

Il croisa calmement les jambes, se saisit de son petit bloc-notes et d'un stylo avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors, de quoi souhaitez-vous que nous parlions aujourd'hui ?

Il s'attendait à ce que le patient propose à nouveau une autre sorte de jeu malsain ou inquiétant, à ce qu'il le raille ou à ce qu'il s'évertue à prendre le contrôle de la discussion dès le début. Mais Birthday le surprit. Encore une fois.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, qu'aviez vous prévu docteur ?

Il fallut à Messner un effort colossal pour ne pas sourciller face à la complaisance de son patient. C'était plus imprévisible que si le malade avait tenté de l'étrangler. Un désagréable frisson courut le long de son échine à cette idée. Sans montrer le moindre intérêt pour le jeune homme accroupi en face de lui, il feuilleta son carnet jusqu'à la page dédiée au jour présent.

-Comment vous portez-vous ?

Il posait toujours la question à ses patients. A chaque rendez-vous. C'était un peu un rituel…

-Excellent. D'ailleurs, ce matin, j'ai pensé à vous, docteur !

Haussement de sourcils. Devait-il s'attendre à quelque chose de mauvais ? De dingue ? De terrifiant ? Le stylo semblait presque avoir hâte de courir sur le papier.

-Je vous écoute.

-En fait, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un rêve. Je me suis réveillé, et je me suis dit « Tiens, ce rêve là est drôle, peut être qu'il intéresserait mon cher docteur ! »

Birthday qui lui raconterait ses rêves ? Dans quelle dimension parallèle évoluaient-ils ?

-Votre stylo est prêt, _doc_?

Soupir.

-Allez-y.

-Voyez-vous, au début de mon rêve, je me trouve dans une _chapelle_. Les vitraux projettent de grandes lumières sur le sol et sur les bancs de prière.

L'analyse des rêves n'était pas vraiment une discipline dont Alexander était friand, mais il pourrait toujours être intéressant d'essayer une telle approche. Il allait donc devoir noter soigneusement chaque élément du songe.

Noté.

-Dans une chapelle, ou dans un clocher ?

-Une chapelle, mais j'entends les cloches.

Cloches. Noté.

-Donc. Je suis dans une chapelle, j'entends les cloche qui tintinambulent, qui carillonnent sans s'arrêter. Je mange.

-Que mangez-vous ?

Beyond se gratta distraitement le menton.

-Des desserts, je ne me souviens pas exactement lesquels.

Les desserts étaient évidemment importants.

-Ensuite, je sens quelque chose de bizarre dans ma bouche. Pas de la nourriture, pas du sucré. C'est métallique. Des boucles d'oreilles, il me semble. Puis le sol se met à trembler, les murs s'effritent, les vitraux se brisent. On démolit la chapelle, je crois.

-Et que faites-vous ?

-Je me lève, paniqué. Vous savez, des fois, dans les rêves, on a l'impression que tout se passe au ralenti, et bien c'était un peu comme ça. J'ai été bien élevé, vous savez. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire en cas d'effondrement. Alors j'ai voulu sortir. Mais il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. J'ai roulé sous un banc pour me mettre à l'abri et là, j'ai trouvé une scie et une hache. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour ouvrir la porte coincée. Avec la hache, j'ai enfoncé la porte de la chapelle. Quand j'étais dehors, j'ai prit une bougie, vous savez, un cierge de messe, qui reposait pas loin, à côté de ce qui ressemblait à une urne, et je l'ai utilisée pour me retrouver.

L'homme aux yeux rouges se figea, comme absorbé par une pensée… pénétrante.

-Et ?

-Et c'est fini. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai pensé à vous.

-Bien. Maintenant, tentez de me répondre honnêtement.7

-Avec plaisir.

S'ensuivit alors un paisible échange d'informations, sur le ressenti de BB par rapport à l'asile, à son bien-être et à son sommeil.

Tout ce qui avait vraiment valu la peine d'être noté, c'était le rêve. La santé du fêlé n'était pas aussi intéressante que cela.

Quand l'écran du dictaphone afficha finalement 00:40 :00, le médecin put enfin presser à nouveau le bouton, mettant de la sorte fin à l'enregistrement. Dès qu'il fut certain que ce qu'ils disaient n'était plus archivé, il fronça les sourcils en direction de 127.

-Puis-je savoir en quoi consiste cette mascarade ?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous bloque, _docteur_ ? Vous avez peur de ne pas comprendre ? gloussa Beyond.

Il redevenait railleur et puéril, on était bien loin du jeune homme sérieux et un brin dérangé qu'il mimait plus tôt.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre. Avez-vous réellement rêvé de ce que vous avez décrit, au moins ?

Parce qu'il en doutait. Il en doutait sérieusement. Le sourire de plus en plus anormal et large de son patient ne faisait d'ailleurs que renforcer ses soupçons. Birthday passa avidement sa langue sur ses lèvres gercées. Son pouce suivit rapidement le muscle humide, plongeant entre ses propres dents en un mouvement volontairement brusque.

-Mais ça semble évident, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les dents attaquèrent la peau sèche des lèvres, les écorchant jusqu'au sang.

-Ce qui compte, ce n'est pas la véracité du récit, c'est ce qu'il véhicule, explicita le brun, une moue agacée sur le visage, comme s'il reprochait au médecin le temps qu'il mettait à saisir le message.

Alexander se leva, et se prépara à quitter la cellule quand il fut à nouveau interpelé par son patient. Un peu plus, et ça deviendrait une sale habitude.

-Je ne retire pas ma demande, vous savez, pour la confiture.

Et en plus c'était pour poser la même question.

-Et ma réponse demeure la même.

-Pas pour longtemps. A bientôt, Alex. Et, au fait, tu m'en dois une.

A cette ultime déclaration, le jeune psychiatre se figea.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Je t'ai offert un entretien parfait à présenter à ton ami le détective, et tu pars sans même me remercier, ce n'est pas très aimable.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour être aimable avec vous.

-Et tu penses que je te laisserai essayer de me soigner si tu ne l'es pas ?

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, un peu comme une lourde chape de plomb. Avait-il senti correctement ? Avait-il eu raison de sentir cette menace sous-jacente qui suintait entre chacun des mots du fou ?

-J'y réfléchirai. Reposez vous, je vous ferai envoyer du baume, pour les lèvres.

-Que c'est prévenant de ta part, susurra le patient d'une voix mielleuse, le même sourire toujours figé sur ses lèvres.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut hors de la « chambre », la porte dûment refermée que Messner sentit ses intestins se dénouer et la tension retomber un peu.

La nausée était toujours là. Même s'il n'avait rien touché, le médecin se frictionna fébrilement les mains au désinfectant. Sa main glissa lentement dans la poche de sa blouse, laissant son doigt parcourir l'arrête de la feuille pliée fraîchement imprimée.

Il avait encore un patient à voir, un plan à mettre en action un rêve à analyser, et il n'y arriverait sûrement pas.

-Messner ?

Alexander leva la tête vers le grand épouvantail rachitique. Crane devait sortir de consultation.

-Hum ?

-Tu es pâle, on dirait que tu vas vomir.

Aucune inquiétude dans sa voix, bien entendu. Seulement une constatation plate, comme on constaterait qu'il y avait quelques nuages dans le ciel, le matin.

-Je viens de quitter un patient.

Inutile de développer, normalement, ça devait suffire.

-Oh je vois, un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du professeur.

Sans un mot de plus, les deux médecins entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et le plus grand pressa le bouton.

Silence.

Peut être qu'Alexander allait pouvoir tirer parti de ce moment d'isolement pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de son collègue… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il obtienne ces informations.

-Professeur, j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose…

-Je t'écoute. Par contre, rien de sexuel, je t'en prie. Il y a déjà assez de rumeurs immondes à ce propos.

…

Encore des rumeurs ? Mais pour qui se prenaient leurs collègues ? Leur comportement rappelait désagréablement à Messner celui de collégiennes pré pubères gloussantes. Il esquissa une grimace dégoûtée et rassura le professeur, pour un peu que ce dernier ait quoi que ce soit à faire de ce qu'on disait de lui.

-Non, non, loin de là. Je pensais plus à un échange de bons procédés.

Crane s'appuya contre le mur métallique de la cabine, croisa ses bras squelettiques sur sa poitrine et haussa les sourcils. Comment cet homme pouvait-il en imposer autant tout en pesant aussi peu ? C'était tout bonnement impensable.

-Comme ?

Si le professeur avait été narquois un seul instant, c'était à présent terminé. Messner avait affaire à son ton le plus plat et impassible, celui qu'il réservait sûrement aux proches de ses patients. Le plus jeune sortit l'extrait de dossier de Wesker, toujours plié dans sa poche, et le tendit à Crane.

-Voici le résumé psychologique et physiologique sur Wesker que je vous ai concentré en une page. Je vous le laisse en échange d'un de vos dossiers.

Là, il était parvenu à déconcerter son interlocuteur. En effet, ce dernier arborait à présent un large sourire, presque comme un enfant à qui on promet un cadeau particulièrement agréable et désiré. Il sa saisit de la feuille et en examina le contenu.

-Tu viens d'éveiller mon intérêt, railla-t-il. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, mais Crane pressa immédiatement le bouton du sous sol. Alors ? Quel dossier veux-tu ?

Oui. Il avait touché juste. Crane était un spécialiste en phobies, il avait déjà demandé à Alexander de le laisser examiner le dossier de Wesker, qui était, selon lui, fortement intéressant. Il avait cependant du faire face à un rejet absolu. Messner avait assez d'ennuis comme ça, et se devait d'être irréprochable, antécédents obligent.

Il aurait peut être dû mal voir le peu de valeur que son collègue attribuait aux dossiers de ses patients, mais, ici bas, plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment. Jonathan Crane était un scientifique, pas un philanthrope.

-Je ne connais plus le nom, mais celui que vous aviez pris en consultation libre, au début. La fille, vous vous souvenez ?

-L'histoire de la collégienne à Weston ?

-Tout à fait.

Un large rictus étira les lèvres de Crane.

-Je marche.

Main tendue. Et aucun d'eux n'était ganté, bien évidemment. Une poignée de main transmettait énormément de germes, et nécessitait un contact bien trop long pour être humainement supportable. Messner prit néanmoins son courage –et la main de son supérieur- à deux mains avant de lâcher subitement.

-Haptophobie, railla Crane.

-Prudence, corrigea Messner, tout en sortant son flacon de désinfectant.

-Si tu veux. L'amusement clair dans sa voix. Je te passerai ça après la consultation de Stubbs.

-Bien entendu, ça reste entre nous.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Et que comptes-tu en faire, si ce n'est pas trop… indiscret ?

Répondre ? Garder un silence prudent ? Optant pour un beau compromis, le plus jeune lâcha :

-Compléter un dossier bien trop vide.

Crane leva les yeux au plafonnier, et exerça une pichenette dédaigneuse sur l'épaule d'Alexander. Dieu merci, c'était à travers la blouse.

-Tu as de la chance, mes archives papier ne sont pas contrôlées.

La moquerie était un élément clé de leur entente, après tout.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le premier étage, Crane ajusta sa blouse et se dirigea à grands pas vers un jeune homme roux qui passait la serpillère, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles.

-O'CONNORS

Le technicien de surface leva un regard paniqué vers son supérieur qui se dirigeait vers lui à la manière d'un faucon sur sa proie, et Alexander pressa le bouton du deuxième étage.

Son plan était en bonne marche.

* * *

-C'est gentil à vous de me l'avoir amené docteur, très gentil.

Dans l'imaginaire collectif, Ben Stubbs, le tueur sadique de Harlem, ressemblait aux tueurs des émissions télévisées regardées par tous les ignares quand ils sortaient du travail, de la banque, ou du supermarché. Pour le plus grand nombre, le meurtrier sadique type était un jeune homme, charismatique, beau, mince, intelligent, passe-partout et passionnant.

Tellement ridicule.

Tellement cliché.

Tellement faux.

Certes, la personnalité sadique pouvait être une maladie, et pouvait provoquer un engouement criminel. Mais elle ne frappait pas forcément de jeunes mannequins séduisants et géniaux. Par exemple, Ben Stubbs était un véritable colosse d'un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Pas de doutes qu'il aurait aisément pu briser Alexander de ses mains immenses s'il n'avait été solidement menotté. Son visage aux traits rustres, aux yeux enfoncés et au nez écrasé différaient légèrement du joli minois des feuilletons pour ménagères de vingt-cinq ans. Le docteur Messner, mal à l'aise, croisa à nouveau les jambes, sans quitter du regard les larges mains de l'homme, occupées à manipuler souplement le petit bloc d'argile qu'il avait du amener à Stubbs. Entre les doigts gros comme des saucissons, une figure humanoïde prenait lentement forme. Tout le monde a des hobbies, et, en dehors du meurtre et de la torture, Ben a-do-rait la sculpture d'argile, comme en témoignait le large sourire ravi qui déformait le visage du blond et l'étincelle dans ses yeux limpides. Avait-il la même expression concentrée et radieuse lorsqu'il découpait de jeunes demoiselles en fleur ? Le médecin préférait ne pas se poser la question.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais eu le choix.

-Alors c'est gentil à miss Jones de vous avoir demandé pour moi, très gentil.

La voix du mastodonte était étonnamment douce, presque un murmure.

-Vous aussi vous êtes très sympathique de rester un peu avec moi, docteur.

-Ceci est un entretien médical, pas une sortie entre amis, soupira Alexander.

-Oui mais vous restez, vous venez, c'est très attentionné de votre part.

Peu de patients étaient aussi pacifiques, aussi sages, flatteurs et affables que Ben Stubbs. Il ne levait jamais la voix, ne s'énervait jamais, ne faisait jamais de gestes brusques. Chacun de ses mouvements était savamment mesuré, souple, restreint et tellement inquiétant.

Plus que deux minutes d'entretien et il pourrait partir. Deux toutes petites minutes et son instinct de survie arrêterait de l'étouffer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous modelez ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, une poupée en terre.

Bien, la conversation s'annonçait parfaitement.

Une minute trente.

-Je vous aime bien docteur.

Ça, c'était encore plus préoccupant. Le ton douceâtre du colosse était tout simplement oppressant. C'était peut être pour ça que Messner suait à grosses gouttes.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

 _Moi aussi je t'aime bien Alex_

-Vraiment ravi.

Le gaillard leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Cessant momentanément de façonner la tête de sa figurine.

-Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes livide. Vous n'allez pas vous évanouir n'est-ce pas ?

-Aucun risque, ne vous inquiétez-pas.

-Tant mieux. Les gens évanouis sont trop exploitables, je pourrais ne pas résister.

Frisson.

-Résister ?

-A la tentation de vous rompre les os.

00 :40 :03

Fin de l'enregistrement.

-Passez une bonne soirée Ben, j'essaierai de vous faire à nouveau parvenir de l'argile.

Allez, un petit effort, les patients étaient toujours sensibles à la flatterie.

-Celle là est très réussie, félicitation.

Et, sur ces mots, le docteur Alexander Messner quitta la pièce, impatient de mettre son plan génial en action.

A son retour au bureau, une pochette en carton reposait bien en évidence, accompagnée d'un post-it.

 _Le dossier de la collégienne. Amuse toi bien. Je veux la partie du dossier de Wesker qui concerne ses hallucinations auditives dans mon bureau avant la fin de la journée._

 _Pr. Crane._

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Objet : Patient 127

J'ai de nouveau eu en entretien avec Birthday, tout s'est très bien passé.

Ci-joint l'enregistrement de la discussion.

* * *

De :L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : patient 127

Vous m'étonnez docteur. Rien ne se passe jamais bien avec BB. Votre diagnostic ?

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Objet : RE : RE : Patient 127

Encore trop tôt, mais j'y travaille. Pour le moment je tente d'isoler les potentielles pathologies.

* * *

De :L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : Question

Excusez-moi, combien de temps a duré votre rencontre ? Je viens d'écouter l'enregistrement.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Objet : RE : Question

J'ai enregistré tout l'entretien. Il a duré quarante minutes précisément.

* * *

De : L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : RE : Question.

J'attendrai les autres enregistrements avec intérêt, docteur.

* * *

Le soir même, dans une bibliothèque non identifiée de la ville la plus proche de l'île de BlackGates, où habitait Messner, ledit docteur tapotait frénétiquement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur disponible, un large sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

 _Chers gérants du laboratoire d'analyse Pasteur, chers confrères._

 _Je vous ai envoyé ce matin un échantillon que j'aià cœur de faire analyser dans les plus brefs délais. J'aimerais d'ailleurs obtenir les résultats le plus tôt possible, avant la fin de la semaine, si c'est faisable. Pour vous faciliter la tâche, comme je sais pertinemment que les analyses sont ma foi fort fastidieuses et complexes, je me suis permis de joindre à l'échantillon la première partie d'un petit bonus que je vous destine, pour vous remercier. La seconde moitié viendra évidemment dès que j'aurai reçu vos résultats d'analyse, et je tiens à préciser que, chaque jour, j'y retire dix dollars._

 _Sur ce, bonne soirée messieurs,_

 _Veuillez croire en l'expression de mes sentiments les plus respectueux,_

 _Dr Bélen Alonso._

 _P.S : J'ai vraiment besoin de ces résultats, pour un patient, je vous en prie._

Le plan était brillant, sourit-il alors qu'il entamait la conception d'un second mail.

 _Cher agent aspirant Loud,_ Commença-t-il à taper. Il lui restait approximativement une petite heure avant la fermeture. Bientôt, les clés de l'affaire BB seraient à lui. Il espérait.

* * *

 **TADAAAAM**

 **Au départ, j'avais vraiment peur de faire trop long pour ce chapitre, mais je n'avais pas la foi pour le couper, et je me suis donc contentée de retarder certains moments pour le prochain :3**

 **Si vous avez trouvé ça pompeux et lourd, dites le moi !**

 **Autre chose : les maladies que je décris et leurs symptômes viennent d'internet, et encore, je les romance quelque peu. Sachez que vous pouvez lire une forme altérée des symptômes ou de la pathologie, et que je ne suis absolument pas sûre à 100% de ce que j'avance.**

 **Laissez une review si vous voulez qu'Alonso morfle dans les chapitres à venir ! Et si vous voulez pas... Bah laissez moi une review aussi :3  
**

 **RaR**

 **AriasD :** **Merciiiiiiii ! Et pour les bébés, t'inquiètes pas, on les fait dès qu'on trouve le moyen o/**

 **Eleonnora** **: Un très grand merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère en tout cas que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite, et que mon BB n'a pas encore sombré dans le cliché :')**

 **Saki-R :** **Ha bon ? On dit Nécessité ? Et bien sache, jeune hominidé, qu'on ne dit pas « fane » mais fan ! Et toc ! Contente que kle chapitre t'aie plu, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ^^ (VINCENT !)**

 **Faim de Lou :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D Nous verrons avec les résultats de l'analyse si tes soupçons sont confirmés, clin d'œil !**

 **Shadows** **:** **Les profs sont des sadiques qui nous veulent du mal, tout le monde sait ça D : Contente que tu aies lu et que ça t'ait plu, et merci pour ta review !**

 **Naitaa** **: Oui personnellement je respecterais aussi Alexander et Crane. Ce sont de sacrés spécimens mais ils en imposent ! Ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfaitement normal ! En tout cas j'espère ! Merci pour la review et ton courage, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu :D**

 **PxdxlF :** **Hey ! Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre xD BB prendra de l'importance, ne t'en fais pas, mmais en effet, ça prendra du temps avant qu'Alex arrive à dépasser son dégoût ^^ Tes suppositions sur les morts suspectes sont ma foi fort intéressantes, et divertissantes ! Quand j'aurai moi-même une idée du criminel, je pourrais te dire si tu as bon ou pas 8D Merci pour la review et pour les vœux, je me permets de te souhaiter bonne année aussi (en retard, malheureusement xD)**

 **A la prochaine mes cher(e)s !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Bonsoir à tous et à toutes !**

 **Moi ? Prendre mon temps ? ... Jamais !**

 **Bref, j'ai toujours les mêmes raison à l'irrégularité dans la publication, faut bosser sur les TPE, c'est chiant mais c'est comme ça. Alors ne vous attendez pas vraiment à un rythme de publication plus régulier ou fréquent, il faudra attendre que j'aie passé le bac de français, c'est à dire... Les grandes vacances. Oui, c'est nul pour moi aussi =_=**

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, même pas les personnages, même si je mange plein plein de sucre, que j'écrive bizarrement en riant et que je suis quelqu'un de bizarre ;_;**

 **Ce chapitre était plutôt chiant à écrire, explications en bas.**

 **Ah ! Et je suis partie du proncipe logique que BB avait sévi aux USA, où il avait donc été jugé et incarcéré. L'histoire se passe donc aux Etats-Unis et, malheureusement, la plupart des personnages de Death Note sont soit Anglais, soit Japonais. Je dois donc piocher dans les rares personnages américains de ma connaissance pour coller un maximum au canon. Ce sera donc difficile d'insérer des personnages très connus. D'où la présence d'autant d'OCs, que je m'efforce de ne pas rendre trop fades ou insipides. Voilà, c'était pour la précision technique !**

 **Oh, autre chose, les molestations sur des gens fragiles, malades ou faibles d'esprit ne sont pas bien. Alex est un vrai connard là dessus, ne refaites pas la même chose. C'EST MAL è.é**

 **En attendant... Enjoy o/**

 **CE CHAPITRE EST UN REPOST DU PRECEDENT, SI VOUS AVEZ DEJA LU, INUTILE. JE PROCEDE JUSTE A UNE RELECTURE SUITE A LA REMARQUE DE L'UNE D'ENTRE VOUS (Merci au passage ~(030)~) j'espère avoir tout corrigé ;_;**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Souvenir.

* * *

 _« Le temps est un grand professeur mais malheureusement il tue ses élèves. »_

 _Hector Berlioz._

* * *

-Bien. Où nous étions nous arrêtés la dernière fois ?

-Mes souvenirs les plus lointains docteur.

Lorsqu'on pensait aux affaires de police, aux crimes résolus, on ne retenait généralement que les affaires spectaculaires, codées par des criminels de génie, qui plongeaient les babouins de la police dans une perplexité n'ayant pour égal que la quantité impressionnante de beignets suintants de matière grasse que lesdits babouins ingurgitaient à tour de bras, tout au long de la journée. On avait tendance à négliger les cas faciles. Les cas évidents. Les cas tellement évidents qu'on en venait à retrouver un jeune homme à genoux au dessus de du corps sans vie de sa bien aimée, les mains encore serrées autour du manche du couteau à sushis qui la transperçait, et, comme si ce n'était pas assez simple, des kilos d'ADN coincés sous les ongles de la victime.

Messieurs les babouins de la police, suivez la flèche.

Le seul problème ? Le meurtrier, prouvé et jugé coupable, ne se souvenait absolument pas du meurtre ou de son identité. Après examen, le docteur Messner avait pu affirmer que l'homme, John Doe, comme on l'avait appelé, souffrait d'amnésie psychogène, causée par un choc violent, et qui affectait la mémoire autobiographique du sujet. Autrement dit, John ne se rappelait plus de son identité, ou de quoi que ce soit.

En temps normal, on aurait dû lui faire passer de multiples tests de calcul, de lecture, mais Alexander ne s'y était pas conformé, choisissant délibérément de tester l'amnésique sur la pratique.

-Oh je vois. Désolé, j'ai parfois des trous de mémoire.

Cette plaisanterie vaseuse et mordante aurait amusé Crane, alors qu'elle vexait le malade. Ce dernier passa ses deux mains sur son crâne chauve et luisant, comme pour s'assurer que son cerveau ne se promenait pas à l'air libre. Si cerveau il restait, bien entendu.

-J'avais eu une idée, pour tenter de ramener les souvenirs. Vous êtes disposé à tenter le coup ?

Le regard sombre de Doe se leva vers lui, une lueur d'espoir dans les iris noirs. Pauvre naïf. Le docteur saisit la chemise en carton apportée, retenant avec difficulté un large sourire mauvais. Si cette « thérapie », aisément qualifiable de brutale, fonctionnait, le professeur Crane lui devrait un montant total de soixante dollars. L'enregistrement servirait de preuve, témoin de son écrasante victoire.

L'amnésique se jeta presque sur les photographies qu'on lui tendait, comme si le simple fait de les dévorer des yeux lui rendrait la mémoire. Alexander appuya calmement ses coudes sur ses genoux et entrelaça ses doigts, regard curieux fixé sur le sujet. Pardon. Sur John Doe.

Dès que les yeux de ce dernier se posèrent sur les clichés, il les lâcha brusquement et marqua un mouvement de recul spectaculaire, digne d'un personnage de cartoons.

-Putain mais c'est quoi cette boucherie ?

Très posément, le docteur Messner aligna les deux photographies. Il fallait que le boulet, pardon, que Mr Doe, puisse voir correctement les eux clichés.

-Sur l'image de gauche, vous avez la scène de crime au milieu de laquelle on vous a trouvé. Et sur l'autre, je vous ai apporté un gros plan de la victime. J'aimerais que vous m'en fassiez une description dans le détail.

Il avait du batailler avec le service psychiatrique de la police de Miami pour obtenir ces deux simples clichés. Ça avait intérêt à fonctionner.

-Mais je… je…

-Vous n'avez qu'à commencer par la photographie du cadavre. Avec le temps qu'il nous reste, on se gardera ainsi la scène de crime pour vendredi.

-Mais c'est impossible docteur, je, je ne pourrais pas, c'est mauvais, c'est mal d'utiliser cette pauvre femme.

Que de bons sentiments. Horripilant.

-C'était également mal de la transpercer avec un couteau à sushis, il est pourtant prouvé que vous l'avez fait.

Le malade se serait arraché les cheveux, s'il en avait eu. Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux survolaient le cliché, puis fuyaient. Regard coupable. Sensation de malaise apparente. Il était évident que l'image lui faisait quelqu'effet. Le médecin coucha ces quelques éléments sur le papier.

-Je vous écoute, John.

Les yeux sombres de l'homme s'humidifiaient, comme des nuages pleins de larmes. Il faudrait vite des mouchoirs. Avec les larmes venait généralement la morve. Immonde.

-Elle… Elle est t-très belle. Et ses y-yeux sont d'un vert ma-magnifique. Pourquoi ils sont ouverts ? Pourquoi le- pourquoi il- pourquoi je les ai pas fermé ? Hein ? Et pourquoi je pleure hein ? C'est qui c'te meuf ?

-Votre ancienne petite amie. Décrivez, je vous prie.

-Je-je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle est superbe, c'est tout.

-La position, l'expression…

-Elle, elle a les cheveux blonds, répandus autour de sa tête, on dirait des algues collées de sang. Et elle a la bouche ou-ouverte. Comme pour, comme pour, comme pour…

-Crier ?

-Oui, oui c'est ça. Et elle a une très jolie robe, verte.

On avait apparemment fait le tour.

-Bien. Maintenant, je vais retourner la photo, et vous devrez me dire ce dont vous vous souvenez.

Jouer au memory du cadavre avec un amnésique au bord de la crise de larmes. Le pied. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La charmante macchabée disparut, et John Doe reniflait bruyamment. Délicat.

-Alors ?

-Elle, elle était blonde, avec les yeux bleus, non, verts, non… je ne sais plus… clairs je crois. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche ouverts.

La voix devenait haletante, rauque et délirante. Bien. Les premières barrières du choc traumatique venaient d'être enfoncées à coup de pied.

-Il y avait du sang par-partout. Su-sur la robe, sur les cheveux, la robe, la robe. C'était m-moi qui l'avait offerte à Evelyne, elle était toute pâle et, et…

Des sanglots secouaient à présent le malade, qui se mouchait allègrement dans ses propres doigts, plus si propres par conséquent.

Coup d'œil au dictaphone.

00 :32 :46

Allez, presque terminé.

Le sujet leva son visage humide vers Alexander Messner et demanda, tout reniflant, dégoulinant et méprisable :

-Qui est Evelyne docteur ?

Messner inclina un peu la tête, et lâcha froidement :

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne connais pas votre vie beaucoup plus que vous.

00 :37 :50

Le jeune psychiatre récupéra les deux clichés et les rangea dans la chemise avant de statuer, imperturbable :

-Vous aurez donc jusqu'à vendredi, soit trois jours, pour y réfléchir. Je vous garde la scène de crime, et vous enverrai des anti-douleur, et une personne qui s'occupera de votre visage.

Fin de l'enregistrement.

Le docteur se leva et quitta la pièce, fermant sèchement la porte sur l'amnésique plein de larmes.

Rideau.

Il avait bien envie d'un café. Il était à peine quatorze heures, l'heure du café, donc. Son prochain entretien, avec 127 n'était que dans une petite heure et demi. Il devrait ensuite malheureusement enchaîner les consultations.

* * *

La machine à café de l'asile devait être une invention diabolique, uniquement destinée à faire souffrir un peu plus le personnel de l'hôpital. Et à permettre audit personnel de se retrouver chaleureusement autour de gobelets bon marché fumant d'une vapeur à l'odeur amère. Pour vous donner l'illusion d'avoir le choix, on vous présentait différentes « sortes » de café. Café noisette, comme l'avait prit O'Connors. Café au lait, élu par Worthing. Expresso, le choix de Crane. Quant à Messner, il avait opté pour un café vanille, nourrissant vainement l'espoir que l'arôme artificiel dissimule le véritable goût de la boisson.

Mais ne vous faites pas de films. Expresso, vanille, noisette, au lait, le prix était toujours de quarante cents, et le goût était toujours celui de la boue grumeleuse et sucrée.

-Alors Stan ! Comment avancent les études ? s'exclama joyeusement le docteur Worthing.

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, il administra généreusement une claque qui se voulait fraternelle sur l'épaule de la grande asperge rousse, manquant de lui faire recracher le café qu'il était occupé à tenter de déglutir.

Alexander échangea un coup d'œil avec le professeur, qui arborait un air ouvertement dédaigneux quoique cruellement amusé. Jérémiah Worthing paraissait oublier qu'il tenait tout juste son diplôme.

-Je… Oui, oui, ça va monsieur Worthing. Les études graphiques, c'est vraiment génial.

O'Connors, le plus jeune des travailleurs de l'asile, avait la particularité –et le mérite, selon certains de ses collègues- de balayer le sol de l'asile uniquement dans le but de financer ses études en graphisme. En effet, Papa et Maman avaient décidé que le graphisme n'était pas digne de leur fiston adoré et avaient tenté de le sauver de la déchéance en lui coupant les vivres. Pas de chance pour leurs préoccupations parentales, dès ses dix-huit ans, leur fils s'était trouvé un emploi et avait commencé ses études.

-C'est bien de faire ce qui te plaît, gamin, railla Crane, s'attirant immédiatement un coup d'œil inquiet du technicien de surface.

Le professeur avait toujours cet effet là sur ses subordonnés.

Et il semblait particulièrement aimer en profiter sur le malheureux Stanislas.

-Ah, oui, je me rappelle, fit Worthing, toujours plongé dans son délire d'aîné plein de bons conseils. C'est quand je faisais mes études que j'ai eu ma première copine !

Silencieusement, Alexander soupira. Il ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de ce genre de conversations. Trop futiles. Le professeur, en revanche, laissa échapper un ricanement mauvais et susurra :

-Un peu tard pour une première, je trouve.

-Et alors ? Je cherchais la bonne !

Entre ses deux supérieurs, O'Connors rougissait jusqu'au lobe de ses oreilles. Ce qui était assez comique. Messner se demanda si la délicate teinte cramoisie parviendrait à atteindre à la fois la gorge et la racine des cheveux. Au vu de la coloration de la mâchoire, c'était bien parti.

-Alors Stan ? Et toi ? Tu as une petite chérie ? Tu peux tout nous dire, entre hommes, tu sais !

Gagné. La rougeur avait gagné la pomme d'Adam, faisant ressortir des tâches de rousseur et jurant odieusement avec les cheveux carotte du pauvre, pauvre garçon.

-Hum… Je…

-Nous nous efforcerons de ne pas nous moquer, interrompit Crane, sourire aux lèvres.

-Ben, pas encore, mais je pense que c'est en bonne voie.

-Oooooh ! Et tu t'y prends comment ? Le tourmenta Worthing. Les cadeaux ? Les fleurs ? Les poèmes ?

-Les S.M.S ? glissa Jonathan Crane, narquois.

-A vrai dire… L'élément comique allai arriver. Messner éloigna légèrement le gobelet de son visage, s'écartant du fumet immonde de la boue vanillée, et attendit la suite. Je n'ai pas encore son numéro.

Worthing éclata fraternellement de rire, Crane conserva un calme imperturbable et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Quand à Messner, il ne put contenir un ricanement bref.

-Parce que vous, vous avez facilement trouvé des copines ? Ton amer. Tentative de réplique intelligente et mordante. Tombée à l'eau.

-Oui ! Deux trois phrases d'accroche de mon cru et voilà ! J'ai l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras ! Et vous les gars ?

Alexander déglutit, mal à l'aise, et prit une gorgée de son infâme breuvage pour se donner une contenance. Sa ruse fut cependant percée par Jonathan Crane, qui lui adressa une œillade des plus carnassières, et sadique, comme pour dire « J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'en sortir cette fois. »

Le professeur se tourna vers Worthing et déclara, du ton glacé et hautain qui vous donnait envie de vous recroqueviller sur vous-mêmes immédiatement.

-Ce genre de choses ne m'intéressait pas tant que cela, mais j'ai eu ma première petite amie à la fin du lycée, plus par caprice que par « amour », cependant, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Pitié. Pitié. Pitié. Pitié.

-Et toi Messner ?

 _T'as une amoureuuuuse ? Hein ? Hein ? Dis moi !_

 _Salaud._ Crane savait parfaitement quelle était sa position par rapport aux femmes, et aux relations en général. Beaucoup trop bactérien, salissant, _physique_. Et il entreprenait manifestement de massacrer soigneusement la réputation du jeune psychiatre. En plus de concentrer l'attention sur lui, ce qui était des plus désagréables.

-Pendant l'Université. Comme Jérémiah.

Mensonge. Mensonge éhonté mais nécessaire. Cligner des yeux naturellement. Garder sa respiration régulière. Ne pas fixer son interlocuteur avec trop d'insistance. La stratégie sembla fonctionner puisque le technicien de surface hocha timidement la tête.

-Demande son numéro directement, conseilla le professeur spécialiste ès phobies. Tu sauras clairement si elle est intéressée en agissant de la sorte.

-Ou bien demande-le à une des ses amies, compléta Alexander.

Il le savait, ces bandes de guenons circulaient toujours en hordes gloussantes et glougloutantes.

-Vous manquez de romantisme les garçons ! Moi je suis allé la voir –elle était aussi en psycho- et je lui ai dit que j'avais rêvé qu'elle et moi on marchait main dans la main. Comme elle était en psycho, elle a directement compris la signification de ce rêve –inventé de toutes pièces pour la bonne cause, bien sûr-, elle a compris que je voulais qu'on essaie de vivre heureux ensemble. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé pendant plusieurs mois !

Alors que ses collègues s'épanchaient, avec plus ou moins d'ironie, sur l'objet de l'amour apparent de Stanislas O'Connors, (une petite brune eux yeux verts, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu), Alexander réfléchit à ce que venait d'ânonner Worthing. C'était une technique de séduction extrêmement simpliste et stupide. Aucune chance que la demoiselle incriminée soit assez intelligente pour déblayer le non-sens total que représentait le rêve pour atteindre le message qu'on voulait transmettre.

Minute.

Sa main se crispa sur le plastique du gobelet qui crissa désagréablement et lui brûla la pulpe des doigts.

Un rêve.

Un message caché.

Des études de psychologie.

Un message.

Il comprenait enfin ! Et l'analyse du rêve décrit par BB prenait soudain toute son importance.

Tout à coup de bien meilleure humeur, Alexander jeta le gobelet –contenu compris- dans la poubelle et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction de son bureau.

-Tu crois qu'on lui a donné des idées ? interrogea la voix de Worthing au loin.

-Qui sait ? hésita O'Connors.

Crane se contenta de ricaner.

* * *

Alexander avait recyclé la stratégie de O'Connors pour se couper du monde extérieur : il avait récupéré un casque et les cache oreilles vomissaient la IXème Symphonie de Beethoven dans ses appareils auditifs alors qu'il grattait la feuille sans vergogne, disséquant point par point le prétendu rêve de Birthday. Et, s'il s'agissait véritablement d'un message destiné à L par le biais de l'enregistrement, les éléments concordaient parfaitement, et chaque étape ou image du rêve avait un sens. Les divers sens pouvaient être regroupés en plusieurs ensembles.

On pouvait en effet diviser le rêve en deux parties. Avant la démolition, et cette dernière, le chaos total.

Dans la première partie, on pouvait observer deux aspects. Le bien-être, la sécurité, et l'être supérieur, idéalisé. L'église représentait le foyer, mais aussi la communion avec une entité quasi-divine. Les cloches évoquaient un clocher, symbole d'une forme masculine idéalisée, selon les études de Freud. Quant aux desserts, toujours selon le psychanalyste allemand, ils pouvaient représenter un amour consommé ou la récompense pour un travail accompli. Les boucles d'oreilles dans la bouche posaient également problème. Dans l'art délicat de l'analyse des rêves, elles représentaient une union forte, jumelaire ou amoureuse, tout dépendait de l'interprétation et du contexte. Néanmoins, de l'humble avis du psychiatre, leur position dans la bouche de B rappelait assez l'ancienne coutume grecque, qui consistait à mettre des pièces dans la bouche des défunts, pour payer leur traversée du Styx. Il pouvait très bien s'agir d'une référence.

Agacé par les cœurs harmonieux et beaucoup trop symphoniques à son goût, Messner changea radicalement de musique, et un léger sourire gagna ses lèvres lorsque les enceintes du casque se mirent à déverser des sonorités basses et rauques de black metal norvégien.

La deuxième partie, à présent. Alexander ne voyait pas vraiment le temps passer. Coupé du monde par la musique et la porte de son bureau, il isolait, analysait et grattait la surface de son mieux. C'était comme si son esprit était une locomotive folle, lancée à cent à l'heure.

La destruction en elle-même avait un sens plutôt évident, la perte du foyer, d'un aspect de soi-même. Tout, dans la seconde part du « rêve », illustrait la perte, plus ou moins violente. La scie ? La séparation en deux. Idem pour la hache, avec supplément séparation douloureuse et… une seconde… un deuxième sens pouvait venir avec la hache, selon le Dictionnaire des rêves. La justice aveugle. La justice qui sépare ce qui est uni, qui applique froidement la sentence. Intéressant. Noté en aparté. Restaient la bougie, et l'urne, dont le sens était évident et concluait le message. Une âme partie, un passé révolu. Que c'était romantique. Que c'était écœurant. Mais bien trouvé et dissimulé.

En réalité, Beyond Birthday avait dit vrai. Tout était moins complexe quand on savait dans quelle direction chercher. Un autre niveau de sens, caché sous le non-sens.

Résumons.

Le message ne se composait guère de mots mis bout-à-bout, mais en fait de notions.

Idéalisation, paire, foyer, puis séparation douloureuse, perte, violence et bam, on tournait la page. Et cette histoire de justice aveugle, qu'il ne savait pas exactement où caser, aussi.

Restait à interpréter. Le message s'adressait forcément à L, et confirmait ainsi ses soupçons selon lesquels il y avait un lien entre le détective et l'assassin. L, justice aveugle, peut être. On pouvait le comprendre de la sorte. Quant au reste du propos, il devait se référer à l'histoire personnelle de son patient. Pourquoi transmettre ces éléments à L, dans ce cas ? Le détective sans visage faisait-il partie du passé du fameux fou aux yeux écarlates ?

La montre à son poignet se mit soudain à sonner.

BAM.

La locomotive de heurter violemment un mur.

Ledit fou aux yeux écarlates l'attendait.

* * *

Pas d'infirmière, cette fois-ci. Birthday était accroupi, comme à son habitude, mais, cette fois-ci, il fixait le mur carrelé. Absorbé par ses pensées, ou absorbé par le contemplation des carreaux plus si blancs.

-Bonjour.

Messner déplaça la chaise le plus bruyamment possible, et s'installa tout en maintenant un calme extérieur. Pendant ce temps, le malade se tourna vers lui sans quitter sa position étrange.

-Hello, Alex-chou.

Déjà, son patient était apparemment en pleine forme. Le surnom ridicule avait empiré, et l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Docteur Messner. Ne perdez pas les bonnes habitudes, je vous prie.

-Je n'ai jamais pris de bonnes habitudes, Alexander.

Le ton était presque sérieux, alors qu'il n'enregistrait pas encore. Inhabituel.

-Vous aviez des liens avec L, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent et s'illuminèrent d'un éclat joueur. Birthday esquissa un vague sourire.

-Tu m'as déjà demandé ça. C'est pour poser ta question que tu n'allumes pas le machin ?

-Vous lui avez envoyé un message. C'est que vous _devez_ avoir un lien autre que votre arrestation.

BB s'humecta les lèvres.

-Oooooooh ! Tu as cherché le sens ? Et tu as trouvé ?

-Quelques éléments. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait être le destinataire pour en saisir la totalité.

-Tout à fait ! Tout à fait tout à fait tout à fait ! Mais c'est impressionnant que tu aies comprit quand même ! Tu n'es pas si stupide, pour un psy !

… Il fallait vraiment être dingue comme Birthday pour mélanger l'hystérie, l'insulte et le compliment dans une même déclaration. Alexander soupira et tenta de ramener son patient sur le sujet original, très différent de ses propres capacités mentales.

Qui se portaient d'ailleurs très bien, merci beaucoup.

-Et ? vos liens avec L ?

-Métalliques. Des menottes par exemple. Ou alors en tissu, comme cette charmante camisole. A ce propos, vous avez entendu la chanson que mon cher voisin entonne tous les soirs ? « Mon pyjama est trop serré, les écureuils sont énervés, chérie viens me le décrocher… »

-Stop.

Le docteur Messner leva une main, mettant fin à ce qui ressemblait fortement à une chanson grivoise. De mauvais goût avec ça.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, Mr Birthday.

Fin du jeu. Le médecin posa le dictaphone sur ses genoux et lança l'enregistrement.

-Docteur Alexander Messner. Enregistrement numéro deux du vingt-six novembre deux mille, quinze heures trente. Parient 127 Beyond Birthday. Bonjour Mr Birthday, comment vous portez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Question habituelle. Attendue. BB ôta son pouce de sa bouche et répondit.

-Bonjour, docteur Messner. Je me porte très bien pour le moment, et vous ?

Le retour du Beyond Birthday mature, posé et imperturbable. Difficile d'accueillir le changement avec calme et un comportement bien égal comme il faut.

-A merveille.

-De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle, docteur ? Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à me demander de vous raconter mon enfance ?

-Si vous désirez m'en parler, libre à vous.

Ce serait beaucoup trop simple que le malade se mette à déballer toute sa biographie ainsi, directement et spontanément. On n'était malheureusement pas dans un stupide feuilleton pseudo-psychologique.

-J'aime bien répondre à vos questions. Interrogez-moi !

-Il ne s'agit pas d'un interrogatoire de police, mais d'un entretien psychiatrique.

-Et alors ? Vous devez vous adapter à moi, c'est votre travail. Faites moi plaisir.

Le pire, dans ce semblant d'humiliation, c'était que le malade restait tout à fait maître de lui-même, calme et posé. Détestable.

-Si vous le souhaitez. Vous aviez beaucoup d'amis ?

\- A quelle période de mon existence ? Parce que vous savez, j'ai quand même pas mal vécu.

Certes. Mais on ne savait pas exactement de quand à quand.

-A votre adolescence.

Ce serait véritablement utile à savoir. L'adolescence était la période de la vie où se présentaient généralement la plupart des troubles psychologiques ou psychiatriques. Boulimie, anorexie, bipolarité, schizophrénie, paranoïa et autres troubles de la personnalité fleurissaient à cet âge comme de joyeux boutons d'acné pleins de pus. Et les jeunes malades n'avaient pas tant d'amis que ça, si on s'amusait à généraliser. C'était cliché, certes, mais un peu vrai.

-Vous me parleriez de la vôtre aussi ?

Encore ce jeu malsain, cet intérêt déplacé envers son psychiatre. Alexander se sentait vaguement menacé. Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, n'est-ce pas ? Le fêlé n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier la véracité de ces informations à propos de son passé.

-Si vous voulez ?

-Bien sur que je veux, ça sera sûrement plus intéressant que de discourir sur moi-même pendant des heures !

-D'accord. Alors les amis ? Parlez-moi un peu d'eux s'il vous plaît.

Le visage de Birthday se détendit immédiatement, s'il avait à un moment pu paraître nerveux, tendu ou, plus simplement, doté d'émotions, il semblait avoir à présent mit un masque impénétrable. Étrange. Le dictaphone servait à enregistrer les sons, pas les visages. Pourquoi changer radicalement d'attitude dans ce cas ?

-J'ai toujours eu… Du mal à m'approcher des autres « enfants ». Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous n'appartenions pas au même monde. Je dirai qu'il demeurait juste… un grand décalage. Comme si on ne voyait… Comme s'ils ne voyaient pas ce que je voyais. Pour faire court, j'avais trois « proches ». Et vous docteur ?

Messner acheva la dernière lettre du dernier mot de sa prise de notes avant de lever les yeux vers son patient. Il le fixait, les yeux ronds, un peu comme un petit enfant. Sauf que l'aspect enfantin de ses traits et de son expression disparaissait dès qu'on voyait le léger sourire pernicieux de Beyond Birthday. Ce sourire de prédateur fit tiquer le médecin. Il pouvait comprendre le… décalage dont parlait Birthday. Les enfants à haut potentiel intellectuel se sentaient à côté de la plaque par rapport aux autres enfants. En revanche, il trouvait les mots employés étrangement choisis. Comme si les autres ne « voyaient pas ce qu'il voyait » ? Il parlait de proches, pas d'amis. Ces thermes marquaient une distance importante. S'il s'agissait de ses seules fréquentations amicales, il aurait dû leur témoigner plus d'attachement. Et, « ce qu'il voyait » ? Certes, les génies avaient une autre vision du monde, mais l'expression des « deux mondes » convenait tout à fait aussi. Pourquoi pinailler là-dessus ?

-Comme la plupart des autres adolescents, j'ai connu les joies de la puberté, de la bande d'amis et des premières fêtes avant de basculer dans le bonheur de l'âge adulte.

-C'est plutôt vague, ça, docteur Messner.

-Il me semble être le psychiatre ici. Je n'ai pas à être précis. Parlez moi un petit peu de ces « proches ».

Le stylo tournoyait souplement entre les doigts du jeune homme, signe d'ennui affiché à l'intention du malade. Ce dernier leva immédiatement les mains, marque de soumission parodiée.

-D'accord. D'accord. On était quatre, comme je l'ai dit. Il y avait moi, bien entendu, mais aussi trois autres dont je ne donnerai pas le nom par soucis d'anonymat.

-Dites m'en un peu tout de même.

Plus le jeune médecin en saurait sur le patient, plus ses soins seraient efficaces. Birthday passa la pulpe de son pouce sur ses gencives et l'émail de ses dents en un bruit de glissement des plus désagréables avant de développer.

-La première, que nous appellerons A, Antigone, était vraisemblablement ma proche la plus proche. Après, il y avait C, Charon, et L , Lachésis.

Bien. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. En s'y prenant de la sorte, en tout cas. Toutefois… Il était plutôt étrange de la part de BB de choisir des noms aussi clairement issus de la mythologie ou de l'histoire antique pour qualifier ses anciens amis.

Un nouveau code symbolique peut être ?

Sauf qu'Alexander Messner était beaucoup moins renseigné à propos de la mythologie qu'à propos de la psychanalyse et de l'analyse des rêves. Chacun ses priorités. Mais il allait falloir qu'il trouve un endroit où se renseigner.

Une bibliothèque, peut être ?

-Et vous docteur Messner, vous pourriez me parler de vos amis ?

 _Quand est-ce que je rencontrerai tes amis Alex ?_

Alexander se composa une façade de marbre avant de répondre, d'un ton très bon, très neutre et très plat.

-J'avais un certain nombre de… fréquentations. Vous savez Mister Birthday, pour s'intégrer, il suffit d'observer et d'appliquer les codes de la société qu'on veut infiltrer.

Petite pique, juste subtile comme il faut. Et bien envoyée, il espérait.

-Très juste ! Très juste docteur ! Mais vous avez manifestement décidé d'arrêter de jouer les perroquets, à ce que je vois !

Coup d'œil au dictaphone, plus que vingt minutes.

-Apprenez-m'en plus sur eux, un moment passé ensemble, peut être.

"Apprenez-m'en plus" avait été soigneusement choisi, bien entendu. Le patient devait avoir cette impression de puissance et de connaissance. Cette pratique ne plaisait en rien à Messner, mais pouvait fonctionner sur Birthday. Il était peut être sensible à cette forme de... flatterie.

Birthday se figea, son regard à nouveau perdu dans le vague, avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche pour raconter, de la voix traînante et monocorde d'un présentateur télévisé.

-C'était pendant les vacances d'été. Nous étions partis sur les plages écossaises. Je me souviens qu'il faisait un temps pourri. Et qu'il pleuvait. Malgré ça, on nous avait amenés à la plage pour une dernière baignade. Charon et moi nous baigniions dans l'eau glacée, et Antigone ne voulait pas nous rejoindre. Elle disait que la mer était trop froide, que l'eau allait abîmer sa peau teeeeellemeeeeeent fragile, comme elle en fait ! Mais je sais parfaitement qu'en réalité, elle s'estimait trop pour faire trempette avec nous autres, pauvres mortels. Alors je suis sorti de l'eau, je l'ai attrapée toute habillée –et déjà trempée par la pluie- et je l'ai jetée dans l'eau salée. Comme elle riait et s'agitait dans le liquide, je lui ai enfoncé la tête dans l'eau, pour rire un peu aussi. Mais pas trop longtemps. Je la faisais ressortir quand sa main qui tenait mon poignet se contractait désagréablement. C'était toujours comme ça entre nous. Elle m'aidait à rire et à profiter. Elle était un peu toujours là pour moi.

Birthday éclata alors d'un grand rire convulsif. Des larmes hystériques roulaient le long de ses joues abîmées. Elles furent vite essuyées par la manche de la camisole grisâtre, mais les yeux cramoisis restaient humides. Véritable amusement ou autre chose, dissimulée ? Impossible à définir. Alexander inclina la tête, dans l'attente d'un développement, une once de fascination mêlée à sa curiosité scientifique toute justifiée. Il avait déjà noté mentalement les tendances pour ainsi dire… sadiques que décrivait le patient 127 et la relation apparemment dysfonctionnelle qu'il entretenait avec « Antigone », qui ressemblait à une meilleure amie.

Finalement, le fou s'humecta les lèvres et gloussa, d'une voix rauque.

-C'est comique, hein ? On dirait une comédie romantique bas-de-gamme. « Elle était toujours là pour moi », « On était ensemble pour l'éternité. » Vous voulez savoir quand s'arrêtera votre éternité à vous docteur ?

S'agissait-il d'une menace ? Birthday n'avait pas l'air spécialement intimidant, pas plus que de coutume, en tout cas. Il affichait simplement un air… aimable. Faussement aimable, il va sans dire. Soudain, le fêlé mit fin à ses spéculations en arrêtant le dictaphone avec un sourire impudent. Pile 00:40:00.

-Donc ? ricana BB. Tu sais Alex, ça restera entre nous, et il est tout à fait normal de vouloir savoir quand-est-ce qu'on va…

Il passa son index sur sa pomme d'Adam d'un geste sec. Signification évidente.

Alexander déglutit. Il était impossible de déterminer la date de la mort d'une personne. Sci-en-ti-fi-que-ment impossible. Et, même si ça l'était, il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter connaître la sienne. Ce serait vivre comme en accéléré, contre la montre.

-Merci pour votre proposition, Mr Birthday, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de savoir quand une personne va trouver la mort.

Un sourire enfantin étira les lèvres gercées de l'assassin. Ses prunelles écarlates dérivèrent vers quelque chose, au dessus du crâne du pathologiste.

-Dommage, susurra-t-il. Si tu changes d'avis, préviens moi.

-C'est noté, nous en resterons donc là pour aujourd'hui.

Alexander se leva, prêt à sortir. Comme ce qui devenait presque une habitude, Birthday l'interpela.

-Alex ? Aleeeeeeeeeeeex !

-Que voulez-vous Birthday ? Il est toujours hors de question que je vous fasse parvenir de la confiture.

-Je n'allais pas demander ça, même si un petit pot me ferait _vraiment_ plaisir.

-Que voulez-vous, dans ce cas ?

BB glissa son pouce entre ses canines.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose de distrayant, une fois qu'on s'est habitué aux monologues des voisins, en dehors de toi. Je suis tout seul dans cette chambre vide toute la journée. Mon esprit est comme une éponge, Alexander. Quand il n'absorbe rien de nouveau, il se dessèche ! Il pourrit ! Mon cerveau pourrit, Alexander. Tu devrais comprendre non ?

Le ton était moqueur au début, mais sur la fin de la tirade, se tintait d'une autre émotion. Colère, caprice sûrement. BB n'implorait pas, n'était pas en état de détresse. Il attaquait. Ces sautes d'humeur flagrantes et extrêmes trahissaient-elles une nature bipolaire ? Hypothèse notée.

-J'essaierai de vous trouver une distraction.

Après tout, le patient avait raison. Il pouvait comprendre. Son haut potentiel le plongeait dans un ennui latent. Et encore ! Il n'était ni un apparemment véritable génie, ni enfermé dans une cellule vide.

-Hé, Alex !

Il se figea, main sur la poignée.

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu devrais dire merci, je t'ai fait un compliment quand même.

-Un compliment ? De votre part ? Je prendrais plutôt ça pour une déclaration de vérité générale.

-Que tu es intéressant ? Dégonfles ta tête Alex, tu vas de manger la porte. Je disais juste qu'entre le mur et toi, c'est toi qui as la meilleure conversation.

-Vous voyez ? Il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un compliment.

-Mais si ! C'était plutôt flatteur ! Et puis ton ego l'a sûrement bien prit.

-Votre remarque oui, l'après-coup un peu moins.

-Ne te vexes pas Alex-chou, le coup à l'amour propre, c'est comme une gueule de bois, ça passe avec le temps.

Son ego ? Son amour-propre ? Ils allaient très bien merci.

Et le surnom encore plus stupide et agaçant que les autres était de retour. Fini de s'amuser. Il était vraiment temps de partir.

-Je m'en vais donc soigner la plaie à l'ego que vous pensez m'avoir infligé loin de cette cellule. Bonne soirée Mister Birthday.

La seule chose qu'il entendit en fermant la porte, ce fut un éclat de rire grinçant, mais presque amusé. En écho avec le mince sourire qu'il s'empressa d'effacer de ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Bélen Alonso, qui devait sortir de consultation. Ils échangèrent un charmant regard d'inimité avant de monter ensemble dans l'ascenseur.

C'était assez surprenant. Ils étaient passés en deux jours de l'ignorance la plus totale à une hostilité ouverte.

Le silence pesait dans l'ascenseur, étouffant et poisseux.

Vraiment, le monde se porterait mieux sans cette femme.

* * *

La bibliothécaire était terrifiante. Crane aurait sûrement aimé en avoir une photo, pour montrer à ses patients. Elle se promenait entre les rayonnages, obstruant presque tout le passage de sa large carrure. A son approche, même les livres semblaient se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. Elle ébouriffait ses cheveux courts et grisonnants environ tous les dix pas. Lesdits cheveux couvraient à peine l'ignoble verrue qui déformait son front. Immonde verrue. Elle devait contenir toutes les âmes des malheureux qui auraient un jour osé corner la page d'un de ses volumes. En plus d'une bonne dose de pus. Immonde.

Ce ne serait certainement pas à cette… créature qu'il demanderait de l'aide pour trouver un livre sur les personnages et mythes antiques.

 _Tu es trop curieux Alex. Tu négliges le reste parce que le mal te fascine. Tu me fais peur._

Silence.

Juste, silence.

De toute façon, la bibliothèque était silencieuse. Et personne ne le regardait.

Il s'agissait d'une grande bibliothèque. Il trouverait forcément qui daignerait lui indiquer le bon ouvrage. Mais à chaque carrefour de rayonnages, il croyait tomber sur la grosse baleine, prête à lui sauter dessus et à l'écraser.

Ah, non, juste là, une toute petite bestiole rangeait une pile de livres apparemment beaucoup trop lourds pour elle. Retenant un rictus moqueur, le jeune psychiatre la laissa batailler avec les ouvrages, sans rien dire. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'aider, ou d'être courtois. Toute sa courtoisie s'envolait à l'approche d'un spécimen tel qu'Alonso. Et ne revenait pas avant un bout de temps.

Il se racla la gorge.

La fille se tourna vers lui, étonnée.

-Je peux vous aider monsieur ?

-Oui. Réponse abrupte. Je cherche un dictionnaire mythologique.

La bibliothécaire sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire et de proposer, d'une petite voix :

-Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer.

Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un nouveau « couloir ». Elle trottinait, sur ses petites jambes, et il la suivait, la forçant à marcher vite en imprimant de grandes enjambées. Elle se stoppa soudain, et lui désigna deux volumes poussiéreux, sur la deuxième étagère en partant du haut. Comme il n'entamait aucun mouvement pour les récupérer, elle haussa un sourcil curieux, les saisit et les lui tendit, avec un sourire confus.

-Celui là porte sur la mythologie grecque, et celui-ci sur la mythologie romaine. Il y a certaines choses que vous retrouverez, mais je pense qu'ils sont intéressants et simple à lire.

-Intéressant, lâcha-t-il, sans simuler le moindre intérêt, le regard fixé sur les deux opus.

Toucher la poussière. Beurk. Alexander sortit un mouchoir en papier de sa veste de costume et s'employa pour s'emparer des volumes, sans le moindre contact direct. La petite bibliothécaire haussa timidement un deuxième sourcil, mais reprit vite une expression polie et souriante.

Dire merci et sourire, à présent ? Remercier était pleinement dans ses cordes, mais sourire, c'était un peu trop lui demander. Il lâcha platement :

-Merci miss.

N'éprouvant pas vraiment la nécessité de développer de quelque façon que ce soit, il tourna les talons et s'installa sur l'un des ordinateurs pour vérifier les courriers électroniques de sa boîte de réception spécifique.

Aha. Loud avait répondu.

 _Cher inconnu,_

 _Vos menaces concernant mon poste et l'avenir de ma sœur sont tout simplement ignobles et immorales. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez obtenu ces informations, dont le détenteur, le professeur Crane, était tenu au secret professionnel, mais vous allez au devant d'ennuis considérables si on découvrait ce chantage. Et moi aussi, comme vous le savez, je suis aspirant au FBI. Accéder à vos demandes me nuirait considérablement. Seulement, si les antécédents de ma sœur venaient à être connus, sa situation serait plus que critique. Réfléchissez-y._

 _Mais je ne vous pense pas capable de retirer vos menaces._

 _Aussi vais-je accéder à votre requête._

 _Quelles sont précisément vos conditions ?_

 _Stephen Loud._

Un large sourire étira immédiatement les lèvres de Messner. Immoral ? Pour si peu ? Il le serait véritablement s'il avait divulgué les informations récupérées auprès de Crane. Or il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, du moins il le pensait. Le seul danger à faire chanter un futur agent du FBI, c'était de se faire arrêter par le FBI en question. Pas de risques dans son cas, Loud avait accepté, et le chantage ne portait pas uniquement sur lui, mais également sur sa petite sœur. Alexander attaqua sa réponse avec une jubilation évidente.

 _Cher monsieur Loud,_

 _Gardez bien à l'esprit que j'ai avec moi tout le nécessaire pour vous faire mettre à l'ombre, en plus de perdre votre emploi au FBI. La dissimulation de preuves est condamnée par les Fédéraux, il me semble._

 _Alors, j'aimerais que vous regroupiez, discrètement, bien entendu, mais on m'a dit que vous étiez justement très discret, toutes les informations –du FBI et de la police- sur l'affaire dite «BB des meurtres en série de Los Angeles». Je voudrais tout ce que vous pourrez obtenir. Témoignages, photographies, rapports, tant que c'est discret. Recontactez-moi lorsque ce sera terminé. En attendant, je conserverai le dossier de votre cadette sous la main._

 _Cordialement,_

 _X_

Chacun avait ses petits secrets, des cadavres cachés dans le placard et qu'on ne voulait pas voir les autres découvrir. Trouvez ce point faible, et vous tenez votre interlocuteur dans le creux de la main. Alexander Messner ne faisait pas exception. Stephen Loud ne faisait pas exception. Beyond Birthday ne faisait pas exception non plus. Alors le taré avait besoin de distraction ? Un livre devrait faire l'affaire. Sauf que Messner n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui… plairait au malade.

Il se leva, et décida de traquer la petite bibliothécaire. Après tout, c'était son métier.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Objet : 127

Ci-joint l'enregistrement d'aujourd'hui. Je pense en apprendre assez sur le patient pour commencer à isoler certaines pathologies dont il pourrait potentiellement souffrir.

* * *

De : L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : 127

Vous faites très bien votre travail, docteur. L'enregistrement dure très exactement 40 minutes. Vous avez répondu à la question de BB ? Et ne soyez pas satisfait de ce que vous apprenez, ce ne sera sûrement jamais la vérité.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A : L

Objet : RE : RE : 127

On m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre à ce genre de questions quand les patient venaient à en poser. Je n'ai rien répondu et je suis parti.

* * *

De : L

A : Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : RE : RE : 127

J'aimerais avoir une idée plus précise de la pathologie dont souffre Birthday, la prochaine fois. Souvenez-vous en.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Après je ne suis pas to-ta-le-ment satisfaite par ce chapitre parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est bâclé et que les solutions tombent du ciel comme ça *claque des doigts*. Mais bon la publication c'était soit aujourd'hui soit jamais. Puis bon c'était pas si nul... J'étais influencée par cette ******* de saint valentin aussi ;_;**

 **Bref laissez une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je rappelle à tout hasard que les review sont le salaire de l'auteur et l'aident à garder le sourire quand elle commence sa semaine avec un cours de français T.T**

 **RàR:**

 **Saki-R: Bonjour, chère goule de mon coeur ! J'espère que tu ne sentiras pas passer ces 11 pages word ;) Tes cogitations risquent effectivement de couler comme des cailloux mais je te rassure, elles m'amusent beaucoup ! Merci pour ta review mais, s'il-te-plaît, tu pourrais éviter de m'appeler sempai ? Ca fait un peu peur ;_;**

 **Naitaa: Oui madmoizelle, ce sont des flashbacks, qui seront (peut être) expliqués dans la suite ! Et voilà ce chapitre (si tu veux l'original de la scène dont nous avons parlé... préviens moi, héhéhéhé 83) Et merci pour la review !**

 **Diamly: Hey ! C'est pas grave si tu commentes pas systématiquement, tu lis, ça fait déjà assez plaisir ! Etant moi-même plutôt maniaque du contact, je comprends tout à fait Alex également xD BBQ ? Ha c'est pas bête ça j'y avais pas vraiment pensé ._. Tu es pardonnée ._. Merci pour la review quand même, ça fait plaisir !**

 **PxdxlF: Oui madame ! C'est enlevé madame ! Je pense que c'est bon pour ce qui est du criminel, mon choix s'est finalement arrêté sur une -pauvre- victime, il n'y a pas à s'en faire. En plus, Alex ne mène pas encore "vraiment" l'enquête, donc pas encore trop de risques d'incohérences de ce côté là ^^' Merci pour cette review :D**

 **Slange: Bonjouuuuuuur ! Mais naan tu n'es pas stupide ! On n'est pas sur le même fandom, doc tu t'attendais pas à le trouver là. Et du coup tu pars avec un avantage puisque tu connais un peu le personnage ;3 La rencontre entre BB et L viendra... Mais pas tout de suite. Je préfère cuisiner encore un peu mon petit monde. Et merci pour la review :)**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, bande de poulpes ! \\\\\\\\(=3=)/  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**BONJOUR**

 **J'ai un peu (beaucoup) de retard sur ce chapitre, et je ne vous assure absolument pas la qualité que j'essayais de fournir dans les chapitres précédents.**

 **Disons que j'ai été légèrement débordée, tant sur le plan scolaire (TPE, Bac à venir, examens et devoirs à la pelle) que sur le plan privé.**

 **Dooooooooonc, gomenasai pour ce retard et pour l'aspect un peu nul de ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire, mais je tiens à signaler que, si je ne postais pas maintenant, il y avait de fortes chances que je ne poste jamais !**

 **Ca va être chiant de maintenir un rythme, même approximatif, avec le Bac qui approche, mais je vais essayer de vous poster au moins un chapitre !**

 **Mais je veux bosser bien dessus d'abord !**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **Je ne suis pas morte et je ne pense pas décéder dans les jours à venir !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, flemme de tout recopier**

 **ATTENTION TRUC IMPORTANT : Je ne suis nullement une experte en matière de médicaments, de produits chimiques et tout ça. Je ne suis même pas en filière S. Il est donc possible que mes approximations scientifiques faites dans ce chapitre soient fausses, j'ai pourtant essayé de croiser mes sources au maximum pour éviter de raconter des aberrations. Néanmoins, si quelqu'un qui s'y connaît venait à être choqué par les ânneries que je déblatère, signalez-le moi, je serais enchantée de faire les modifications qui s'imposent !**

 **Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, fidèle lecteur chéri ! Bonne dégustation !**

 **Autre chose: J'ai fait une grosse connerie dans la chronologie de l'histoire en disant qu'elle se passait en 2000 ! Elle se passe pour le moment en 2002. Mais je vous rappelle que nous sommes bientôt en décembre dans ce récit. Doooooonc, on passera en 2003 =3 Desolée, je changerai ça dans les chapitres à venir, mais il me paraissait important de le préciser ici...**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Meurtre

 _« Le fil rouge du meurtre se mêle à l'écheveau incolore de la vie. Notre affaire est de le débrouiller, de l'isoler, de l'exposer dans toutes ses parties…c'est du moins ce que dit mon ami Conan Doyle. »_

 _Oscar Wilde et le mystère de Reading, Gyles Brandreth, 2013  
_

* * *

-Tu as pensé à moi Alex ? Quelle délicate attention.

Les longues serres osseuses de Birthday se refermèrent sur la pile de livres que lui tendait le docteur Messner. Il les déposa précautionneusement sur sa couchette, juste à côté de lui.

Curieusement, il n'exprimait aucune émotion, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Alexander. Son visage amaigri ne traduisait rien, et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres pour découvrir dents aiguisées et gencives sanglantes n'était pas vraiment un sourire amusé ou enfantin comme de coutume. C'était un sourire cynique, un peu désabusé. Le jeune psychiatre n'avait pas la moindre idée des rivages où l'esprit dérangé en ennuyé de son malade avait pu le mener, mais il n'était certainement pas curieux de découvrir ces berges mystérieuses. Quoique...

qui savait quels fascinants îlots, atolls de réflexion Beyond Birthday aurait put atteindre au cours de sa méditation forcée ? Lorsque le corps reste oisif, l'esprit partait dans des directions imprévues, et improbables. En particulier lorsque le sujet était quelqu'un d'intelligent.

Alexander détestait cette sensation, cette perte de contrôle. Et il n'était pas le seul. Crane honnissait également ces « périodes », tandis que nombre de ses patients intelligents lui avaient déjà relaté de telles « passes » durant leur internement.

Le médecin croisa calmement les jambes et regarda le patient examiner les livres un par un. C'était étrange, cette minuscule lueur qui semblait s'allumer dans ses prunelles cramoisies. Un peu comme s'il était enfin tiré du sommeil.

\- « _Le Dragon Rouge »_ , de Thomas Harris, _« Shining »_ , de Stephen King, _« Le Horla »_ , de Maupassant ? Tu n'es pas très doué en matière de livres Alex.

-Docteur Messner.

-Peu importe. Ce n'est pas un excellent choix d'ouvrages, si on les destine à un individu mentalement malade, en quête de santé.

-Je pense qu'il s'agit du genre de livres qui vous intéresserait. Plus que de sympathiques romans d'amour à l'eau de rose et au miel. Cependant, il se peut que je me sois trompé.

« Que la petite bibliothécaire se soit trompée » aurait été plus correct. En effet, c'était elle -Miss Winters, s'il se souvenait bien- qui les lui avait conseillé après qu'il lui ait demandé « des livres psychologiques, peut être un peu glauques, mais qui poussaient à la réflexion. ».

-Tu ne t'es pas trompé. Sauf que _Shining_ et _Le Horla_ , je les ai déjà lus. Quoique, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes particuliers pour les relire. Il n'y a que ça de toute façon.

Beyond Birthday, comme le soupçonnait Alexander jusqu'à présent, était un homme instruit. Il avait apparemment bénéficié d'un fort patrimoine culturel. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le petit volume, coincé entre les aventures de Will Graham et Jack Torrance. Ah. Si. Le malade aux yeux écarlates tenait le mince ouvrage, un vrai sourire, franchement amusé, aux lèvres.

- _Une étude en rouge_? Tu es sérieux Alex ? Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une subtile manière de me tourner en ridicule pas si subtilement conçue par ton adorable petit cerveau dans le but d'augmenter ton sentiment de puissance ? Un peu comme ces « titres » que tu veux que je t'attribue ?

Le jeune homme sentit un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres face au réquisitoire suintant d'ironie que son _cher_ patient venait de lui offrir. Il n'avait absolument pas perçu le prêt du Sherlock Holmes sous cet angle là, mais si c'était compris de la sorte... Ça ne posait aucun problème. Il était vrai que l'ironie de la situation, avec suffisamment de recul, ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Eh bien... Je ne l'avais pas vu comme cela, mais si ça vous fait plaisir de tenter de me... percer à jour, allez-y. Il me semble néanmoins important de préciser que ces « titres » que je tiens à vous voir employer sont moins une marque de soumission que de respect mutuel. Voyez, je vous vouvoie et vous appelle par votre nom de famille.

Tout cela avait été énoncé calmement, posément, comme un enseignant expliquerait à ses élèves les grandes lignes de la tectonique des plaques, par exemple. Pendant tout son pseudo discours-exposé, il avait détaillé le numéro 127, puis le dictaphone sur ses propres genoux d'un œil ennuyé. Apparemment ennuyé.

-S'il ne vous convient pas, rendez-le moi, je trouverai autre chose.

Beyond Birthday, alors occupé à feuilleter le livre, leva les yeux vers lui et ricana sèchement :

-S'il ne me plaît pas ? Tu as de la chance Alexander, il y a très peu d'auteurs de policiers que je peux lire et que je supporte.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous aimeriez le genre du roman policier en général.

-A vrai dire, il n'y a que les livres de Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie et, plus récemment, Michael Connely, que j'arrive à apprécier un petit peu. Et pour cause ! Je découvre le coupable dès le sixième chapitre.

C'était plutôt étrange. Quel lecteur normalement constitué apprécierait un livre dont il connaît déjà la fin, le dénouement ? Pour sa part, le docteur Messner détestait ça.

Lorsqu'il prenait le temps et la peine de lire, il aimait aussi prendre le temps de réfléchir aux mots de l'auteur, de chercher par lui-même l'implicite, les indices et les sous-entendus laissés délibérément par l'écrivain, mais avait horreur d'avoir raison, et cherchait des livres qui lui donnaient tort. C'était là, pour lui, le véritable talent d'un auteur.

 _T'es compliqué Alex… Je suis perplexe…_

Evidemment. Et lui-même était perplexe face à Birthday. Raison de plus pour assouvir sa curiosité.

-Vous aimez connaître le coupable avant la chute ? interrogea-t-il, dubitatif.

Une lueur d'amusement illumina les iris écarlates du patient, qui laissa échapper un sifflement railleur avant de développer :

-Il me semble y avoir un léger malentendu, gloussa-t-il. Chez les autres auteurs, je connais le coupable _avant_ le sixième chapitre.

Les sourcils d'Alexander furent agités d'un tic interloqué. Le but d'un roman d'enquête n'était-il pas justement de maintenir le suspense jusqu'à la fin ? De tenir le lecteur en haleine ? Pour cela, l'auteur s'appliquait à créer de fausses pistes, à donner des indices au compte-gouttes, à tromper le lecteur. En affirmant qu'il trouvait le coupable dès les premiers chapitres, Beyond Birthday montrait deux choses à son psychiatre, en admettant qu'il ait dit la vérité.

Tout d'abord, il faisait preuve d'impressionnantes facultés d'analyse, ou d'une excellente connaissance des stratagèmes de l'auteur, du moins.

Enfin, en déclarant cela, même si c'était d'un ton à peu près désintéressé, il démontrait clairement une impression de supériorité, une arrogance détestable.

-Je suppose qu'il vous est alors impossible de relire ces livres.

L'autre haussa les épaules, et leva les yeux au ciel. Dédain, agacement, mouche au plafond, impossible d'en définir la cause.

-On avait assez de livres pour ne pas finir à cours. Et pour ce qui concerne ce volume là en particulier, j'ai beau me souvenir de toute l'intrigue, je suppose que je ne suis pas en position de faire la fine bouche.

Ah ! Peut être une ouverture, une perche tendue fort obligeamment par le patient pour parler de son passé. Alexander fit rapidement tourner le stylo entre ses doigts et releva la tête, intéressé.

-Vous aviez une bibliothèque, chez vous ?

-Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, et donc il fallait subvenir aux besoins de chacun d'eux en matière de découverte. Et crois moi, nous avions tous des besoins colossaux.

Plusieurs options. Pour qu'il y ait « beaucoup d'enfants », Birthday pouvait avoir été élevé dans une famille nombreuse, un foyer, ou un orphelinat. Ce qui expliquerait sa rencontre avec « Antigone », « Charon » et « Lachésis », ainsi que le souvenir de vacances _tous ensemble_.

Birthday aurait grandi dans un orphelinat ou un foyer de jeunes…

Hypothèse notée. Mais pas suggérée au principal intéressé. Trop peu de preuves.

Coup d'œil au dictaphone. Plus que quinze minutes.

-Et pour toi Alex ? Tu avais beaucoup de livres dans ta mai-son ?

 _Ne sois pas stupide, il n'y a pas de place_

 _Je le mettrai sous mon matelas ! S'il te plaît !_

Migraine bonjour. Ce devait être la fatigue. Oui. C'était la fatigue.

-Je ne pense pas non. Il y avait une bibliothèque municipale à quelques rues, c'était suffisant.

Le patient se frotta pensivement le menton avant de questionner, joueur :

-Pourquoi ? Tes parents n'aimaient pas les livres ?

Attention. Piège. Il avait déjà dit à Beyond Birthday qu'il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Par cette interrogation, le malade mettait son honnêteté à l'épreuve. S'il répondait par l'affirmative, ou même par la négative, il se contredirait lui-même. Désagréable sensation entre toutes.

-Mes tuteurs avaient d'autres préoccupations, bien différentes de notre approvisionnement en livres, énonça-t-il platement.

« Tuteurs » restait un terme très vague, pouvant qualifier les parents (quoi qu'avec beaucoup de distance), mais aussi les responsables légaux, parents adoptifs, famille d'accueil et autres directeurs d'orphelinat. Birthday sembla comprendre la nuance car il arbora une petite moue approbatrice et lâcha :

-Tu es franchement loin d'être stupide.

-Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation.

-Certes ! Mais je le pense toujours. Il faudra que nous jouiions aux échecs un jour, histoire que je mesure réellement ton intelligence.

-Pas question, je suis certain que vous arriverez à y jouer tout seul.

-Et avec quoi ? En faisant un plateau de jeu avec mon sang sur le sol et des pions en origami ? Tu es hilarant dis moi.

Il y avait dans la voix du patient une ironie grasse, une amertume qui tranchait radicalement avec son expression enjouée.

-Vous m'excuserez de ne pas vous traiter comme si vous étiez au club du troisième âge.

-Je préfèrerais être au club du troisième âge, mais nous savons l'un comme l'autre que je n'atteindrai jamais un âge assez canonique pour y entrer.

-Et, même si vous l'atteigniiez, je pense que vous resteriez ici encore quelques années.

L'attitude de Beyond Birthday changea alors radicalement, répondant ainsi à la provocation délibérée, quoiqu'à demi mot, lancée par le psychiatre. Son sourire joueur disparut, mais la lueur de défi dans les yeux du fou ne s'était pas éteinte. Il pinça ses lèvres, laissant un coin de son orifice buccal se tordre en un semi-rictus.

Alexander n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur le visage abîmé de son patient. Il n'allait certainement pas la qualifier d'impressionnante, mais le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il lui était difficile de soutenir le regard cramoisi et malsain du fêlé. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus le même Birthday face à lui. Comme si les yeux vermeille l'évaluaient froidement, scannant son comportement comme un serpent analyse une proie, une vision anormale, thermique, permettant d'identifier chaque mouvement de sa proie. Messner avait déjà vu ce genre de changement de comportement chez des psychopathes, qui cessaient brutalement de mimer des émotions pour reprendre leur visage vide. Beyond Birthday ? Un psychopathe ? Excellent menteur et acteur dans ce cas. Alexander aurait juré avoir vu des émotions dans ses yeux. Plusieurs fois.

 _Mais je mens pas ! Je te jure !_

-Vu comme ça, vous avez raison docteur, céda le patient, d'un ton beaucoup trop calme et neutre.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais changea d'avis, lança un bref coup d'œil au dictaphone et émit un petit claquement de langue avant de soupirer, l'air exagérément tragique :

-C'est d'ailleurs bien triste, moi qui espérais avoir des petits-enfants !

Il l'avait encore fait. Il changeait encore radicalement de comportement. Ce n'était pas comme au début de l'entretien, il manquait un peu d'enjouement, et il était beaucoup trop exagéré. Alexander ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

-Affligeant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est affligeant Alex ? Ma tragique destinée ou mon auto-apitoiement extrêmement convainquant ?

Le jeune médecin ne put retenir un mince sourire face au comportement totalement puéril du malade avant de lâcher :

-Les deux.

Il arrêta le dictaphone.

-Au fait Alex, tout à l'heure, tu as dit « _notre_ approvisionnement ». Tu parlais de tes _tuteurs_ et toi ? Ou est-ce que tu y incluais une autre personne ? Un frère ? Une sœur ? Une amoureuse ? Plusieurs camarades peut être ?

Sous la blouse, les épaules pointues du praticien se raidirent, comme celles d'un élève interrogé par l'enseignant.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus un élève, et qu'il ne devait rien à ce taré.

-L'entretien est terminé, Mister Birthday.

-Excellent. Cependant, je me permettrai de te rappeler que les aliments d'ici sont infects.

-J'ai compris, Mister Birthday.

-Et qu'avais-tu pensé des noms de mes camarades ? Juste pour voir si mes commentaires sur ton potentiel intellectuel étaient justifiés.

-J'envisageais de commencer à y réfléchir.

-Oooooooh… C'est fort intéressant ma foi !

-Au revoir.

La porte fut sèchement refermée.

La salive difficilement avalée.

Il avait touché la poignée. Immonde.

* * *

L'humeur d'Alexander laissait _légèrement_ à désirer alors qu'il repartait en direction de son bureau. Beyond Birthday devenait beaucoup trop intrusif, mais le pire, le pire, ce devait être qu'Alexander ne s'était pas aperçu du jeu que jouait le numéro 127 avant que ce dernier n'en vienne à toucher une corde sensible.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte ? Il n'était tout de même pas stupide n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune des deux théories –que lui-même soit extrêmement stupide ou que Birthday soit extrêmement intelligent- ne lui convenait. Chacune blessait son ego.

Il allait sûrement avoir besoin de ce que les autres appelaient du « café ». D'ailleurs, il y avait quelque chose de curieux au rez-de chaussée. Il croisa la préposée à l'accueil, miss Whammstings, qui semblait absorbés par les _splendides_ pages d'un quelconque magasine, enserré par ses griffes cramoisies et ses longs doigts osseux, dont la couverture présentait un « Top 10 des masques qui vous feront une peau de pêche » (l'argile arrivant en haut du podium présenté). Quel Sérieux. Quel zèle. Il déposa le dictaphone sur le comptoir d'un geste sec, à côté de ceux de ses collègues, et s'en fut avant qu'elle n'ait eu ne serait-ce que le temps de penser à le saluer.

Franchement.

Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui cette femme était, en revanche il se souvenait parfaitement d'un Crane retenant difficilement un rire alors qu'il lui annonçait, la voix tremblante d'hilarité contenue, que miss Whammstings, de l'accueil, avait remplacé tous les magasines de la réception, remplaçant les magasines philosophiques, psychologiques ou simplement culturelles par d'ignobles feuilles de chou, relatant la vie des stars, les meilleures manucures et les plus belles robes de mariage du moment ainsi que les gâteaux les plus susceptibles d'augmenter votre taux de cholestérol en une seule part.

C'était une excellente idée, avec du recul, de proposer ce genre de lecture à de pauvres mortels attendant de pouvoir rencontrer l'un de leurs proches, interné, ou un psychiatre. Ça les aidait forcément à maintenir leur moral à niveau.

Il se dirigeait vers la salle commune, au fond du couloir, lorsqu'une image beaucoup trop connue et dangereuse apparut dans son champ de vision.

Emily Jones.

Mais, même si Emily Jones en elle-même était une nuisance, elle n'en était pas dangereuse. En revanche, Emily Jones avec un dossier sous le bras était un grave danger. Surtout lorsque ledit dossier était apparemment adressé à Bélen Alonso, et que le cachet ressemblait un peu trop fortement au logo du laboratoire Pasteur. Le laboratoire auquel il avait envoyé les échantillons du sang de Wesker. Évidemment. Il ne connaissait pas l'adresse personnelle de sa chère collègue, et n'avait absolument pas envie de la connaître. Sauf qu'il avait pensé pouvoir récupérer le rapport d'analyse à l'accueil, il y était passé le matin même, et à chacune de ses pauses. Jamais rien. Et là, là, c'était juste quand cette garce passait à l'accueil que le précieux dossier était arrivé.

Rageant.

Et avec ça, il allait devoir établir un dialogue avec cette créature inférieure afin de s'emparer de son bien légitime. Plus ou moins légitime. Certes. Le psychiatre prit le ton le plus aimable et courtois qu'il ait en stock avant d'interpeller :

-Miss Jones ?

L'aide soignante se retourna immédiatement, sourcils froncés. Superbe. Elle avait de toute évidence couru, puisque son mascara _si délicatement appliqué_ avait légèrement bavé de la manière la moins charmante du monde sur son visage déjà peu plaisant, aux yeux du psychiatre.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez Messner ?

Bon… Le problème, à présent, c'était d'instaurer une diversion suffisante pour pouvoir lui retirer discrètement le colis piégé. Il n'avait malheureusement aucune idée pour la retenir, et éviter l'inévitable atterrissage des analyses entre les griffes de Alonso.

Il n'avait malheureusement jamais pris la peine d'actualiser ses connaissances en matière de mode de pensée féminin. Très honnêtement, il préférait les criminels psychopathes, c'était moins compliqué. Il était parfaitement capable de tenir une conversation avec un schizophrène paranoïaque, mais survivre à un entretien avec une jeune femme -théoriquement- équilibrée mentalement s'avérait beaucoup plus complexe. Bien. A partir de ses connaissances sur les spécimens humains en général, que pouvait-il utiliser ?

 _Attire la avec des gâteaux ! C'est bien, les gâteaux !_

Non. Non non non. Les gâteaux ne feraient pas sérieux, ni crédible.

-Il me semble que vous et miss Williams vivez en collocation, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils, plissa les lèvres et s'arrêta, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle était clairement intéressée. Intriguée en tout cas. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de collocation entre les deux subordonnées, malgré sa fréquentation régulière de commères telles que Crane ou Worthing. A vrai dire, il était en train de bluffer, de son mieux. Ce pouvait très bien être une rumeur, cette histoire de collocation. Tout à fait crédible. Les deux employées avaient environ le même âge. Et il était certain que, pour maintenir un niveau de vie correct sur la côte Ouest de Etats-Unis, surtout lorsqu'on est _seulement_ infirmière dans un asile psychiatrique, il pouvait s'avérer nécessaire de s'établir en colocation. Mentir était dangereux, mais s'il touchait juste, ce serait superbe, et, s'il se trompait, son bluff lui permettrait au moins de savoir si Emily Jones connaissait Madeline Williams, et quelle relation elles entretenaient. Sauf qu'il avait déjà du mal à se souvenir du prénom même de Williams. Il se souvenait de Jones parce que c'était une sacrée épine dans le pied, mais dans le cas de sa discrète collègue…..

-Faux. Nous nous entendons bien et je pense être son amie. Vous en doutez ?

\- Absolument pas, ma question était trop approximative. Mais je pense qu'en tant qu'amie, vous devriez vous inquiéter pour elle.

Bien. Phrase d'accroche en bonne voie de fonctionnement. Elle s'approcha de lui, la mine soudain plus inquiète que réprobatrice. Quoiqu'assez méfiante. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, s'il prenait en compte leur petit... différent ainsi que les rumeurs qui circulaient certainement sur lui.

-Je vous écoute.

Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme aussi sérieuse, c'était parfait. Ça faciliterait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Qui aurait cru qu'une personne au sang chaud telle qu'Emily Jones serait capable de rester aussi calme à l'idée qu'une de ses amies et collègue ait des ennuis, peut être même graves ?

-Je crois que certains collègues de cet établissement ont des…disons des vues sur elle, et qu'elle subit très certainement du harcèlement de la part de quelques patients du service des soins intensifs où elle travaille beaucoup plus que vous, s'il est nécessaire de le préciser.

Il avait fait un effort monumental pour débiter toute sa diatribe, sans flancher. La lueur d'angoisse et de détresse qu'il pouvait voir s'allumer dans les yeux de Jones lui procura une intense satisfaction. Il avait touché très juste. Les psychopathes n'étaient pas tous des exemples de galanterie, et la tâche de les laver, de les nourrir, et de leur administrer les médicaments revenait aux infirmières, aux aides-soignantes. Travail sûrement plutôt éprouvant.

De plus, Emily Jones l'avait cru très vite, certainement à cause de sa préoccupation pour le bien être de son amie. Naïveté. Immaturité. Tellement commun. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que le sang chaud de la jeune femme fasse son travail, juste comme l'avait prévu le psychiatre.

En effet, elle déposa le dossier sur son chariot de nourriture, pour avoir les mains plus libres, et entreprit de palper les poches de son manteau, en quête de ce qu'il supposait être son téléphone. Une fois l'objet en main, elle commença à composer le numéro.

-Je l'appelle. Il faut qu'on en parle tout de suite. Vous restez là vous.

Un mince sourire manqua d'étirer les lèvres du médecin qui haussa simplement les sourcils avec une politesse toute feinte, avant d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches, se soumettant pour le moment à la commande déplacée de la part d'une subordonnée ainsi qu'aux coups d'œil méfiants que continuait à lui jeter la jeune femme par dessus l'écran de son smartphone.

L'objet de sa convoitise reposait sur le chariot. Un simple mouvement, à la première occasion. Et son précieux serait sien.

-Oui, Messner vient de me dire ! De quoi ? Comment ça rien ? Raconte pas de bêtises ! Tu viens ici et on en parle, pas question qu'on te fasse bosser comme ça ! Oui il est avec moi.

Un très mince sourire, qu'il ne se sentait plus capable de retenir, au bord des lèvres, le psychiatre fit mine d'examiner les médicaments reposant sur le chariot, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de la jeune femme. Elle regardait toujours. Tsk. Et, avec les sympathiques rumeurs, elle était certainement persuadée qu'il s'apprêtait à trafiquer une bouteille pour y glisser quelque substance infectieuse. Charmant.

Des pas se firent entendre et Jones se retourna vers Williams, qui arrivait en trottinant. D'un geste rapide, Messner tira le contenu du dossier, le plia et le fourra dans sa poche, ne laissant sur le chariot qu'un dossier vide, en dehors d'une lettre d'introduction, aisément reconnaissable aux signatures en bas de page. Alonso ne comprendrait pas, et conclurait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur.

-Mad ! C'est vrai ce qu'à dit Messner ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Décidant de montrer son investissement intéressé, le médecin croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

-Votre travail vous affecte.

La petite blonde ouvrit la bouche et mima le poisson hors de l'eau pendant quelques secondes, secondes qu'Alexander mit à profit pour quitter les lieux, en lançant un ultime :

-Vous obstruez le passage, toutes les deux.

Il ignora l'insulte qui fendit l'air et s'engouffra dans la salle commune, sans demander son reste. Il y serait à l'abri, s'il prenait l'envie à l'aide soignante de vérifier l'intégrité de son dossier.

Ses bien-aimés collègues étaient rassemblés autour d'une boîte en métal. Crane compris. Il devait s'agir de quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Il s'approcha de quelques pas.

Exceptionnel. Des cookies.

Pas exactement des cookies, cependant. Plutôt des sablés.

Mais c'était égal.

Parce que tout le monde semblait occupé à discuter des morts.

Et des patients, mais c'était plus ou moins la même chose, maintenant.

-Mais je vous jure qu'il m'a parlé !

-Oui, bien sûr, nous y croyons tous. Peut être qu'il avait juste envie que tu arrêtes de jouer les sangsues et que tu lui fiches la paix, qu'en dis-tu ? C'est un au-tiste ! Il n'a pas nécessairement envie de subir ton babillage incessant. Et je le comprends.

Même la bouvhe pleine, Crane savait être une ordure.

-Elle était gratuite celle-là. Intervint Messner.

-Et toi Alexander ? Ta journée ?

Le jeune psychiatre, qui venait de fourrer un sablé extrêmement sucré dans sa bouche, prit le temps de déglutir avant de répondre à Crane, avec le ton le plus désintéressé et méprisant qu'il avait en réserve.

-Pas vraiment palpitante. J'ai discuté littérature avec Birthday et Heldévary m'a presque sauté à la gorge.

Pendant que ses collègues se lançaient de bon cœur dans une sympathique discussion à propos de la pyromanie, et de s'il fallait ou non prendre un parapluie pour aller au travail le lendemain, Alexander se remémora sa péripétie de début de journée, non sans un certain malaise. Il était entré dans la cellule du pyromane, s'attendant à trouver à nouveau un malade ennuyeux, toujours enfoncé dans le déni jusqu'aux yeux. A la place, il avait trouvé un homme presque heureux, presque surexcité. Il avait d'abord mis ce changement sur le compte du changement de traitement récent du patient, mais, quand ils avaient commencé à parler, l'excitation du pyromane s'était faite de plus en plus flagrante, au point d'inquiéter le médecin.

Alexander s'était restreint, n'avait cette fois pas tenté de pousser Heldévary à bout. C'était trop dangereux à ses yeux. Et s'il voulait bien s'amuser un peu, parfois, pour sortir de son ennui, se mettre volontiers en danger ne faisait pas partie de ses passe-temps favoris.

Il était donc resté le plus professionnel, calme et aimable possible. Aussi aimable qu'il puisse être.

Jusqu'à ce que le fêlé ne s'énerve tout seul.

Il avait posé les mains sur ses genoux, s'était penché en avant, et avait commencé à crier. Il criait, criait que Alexander était un mauvais psychiatre, qu'il se moquait de lui et qu'il allait le détruire, qu'il hurlerait de douleur, qu'il voulait le voir crever, qu'il le haïssait.

Les mots du pyromane restaient encore dans la tête du jeune médecin. Tout comme ses yeux brillants d'impatience et d'un bonheur presque hystérique, sa langue qu'il avait passé inconsciemment sur ses lèvres et les tremblements nerveux de ses doigts alors qu'il les avait enfoncés dans ses genoux. Signes d'excitation. Peut être même sexuelle. Très inquiétant.

« Je vous brûlerai ! Vous et cet asile stupide ! »

Se sentant personnellement menacé, Alexander avait estimé nécessaire de quitter la pièce le plus vite possible. Comme lors de sa discussion avec Beyond Birthday. A croire qu'il était dans un mauvais jour…

Mais si Birthday était menaçant en permanence, à sa manière calme et dérangée, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Heldévary. Il y avait forcément eu un déclencheur. Quelque chose qui avait surexcité le malade avant l'entretien, quelque chose qui avait animé ses pulsions déviantes. Il n'avait bien évidemment aucun moyen de mettre le feu à son psychiatre ou à l'asile, de toute manière. Mais il en avait eu l'impression, suffisamment pour relâcher sa garde en présence de son psychiatre. C'était inquiétant. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec le professeur Crane.

 _C'était terrifiant Alex ! Je ne veux plus que tu lui reparles ! Il me fait peur pour toi !_

-D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de nouveau mort ?

-C'est normal Worthing, soupira Crane. On n'était pas non plus au courant pour les premiers accidents… Enfin… _vous_ n'étiez pas au courant.

La jubilation du professeur était palpable.

-Je pense, intervint Alonso, que le coupable se sent juste dans l'impossibilité d'agir, grâce à une surveillance _efficace_.

Coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Bien entendu.

Un meurtrier suffisamment déterminé pour tuer à une fréquence telle que la fréquence actuelle allait s'arrêter d'assouvir ses pulsions simplement parce qu'une petite psychiatre en talons aiguille s'était mis dans la tête de harceler un de ses malheureux collègues.

Évidemment.

Et ça se prétendait psychiatre, experte en psychologie criminelle ?

S'il avait été le meurtrier, il roulerait sous la table, mort de rire.

A la place, il prit un autre sablé.

-Quelle surveillance efficace ? questionna Crane. Je vous parie dix dollars que Flemmings se retrouvera très bientôt avec un nouveau macchabée. Je dirais… dans une semaine.

-C'est ridicule, de parier sur la mort de la sorte, s'offusqua Bélen Alonso, main sur la poitrine en une sublime exagération de surprise. C'est un flagrant manque de respect.

-Le professeur parie volontiers, et on est en droit de se demander s'il lui reste quelque chose de sa paye à la fin du mois, railla légèrement Alexander.

Faible revanche pour l'humiliation de la machine à café.

-Sous entendriez vous, _docteur_ Messner, que je perds nos paris ? Vous voulez vérifier ?

Crane mordit dans le bout d'un sablé, sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Alexander plissa les yeux.

-Dix dollars sur deux semaines.

Le spécialiste en phobies frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers leurs deux autres collègues, qui les fixaient, ébahis par un tel manque de respect.

-Et vous vous voulez tenter aussi ?

-C'est irresponsable.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée.

-Parfait, je vais donc me retirer. Excellents sablés, Miss Alonso. Je me permettrai d'en emporter quelques uns pour mon thé avec Tetch.

Sans demander son reste, il fourra quelques biscuits dans les poches de sa blouse, tapota amicalement l'épaule de Worthing, et Alexander crut voir un billet vert se glisser comme de lui-même dans la poche, rejoignant ainsi les gâteaux.

Quand leur sinistre collègue fut sorti, Jeremiah fronça les sourcils comme un enfant qui tente de se concentrer.

-A votre avis, il se fait beaucoup d'argent avec ces paris ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais ça devrait être illégal.

Préférant dévier les autres du comportement borderline de son collègue, pas par sympathie, mais simplement parce que les regards désapprobateurs de la psychiatre commençaient à sérieusement l'agacer, Messner lança un nouveau sujet, sur le ton de la conversation:

-Vous avez commencé à réfléchir à propos des heures supplémentaires et des congés que vous prendrez pour le mois de décembre ?

-Vous ne comptez pas prendre le jour du repas de Noël juste pour nous éviter, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le retour du docteur Jérémiah Worthing, expert ès relations sociales et amoureuses. Il ajouta avec un mince sourire :

-Il y aura sûrement les employés des autres services, ça nous aérera agréablement.

-Non. Je souhaitais juste me faire une idée grossière de la moyenne en heures supplémentaires prises pour ce mois ci.

Autant couper les discussions pesantes avant qu'elles ne commencent. Il laissa ses deux collègues reprendre leur conversation en quittant la pièce.

Avec un peu de chance, un sablé s'émietterait dans la gorge d'Alonso et elle mourrait étouffée. Avec un peu de chance.

* * *

L'appartement d'Alexander Messner était illuminé, de la minuscule cuisine/bar jusqu'au canapé, où le jeune psychiatre épluchait scrupuleusement le dossier du laboratoire Pasteur en grignotant distraitement une carotte lavée au préalable. Et, en effet, plusieurs choses avaient échappé à Isabel Flemming. A commencer par la présence d'éléments chimiques en quantité anormalement élevée. Plus particulièrement de fort taux d'éphédrine, de Mazindol et de Calcium Bromolactobionate, ainsi que d'adrénaline.

Intéressant.

En effet, il était intéressant de noter que l'adrénaline, une hormone de fuite et de combat, était normalement produite par les glandes surrénales, et augmentait le rythme cardiaque, dilatait les artères comme les bronches et provoquait une excitation musculaire ainsi qu'une augmentation du besoin d'air. L'augmentation du rythme cardiaque, poussée à l'extrême, pouvait certainement causer un décès par crise cardiaque.

Il fallait juste une stimulation extérieure.

Et les trois autres substances, trouvées en forte quantité, avaient toutes les trois de belles facultés hallucinogènes… Alors… Mélangées…

On avait bel et bien à faire à un meurtre.

Les hallucinations, probablement terrifiantes, au vu de la réaction de Wesker, avaient engendré un état de panique, qui avait poussé la production d'hormones telles que l'adrénaline, qui s'ajoutaient à l'adrénaline supplémentaire injectée par le meurtrier. Le corps de Arnold Wesker n'avait pas dû supporter la trop forte quantité d'hormones, avait trop réagi, et le petit gomme rondouillard avait très certainement expérimenté un état de panique délirante avant de décéder. Ce qui expliquait la boîte crânienne explosée contre le lit. Il avait probablement été agité de spasmes incontrôlables. Il s'humecta inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, absorbé par les révélations nouvelles.

Charmant.

Le psychiatre allait se plonger dans les autres chiffres du rapport beaucoup moins intéressants ceci dit, lorsqu'on frappa bruyamment à la porte de son domicile.

Juste derrière le battant se trouvait la quadragénaire la plus imposante que le maigre Alexander Messner ait jamais eu le malheur de connaître. Imposante physiquement, en effet, elle était dotée d'une circonférence telle qu'un ballon sonde se serait senti anorexique à ses côtés, mais aussi imposante tout court, par son très –trop- large sourire très –trop- maternel. A ses côtés se trouvait son mari, un peu plus âgé, fripé comme un fruit trop mur. Mister et Mrs Bugel. Les voisins de palier.

-Aleeeeeex ! Comment vas-tu ? Regardes, on t'a amené les restes de notre repas familial de la veille ! C'est du bon hachis parmentier maison, pour te remplumer un peu ! Et voilà aussi des endives au jambon et à la béchamel, maison aussi ! Et pour ajouter un peu de sucré, j'ai même mis du fondant au chocolat ! Bon il est un peu écrasé mais il est bon quand même !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle énumérait son menu, elle empilait dans les pauvres bras du jeune homme des boîtes Tupperware moins appétissantes les unes que les autres. On aurait dit qu'un animal malade avait rendu son repas dedans. Finalement, pour le plus grand soulagement de la pauvre victime de ses préoccupations maternelles, son mari tapota le jambonneau qui lui servait de bras.

-Arrêtes, tu lui fais peur ma chérie.

Puis se tourna vers Messner avant de marmonner dans sa moustache :

-Comprends bien qu'on s'inquiète, gamin. On voudrait pas que tu-

Le jeune homme s'empressa de le couper d'un geste sec de la main, tout en esquissant un sourire _légèrement_ forcé, puis se contenta de hausser les sourcils et de remercier entre ses dents serrées.

-Merci Mrs Bugel.

-Mais appelles moi Bertha, mon petit !

Après une ignoble étreinte suffocante et débordante de graisse mal vieillie, le couple s'en alla le long du couloir.

Aimables voisins.

Depuis des années.

Presque cinq ans que leur sale rituel lui pourrissait tous ses vendredis soirs. Ils venaient, sans gêne, et lui donnaient de quoi empoisonner la totalité de ses patients. Ensuite, ils l'embrassaient fort aimablement sur les deux joues et s'en allaient vers la porcherie que devait être leur appartement. Alexander jeta un regard dégoûté aux immondices sous plastique qui l'encombraient. Franchement. Qui mangeait ce genre de choses ?

 _Toi ? Parce que tu ne voudrais pas gâcher, hein ?_

Le simple fait qu'elle les ait préparés est un gâchis de taille, pensa le jeune psychiatre tout en acheminant l'ensemble jusqu'à sa salle de bains aseptisée. Là, il se saisit d'un pince nez, de gants en latex, et entreprit de vider la totalité des bombes chimiques dans ses toilettes, à grand renfort de brosse à récurer et de chasse d'eau. Parfait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à prendre une douche, vider une bouteille de Javel dans les toilettes et il pourrait se reposer.

En ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il tomba sur le pot de confiture encore plein. Peut être qu'il fallait le jeter, à présent, puisqu'il était dedans jusqu'au coudes.

Mais non. Il se contenta de secouer la tête et de prendre sa petite bouteille d'eau.

Retour sur le canapé.

Retour au dossier après cette parenthèse tout sauf plaisante.

Il était mal parti pour dormir sur le canapé. Il ne dormait jamais les vendredis soir.

Il s'agissait probablement d'une excellente occasion de commencer à feuilleter les volumes de la bibliothécaire, histoire de chercher qui étaient Charon, Lachésis et Antigone dans les mythologies antiques.

Si Birthday savait qu'il était sa principale source de distraction lors de ses insomnies, il ne sentirait plus ses chevilles.

* * *

De: L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet: Birthday

Je n'ai toujours pas reçu enregistrement ou compte rendu. Si vous vous obstinez à ne pas tenir votre part du marché, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis avec la brigade des stupéfiants dès ce soir.

* * *

De: Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet: RE: Birthday

Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'étais plongé dans un dossier de quelque importance. Beyond Birthday pourrait présenter certains symptômes de psychopathie ou de sociopathie, c'est quelque chose que lui et moi risquons d'avoir à travailler à l'avenir, je vous envoie l'enregistrement.

Vous n'aviez pas de raison de vous inquiéter.

* * *

De: L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet: RE: RE: Birthday

il me semble que certaines choses devraient avoir la priorité dans vos occupations, docteur Messner. Faites ce que vous voulez, tenez moi simplement au courant, et ne parlez pas de notre arrangement avec Birthday. J'ai bien reçu l'enregistrement.

Bonne fin de soirée à vous.

Je ne m'inquiète jamais.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà xD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui manque, ce qui cloche, ce qui vous plaît ou ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans les reviews, le sympathique petit bouton est là pour ça, vous pouvez le chatouiller sans crainte !**

 **RaR :**

 **PxdxlF : Le dernier chapitre n'avait en effet pas été très relu, je commençais déjà à manquer de temps x) J'ai fait un effort sur celui là, mais si tu repères quelque chose, je suis toute ouïe ! Hum… Pour l'italique, vous avez plusieurs gros indices déjà posés et à venir, je vous laisse spéculer à votre guise :3 Merci pour ta review ****

 **Naitaa : C'est normal de rire, tu n'imagines pas comment il m'arrive de ricaner toute seule quand j'écris cette histoire… Ma famille me regarde aussi bizarrement, quand je rigole sur mon clavier :'3 Pour le souvenir….. Je pense qu'il est un peu des deux. BB s'est sûrement déjà retrouvé dans une situation de ce type. Mais quant aux gestes exacts et aux circonstances…. Je pense qu'on peut choisir ou non de le croire :3 Le sens de l'histoire ne change pas de toute façon :3 Quant à la vérité…. Secreeeeeeeeet 3 Pareil pour les flash-back, tu es libre d'interpréter, cher jeune cerveau ! Fais toutes les hypothèses que tu veux, c'est le jeu :3 Merci pour ta review très chère, à très bientôt ^=^**

 **Slange : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir :333 La rencontre viendra, mais pas tout de suite :3 J'espère que la suite t'a satisfaite aussi ! (d'ailleurs on te voit plus trop sur le site ! Tu vas bien ? 0.0)**

 **Heriei : Merci pour la review ! Contente que la fic te plaise ! Et ta comparaison m'a beaucoup plu xD (oui il y en a beaucoup. Dans le service des soins intensifs en tout cas. J'ai plus de mal à écrire sur les personnages vieux, mais j'y travaille, juré !)**

 **Saki-R : HEYYYYYY ! (Levi te dit coucou) Bref ! Ta review est très longue, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à tout ! Pour les japonais, je dirais même quasi impossible. Mais Tu verras, Alex-chou pourrait peut être aller au Japon dans un chapitre à venir =3 Je te laisse relire, il me semble que côté fautes c'est moins terrible que la dernière fois :'3**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blablabla de l'auteure : Euh... coucou ?**

 **Je suis un peu (beaucoup) en retard, gomene TTHTT je ne vais pas aller me justifier, mais ce chapitre a aussi été galère à écrire... Et puis il y avait les examens, la vie privée, toussa toussa...**

 **Bref c'est fini pour le moment, et j'ai bien profité de mon début de vacances comme une grosse feignasse ! (j'ai quand même pondu un chapitre hein =^=)**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède que Alexander et quelques autres OC, que du modeste :'3**

 **Bonne lecture, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et bravo si vous avez eu la patience de m'attendre, je vous en suis reconnaissante ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Fatigue

 _« La fatigue est une des choses au monde les plus intéressantes à penser. Elle est comme la jalousie, comme le mensonge ou comme la peur. Elle est comme ces choses impures que l'on tient loin de ses yeux. Comme ces choses elle nous fait toucher terre. »_

 _Une petite robe de fête_

 _Christian Bobin, 1991_

* * *

Les pas d'Alexander résonnaient dans le long couloir, étroit comme un tuyau, qui semblait prêt à l'étouffer. Les murs hauts, couverts de cadres vides, semblaient se rapprocher, dans l'obscurité, couvrant le médecin d'ombres menaçantes. Le jeune psychiatre prit une grande goulée d'air,. Il était acide, rance comme de la chair pourrie.

C'était dégueulasse.

Puis la chanson commença.

Une voix douce et cristalline, beaucoup trop connue, chantonnais joyeusement, seule.

La petite voix perçait les ténèbres, et Alexander se surprit à en chercher la source.

 _Got a secret can you keep it Ashes Ashes we all falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my dear Alex._

Une porte entrouverte. La voix venait de là. Il fallait qu'Alex partage les baies pas encore mûres. Il le fallait.

Il poussa lentement la porte. Une petite forme tournoyait rapidement, maladroitement, se cognant au murs en tentant d'imiter une ballerine. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Messner.

 _My dear Alex_

 _Got a secret can you keep it_

 _Laves toi les mains, je t'en supplie !_

-Alex-chou ?

Une main. Osseuse. Sur son épaule, qui arrachait la blouse. Une autre. Puis deux jambes, qui s'enroulaient autour de son buste alors qu'on escaladait son dos, à grand renfort d'ongles, de talons et de genoux.

-Tu as vu les cafards Alex-chou ? On joue aux échecs ? C'est qui ? Hé, c'est qui ? Elle danse mal.

Souffle venu de derrière sa tête. Air chaud contre son oreille, sa joue droite, jusqu'à ses lèvres et ses narines. Vague haleine de sang et de sucre, de confiture. Fraises. Il l'aurait presque parié.

-Aleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeex

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille, alors qu'une minuscule tête brune s'enfouissait dans son ventre, comme si elle cherchait à traverser le tissu de la chemise, la chair, les muscles et les organes. Des sanglots tâchaient la chemise immaculée.

-Messner, c'est ça ? Le dossier est supprimé. Bienvenue à BlackGates.

Comme la voix du professeur résonnait, le grand corps de Crane s'appuya contre les jambes d'Alexander, alors que ses membres secs se repliaient en position fœtale contre Messner, comme un enfant.

Soudain, deux mains se saisirent de sa cheville.

-Meurtrier ! Vous êtes un assassin !

La voix d'Alonso lui vrillait les tympans comme une crécelle insupportable.

-Alex-chou ? Tu m'écoutes ? C'est ton travail quand même...

Trop. Trop de poids sur son corps. Trop de chaleur, corporelle et humide, autour de lui. Les griffes s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, ses chevilles, son épine dorsale...

-Messner.

-Docteur Messner !

-Alex-chou ?

-Vous avez réfléchi à ma proposition pour l'hypnose médicale ?

Non. Ils étaient trop. Trop proches. Il ne fallait pas.

 _Alex_

 _Alex !_

 _ALEX !_

* * *

Le choc réveilla Alexander en sursaut. Il était tombé du sofa de son appartement, où il était manifestement tombé de sommeil. Le psychiatre fronça les sourcils. Il arrivait rarement que Morphée vienne le prendre dans ses bras. La plupart du temps, il errait dans le labyrinthe de ses insomnies, de dossier en dossier, de chaîne en chaîne, de livre en livre, luttant contre les dérives causées par l'ennui. Parce que tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, il s'ennuyait. Le sommeil ne venait plus.

Là, là la fatigue avait triomphé, s'était manifestée pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Peut être à cause de cette dernière semaine de novembre un peu trop chargée. Il avait passé la semaine à faire des recherches sur les personnages mythologiques de Birthday, à éplucher des dossiers, à préparer sa documentation et sa défense en cas de crise de Heldévary. Et le sommeil avait manifestement été plus qu'agité, s'il avait remué au point de tomber du sofa.

Le cauchemar... Il avait fait un cauchemar. Il n'en faisait presque jamais. En réalité, il ne se souvenait presque jamais de ses rêves, tant son temps de sommeil était rare et court. Devait-il s'inquiéter de ce rêve ? De ces...retours ?

Non.

Bien sûr que non.

En tant que fervent adepte de la théorie de John Allan Hobson et Robert McCarley, selon laquelle les rêves ne rimaient à rien, n'étaient dus qu'au hasard des connexions nerveuses exécutées pendant le sommeil, il n'avais aucune raison de « s'inquiéter ». Ce rêve n'était en rien un reflet de son « état mental ». La psychanalyse. Bien entendu. Une science absurde, d'amateurs.

Avec un soupir, le psychiatre se versa distraitement une tasse de café serré. Hors de question de se présenter au travail dans un état aussi proche de la décomposition cérébrale. Crane ne manquerait pas cette belle occasion de se moquer.

 _Comment tu peux boire du café ? C'est amer. Je peux avoir du chocolat chaud moi ?_

 _Non._

L'odeur de chocolat attaqua ses narines. L'odeur des produits nettoyants, aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas de chocolat chez lui. Il n'en achetait pas. Avec un léger sursaut, le jeune psychiatre se redressa et parcourut son salon du regard. Ennuyeux. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout.

Non sans soupirer légèrement, Messner remplit son thermos de café serré chaud et prit la route de la salle de bains.

Et du travail. Accessoirement.

* * *

La situation était ennuyeuse. Trop ennuyeuse. Et le _très occupé_ professeur Crane ne leur faisait pas l'honneur de sa distrayante présence. La réunion de ce matin là était simplement sensée consister en la répartition des heures supplémentaires, des jours de congé de décembre ainsi que des emplois du temps. Cependant, il manquait deux personnes, pour que la réunion mensuelle commence. La première, Jonathan Crane ne l'empêchait pas réellement d'avoir lieu, même si Alexander aurait préféré que son estimé collègue soit à ses côtés à travers cette épreuve d'endurance. La seconde, n'était d'autre que le directeur roudouillard, Quincy Sharp, dont la présence était plus qu'essentielle, puisqu'il était l'heureux détenteur des sacro-saints emplois du temps.

Alexander se retrouvait donc seul, dans cette salle de réunion un peu trop familière. Enfin, pas si seul que ça. Il considérait plutôt sa situation comme une profonde solitude intellectuelle et spirituelle. « Je suis entouré d'abrutis » était sûrement la seule chose qui venait à l'esprit, sur le moment. Et, pourtant, ce n'était pas vraiment exact. Il était plutôt _en face_ d'abrutis. En effet, les tables étaient placée en U, comme pour toutes les « réunions », et il se trouvait sur la rangée de droite, face à Bélen Alonso, qui écoutait avec un mince sourire les explications de Jérémiah Worthing, sûrement à propos de quelque récente découverte relevant du domaine psychiatrique. Le psychiatre solitaire se contenta de regarder l'échange, ignorant les coups d'œil mauvais et peu subtils d'Alonso. Elle se mit soudain à sourire plus largement face à une phrase de son collègue et se tourna pleinement vers lui. Bande d'abrutis. Leurs cafés ne fumaient plus depuis longtemps, ils allaient devoir ingérer de la boue froide...

Enfin. C'était leur problème.

Messner envisageait sérieusement de se replonger dans le fruit de ses recherches de la semaine, sur Birthday, plus particulièrement les personnages mythologiques qu'il avait employé pour désigner ses proches. Comme souvent avec son patient, le jeune psychiatre avait observé, avec ébahissement et agacement, que l'autre était un véritable génie. Le souvenir, et plus particulièrement ses acteurs, étaient lourds de sens, et sur plusieurs niveaux. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir exploré toutes les probabilités pour le moment, mais le « cas Birthday » était vraiment fascinant.

L'esprit du psychiatre dérivait lentement, loin de la salle de réunion, vers un univers beaucoup plus... mythologique. Il avait cherché les origines de chaque personnage, le confrontant à sa position dans le « souvenir », conté par Beyond Birthday. Tout n'était encore une fois que symbolisme. Il comptait d'ailleurs aborder ce sujet avec son patient lorsqu'il le verrait, en fin d'après midi, après l'entrevue avec Stubbs et le repas. Il se demandait lequel des trois personnages mythologiques il comptait aborder en premier. Antigone était le personnage le plus _important_ , dans le souvenir, comme dans ce que Birthday avait raconté. Il serait peut être plus malin de commencer avec elle.

Trop de pistes. Trop de possibilités. Mythologiques, mais aussi biologiques, il l'avait découvert. Et, bien entendu, on parlait de BB, l'évidence n'était pas à négliger. Le patient 127 avait pour chacun de ses amis répété l'initiale avant de donner le nom, il l'avait remarqué en réécoutant l'enregistrement. Cette variation de langage pourrait paraître totalement bénigne, mais elle sortait de la bouche de 127. Antigone, Beyond, Charon et Lachésis. A, B, C et... L ? C'était tout de même une drôle de coïncidence, mais beaucoup trop subjective pour valoir la peine d'être abordée avec le criminel aux yeux rouges...

-Messner ? Tu penses à ta petite amie ?

 _Tu penses à qui Alex ?_

Un index interminable s'enfonça dans la joue du praticien. Il sentait avec dégoût la peau pleine de germes et de micro-organismes frotter contre celle, rasée de près et désinfectée, de son visage. Avec une moue outrée et dégoûtée, quoiqu'assez dédaigneuse, il saisit le poignet de Crane -par la manche, cela va de soi-, et le posa délicatement sur la surface polie de la table.

-Ce à quoi je pense ne vous regarde pas professeur. Vous êtes en retard.

-Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant l'impression d'être arrivé pile à l'heure.

Avec un petit mouvement de tête, Jonathan Crane désigna leur employeur à tous, engoncé dans un costume vert bouteille, occupé à trier sa paperasse, suant déjà à grosses gouttes. Immonde.

En parlant d'immondices, Alexander pêcha dans sa poche de blouse son flacon de désinfectant et un mouchoir jetable, et se stérilisa méticuleusement la joue, parfaitement conscient du regard de son collègue sur lui, détaillant chacun de ses gestes.

-Il est impoli de fixer les gens.

Crane se contenta de ricaner sombrement et de poser ses deux mains sur la table, captivant le regard de Alexander. Deux grandes paumes, hérissées de doigts aussi longs qu'osseux. Elles formaient deux araignées géantes, qui piétinaient avec impatience sur la table.

 _J'ai peur des araignées !_

-Tu es sûr d'aller bien Messner ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Le professeur inclina légèrement la tête et chuchota, prenant un air de confident moqueur.

-Tu fais des insomnies ? Tu sembles fatigué... Ou alors ce sont les insinuations de notre très chère collègue féminine qui te tapent sur le système, ce que je peux comprendre, s'entend. Elle s'accroche à toi comme une tique à un chien.

Messner retint un froncement de sourcils. Les insinuations d'Alonso étaient-elles évidentes à ce point ? Ou des rumeurs s'étaient elles déjà répandues à son sujet ?

-Ma proposition tient toujours, lâcha platement Crane.

-Je ne suis pas fou.

 _Est ce que je suis malade ?_

-Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Tu sembles juste fatigué.

Je jeune psychiatre fut cependant dispensé d'asséner une quelconque réplique acide, car Sharp venait de déposer, avec une délicatesse sans nom, son emploi du temps mensuel sur son bureau.

Un vague coup d'œil lui enseigna qu'il n'avait pas une répartition des heures très avantageuses, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un enfer non plus. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas obtenu toutes les heures supplémentaires qu'il avait réclamé, et s'étonna de voir que sa requête, à savoir travailler pour le jour de la fête des collègues, avait été acceptée. En revanche, on lui avait accordé les 25 et 26 décembre jours où il avait demandé à travailler. Suspect.

S'ensuivit alors une longue discussion absolument passionnante sur l'emploi du budget, dont il se serait volontiers passé.

* * *

-Dites, vous avez vu mon briquet ? Ça va bien faire deux ou trois semaines que je ne le trouve plus, interrogea Worthing, tout en remplissant quatre des gobelets en plastique de ce qui ressemblait à un concentré d'orange _gracieusement_ apporté par le directeur, sûrement pour se faire pardonner les heures supplémentaires -et donc les primes- passées sous le nez de ses employés.

Alonso trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide jaunâtre et sourit avant de répondre :

-Je suis plutôt satisfaite que tu l'aies perdu, à vrai dire. Fumer n'est pas très bon pour la santé.

Crane, qui jaugeait sa boisson d'un œil soupçonneux, haussa un sourcil et railla :

-Inutile de le materner, miss Alonso. Worthing peut prendre soin de lui tout seul.

-Apparemment non. S'il n'est pas capable de garder son briquet sur lui.

Le principal concerné fronçait les sourcils comme un enfant prêt à faire un caprice, et se tourna vers Alex, qui n'avait pas encore prit la parole, comme pour le supplier d'intervenir.

Ce dernier, pas concerné le moins du monde par les délibérations de ses collègues, vida son gobelet dans le pot d'une plante fanée qui avait le bonheur de tenter de décorer la salle de réunion.

-Je ne m'attarde pas, il va être l'heure pour moi de voir mon patient.

Mensonge.

Mensonge éhonté.

 _Tu avais promis !_

 _Ne me mens pas !_

Il ne voyait aucun intérêt à rester en compagnie de ses chers collègues. Ils allaient certainement lancer une autre longue conversation à propos de leur vie personnelle, de la soirée des collègues, des infirmières ou d'il ne savait quel sujet inutile et éloigné de ses préoccupations.

-Tu vas voir Stubbs ? Je croyais que tes rendez-vous ne commençaient pas avant dix heures trente.

Évidemment, il fallait que le professeur Crane, coach personnel en socialisation depuis près d'une semaine, ait remarqué ce minuscule détail concernant son emploi du temps. Et le sourire que l'immense épouvantail lui adressait avait sur le jeune psychiatre l'effet un grand éclat de rire sarcastique. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Alexander laissa son regard errer sur les gencives bordeaux, asséchées, et les dents beaucoup trop grandes à son goût avant de répondre :

-Je comptais consulter quelques dossiers tout d'abord.

-Des dossiers hein...

La voix de Alonso coupa toute possible tentative de fuite alors qu'elle lançait à Messner une œillade menaçante. Retenant un soupir, le psychiatre revint aux côtés de ses _chers_ collègues.

* * *

L'odeur de l'ascenseur était intenable. Désagréable au possible. Enfin, il y avait pire. Il y avait l'été. L'été, prendre l'ascenseur, avec deux collègues, c'était une véritable torture. Rien qu'à l'idée de l'odeur humide de transpiration glissant entre eux, sur les murs, se déposant sur ses vêtements, ses cheveux, les boutons de l'ascenseur, le jeune psychiatre se raidit et aspira l'air de la cabine.

Ils étaient en hiver.

Et l'ascenseur ne portait aucun relent d'hidrorrhée. Fort heureusement. Alexander plissa néanmoins légèrement le nez. A eux trois, ils éclipsaient l'habituelle odeur aseptisée de chaque endroit de l'hôpital. Et encore. Messner s'était en quelque sorte habitué à l'odeur de produits chimiques, de renfermé et de lavande de Crane. En revanche, l'odeur enfantine de Worthing, mélange exécrable de vanille, de lessive et d'eau de Cologne lui était plus difficile à supporter. Il avait l'impression de sentir les effluves d'un petit garçon qui aurait emprunté le parfum de son géniteur. C'était désagréable. Il détestait l'eau de Cologne, les parfums à l'alcool.

 _Mon cadeau ne te plaît pas? Je l'ai commandé par internet, pardon._

 _Tu ne pouvais pas le sentir, ce n'est pas grave._

Le mélange était insupportable. Ajouté au babillage interminable de Jeremiah Worthing, la descente aux soins intensifs avait des airs de descente en enfer.

Crane, absorbé par l'écran de son smartphone, n'était d'aucune aide.

-C'est la première fois que j'ai un patient au sous-sol des soins intensifs ! Il n'y a que le professeur et vous, Messner, qui en avez à ce niveau, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça m'est égal.

Il n'y avait que huit patients aux soins intensifs. Inutile de déployer une armée de médecins. Son ton froid et indifférent ne sembla pas décourager Jérémiah, qui poursuivit :

-C-ce sont les pires criminels qui sont dans ce sous-sol, non ? Vous ne devez jamais vous ennuyer n'est-ce pas ? Ça doit être fascinant. Il y a déjà eu des accidents ? Est-ce que c'est tendu ? Mon patient est là depuis un moment apparemment... Bates, vous connaissez ?

Beaucoup de questions, le débit très élevé, le jeune bleu serrait sa pochette en carton tellement fort que ses jointures avaient pâli jusqu'à prendre une couleur souffre désagréablement osseuse. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être un génie pour comprendre que le caquetage illimité du gosse était surtout dû au stress, à l'angoisse. Worthing n'écouterait sûrement pas toute parole « rassurante », en admettant que Crane et Messner soient aptes à avoir des paroles « rassurantes ». Il préféra donc se taire et laisser l'autre blablater tout seul.

-Ça m'inquiète un peu, à vrai dire. Mais on est médecins pas vrai ? On peut toujours faire quelque chose et aider ces gens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Évidemment, Jérémiah, on peut toujours faire quelque chose, intervint Crane, sans quitter son écran des yeux. Mais la priorité que tu dois avoir, c'est ta propre indemnité physique. Ne les laisses pas te toucher, pas d'exceptions, tu es trop inexpérimenté pour la jouer téméraire. Oh, et restes stressé, c'est ta meilleure assurance de survie.

On aurait eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un chef militaire entraînant sa bleusaille avant le combat. Worthing hocha frénétiquement la tête, pas rassuré pour autant.

-M-merci professeur.

Alexander soupira, au moment ou la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le couloir des soins intensifs. Les deux plus jeunes psychiatres se figèrent. Il était plutôt évident que l'arrêt soudain de Worthing était dû aux hurlements, sanglots, cris, rires et murmures qui meublaient toujours l'univers des soins intensifs. Pour un débutant qui y posait les pieds pour la première fois, il était normal d'être surpris. Alexander, quand à lui était figé à cause du spectacle qui se déroulait au milieu du couloir. A côté du chariot de nettoyage, Stanislas O'Connors se tortillait tout seul, de manière absolument ridicule. Ses yeux étaient fermés et on pouvait distinguer des écouteurs violets entre les mèches couleur carotte. C'était totalement risible. Ce gosse se croyait en boîte ou dans sa chambre d'adolescent ?

Il ne manquait plus qu'il emploie son balais comme micro. Encore heureux, il se contentait de balayer avec.

C'est donc en évitant précautionneusement le rouquin que le jeune psychiatre se dirigea vers la cellule de Stubbs, pour le premier entretien de la journée. En ouvrant la porte, il entendit le pitoyable glapissement de O'Connors, sûrement à la vue de Crane. Sa tête l'élançait péniblement.

* * *

L'immense stature de Stubbs semblait écrasée, oppressée, comme s'il était un géant perdu dans une chambre pour pygmées. Le lit en plastique semblait ridiculement petit, sous son important postérieur. Que du muscle, comme on s'en doute. Il fixait un point, devant lui. Depuis qu'Alexander avait lancé l'enregistrement , à savoir environ 5 minutes à sa montre, le regard du patient se perdait dans les profondeurs abyssales du mur blanc.

-Vous avez un problème, peut être, Mister Stubbs ?

Les yeux clairs, trop clairs, se posèrent sur les iris froids du psychiatre. Quelque chose y brillait. Quelque chose d'étrange, comme une sorte d'étincelle. Pas malsaine. Plutôt, enfantine. Oui. C'était comme si un grand enfant aux yeux terrifiants se tournait vers lui.

-J-je ne sais pas...

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

Il était psychiatre bon dieu. Pas infirmière. Il se sentait beaucoup trop fatigué, trop mou, trop gentil. Gentil. Eurk.

Un large sourire étirait à présent les lèvres de Stubbs.

-Ça dépend, que pouvez vous m'offrir docteur ?

Le retour de la voix doucereuse. Les sourcils du psychiatre s'envolèrent. A quoi venait-il d'assister au juste ? C'était étrange. La lueur enfantine et terrifiée dans les yeux du patient avait disparu. Il était de nouveau un malade malsain.

Mal à la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'on essayait de lui percer la boîte crânienne jusqu'au cerveau avec une perceuse.

 _Tu as l'air distrait_

En effet. Il secoua la tête et revint à son patient. Il le fixait d'un regard doux. Très doux. Trop doux. Mielleux.

-Rien du tout. Je suis simplement ici pour vous écouter et vous soigner.

Bien. Replacer le patient à sa place, à savoir : sous-sous-déjection nécessitant un traitement pour le grain sérieux qu'il a dans le crâne.

-D'accord docteur. Vous savez, ma figurine a séché. Merci pour l'argile, au fait.

Oh. Évidemment. L'art-thérapie. Alexander n'y croyait pas. Il n'y croyait pas du tout. Mais ça semblait avoir son petit effet sur les détenus. Et puis, c'était plus rassurant pour le personnel de les voir malaxer de l'argile plutôt que fixer le mur en chuchotant pour eux même ou en gloussant. Rassurant n'est-ce pas.

Stubbs chercha quelque chose sous son oreiller et en tira une petite boulette de terre séchée qui, de l'humble avis du psychiatre, ne ressemblait à rien, et le tendit jusque sous le nez du jeune homme, le regard brillant, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous voyez ce que c'est docteur ?

Non. Très honnêtement non.

 _Tu trouves ça beau Alex ?_

Non.

Non c'est laid.

Pourquoi dit-on toujours que les œuvres des enfants et des simples esprits sont superbes ? Il avait l'impression de se retrouver comme une mère face à l'infâme gribouillage du monstre qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité. La responsabilité. Comme s'il était fait pour ça.

Ça ne ressemblait absolument à rien. Il allait devoir mentir. Ce n'était pas comme si le détenu pouvait s'en apercevoir. Alexander détailla lentement « l'œuvre » du colosse.

Il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Ce type pouvait aisément l'étaler sur le sol d'un seul coup de poing.

-Une souris peut être. C'est une souris, mister Stubbs ?

Quelque chose sembla changer dans le visage du malade. D'un seul coup, il s'éteignit, et un mince sourire cordial étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se rapprochait du psychiatre sur la couchette.

Tremblement des mains.

Pas de celle d'Alexander. De celles de Stubbs.

Dilatation des pupilles de Stubbs.

Gonflement de la jugulaire.

Excitation. Dangereux.

-Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec Vanessa, docteur ?

Alexander recula doucement sur sa chaise. Il ne fallait pas montrer qu'il n'était pas parfaitement tranquille.

-Non. Vous souhaitez me raconter ?

Il était Alexander Messner. Il était le psychiatre.

-Elle a gâché mon rendez-vous. C'était une serveuse. J'étais avec Susan, et elle s'est pris _exprès_ les pieds dans ses lacets. Elle m'a renversé du vin dessus. Susan a ri. Elle a ri. Ce n'est pas très positif, de sembler ridicule pour un premier rendez-vous, vous vous en doutez, docteur.

Alexander inspira lentement par le nez. Sortit son calepin et son crayon, et commença à prendre paisiblement des notes. Aucun des symptômes du patient ne semblaient vouloir s'estomper. Il glissait sur les mots, essayait de parler le plus vite possible, tout en conservant un calme d'apparence. Il fallait rester de marbre. Il fallait rester professionnel.

-Alors je l'ai attendue, à la sortie de ce bar. Je l'ai attendue, et j'ai coincé sa tête dans la portiè j'ai claqué la portière jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de son corps. Mais le reste de son corps était tellement beau, et puis, c'était comme un matériau utilisable. Alors ensuite, je l'ai recyclée, mise à l'usage. Et pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin ? J'en ai fait d'autres, qui m'avaient toutes causé du tort. Toutes.

Le patient inclina la tête. Ses pupilles dilatées éclipsaient presque tout le bleu des iris mauvais.

Stubbs n'avait pas été calme et méticuleux quand il avait éteint la vie de ses victimes. Il l'avait seulement été lorsqu'il avait découpé leurs corps en lamelles. Immonde.

-Le cou d'un homme est plus dur à trancher que celui d'une femme. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent s'étouffer pareil.

 _Rappelez vous Alexander, vous devez rester calme et optimiste en toute circonstance. Pour son bien._

Calme. Stubbs avait approché son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexander puisse sentir son haleine rance contre son nez.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Mal à la tête.

Il expira lentement et adressa une œillade froide au possible à l'homme, ignorant délibérément les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-Vous allez vous rasseoir. Immédiatement.

-Et pourquoi, docteur ?

-Parce que c'est un ordre. Vous allez briser votre...figurine. Vous la serrez trop fort.

Ne pas briser le contact visuel. Fixer les pupilles énormes. Garder la voix lisse et plate.

Le géant relâcha légèrement son emprise sur l'objet, et se remis calmement dans une position non-menaçante.

Alexander se leva, arrêta le dictaphone.

-Passez une bonne soirée, mister Stubbs.

L'homme reposa lentement sa tête contre le mur froid. De profil, il pouvait toujours voir la jugulaire boursouflée sous les battements trop forts du cœur. Maladie ? Peut être. Peut être pas.

-J'essaierai de vous prescrire des calmants vasculaires.

Le visage plat du meurtrier se tourna vers le psychiatre. Il lui adressa un sourire mielleux et déclara, d'une voix vibrante :

-C'était un poussin. Un joli petit poussin.

 _Alex ?_

 _Tu vas mal Alex, arrêtes de mentir._

Il allait bien. C'était juste...ce mal de tête permanent, l'impression vague d'errer dans le brouillard. Et l'haleine fétide de son patient lui collait aux narines, il pouvait sentir son goût infecte de vomi sur ses papilles. Lentement, très lentement, il tira son flacon de désinfectant de sa poche, et en approcha le goulot de ses narines, avant d'inspirer doucement l'odeur chimique, antiseptique, familière et _propre._

Mais le goût était encore là. Et le mal de crâne aussi.

Il avait besoin d'un café. Ou d'un repas.

* * *

Manger avec des collègues n'aurait sûrement pas été très bénéfique ni au travail d'Alexander, ni à sa réflexion. Il s'était donc -encore- réfugié dans la quiétude fraîche et propre de son bureau. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus vraiment beaucoup à réfléchir. La plupart du travail exécuté sur le « souvenir » de Birthday avait déjà été faite lors de ses nuits blanches, à l'appartement. Les trois fiches de synthèse étalées devant lui, il cherchait à approfondir, tout en ingurgitant à contre coeur des carottes râpées absolument pas fraîches, tirées d'une immonde boîte en plastique.

Passionnant. Il n'arrivait à rien de nouveau. Son esprit était ralenti par une sorte de fatigue, qui encombrait toute réflexion.

 _Hé, Alex, je peux m'installer avec toi ? J'arrive pas à dormir._

Tout en archivant l'enregistrement de Stubbs sur sa session, le psychiatre fronça légèrement les sourcils. En deux semaines, deux de ses patients avaient perdu contrôle, et s'étaient comportés de manière imprévue. S'agissait-il d'un relâchement de sa part ? Etait-il le seul membre de l'équipe médicale à observer ce phénomène ? Il pourrait peut être interroger Crane.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait appris des choses intéressantes sur l'aliéné imposant. De toute évidence, il souffrait d'une sorte de... sociopathie, au vu de ses troubles à conserver son calme, et de son agressivité. Quoique, peut être que l'agressivité dont il avait fait preuve à l'encontre d'Alexander était le fruit d'un facteur extérieur. Non. Stubbs avait raconté son premier meurtre. Il en transparaissait également une impulsivité qu'on pouvait aisément lier à de la sociopathie ou à de la bipolarité. Mais la sociopathie trouvait plus grâce aux yeux de Messner. C'était simplement une hypothèse, mais il l'inscrivit sur le dossier de son patient, au cas où. Les raisons de tuer une personne semblaient si subjectives. Ce qui paraissait inacceptable pour quelqu'un semblait naturel pour un autre. Chacun ses limites. Alexander ne pouvait se flatter d'être capable de définir ni celles des autres, ni les siennes. Quelles étaient ses limites, d'ailleurs ? Tout le monde en avait, il le savait. Alexander reposa la barquette de carottes à peine entamées et renversa la tête en arrière. Ce qu le bloquerait... La propreté, vraisemblablement. Et l'inutilité de l'action. A quoi bon tuer une personne ? Perte de temps. Perte de mobilité, voir de liberté, si l'on n'était pas assez malin pour ne pas se faire attraper.

 _Tu pars loin parfois Alex, c'est inquiétant._

Il pouvait encore mettre ce genre de déviations sur le dos de la fatigue, il n'était plus vraiment à ça près. Et c'était d'ailleurs plutôt juste.

 _Arrêtes Alex, s'il te plaît..._

Bien. Il arrêterait de cogiter sur des sujets aussi... sombres. Mais les carottes finiraient dans la poubelle.

* * *

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Beyond Birthday. Et toi ?

Le large sourire goguenard qui fendait le visage blafard du patient et déchirait ses lèvres sèches irrita immédiatement Alexander, déjà considérablement excédé par les événements de la journée. Le praticien tenta néanmoins de se contenir.

-Docteur Messner. Et je ne suis pas disposé à supporter vos enfantillages pendant toute la durée de l'entretien.

-Roh, ça va, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser.

Le tueur retroussa exagérément sa lèvre inférieure en une grimace infantile. L'intérieur de la lèvre transparaissait sous la mince membrane de peau, chair sanglante, veines bleutées-violacées et fils tendus couleur os-sale. Immondément fascinant.

 _Arrêtes de gâcher quand je suis bien ! Déjà que ça arrive pas souvent !_

-Je suis là pour essayer de vous soigner, mister Birthday. Pas pour jouer, soupira le psychiatre en prenant place sur la chaise destinée à cet effet.

-Et si le seul moyen de me soigner -si moyen il y a- était de jouer avec moi ?

Le détenu inclina légèrement la tête, un éclat joueur dans ses prunelles. Alexander se permit de lever les yeux vers le plafond décrépi tout en sortant carnet, stylo, et dictaphone.

-Dans ce cas j'appellerai mon collègue tout juste sorti de l'école, il se fera un plaisir de jouer au Monopoly avec vous.

Ou alors il se blottirait dans un coin, terrifié. Probabilité égale. Birthday fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire plus largement.

-Mais tu ne feras pas cela, n'est-ce-pas Alex ? Je te manquerais trop, pas vrai ? Et ton collègue est sûrement trop jeune et trop _intègre_ pour remplir les conditions attendues chez mon psychiatre.

Alexander sentit ses épaules se raidir. Beyond sous entendait-il qu'il n'était lui même pas intègre ? Par rapport au marché avec L ? Ou par rapport à son passé nébuleux ?

Faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler sa nervosité, le psychiatre répliqua d'une voix égale :

-Vous êtes un de mes _patients._ Ils ne me manquent jamais. Et je suis parfaitement capable de le faire, ne rêvez pas.

Souligner le fait qu'il n'était pas ici uniquement pour le patient 127 était nécessaire.

Et oui, il était tout à fait capable de refiler Birthday à un collègue. De toute façon, Worthing ferait logiquement appel à lui quand il serait dépassé par les énigmes et puzzles de BB. Ainsi, Messner ne serait pas dépourvu de sa source de stimulation intellectuelle, et serait dispensé des bavardages malsains de Birthday.

Idée intéressante. Retenue.

Sauf que Jérémiah Worthing était effectivement trop _intègre_ , innocent comme un nouveau né. L ne traiterait sûrement pas avec ce gosse à peine diplômé.

Soupir.

-Tu es extrêmement tranchant aujourd'hui Alex... pire qu'une lame de rasoir. Birthday glissa un langue sèche sur ses lèvres abîmées, une mimique casse-pieds aux lèvres. Tu m'en veux encore à cause de notre discussion de la dernière fois ?

La dernière fois. Les questions personnelles, _intimes_ , posées par le fêlé étaient en effet restées en travers de la gorge du jeune homme comme une arrête de poisson, désagréable et douloureuse.

Mais il se considérait tout de même comme suffisamment professionnel pour passer au dessus et faire ce pour quoi il était payé.

-Nourrir de la rancoeur à votre égard nuirait à votre thérapie et à mon travail. Cependant la question était déplacée.

127 inclina la tête, avant de hausser les épaules, une expression nonchalante plaquée sur le visage.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à essayer de mieux te connaître très cher. On passe quand même une heure ensemble tous les deux jours, c'est une relation privilégiée.

-Absolument pas. Chaque minute que vous passez à me questionner sans résultat est pour moi une minute perdue dans votre thérapie.

Un sourire à glacer le sang illumina les traits du criminel, il laissa sa tête partir en arrière et chantonna d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que de coutume :

-Sans résultat ? Mais voyons _Alexander,_ qui parle d'absence de résultat?

Messner se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il s'était montré extrêmement prudent pendant chacune de leurs conversations. Impossible que Birthday parvienne à dresser sa biographie.

Semblant saisir l'incrédulité du praticien, le dérangé émit un claquement de langue narquois avant d'entamer, sur un ton monocorde à souhait et qui heurta Alexander. On aurait dit un élève qui récitait sagement sa leçon.

A noter.

-Tu n'as pas connu tes parents, donc tu as grandi avec des _tuteurs_ , et vraisemblablement un ou plusieurs autres tu es certainement surdoué, tu as du vite comprendre que tu étais "spécial" , et tu t'es escrimé à te camoufler parmi les _autres_. Tu t'es fondu dans la masse, mais tu t'ennuyais, et c'est probablement ça que tu cherches en travaillant auprès de grands criminels qualifiés de malades mentaux. De la stimulation. De quoi. Nourrir. Ton _intellect_.

Évidemment, Beyond Birthday avait regroupé toutes les minuscules informations qu'avait vaguement laissé entendre Alexander. Le pitoyable résumé de la vie du psychiatre telle que l'imaginait son patient avait beau être flou, il restait amèrement plutôt juste.

-Alors ? Je suis dans le vrai ? Une étincelle dérangeante dansait dans les iris carmins.

-Je ne peux pas nier que vous ayez raison sur certains points, puisque je vous en ai fait part moi-même.

-C'est vrai, mais tu es resté vague exprès, petit malin, taquina le fêlé, avec une moue narquoise.

-Évitez les familiarités je vous prie, soupira Alexander. Vous restez flou vous aussi. C'est une forme de narcissisme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aimez que tout tourne autour de vous, vous aimez paraître énigmatique, en vous exprimant par codes, je me trompe ? Vous souhaitez fasciner, parce que vous manquez d'attention.

C'était ce qu'avait compris Messner. Birthday était vraisemblablement très narcissique, et prenait un malin plaisir à s'envelopper de mystère, peut être pour se flatter simplement l'ego, peut être dans un objectif plus vicieux, qui s'étendait sur le long terme. BB en était, malheureusement, capable.

Ce dernier dévisageait le psychiatre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. La tirade n'était pas conçue pour susciter une émotion particulière chez le patient. Ni autosatisfaction surdimensionnée, ni colère particulière. Alexander avait simplement souhaiter exprimer son avis, son point de vue, sa réflexion. Non, ce n'était pas du narcissisme. C'était du professionnalisme.

 _Pardon pardon ! Je voulais essayer de t'impressionner !_

 _C'est réussi, la maison a presque explosé._

 _D'abord c'est pas une maison, c'est trop petit !_

Mal de tête.

Messner papillonna brièvement des paupières, sous le regard attentif de Birthday qui, étrangement, ne fit aucune remarque et ne sembla même pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-D'ailleurs, tu as terminé d'analyser mon petit jeu mythologique ? Hm ?

-Je pense avoir obtenu quelques éléments satisfaisants, en effet.

C'était le moment où Alexander devait choisir, s'il accédait ou non à la requête de son patient. Requête qui le rabaissait au rôle de l'élève, encore et toujours forcé d'exprimer sa réflexion, de prouver sa valeur, de démontrer à son _maître -_ Birthday, ici apparemment-, qu'il n'était pas stupide.

-Oh, et tu vas m'en faire part pas vrai ?

Ou alors, au lieu de faire une liste chronologique ou thématique bien gentiment récitée, il pouvait délicatement filtrer ses informations. Et, de la sorte, étudier les réactions de Birthday.

-Lachésis, il s'agit de L, n'est-ce pas ?

L'effet escompté fut seulement visible pendant une fraction de secondes. Les globes oculaires furent exorbités par l'écarquillement des yeux. Ensuite, les orbes sanglantes redevinrent normales, et le patient sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Une intuition...

-Menteur.

-Vous avez insisté sur la majuscule du surnom. De plus, Lachésis ne suit pas la logique alphabétique des autres noms.

-Tu connais l'alphabet, c'est bien dis moi.

-Lachésis est l'une des Moires, dans la mythologie Romaine. Elle file le destin, elle définit la destinée. Birthday ne disait rien, il avait cessé de tordre sa lèvre entre ses longs doigts blanchâtres. En quoi L a-t-il déterminé votre destinée Mister Birthday ?

Le regard du numéro 127 glissa sur le dictaphone.

-Il m'a arrêté, c'est plutôt déterminant dans ma destinée.

-Mais vous avez sous entendu l'avoir connu auparavant.

-J'ai sous entendu avoir connu Lachésis avant, pas L.

-Et je conclue que Lachésis est L.

Beyond Birthday roula exagérément des yeux, un sourire menaçant de se répandre sur ses traits.

-Je ne confirme rien.

 _Mais je n'infirme rien non plus_ était clairement insinué pat l'œillade pseudo-complice que lui envoya le meurtrier.

Coup d'œil au dictaphone.

Plus que cinq minutes.

-Lors de notre prochain entretien, Mister Birthday, j'aimerais que nous discutions des meurtres de Los Angeles. Pour cela, j'aurais besoin que vous réfléchissiez à l'avance aux éléments que vous souhaitez aborder, en priorité.

Parler avec le patient des crimes qu'il avait commis lorsqu'il était libre et encore « intégré socialement » était généralement un sujet sensible et, sauf exceptions, il était conseillé de préparer le malade psychologiquement.

-D'accord, j'essaierai de faire ça, Alex.

Puis, le psychiatre put, enfin, stopper l'enregistrement et ranger le petit dictaphone. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Birthday était accroupi, à l'extrême bordure de la couchette blanche, et le fixait. Messner marqua un mouvement de recul face à la vision inattendue du visage brûlé à quelques centimètres de son propre visage, fraîchement rasé et désinfecté. C'était comme tomber et se retrouver face à un serpent venimeux. La respiration qui se figeait, réflexe défensif. Il avait manqué de se faire agresser par Stubbs à peine deux heures plus tôt. Une semaine auparavant, un patient pyromane s'était montré physiquement menaçant. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait que Birthday, ne nourrissait pas le projet de serrer ses longs doigts osseux autour de la gorge du psychiatre, d'obstruer sa trachée et de le regarder agoniser, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres ?

Sans faire le moindre commentaire, le malade inclina légèrement la tête et avança la main à toute vitesse, comme un cobra à l'attaque. L'action se déroulait presque au ralenti pour Alexander, il distinguait aisément les doigts -nids-à-microbes- approcher de son visage, de ses yeux, comme si le fêlé avait l'intention de les lui crever. Rien que d'imaginer ces doigts entrer en contact avec ses propres globes oculaires flanquaient à Alexander des frissons de dégoût. Mais les doigts ne percèrent pas les yeux du psychiatre. Ils pincèrent les cernes, juste sous l'œil. Violemment. Il fallut à Messner une fraction de seconde pour sentir les ongles qui se plantaient dans sa peau, et pinçaient la chair du cerne sans merci. Dès qu'il réalisa la situation, il frissonna d'écœurement (les ongles _sales_ de Birthday pinçaient sa _peau_ , bon sang) et, retenant de son mieux la panique qui lui montait à la gorge, il s'écarta d'un seul coup.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous avez dans la tête, mister Birthday ?

-Ce sont de vrais cernes. Pas de maquillage, remarqua froidement le patient 127, en regardant, placide, la pulpe exsangue de ses doigts.

Son ton était glacé, calculé. Tout comme la dernière fois, Alexander avait la désagréable impression que la personnalité de Beyond Birthday était insaisissable et dangereusement versatile.

-Tu dors, Alexander ?

Le regard posé sur lui n'était plus aussi fou. Il était plat, intéressé, d'une manière presque polie.

-En quoi cela influerait-il sur votre thérapie ?

-Oh, mais en rien très cher, je me contente de _regrouper des informations_.

-Il n'est dans ce cas pas de mon devoir de vous en parler.

-Tu as raison Alex, pour une fois. Birthday bailla, dévoilant une glotte écarlate, et lui tourna calmement le dos, pour récupérer quelque chose derrière sa couchette. Les livres. Dans l'état exact où ils avaient été confiés au prisonnier. J'allais oublier de te passer ça Alex. J'ai pu les terminer, ils étaient sympathiques.

Alexander se dirigeait vers la porte quand son patient l'interpella. Birthday fixait quelque chose, au dessus de sa tête, et baissa rapidement les yeux vers le visage du médecin, une expression neutre sur le visage. Face de porcelaine cramée.

-Et Antigone ? Tu as deviné pour Antigone ?

Le psychiatre s'immobilisa dans l'entrée, main sur la poignée. Est-ce qu'il avait mal calculé son coup ? Est-ce que le personnage qui comptait le plus pouvait ne pas être L, mais Antigone ? Peut être. Et qu 'était-il sensé dire dans ce cas ?

-Antigone est un personnage tragique, noble, qui a défié les dieux et l'autorité, et qui en est morte, en acceptant ce destin.

Résumé simple, pour un personnage élevé au rang de mythe au fil des décennies. 127 hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, et lança pensivement :

-Le philosophe Hegel a dit que c'était le plus noble figure qui soit apparue sur terre.

Alexander se permit de sourire. Intérieurement.

Antigone semblait susciter chez le patient une forme d'affection, et peut être... sûrement, une sorte d'admiration. Et autre chose, parce que chez Beyond Birthday, tout semblait déformé, distordu. Malsain.

-Vous êtes d'accord avec cette déclaration ?

-Je... pense... que An-tigone peut... potentiellement être qualifiée de « noble » selon certains critères.

Messner avait très envie de se rasseoir et de discuter de ces « critères » avec le malade, sans forcément allumer le dictaphone. Sauf qu'il avait encore du travail. Et une insomnie.

-Je note ça, réutilisable. Passer une bonne fin de journée, mister Birthday.

-Alex, j'en ai une autre, de citation.

Les yeux du fou brillaient à nouveau d'une étincelle joueuse alors qu'il accrochait le regard clair du praticien.

-All work and no play makes Alex a dull boy.

 _Tu travailles trop Alex._

Un long frisson glacé hérissa l'échine du psychiatre, alors que son patient lui adressait un large sourire plein de gencives et de dents, digne du chat de Cheshire.

-Au revoir Birthday.

-Bonne nuit Alex !

* * *

Circuler en plein air, au milieu de la foule, dans la ville, dans des lieux, pouvait être considéré de deux manières différentes, en fonction de la personne, et de sa personnalité notamment. Pour certains, il s'agissait de « sortir », se socialiser, fréquenter d'autres êtres humains, parader, se montrer. Une sorte de rituel social, en somme. Pour d'autres, dont Alexander Messner faisait certainement partie, « l'excursion » était juste un moyen assez désagréable de se rendre d'un point A à un point B. Une traversée périlleuse, garnie d'obstacles. Écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, Alexander fixait ses chaussures arpenter le trottoir, le noir impeccable des Doc Martens tranchant violemment avec le beige sombre et poussiéreux du trottoir. psychiatre se concentrait sur la tâche d'éviter les patients et les déjections canines, qui jonchaient et salissaient l'asphalte autant les uns que les autres, pour empêcher son esprit de dériver. Il n'aimait pas dériver. La musique rinçait ses pensées, les emportait vers des endroits autorisés et sûrs. Et ce, même si le son beaucoup trop fort amplifiait la morale qui l'avait collé toute la journée, comme une petite amie envahissante.

Son coude entra soudain en contact avec ce qui ressemblait un peu trop à un quadragénaire, faisant remuer plus que nécessaire la poche plastique pleine de carottes, kumquats et potiron. Sensation désagréable. D'habitude, le jeune homme se faisait livrer la nourriture. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il fallait bien qu'il fasse une escale à la bibliothèque, donc autant en profiter. Il allait devoir rendre les livres de Birthday, et les dictionnaires de mythologie. Cette énigme lui laissait un goût amer, comme s'il n'avait pas poussé les choses assez loin. Frustration. Déception peut être.

Mal à la tête, ses paupières se fermaient presque. L'air était saturé de pollution, la rue polluée de cris. Les cris mélangés et saturés.

 _Je veux sortir._

 _Tais sais que c'est impossible_

 _S'il te plaît !_

 _Non, désolé. Ce n'est pas pour toi._

 _Pas la peine de pleurer._

Les yeux bleus translucides de l'aliéniste errèrent quelques secondes sans but devant lui, avant de se poser sur un grand bâtiment aux marches de pierre blanches, sur lesquelles était assis un petit garçon, dont les cheveux blonds lui donnaient presque un air de fille. La bibliothèque municipale. Alexander gravit les marches, évitant soigneusement l'enfant vraiment maigrichon plongé dans son livre, et poussa les portes sans autre regard.

Dans les rayonnages, il déambula quelques minutes avant de rencontrer une petite silhouette aisément reconnaissable. Petite bestiole insignifiante. Mais aux connaissances littéraires utiles. Elle lui fournirait sûrement le matériel nécessaire à la distraction de BB.

Il ne répondit pas au petit sourire gêné qu'elle lui adressa, lissa les plis de sa veste en cuir et la salua d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête, sans lui serrer la main.

Évidemment.

* * *

 _Messner,_

 _De toute évidence, tu as tenté de m'éviter ce soir. Ce n'est pas très judicieux, et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas conscient de ce que tu essaies de faire. Peine perdue, cher collègue._

 _Mes deux propositions, celle concernant une séance privée et gratuite et celle à propos du réveillon sont toujours valables._

 _Je sais d'avance que tu refuseras avec véhémence ma proposition d'un entretien, ce qui est selon moi fort dommage, une discussion avec un professionnel pourrait t'être très utile._

 _Ensuite, tu es toujours invité cordialement à venir passer le réveillon du 25 décembre chez nous, ce serait un plaisir de te recevoir, Jézabel sera d'accord. De plus, j'avais cru remarquer que tes 25 et 26 décembre étaient libres, ça tombe bien (ne me remercies pas). Le 26, je suis justement sensé tenir une conférence à Philadelphie, et comptais t'inviter. Tu ne vas tout de même pas refuser quelques jours de tranquillité et de pause, n'est ce pas ? On te gardera le sofa._

 _D'ailleurs, et pour finir ce message, j'aimerais te demander si tu serais d'accord pour échanger de patients. Une de mes patientes, Ash River, m'a violemment mordu, je pense qu'elle a un problème avec moi._

 _Sur ce, passes une bonne soirée, dors._

 _Professeur Jonathan Crane,_

 _Le 19 décembre_

Alexander soupira. Crane lui avait envoyé un mail. Il y était _obligé_ , évidemment. Il réitérait ses stupides propositions. Tous les ans, Jonathan Crane lui proposait de se joindre à lui et à sa petite amie (a.k.a Jézabel, mais aussi Satan ou Lilith, dans la bouche de Crane) pour le réveillon de Noël, puis pour la conférence de psychiatrie et psychologie. Tous les ans, Alexander repoussait la proposition plus ou moins sèchement. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'incruster dans la vie privée de son collègue et, s'il ne détestait pas vraiment Crane au travail et appréciait leurs conversations, il n'aimai t pas vraiment l'idée d'entretenir une relation plus proche avec le professeur. Ou avec qui que ce soir. Le travail était un excellent milieu social, et le seul que le jeune homme était disposé à fréquenter. Tant qu'il n'était pas soupçonné d'une série de morts, qu'un patient brillant lui soit confié,que les flashes se fassent plus présents, que les insomnies augmentent, et, avec elles, les cauchemars.

Et puis, et puis, peut être que voir Crane serait utile. Il avait apparemment lui aussi vu des patients anormalement agités.

Il ne voulait pas quitter l'appartement.

 _Ici c'est tout ce dont tu peux disposer, je suis désolé. Pas de sortie._

 _Restes avec moi alors !_

 _...si tu veux._

Mais Crane pourrait être utile.

Avec une grimace intérieure, Alexander écrivit une confirmation, pour la première fois. En revanche, il refuserait **la** patiente. Ses neurones dansaient la macarena, il était bientôt temps de dormir. D'essayer, du moins.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet : 127

Voilà l'entretien que j'ai eu avec Birthday, aucune véritable conclusion pour ce rendez-vous là, même si je soupçonne BB de souffrir d'une sérieuse psychopathie. Sauriez vous si, par hasard, il aurait suivi des cours de théâtre ou autres ?

* * *

De : L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : 127

La psychopathie est en effet fort probable. Birthday a en effet suivi des cours de théâtre durant sa jeunesse.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A:L

Objet : RE : RE : 127

Merci. Vous semblez bien renseigné sur le sujet, faites vous des recherches aussi approfondies pour tous vos patients ?

* * *

De : L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : RE : 127

Je fais ce genre de recherches sur tout cas à traiter, et vous en faites partie Messner. Vous avez un travail, je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, cantonnez vous-y et faites le bien.

Bonne soirée.

* * *

 **Terminééééé, pour le moment ;3**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^**

 **merci à Saki-R, qui a gracieusement relu ce chapitre '-'**

 **RaR :**

 **Naitaa** **: Oui '-' A.N m'a pas mal influencée dans ma vision de BB ._. Contente que tu l'aies remarqué '-' Ouais, Madeline subit des désagréments. Insultes et remarques désobligeantes. Merci pour les compliments ~; Alex me fait rire aussi, il fait pas exprès d'être horrible... Ou peut être que si... on sait pas... En tout cas merci pour ta review, je suis contente ^^**

 **Saki-R :** **Et là ? Hein ? J'échappe au camp de concentration orthographique ? x) Mes zygomatiques ont décédé x) Comme tu as pu le voir, Alex est pas doué en mythologie :'3 Crane est de nature louche '-' c'est dans son ADN '-' J'espère que le chapitre aura été un peu plus complet que l'autre;3 Merci pour la review !**

 **Marquise aux Serpents:** **Oulà, ta review est... Titanesque 0-0 Tellement titanesque qu'elle ne rentre pas en entier 0-0 je suis... Très flattée, merci. Il me semble que tu m'avais envoyé la totalité de ton avis en message privé, je crois y avoir répondu '-' si ce n'est pas le cas, signales le moi x) En tout cas merci beaucoup beaucoup pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plait autant ^^**

 **PxdxlF :** **Salut ! Faut croire que tu as encore attendu longtemps, désolée x) Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je ne le prends absolument pas mal, je suppose que c'est normal que le style d'écriture évolue ^^ Hum... Pour ton pari... je ne parierai pas, ce serait bien trop facile de tricher :P Ouiiii, le pauvre Alex est tout perdu xDDDD Comme vous en fait '-' tu as raison 0-0 chapeau 0-0 Ca ne se voit peut être pas, mais je galère avec L à chaque fois, je suis contente que ça t'aie plu ^^ Je laisse le mystère sur Charon, mais tu as déjà eu une once de réponse sur Lachésis et Anigone '-' je n'ai personnellement jamais étudié cette dernière, donc je peux être cliché ou approximative, désolée xD Ton pavé m'a beaucoup motivée, même si on ne dirait pas, merci beaucoup !**

 **IlonaDark :** **Contente que mon traitement de BB te plaise ^^ J'aime aussi Alex, je le trouve agréable à écrire, et je suis aussi contente qu'il plaise autant x) Merci pour la review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga :** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis rassurée que BB te plaise, j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans le cliché avec lui :'3 Merci pour les encouragements aussi ! Bises ^^**

 **Merci pour touutes les reviews, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre dans les reviews, c'est un peu comme un salaire pour l'auteure ;-;**

 **A une prochaine fois, bande d'homo sapiens !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou les p'tits loups !**

…

 **Ca va bien ?**

 **Surprise ! Un chapitre ! Bon, il aurait du être prêt beaucoup plus tôt, mais comme je suis à peu près aussi organisée qu'un troll des montagnes, j'ai réussi à perdre ma FUCKING clé usb au lycée =^= Après moult panique (héhéhé), on m'a retrouvé mon bébé et tout s'est bien fini.**

V **oilà c'était la partie où je vous racontais ma vie nulle ! Cordialement, bisous :3**

 **Pardonnez moi '-'**

 **Si je vous dis que ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas blahblahblah vous allez me juger donc je ferme ma gueule '-'**

 **Essayez juste de ne pas trop me haïr ;-;**

 **Disclaimer : Death Note ne m'appartient pas, et Disney non plus, et plein de bidules non plus '-' En fait je ne possède rien, en dehors de deux trois personnages ;-;  
**

 **Je me dois aussi de préciser que je ne suis qu'une humble profane qui fait des recherches, en particulier à propos des notions médicales, psychiatriques, des thérapies ou philosophiques. Nah.**

 **CECI EST UN REPOST, J'AVAIS OUBLIE UNE PETITE MERDE A LA RELECTURE MAIS J'AI CORRIGE. MERCIIII A LA LECTRICE HARGNEUSE. ET JE SENS LA ROSE. JE PUE PAS.**

 **..re-repost. J'ai corrigé trop vite et il y a des fautes caca. Merci PxdxlF !**

 **Ceci dit, profitez si vous y parvenez~**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Secret

 _« Un secret reste un secret uniquement parce que peu de gens sont au courant. »_

 _Haruki Murakami, La Fin des Temps(1985)_

* * *

Le grand bâtiment se dressait sous les yeux écarquillés d'Alexander. La façade salie, passée du blanc au gris, comme un épiderme malade. La pelouse jadis verte presque artificielle se faisait sèche et clairsemée, à cause des chaleurs estivales, des gelées hivernales et craquait sous les épaisses semelles des Docs Martens. Messner sentait son cœur s'accélérer alors que son regard paniqué balayait la bâtisse du rez-de-chaussée au cinquième étage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Pourquoi était-il debout, sur cette pelouse, alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé ?

 _Tu es venu me chercher ?_

-Non, souffla-t-il. Non, personne...

Ses yeux parcouraient les lieux comme des oiseaux paniqués, accrochant, reconnaissant toujours plus de détails. Les vitres intactes, couvertes d'une fine couche de graisse, les escaliers de secours en métal, qui se cramponnaient au flanc de l'édifice, l'arbre tordu bizarrement, le béton craquelé, parsemé de pissenlits, de la « promenade ».

Et les appels, les appels inidentifiables de cette voix trop connue, qui lui vrillaient les tympans.

 _Viens, reste ! Ne me laisses pas par pitié._

Il serra fébrilement ses bras contre lui, agrippant de son mieux les pans de sa veste en cuir. Minute, veste en cuir ?

Il n'avait plus mit de veste en cuir. Plus depuis quatre ans. Que faisait le vêtement sur ses épaules ?

 _Ta veste est fraîche, je l'aime bien..._

Ne pas paniquer. La dernière fois qu'il avait été « conscient », il lisait les dossiers envoyés par l'agent Loud, dans son canapé, avec un reportage sur les koalas comme seul fond sonore. Et il se retrouvait là...là.

 _Hé ?_

 _Je ne vois rien ?_

 _Je suis là, respires._

 _On rentre à la maison. Calme toi. Respires. Je suis là. Respires. Respires._

 _Respires !_

Alexander prit une grande inspiration. La nuit, à peine débutée lorsqu'il avait allumé la télévision, touchait à sa fin. Le ciel, à l'Est, commençait à pâlir, passant du bleu sombre au lavande.

 _On rentre à la maison._

Lentement, précautionneusement, le jeune psychiatre quitta la pelouse, se heurta au panneau indicateur de la rue « Hans Berger » et, d'un pas hésitant et désorienté, il reprit la direction de son immeuble.

 _On rentre à la maison._

 _Merci._

 _Tout va bien mon cœur._

Lorsque le jeune homme revint dans son appartement, la porte était ouverte, les feuilles du dossier soigneusement empilées sur les coussins du sofa. Il les rangea avec le même soin dans sa mallette, et estima qu'une douche l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place.

Et à se nettoyer, accessoirement.

* * *

La douche n'avait servi à rien du tout. Alors qu'il arrivait au travail -en retard-, son esprit était encore déformé, dans tous les sens, confus.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une sorte de crise, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se rappelait avoir été installé sur son canapé. Il avait pu s'endormir, et aurait fait une... crise de somnambulisme. Oui. Il était tomé endormi, puis, pendant sa période de sommeil profond, il avait mis ses chaussures, cherché et enfilé une vieille veste, puis s'était rendu rue Hans Berger. Toute cette situation était due à un manque de sommeil, une accumulation. Le manque de sommeil pouvait être dangereux, voir rendre paranoïaque.

Alexander ne pouvait se permettre de voir sa perception de la réalité altérée.

 _Tu peux rester dormir ?_

 _Le lit est trop petit._

 _Restes. Restes avec moi._

Un frisson agita l'épiderme d'Alexander. Il sentait presque les draps froissés glisser contre sa peau.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois en retard depuis que tu travailles ici. Tout va bien Messner ?

La voix venait de sortir d'une salle, juste à la gauche du jeune psychiatre. Une chemise bleue sous le bras, gobelet fumant dans la main. Le plus jeune examina son collègue, des chaussures cirées à la tignasse raide et sombre. Abîmée. Et c'était tout. La blouse flottait autour du corps maigre et desséché, ne dévoilant que les jambes d'un pantalon trop court.

Ah. Crane.

-Bonjour, professeur, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié l'invitation forcée et contrainte imposée par Jonathan Crane.

Ce dernier inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté en une expression d'intérêt mielleux et poli.

-Mal dormi ? Une nuit agitée ? Sans vouloir paraître indiscret, cela va de soi.

-Pas pire que les autres, professeur. Vous avez touché à votre café ?

-Pas encore. Rassures toi, ce n'est pas contaminé. Mais tout aussi toxique, si tu veux mon avis.

Sourire.

Sans s'abaisser à commenter la remarque de son agréable collègue, le docteur Messner saisit le gobelet plastique du bout des doigts et, du bout des lèvres, prit une gorgée de café. Il savoura le choc de la caféine sur son organisme, retenant une grimace au goût de boue effervescente sur ses papilles.

-Et vous ? Votre soirée ?

Beurk. Conversation banale. Pourquoi se mettait-il à faire la causette à l'irritant psychiatre ? Devoir d'animal social ? A d'autres. Ni lui ni Crane n'appartenaient à cette espèce.

-Soirée compta avec Cruella. Très agréable.

Crane et sa petite amie faisant paisiblement la compta en couple. C'était... aussi vraisemblable qu'un tétraplégique qui ferait du vélo.

-Très excitant.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. D'ailleurs, deux semaines sont passées depuis notre petit pari, tu as perdu. Je me permets donc de conserver ta monnaie.

-Ça marche.

Tétraplégique, ça marche, vous pigez ? Hilarant.

 _Tu es méchant Alex._

Les deux hommes se mirent donc en marche le long du couloir, dans un silence neutre mais pas inconfortable. Le professeur feuilletait le dossier contenu dans la chemise bleue. Cependant le silence devenait de plus en plus désagréable, comme peuplé des murmures des patients de l'étage.

« Je ne suis pas fou... Il... Il m'insultait vraiment ! »

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« J'ai faim. J'ai soif. »

« Je suis Jésus Christ, que vous le croyiez ou pas j' m'en fous ! »

 _Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint-Esprit.  
Seigneur Jésus, Fils du Dieu vivant, viens nous recouvrir de ton Précieux Sang versé pour notre salut à la sainte Croix. _

-Messner ?

La voix rauque du professeur pouvait paraître polie, mais Alexander percevait surtout l'arrière ton moqueur qu'il donnait à son nom. Un simple hochement de tête suffisait, comme réponse.

-Vous serait-il déjà arrivé d'apporter de la nourriture ou des objets extérieurs à un patient ?

Les lèvres du plus jeune furent agitées d'un léger tic. Fort heureusement, Crane était derrière lui. Pas pour longtemps, à l'entente de ses pas de géant. Impossible de savoir s'il était sérieux. Le vouvoiement en donnait l'impression. Formalité. Pourtant, ce respect appuyé et la politesse inhabituelle laissaient entendre l'amusement.

Amusement ou investigation ?

De toute manière, Messner n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Il avait tout simplement prêté des livres à un détenu. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

-Des livres à un patient, parce qu'il s'ennuyait, et de l'argile à un autre, pour essayer l'art-thérapie.

-L'art-thérapie ? Et ça a fonctionné ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Vous fournissez des choses à vos patients vous aussi, non ?

-Je m'en doutais. De base, les patients aliénés ont une conscience dégradée, voir parfois absente, d'eux-mêmes et du monde. On les enferme ici parce qu'ils ne sont pas considérés comme responsables de leurs actes. Je fournis du thé, des biscuits et des muffins à Tetch. Il n'accepte de discuter avec moi que dans un contexte courtois, autour d'un thé, à l'heure du thé.

Des énergumènes. Des patients. Des malades mentaux. En effet.

-Même si « l'art-thérapie » n'a pas beaucoup aidé, je dois l'admettre. Cependant, le fait de créer une « œuvre » les occupe, les satisfait. Enfin je suppose. Un patient qui s'ennuie trop est dangereux. Biscuits et muffins maison ?

-Préparés avec amour par Lucifer ? Non. Autant empoisonner mes patients. Et puis vous savez Messner, il n'y a pas que les patients qui subissent les sévices de l'ennui.

Le ton insidieux et narquois du professeur provoqua une désagréable impression de malaise chez le jeune homme.

 _Je t'ai attendu tu sais_

 _Tu aurais pu me réveiller_

 _Je ne veux pas dormir !_

-Messner.

On lui avait à nouveau claqué des doigts sous le nez.

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'écoutes ? Je disais que Bates a terrifié Worthing.

Prévisible.

-Il a demandé à ce qu'on lui retire le patient ?

-Tu penses. On parle de Worthing, Messner. Il est persuadé qu'un malade schizophrène ou sociopathe va lui raconter son enfance en pleurant alors qu'il l'accueillera à bras ouverts. C'est risqué, de câliner ses patients.

Alexander se contenta de lâcher un bruit d'approbation.

-Vous êtes bavard aujourd'hui professeur. La compta vous stimule à ce point ?

Un bref rire sec, sans humour.

-Pardonne-moi Messner. J'apprécie particulièrement le ciel gris et nuageux en hiver. Ce soir il neigera peut être.

 _Il a neigé !On fait un bonhomme de neige Alex ?_

Non.

-Et vous ferez des bonshommes de neige ? Vous porterez un bonnet rouge ?

Il ne pouvait retenir l'ironie qui suintait entre ses mots, mais imaginer Crane célébrer une stupide fête chrétienne et commerciale lui semblait hilarant.

-Prends garde, Messner. Tu pourrais être amené à le porter, le bonnet rouge.

Il était inutile pour Messner de se tourner vers son collègue. Il pouvait sentir son sourire de requin et sa jubilation. Détestable souvenir de son futur séjour chez le professeur.

-Vous n'avez pas un patient à aller voir, Mister Crane ?

Pour toute réponse, le grand homme pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur.

D'accord.

* * *

La thérapie de John Doe avait plutôt bien progressé. Après moult crises de nerfs et de larmes -pendant lesquelles le psychiatre s'était contenté de battre froid-, le patient avait _commencé_ à se rappeler de sa vie. Pas de son identité. Ils en étaient encore loin, mais il y avait un avancement.

-Donc ? Vous souvenez-vous où nous nous en étions arrêtés ?

L'amnésique gratta distraitement une des bosses de son crâne dégarni. De toute évidence, il s'était déjà gratté ce point précis, et le sang ne tarderait pas à couler.

Répugnant.

 _Tu crois que j'ai des poux ?_

 _Bien sur que non. Rien de ce genre ne peut entrer ici._

Ré. Pu. Gnant.

-J-je crois qu'on parlait...de mes années lycée...

Oh, oui. Les meilleures années de la vie. Les années des amis, des histoires de cœur, des notes nulles et du diplôme à passer.

Pour les plus chanceux, cela va de soi.

-Exactement.

Alexander passa distraitement le bouton poussoir du stylo bille contre son menton, savourant le léger tic qui agita l'œil du patient lorsque le claquement désagréable parvint à ses oreilles. Était-ce systématique ?

-V-vous avez demandé à la police s'ils avaient retrouvé l-les noms du lycée ?

Claquement, bouton poussoir.

Tic.

 _Je ne veux pas entrer._

Il faudrait plus de données pour établir le systématique de la réaction. Pas de quoi dresser un tableau de valeurs, évidemment, mais ça pourrait d'avérer intéressant n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je crains que votre mémoire n'ait été falsifiée. Ou du moins que les informations ne soient altérées.

Mensonge, mensonge éhonté. Il ne remettait absolument pas en doute la véracité des affirmations de l'amnésique lorsqu'il s'agissait de noms, la probabilité qu'ils soient faux était infiniment faible. En réalité, Alexander avait tout simplement eu d'autres préoccupations bien plus nocives pendant la semaine.

-Je...je vois. E-et mon procès ? C-c'en est où ?

Bouton poussoir.

Tic.

Messner ouvrit soigneusement la pochette violette attribuée à John Doe et en tira d'un geste expert une feuille, compte rendu du procès d'appel, rapport hebdomadaire envoyé par l'avocat de Doe, Maître Lind L. Taylor. Un homme beaucoup trop arrogant aux yeux d'Alexander, une vermine méritant de mourir de manière humiliante sous les yeux de toute la population mondiale, selon Crane. Autant dire que le courant était passé entre l'homme de loi et les deux aliénistes. En effet. Il était clair que ce sinistre individu était aussi authentique que la chevelure rousse flamboyante d'une nonagénaire sur le retour. Bon acteur, avocat oblige, mais détestablement faux.

- _Maître_ Taylor pense pouvoir réduire votre peine, en soutenant que vous n'étiez pas conscient lors du meurtre. Avec un aussi bon avocat, vous passerez certainement le reste de votre vie dans cet établissement et non en prison.

Alexander remonta la fine monture métallique de ses lunettes sur l'arrête de son nez et leva leva les yeux du papier, juste à temps pour apercevoir le désespoir qui assombrissait le regard de l'amnésique avant qu'il ne se cache pitoyablement le visage de ses grandes mains.

Pitoyable.

Pas pour Alexander Messner.

 _Je ne veux pas faire pitié. A personne._

Bouton poussoir.

Tic.

L'homme écarta ses mains.

-On ne peut rien faire docteur ? Rien du tout ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

Très honnêtement, en tant que docteur psychiatre en charge du suspect, Alexander serait très certainement contraint de fournir son expertise au service de la défense.

-Justement, il fallait que nous en parlions.

Afin d'appuyer ses propos, le jeune homme croisa les mains sous son menton et planta son regard le plus froid dans celui de Doe, qui se figea.

-Je peux affirmer que vous êtes sain d'esprit. Vous n'avez manifesté jusqu'ici aucun symptôme de maladie mentale. On revanche, il est pour l'instant impossible de déterminer si vous étiez ou non dans votre était dit « normal » lorsque vous avez confondu votre petite amie et un sashimi. Vous iriez donc en prison. Si je déclare que vous êtes aliéné, vous restez ici. A vous de voir, je n'ai pas à l'impliquer dans votre choix.

Et c'était vrai : Alexander ne commettait pas de faute professionnelle, quoi qu'il fasse. Et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se conformer aveuglément aux requêtes de _maître_ Taylor. Comme l'avocat avait le devoir de se plier aux exigences de son client, l'enregistrement ferait office de preuve.

-Mais vous n'avez pas un avis ? Un conseil à me donner ?

Bouton poussoir.

Tic.

Amusant.

-Je ne peux pas influencer votre choix, ni vous conseiller. Je n'ai jamais été emprisonné, je ne sais pas si les conditions de vie des détenues en prison sont meilleures qu'en asile.

Il fut difficile pour Messner de ne pas sourire alors qu'il ajoutait :

-En tout cas, si vous êtes sage, en prison, on vous laissera sortir de l'établissement. Pendant ces sorties vous pourrez voir vos proches -si vous vous souvenez d'eux- ou rencontrer d'autres personnes bénévoles dans un cadre plus libre. Vous savez ce que vous voulez faire ? Je suis censé rédiger ma déclaration dans les jours à venir, c'est notre dernier entretien, si vous optez pour la prison.

-J-je ne sais pas.

Bouton pressoir.

Tic.

Oh, et pli de bouche également.

-E-ecoutez, j-je ne sais pas ce qui s'est...passé. Ça pourrait se reproduire... J-je me sentirais plus à l'aise si je me trouvais à l'hôpital, je pense...

-Parfait. Cependant, il y a quelques formalités et changements administratifs dont je dois vous faire part, si vous restez parmi nous.

Le patient leva les yeux vers lui, le soulagement dégoulinant par chacun de ses pores en même temps que la sueur qui lui faisait luire la peau.

Infâme.

Bouton poussoir.

Tic.

(hehe)

-Je vous écoute docteur.

Alexander rangea calmement la feuille en reprenant la parole, de son ton le plus formel.

-Vous serez transféré à l'étage de l'aile gauche, on vous autorisera quarante minutes de promenade dans le « parc » tous les deux jours, accompagné d'un garde ou d'un aide-soignant. Vous bénéficierez également de délais variables durant lesquels vous pourrez profiter de la salle commune avec d'autres patients. Il y a une télévision, des jeux et des livres. La nourriture reste de même qualité, cependant.

Et oui, dommage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on changeait d'étage et qu'on gagnait le droit de disposer d'une lucarne pour voir le _magnifique_ paysage qu'on allait se faire alimenter par la cantine d'un cinq étoiles. Il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus. Le patient soupira. Pauvre chou. Lui au moins avait la décence de la fermer. Le patient 127 aurait au moins râlé.

-E-et vous me prendrez toujours en charge ?

 _Ne me laissez pas_

Bouton poussoir.

Tic.

-Ce genre de détails ne relèvent pas de mon autorité. Il serait judicieux que je continue de superviser votre traitement, cependant, je n'ai plus aucun patient dans cette section de l'établissement. Tout dépendra de mes supérieurs.

Et, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de dépenser l'énergie pour monter les escaliers, ni même d'user sa patience dans un ascenseur, il était très probable que ses supérieurs, Sharp notamment, n'en tiennent pas compte. Ou l'ignorent délibérément. Possible aussi.

-Je vois. Vous me tiendrez au courant docteur ?

Alexander adressa un bref hochement de tête à son patient.

-Bien évidemment.

Bouton poussoir.

Tic.

Ne pas sourire.

-Bien. Si nous avons terminé cette agréable parenthèse administrative, j'apprécierais que nous dédions les quinze minutes qui nous restent pour évaluer votre état psychologique.

-Ou-oui docteur.

Ne pas sourire.

-Et si nous reprenions cette photographie ?

Bouton poussoir.

* * *

 _Tic_

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le couloir désert du rez-de-chaussée. Oh. Pas si désert que ça.

Sur l'un des sièges en formica, une femelle aussi pulpeuse qu'un bâton sanglotait, lunettes à la main, marquant de brèves pauses afin de remettre artistiquement en place quelques mèches. Mèches d'une sublime teinte brune, assez semblable à la teinte d'une mouette tombée dans une marée noire.

Sanglots bruyants.

-M-mais vous ne comprenez pas monsieur ! J-je dois voir le professeur Crane, o-ou le docteur Alvez !

Voix insupportable.

Voix de femme.

Aiguë, aigre, acide.

 _Vieille peau décérébrée_

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Les docteurs Crane et Alonso sont actuellement très pris dans des entretiens, tenta de répondre calmement Maximilien Cordano, aide-soignant de l'aile droite.

-M-mais je ne comprends pas... Je dois voir Lucas...

Et une cruche, avec ça.

-Ecoutez, je ne peux pas passer la matinée à vous expliquer encore et encore mademoiselle. Le jeune homme semblait vaguement irrité. J'ai deux tests à faire passer.

-C-c'est normal que je comprenne pas ?

-Oui.

Vous avez la capacité cérébrale d'un pichet vide.

Pendant que l'aide soignant luttait pour garder son calme, le docteur Messner passa discrètement derrière eux.

Direction l'infirmerie.

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Alexander explora lentement les poches de sa blouse, en quête de l'ordonnance qu'il avait pensé à prendre le matin même. Ordonnance pour des somnifères, remplie par lui même bien entendu. Mais Flemmings ne pourrait pas aller à l'encontre de sa requête. C'était une ordonnance signée et tamponnée par un vrai psychiatre. Pas de risque.

Le jeune homme tendit brièvement l'oreille, au cas ou l'infirmière serait occupée avec un client. Il n'entendit qu'un silence long et vide. Bien. Peut être même que la jeune femme n'était pas là.

Et comment était-il censé se procurer _légalement_ du Mogadon, somnifère très efficace grâce aux benzodiazépines, son principe actif. Il connaissait bien ce médicament, malheureusement il avait vidé son ancien stock deux ans auparavant, et devait donc se remettre à l'approvisionnement de l'hôpital.

 _C'est dangereux. Je n'aime pas quand tu joues avec les médicaments Alex..._

Avec un minuscule soupir, le psychiatre pressa la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Tout à fait vide, évidemment.

Excepté un patient, apparemment endormi. Alexander examina de loin l'adolescent bouclé qui somnolait passivement. Coup d'oeil au petit écriteau qui surmontait l'arrière du lit. « T. Langdon. Auto-mutilation. » Patient inconnu. Inutile de s'en inquiéter.

Très silencieusement, Messner traversa l'infirmerie. Peut être que l'infirmière se trouvait dans l'annexe de la salle. Là où se trouvait auparavant le cadavre pourrissant de Wesker.

-C'est un cliché des années 50 ça ! Genre vieille pub sexiste !

Alexander se figea.

Une voix venait directement de l'annexe. Et pas celle de Flemmings. Une vois plus grave. Masculine. C'était problématique.

Oh et puis tant pis. Il ne faisait rien de mal, il venait retirer une ordonnance à l'infirmerie. Et s'il tombait sur quelque chose de choquant, il raconterait l'anecdote juteuse à Crane, qui en parlerait à ses « contacts », et, en l'espace d'une semaine, toute l'asile saurait et il serait vengé. Ça semblait équitable.

Sans frapper -pourquoi s'embarrasser de cela?-, Messner poussa la porte.

Pas de commérages en vue. Dommage. O'Connors était juste assis sur un tabouret, une seringue plantée dans la veine de son coude. Flemmings arrangea sa queue de cheval et se tourna vers Alexander, manifestement surprise.

-Docteur Messner, vous auriez pu frapper.

Haussement d'épaules. Où se croyait-elle ? Chez elle ? Et quand bien même. Alexander avait une perception assez personnelle de la sécurité et de la protection apportée par un foyer, mais nous avons déjà abordé ce sujet.

-Excusez moi d'avoir interrompu la séance dopage de O'Connors. Il est vrai que manier la serpillère est épuisant et nécessite l'apport de substances extérieures.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous désiriez docteur ?

L'infirmière avait croisé les bras et le dévisageait d'un air mi-agacé, mi-inquiet, mi-méfiant. Elle cherchait sûrement la raison de sa venue. Aussi sortit-il le papier soigneusement plié et le tendit-il à la jeune femme, tenant la feuille par un coin.

-Des somnifères ?

-De toute évidence. Il me semblait qu'il était de votre métier de savoir ce qu'est le Mogadon.

Infime tressaillement de la lèvre supérieure couverte de gloss. Amusement. Sérieusement ? C'était sensé être blessant.

-Je vais vous chercher ça. C'est pour un patient ?

Alors que la jeune femme en blouse lui tournait le dos pour pénétrer dans la réserve, un grand placard sur la droite, Alexander jeta un coup d'oeil à Stanislas et déclara platement :

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Nous sommes tous deux tenus au secret professionnel.

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, une petite boîte verte et violette tomba dans sa main. Messner s'empressa de faire disparaître l'objet dans sa poche.

-Si vous voulez docteur.

Sans répondre ni remercier, le jeune psychiatre quitta ses deux subordonnés.

Le patient Langdon s'était réveillé entre temps, et son regard vide suivit Alexander durant toute sa traversée de l'infirmerie. Charmant.

Coup d'oeil à sa montre.

12h10.

Il avait exactement vingt minutes pour manger son repas froid et ranger le médicament dans son bureau avant de devoir se rendre à l'entretien avec 127.

* * *

La scène qui accueillit Alexander Messner lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la cellule 127 aurait pu être tirée d'une adaptation cinématographique de Gargantua, dans un ton horrifique. Les longs doigts de Beyond Birthday, pareils à des becs d'oiseau, piochaient les petits pois un par un comme un corbeau picorerait les tripes d'une charogne. Le jus jaunâtre des légumes en conserve ruisselait le long des mains osseuses de l'aliéné, laissant sur sa peau blafarde de fines traînées sales.

 _Manges proprement, je t'en prie._

-Bonjour, Mister Birthday.

Évitant soigneusement de regarder le festin répugnant de son patient, le jeune psychiatre tira la chaise qui lui était destinée et s'y installa, prenant le temps de sortir le dossier 127, ignorant délibérément les infâmes bruits de mastication produits -sûrement intentionnellement- par le patient.

Lorsque le plateau compartimenté fut terminé, vidé, le malade aux yeux écarlates tamponna ses lèvres gercées à l'aide de la serviette en papier. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alexander, plateau en mains, et laissa sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire moqueur, de manière volontairement lente et agaçante.

-Bonjour Alex. Tu as vraiment une sale mine aujourd'hui !

La voix railleuse et rauque tira presque une grimace à Messner.

-Vous aussi. L'infirmière vous a bien donné le baume à lèvres et les suppléments vitaminiques que je vous avais prescrits ?

Lèvres déchirées et teint cireux, il était presque sûr de la réponse qu'il obtiendrait.

-Oh oui elle est venue ! Gel blanc et pilules marron !

-Et vous ne les avez pas prises ? Vous avez appliqué le gel ?

Le sourire du patient s'étira encore plus. Tellement large qu'il semblait trancher son visage en deux. Il éloigna le plateau de lui et souleva le matelas. Birthday saisit mécaniquement quelque chose et le déposa sur le sol à côté de la couchette. Trois pilules rondes et brunes, une petite boîte de plastique transparent.

-Comme tu peux le voir, Alex.

 _Viens me chercher !_

Pouce entre les dents.

Alexander fronça les sourcils.

-Je vois oui.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir Alex, mais, comme tu dois sûrement le savoir si tu es parvenu à obtenir le dossier, j'avais l'habitude de droguer mes victimes. Il y a probablement des séquelles.

Le sourire diminua légèrement, et le patient inclina la tête. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à un prétexte, aux yeux d'Alexander. Ou peut-être s'agissait-il d'une situation paranoïaque. A noter. On ne savait jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait pas forcer le malade à ingérer les cachets, ni lui étaler de force le baume sur les lèvres. Il se contenta alors de glisser les pilules et la boîte dans la poche gauche de sa blouse.

 _Viens me chercher !_

Il alluma le dictaphone.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce midi Alex ?

Le retour des questions agaçantes et stupides. Le patient posait toujours les mêmes, à chacun de leurs entretiens.

-Il ne me semble pas que cela vous concerne.

-Joues le jeu ! Je fais des efforts moi ! Si on n'en fait pas tous les deux, ça ne peut pas marcher !

Avec un soupir intérieur, le psychiatre rendit les armes -en apparence- et suivit le chemin que suggérait le malade.

-Un sandwich.

-Passionnant.

-Votre question était passionnante.

-Joli...

Ironie narquoise, détestable.

-Passons. De quoi souhaitez-vous que nous parlions Mister Birthday ?

Question mécanique, connue plus que par cœur. Par le psychiatre, par le patient, qui adopta une position en tailleur, main sur les chevilles, et se pencha vers le médecin.

-Le vois que le dossier est très rempli. De toute évidence, tu as déjà prévu notre entretien. De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

A vrai dire, Alexander avait plutôt hésité à aborder le sujet des meurtres de Los Angeles avec Beyond Birthday. En effet, la situation avec le patient 127 était instable, pour ne pas dire bancale. Mais il faudrait bien en discuter un jour ou l'autre, de toute façon.

-J'aimerais que nous parliions de l'affaire BB des meurtres de Los Angeles, aussi appelée l'affaire des Wara Nyngos, dans le dossier du F.B.I, en tout cas.

Beyond Birthday cligna deux fois des yeux, une étincelle trop connue dans le regard. Pouce entre les dents. Peau molle et blafarde piégée, coupée par l'ivoire teintée et dure. Ombre rouge sur l'émail: le sang avait perlé.

Le criminel tendit le bras.

-Je peux voir ? Histoire de me remettre tout ça dans la tête.

Son pouce saignait encore. Alexander aurait parié qu'il allait tartiner généreusement son hémoglobine sur le carton de la chemise.

La pochette changea de mains, rapidement dépouillée, effeuillée par le malade mental, qui déposa sans un regard supplémentaire photographies et documents dans un ordre chronologique sur sa couchette. Photos de cadavres mutilés, abdomen tailladé, cavités orbitales sanglantes, corps démembré, appartement brûlé. Code. Mots croisés. Les éléments glissaient sous les iris vermeilles comme des bouts de papier vierges sous les yeux d'un enfant. Intérêt bref. Désintérêt. Passage au suivant.

Pas de choc.

Pas de commentaire.

Pas d'expression.

Clairement pas de remords. Personnalité psychopathique ou sociopathique ? Inutile de le noter. Il le savait déjà.

-Vous reconnaissez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le patient lui adressa un large sourire amusé.

-Évidemment. Absolument toutes. Je suis déçu Alex, je pensais que tu glisserais un faux pour me tester.

Clin d'œil.

-Je suis votre psychiatre. Je ne peux pas perdre de temps en amusement.

 _Tu ne t'amuses jamais ?_

Il y avait pensé. Le pire était qu'il avait pensé à mettre la photographie d'une autre affaire, que rien ne reliait au cas de Los Angeles, juste pour voir. Voir si BB s'en apercevrait. Vois comment il réagirait. Vexé, amusé, agacé, blasé. Mais il avait abandonné son idée. Il n'était plus dans la cour sablonneuse, caché derrière le garage à vélos jamais ouvert. Il ne pouvait plus tester les contemporains intéressants. Il devait se conformer à la sécurité. La sécurité. Il la détestait assez.

 _On n'a pas le droit de faire ça._

 _Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? Dire que je suis dingue ?_

Ricanement de Beyond Birthday.

-Peut être. Mais avoues au moins que c'est plus intéressant que d'essayer de tirer quatre mots à des paranos apathiques et dyslexiques.

-Dyslexiques, pas nécessairement. Je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de ça à vrai dire.

Sourire.

-Je vois. Disons des paranos apathiques et nidoreux.

-Déjà plus correct. Donc. Vous les reconnaissez.

-Oui. Là c'est Believe Bridesman. Domicilié sur Insist Street, à Hollywood. Je l'ai étranglé avec une corde le 31 juillet 2002. Nouvelle photographie, tendue du bout des doigts. La photographie des yeux crevés. Elle c'est la petite Quarter Queen. Le 4 Août 2002, ses parents étaient partis, la laissant seule à l'appartement sur la troisième Avenue. Je l'ai frappée avec une batte de baseball jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Photographie du corps découpé. Et ça, c'est censé être Backyard Bottomslash. Je l'ai découpée et elle s'est vidée de son sang au milieu de ses peluches, dans son appartement dans le West Side. C'était le 13 août 2002.

Alexander prit soin de garder le silence, alors que son patient prenait du bout des doigts la dernière photographie, celle de l'appartement brûlé.

-Rue Ryuzaki. Dans l'appartement 404. Brûlé. Aurait dû mourir.

-Je suppose qu'il serait stupide de vous demander pourquoi vous avez ôté la vie à trois personnes innocentes.

-En effet. Ce serait très indélicat de ta part.

Le regard de Birthday descendit lentement vers le dictaphone, posé sur les genoux de Messner.

-Voyez-vous, docteur Messner, il me semble qu'il existe une version officielle des faits. Une version qui, il me semble, est passée à la télévision.

Le malade se tapota le menton. Regard fixé sur le plafond.

-Pourquoi un tueur fou tue-t-il ? Chantonna-t-il d'une voix volontairement aiguë et ridicule. Une question tellement tordue, tellement _fascinante_ , n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi le monstre existe-t-il ? On se le demande. On s'interroge. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai crevé les yeux d'une gosse de treize ans. Pourquoi j'ai tailladé une banquière devant sa peluche Dumbo ? Pourquoi la motivation d'un tueur ne peut-elle pas se résumer à « a+b=c » ? Ou mieux, à « Il voulait prouver qu'il était le meilleur, il voulait vaincre un gros cerveau » ?

-Pour certains, tuer est une pulsion. Pour certains, c'est un devoir, une sorte de... mission divine. Pour d'autres, un moyen comme un autre d'attirer l'attention sur leur petite personne.

Tellement de cas étaient ainsi. Tentaient de montrer, de prouver qu'ils avaient quelque chose dans le ventre. Alexander avait lu sur eux. Les avait écouté. Avait écouté Crane se plaindre d'eux. Ces tueurs inintéressants. Nombreux. Trop.

-Oh je t'en prie, Alex. On se connaît bien maintenant. Je pense même être la personne qui te connaît le mieux. Ou une d'entre elles. Tu ne vas pas me faire l'affront de me comparer à des cas d'école. Je ne suis pas un Ted Bundy. Je ne suis pas un B.T.K. C'est insultant.

Narcissique. Très narcissique. Très haute opinion de lui même. Peut être psychopathie.

-Je ne commenterai pas, mister Birthday. Et je ne perdrai pas mon temps à vous demander vos motivations, j'ai l'optimisme de penser que nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Cependant, j'aurais aimé parler des moyens de donner la mort que vous avez élu, pour commencer.

-Augmentation de la violence, proximité grandissante avec la victime, augmentation de la rage meurtrière. C'est ce que tu as conclu ?

-En partie. Puis je me suis documenté.

-Intéressant. A quel sujet ?

-Les mythes et légendes.

Immédiatement, les yeux de Beyond Birthday s'écarquillèrent, un tout petit peu. Une langue désséchée passa sur les lèvres gercées. Sourire encore plus large. Chat de Cheshire affamé, les dents semblaient presque pointues.

-Tu me vois surpris... Et ? As-tu découvert des choses intéressantes sur lesquelles tu voudrais attirer mon attention ? Pour me _soigner_ , évidemment. Pas pour obtenir une quelconque forme de reconnaissance pour ton intelligence.

Ignorant délibérément la pique lancée sûrement à mauvais escient par le malade, Alexander remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et commença, d'un ton monocorde :

-La manière dont vous donniez la mort à vos victimes. Les mutilations post-mortem, tout ça avait un sens, non ?

Sourire en croissant de lune.

-Évidemment.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Antigone ?

-Détailles moi ton raisonnement, je te prie. Je voudrais voir comment s'est déroulée la ficelle de ton raisonnement. Il y a tant de raisonnements différents. Les rouleaux de scotch, comme les flics, les fils dentaires, comme Lachésis, les cordons de velours, comme notre Alfred de service, les ficelles à rôti, comme cette pute de Misora...

Beyond Birthday avait il prit des substances illicites ? Impossible de savoir de toute façon. Lachésis, c'était L. Presque certitude. Environ 99 pourcent. Comment Birthday pouvait-il décrire et connaître le raisonnement de L ? En l'ayant connu. Lachésis et BB s'étaient connus dans l'enfance. Lachésis = L. CQFD.

« Alfred de service » restait inconnu au bataillon, jusqu'alors jamais mentionné. Peut être s'agissait-il d'une allusion faite à L par le biais du dictaphone. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'image des cordons en velours sous-entendait une intelligence opulente et raffinée.

Quant à la ficelle à rôti, grossier outil dédié à un usage pratique, il était attribué à Naomi Misora, celle qui avait servi d'intermédiaire à L pour capturer Birthday. Ce dernier ne semblait pas la porter dans son cœur, ça pouvait se comprendre. La vulgarité était cependant assez inattendue. Véritable rancœur ? L n'avait pas prit l'affaire en personne. Blessure à l'ego peut être. Vanité.

-J'ai relu les dictionnaires mythologiques. Antigone est la fille d'Oedipe. Elle est morte pendue. Suicidée. Strangulée avec une corde exactement de la même manière que vous avez strangulé votre première victime. Quant à Oedipe, il s'est auto-mutilé en se crevant les yeux face au corps pendu de sa mère, qu'il avait épousée. Vous avez crevé les yeux de Quarter Queen. Ce que je n'arrive pas à saisir, c'est la manière dont vous avez mis à mort votre troisième victime. Mais peut être s'agit-il d'un message destiné à une personne en particulier, comme une _private joke_.

Plus Alexander parlait, plus Birthday se penchait, chouette grotesque. Ses iris dévorés par les pupilles dilatées. Il passait son pouce sur ses lèvres usées, semblant ignorer le fait qu'agissant ainsi, il les recouvrait de sang. Immonde. Infâme. Lorsque le psychiatre eut fini son laïus, le patient se laissa partir en arrière, la surprise odieusement figée de manière caricaturale et grinçante sur ses traits fins.

-Pelote de laine ! Laine rouge, évidemment ! Ton raisonnement est juste, c'est excellent !

Désagréable impression d'être face à un professeur. Birthday s'étira souplement, perdant son sourire comme la tension qui subsistait auparavant dans ses épaules.

-Donc je suppose que nous allons pouvoir aborder le sujet d'Antigone plus profondément à présent, Mister Birthday.

-Tu peux m'appeler Beyond tu sais.

-Alors ?

-Eh bien, disons que... c'était un clin d'œil sympathique que j'adressais à une personne que je tenais en haute estime.

Le « tenais », au passé, avait été appuyé. Et le sourire en coin, légèrement puéril et sale gosse, sous entendait clairement « plutôt un doigt d'honneur, en fait », aux yeux d'Alexander. Peut être extrapolait-il, mais il avait l'impression de saisir les insinuations de Birthday de plus en plus rapidement et facilement.

-Je vois.

-Qui est la personne que tu as en plus haute estime Alex ?

Question extrêmement personnelle, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air. On admire une personne parce qu'elle soutient des valeurs et possède des qualités que l'on admire. Auxquelles on aspire. Donner son modèle consistait en quelque sorte à révéler ses priorités.

-Et vous ?

Le regard du patient se fit lointain, un mince sourire dansant sur les lèvres.

-...je ne sais plus. Tu n'as pas répondu.

Qui était la personne que Alexander admirait le plus ? S'il était contraint de citer quelqu'un, il aurait cité Crane. Le professeur lui avait toujours semblé extrêmement talentueux, dès le jour où il avait commencé à travailler pour lui en tant que stagiaire. Néanmoins, ce n'étais pas de l'admiration. Juste de la reconnaissance. Reconnaissance des capacités du professeur. Pas d'admiration. Envers personne.

Jamais.

-Je n'admire personne.

-Même pas moi ?! Moue choquée, masque de tragédie, burlesque. Je pensais que tu admirerais ma haute intelligence, ma beauté, ma répartie-

-Votre modestie, votre saleté, votre impolitesse, votre narcissisme, et votre casier judiciaire...

Difficile de retenir une torsion des lèvres. Vite réprimée. Le patient semblait n'avoir rien vu. Il fixait un point au dessus de la tête d'Alexander. Puis revint au médecin, et sourit, narquois.

-Hey, on sait jamais, l'hybristophilie ça existe tu sais.

Hybristophilie. Attirance sexuelle pour les personnes ayant commis un crime. Appartient aux paraphilies. Aussi appelée « syndrome Bonnie et Clyde ». Répulsif. Abject. Juste... Tellement... Innommable. Ne pas grimacer. Rester de marbre.

-Cessez de vous faire des films.

Soupir du patient.

-Je tente de m'amuser, qu'est-ce que tu croyais. C'est horriblement ennuyeux ici, tu es ma seule source de distraction. Mes voisins ne varient pas dans leur blablabla et impossible de changer le disque. Il est fendu. Fenduuuuuuuuu. Comme un crâne. Crâne fendu. Dufenseur. Défenseur de la justiiiiice.

Mimique ironique. Ridicule agitation des mains, sourire tremblant. Crise ? Puis Birthday redevint un homme calme, lisse et sans accroche.

-Et ? C'est tout ce dont tu voulais parler concernant les meurtres ?

-Qu'avez vous éprouvé en tuant vos victimes ?

-Pas de bonheur, si c'est ce que tu pensais que je te réponde.

Regard au loin. Visage plat. Pas d'émotions, clairement.

-Je ressentais, une forme de normalité. Une sorte de sens logique des choses. Tu vois, c'est à peu près la même sensation que quand tu coupes ton jambon en morceaux. C'est un geste nécessaire. Pour te nourrir.

L'action n'était pas perçue comme un meurtre, mais comme une action obligatoire pour atteindre un objectif, à savoir : laisser un message. Ou un doigt d'honneur.

-Je vois.

Noté. Objectivisation d'autrui. Peut être psychopathie. Le dictaphone arrêté.

-Juste une dernière chose. Souhaitiez-vous venger Antigone ?

-Pourquoi la vengerais-je ?

Tête inclinée sur le côté. Incompréhension presque enfantine en apparence. Comique.

-Tout semble lié à elle, et le sujet de la destinée semble largement sous-entendu, pour ne pas dire souligné puis surligné en gras, mister Birthday.

-La vengeance est un sentiment très loin de moi, docteur. Réduire les choses à un mot, c'est bien un truc d'attardés, tu ne trouves pas ? Rivalité, vengeance, meurtre, admiration, intellect, crime, délit, _mensonge_.

-Je ne pense pas atteindre votre degré de spiritualité, Birthday, aussi ne m'attarderais-je pas. Sachez simplement que je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous prendre en charge pour la prochaine séance, on m'a donné les congés.

Moue boudeuse.

-Je vois. Bonnes vacances. Oh, tiens au fait, les livres.

Quatre livres atterrirent dans les mains d'Alexander. « Le journal de Bridget Jones », « Misery », « Le crime n'est jamais parfait », et « Phénoménologie de l'esprit ».

-Reposez vous et prenez vos médicaments Birthday.

Alexander se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte. Main sur la poignée.

-Alexander ?

Les syllabes sonnaient tordues, distendues et convulsées dans la bouche du malade.

-Oui ?

127 s'était levé, et regardait au dessus de la tête d'Alexander, courbé comme un vieil homme. Se tenait-il toujours de cette manière ? En tout cas, cette posture le ratatinait, lui donnait un air négligé et malsain. Le petit sourire flottait toujours au coin des lèvres du patient.

-A-lex-an-der...

Un pas vers le psychiatre. Il pouvait ouvrir la porte quand il voulait.

-Ce serait dommage de ne pas te dire...

Il pouvait, quand il voulait. L'autre ne le quittait plus des yeux. Prunelles cramoisies, moqueuses et jubilantes. Gencives dévoilées.

-Me dire quoi ?

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, de telle sorte que le praticien entendit très distinctement le chantonnement de son patient.

-J'aime bien ton nom. Il est drôle.

Silence. Tout le corps d'Alexander se raidit d'un coup. Non. Impossible.

-Alexander Addams. Comme la famille à la télévision. Alexander A-ddams. Tu aurais pu faire partie de mes victimes du coup. Ça aurait été un gâchis...

 _Loufoque_

Alexander Addams.

Alexander.

Addams.

 _ADDAMS_

-Pourquoi avoir changé de nom, Alex ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Tu voulais juste repartir à zéro ?

-Ce sont des questions personnelles. Passez de bonnes fêtes, mister Birthday. Nous nous reverrons après mon congé, à bientôt donc.

Le patient se laissa tomber sa couchette, sans aucun sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est ça Alex. A la prochaine. Amuses toi bien.

Le patient commença alors à ignorer totalement Alexander, chantonnant ce qui ressemblait à une comptine, ponctuée de claquements de langue. Son regard rouge fixé sur le mur en face de lui.

-Nous le pendouillerons nous le pendouillerons. Et l'on pendouilla Pierre, tralalalalalalalalalala

L'air était volontairement altéré, et le regard en coin, presque rieur, que lui adressa Birthday signifiait qu'il n'était nullement victime de quelque absence ou crise due à une maladie mentale, mais qu'il jouait bel et bien la comédie pour signifier que la conversation était close de son côté. Parfait, elle l'était aussi du côté d'Alexander.

Claquement de porte.

Retour à la réalité.

* * *

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Bélen ! Ce n'est qu'on petit rhume ! Stanislas m'a prêté un paquet de mouchoirs !

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas docteur Worthing. Je me permets tout simplement d'espérer que vous serez rétabli pour le réveillon, le vingt-quatre décembre.

-C'est dans deux jours ! J'ai largement le temps de me soigner !

-Vous avez intérêt.

Tous les médecins titulaires de l'aile faisaient une pause plus ou moins bien méritée dans la salle commune. Crane, ses longs membres de criquet affalés sur la chaise la plus proche de Messner, n'avait pas manqué de faire une remarque sur la proximité physique de Worthing et Alonso, dont les genoux ne cessaient de se frôler. Alexander avait vaguement marmonné une réponse à propos du nouveau rouge à lèvres plus marqué de Alonso. Ils avaient ensuite machinalement porté à leurs lèvres leurs gobelets remplis de thé à la cerise apporté par Crane -pour Tetch-, sans quitter les tourtereaux des yeux.

La déclaration de Birthday hantait toujours le jeune psychiatre. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, alors que les mots du patient voletaient dans sa boîte crânienne, comme de dangereux charognards qui débitaient sa réflexion en miettes.

« Alexander Addams. »

« Tu aurais pu être une de mes victimes »

« Un gâchis. »

Addams. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été appelé ainsi ? Plus important : comment Birthday avait-il su ? Alexander était persuadé que sa couverture était infaillible. Les papiers avaient été maintenus en « règle », aux « normes ». Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'information soit arrivée à la cellule 127 de l'asile de Blackgates. Mais un bluff ne pouvait pas tomber juste n'est-ce pas ? Pas sur un nom ?

Aux côtés du psychiatre torturé, Jonathan Crane prenait des photographies de ses pages couvertes de pattes de mouches à l'aide de son téléphone portable. Devant eux, Alonso coinçait une mèche sombre échappée de son chignon derrière son oreille. Petite mèche luisante. Tentacule fin, il ne manquait que les ventouses.

 _Tu es sûr de pouvoir me couper les cheveux Alex ?_

Ils ressemblent à un poulpe, ça devient urgent trésor.

Worthing se mouchait bruyamment dans un carré de papier blanc. Personne ne devrait accepter les mouchoirs de O'Connors. Ce dernier ne se lavait sûrement jamais les mains. Et ça se prétendait technicien de surface. Et ça réclamait un salaire. Tsk.

Worthing se leva. Il était vraiment enrhumé, et il se permettait d'infecter tout l'hôpital avec ses microbes. Nuisible. Sûrement contagieux. Le teint blafard, la voix tremblante, les pupilles dilatées et les yeux. Jérémiah Worthing, mouchoir en main, se dirigea vers la poubelle, à quatre ou cinq pas de lui.

Dans un quelconque film, ce moment aurait été en _slow motion_. Chaque fraction de seconde ralentie, détaillée, disséquée sous les yeux du spectateur. Sauf que nous sommes dans la vie d'Alexander Messner. Ou Addams, au choix. En tout cas, nous ne sommes pas dans un film, c'est pourquoi tout se déroula très vite. Tellement vite qu'Alexander ne put en saisir tous les détails.

Worthing s'écroula d'un seul coup sur le sol carrelé, avec un glapissement d'horreur. Sous les yeux écarquillés de ses collègues, le jeune homme se replia en position fœtale sous l'effet d'un violent spasme et commença à se tordre, émettant des hoquets et paroles incohérentes.

Il ne fermait pas la bouche.

La salive gouttait sur le carrelage.

Crane et Alexander se levèrent pour mieux voir ce qui se passait. Messner avait l'impression que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel, juste une illusion. Le jeune médecin, yeux exorbités, tremblait comme une feuille.

 _ALEX_

Des sanglots résonnaient dans la salle.

-Elles me grimpent dessus ! C'est gluant ! ENLEVEZ LES ! ENLEVEZ LES ENLEVEZ LES ENLEVEZ LES ENLEVEZLESENLEVEZLES

Il gargouillait, s'écorchait la peau, blafard.

 _ALEXANDER_

Crane, smartphone en main, semblait filmer ce qui se passait. Alonso tombait à genoux à côté du docteur et lui palpa la gorge.

-Son pouls est incroyablement rapide !

Tout tourbillonnait.

-Écartez les meubles, il ne faut pas qu'il se blesse.

Ton froid. Posé. Tellement différent de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Alonso leva les yeux vers lui, méfiante, mais s'exécuta rapidement.

La sueur gouttait dans le nuque du jeune docteur, envahissant l'air d'une odeur musquée immonde et sale. Il fallait lui faire adopter une position latérale de sécurité, ou il s'étoufferait.

 _ALEXANDER_

 _LACHEZ MOI_

 _« Je suis sûrement la personne qui te connaît le plus Alex »_

Seule Alonso s'agitait autour de son collègue, qui sanglotait, alternant hurlements et murmures.

-Gluant... GLUANT. Partout partout partout partout

Alonso le maintenait en P.L.S, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, la forme entière du jeune homme devienne rigide, ses iris marrons relevés vers le ciel, prunelle étrécie.

La collègue se jeta en arrière, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Alexander s'accroupit à côté du corps et, avec toute la répulsion du monde, déposa les bouts de son index et majeur contre la jugulaire.

-Il est mort.

Crane hocha la tête, le regard vide et indéchiffrable. Il détaillait la scène de haut, son téléphone rangé dans la blouse. Son regard, intéressé, glissa sur la e cadavre et il s'accroupit à côté d'Alexander. Alonso quant à elle l'écarta de force, et se jeta sur le macchabée, tremblante.

-Jérémiah ?

Les larmes traçaient des rivières noires de mascara sur ses joues bronzées. Cheveux ébouriffés par l'action, elle ressemblait à une pleureuse égyptienne de seconde main.

 _Monsieur Messner ?_

-Un arrêt cardiaque, ajouta Crane.

Il avait touché un mort.

Avec ses doigts. Ses doigts.

Il devait absolument passer aux toilettes. Son estomac se contractait douloureusement et il sentait les morceaux de pain remonter dans sa trachée, sensation désagréablement parallèle à l'impression collante et poisseuse qui étouffait les bouts de ses doigts. Epiderme infecté. Il n'allait pas pouvoir se contenter de désinfectant en flacon.

* * *

On avait appelé la police. Forcément. Et les urgences. Là, ce n'était pas un ridicule patient sans famille qui décédait mais bien un médecin sain d'esprit. Des heures de conversations s'étaient ensuivies. Qu'avait-il fait juste avant. Juste après. Comment savait-il qu'il fallait écarter les meubles -le bon sens n'était apparemment pas une raison valable pour les policiers adeptes de gros beignets-. Tout ça pour conclure à une mort accidentelle en attendant un rapport médical plus poussé. Un accident. Une crise cardiaque, précédée de tels délire. L'explication aux délires ? Une crise, venue d'une schizophrénie enfouie. Les experts médicaux devaient connaître la psychiatrie et son univers par le biais de séries télévisées stupides, il ne voyait que ça. Jamais un asile n'emploierait un schizophrène comme médecin psychiatre. Réfléchissez un peu.

Pour Alonso, comme pour Crane et Messner, il s'agissait d'un autre meurtre. Les délires rapprochaient la mort des décès de patients. Restait à voir d'où venaient les injections, les produits, les hormones... Et la police n'accorderait aucun crédit aux déclarations de lui-même ou Alonso. Meurtre signifiait enquête. Et ils étaient paresseux. Et enquête reviendrait à voir son propre passé retourné comme une crêpe sur une poelle. Très franchement, il n'y tenait pas du tout. Les vieux squelettes restent dans l'armoire, merci bien. Les policiers ne savaient pas être discrets lorsqu'ils enquêtaient et risquaient fort de ruiner la vie professionnelle et sociale -inexistante- d'Alexander. Ses intérêts seraient ruinés par une enquête. Il fallait empêcher cette idiote énamourée d'Alonso d'engager un détective privé. Même problème. Le détective privé lui rapporterait toutes les crasses qu'il trouverait sur lui.

Conclusion: il ne pouvait rien faire du tout. Il devait attendre, et éventuellement avoir une discussion à ce propos avec Crane ou Sharp. En admettant qu'ils soient tous les deux extérieurs à ce qu'Alexander pensait pouvoir appeler des meurtres en série.

La bicyclette de Véronica, l'écologiste du quatrième, encombrait tout le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Sac de pharmacie en main, Alexander le contourna, ignora l'appel du concierge et gravit l'escalier. Dans quelques secondes, il pourrait se faire une compresse ultra désinfectante et un bain de bouche de qualité. Et manger. Et se reposer. Aussi.

 _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me toucher ? Tu as peur ?_

 _Ne sois pas bête._

Alexander poussa la porte de son appartement en tremblant. La journée l'avait affecté. Trop affecté. Beaucoup trop. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son domicile, une odeur inhabituelle envahit ses narines. Odeur métallique. Après quelques pas, son pied buta sur quelque chose. Quelque chose de blanc, de porcelaine, mou, sur le sol.

Sursaut. Cri.

Sa sacoche tomba à terre.

Il n'y avait rien sur le sol. Toujours le même carrelage étincelant. Pas d'odeur métallique, juste le parfum de l'antiseptique. Alexander récupéra les livres éparpillés par terre et alluma la télévision. Un jeu télévisé stupide. Les voix meublèrent l'appartement.

Compresse faite, bouche rincée. Il pouvait se reposer, seul.

Sur le sofa, une barquette de lasagnes aux épinards sous la main, Alexander laissa son esprit errer vers le jeu qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sur l'écran. Candidat après candidat. Cliché après cliché. Homo efféminé. Pouffiasse stupide. Macho musclé.

 _On regardera un dessin animé ensemble la prochaine fois ?_

Promis. Il louerait un Disney à la médiathèque.

Son regard tomba sur Misery. Livre ramassé. Feuilleté distraitement. Tout allait bien BB avait laissé le livré en état. Minute. Non. Des tâches jaunâtres, étonnamment semblables à celles qui couvraient les mains de Birthday, marquaient certains mots.

Certaines lettres. Étonnant d'ailleurs que la sauce ait été appliquée suffisamment pour indiquer des lettres en particulier. BB devait avoir de la pratique.

Un message ?

Mais un message destiné à qui ?

La _bestiole_? Noooooon... A lui ? Encore moins probable. Et égocentrique, avec ça.

Le psychiatre, intrigué, reporta les lettres marquées sur un post-it. Ce qui donnait une suite sans aucun sens.

« OYXZTPGZHVMRRUNIIVVRLSWLVRVWCFIGRLKHVIRNIVFJGZVILHIF »

…

Beyond Birthday était une énigme. Et celle-ci serait certainement intéressante à déchiffrer.

Une seconde. Devait-il en parler à L ? C'était lui, le génie briseur d'énigmes... Et après tout, n'était-il pas capable de décoder cette chose lui même ? Ce n'était pas tant le fait de trahir Beyond Birthday qui le dérangeait, c'était surtout de faire du zèle auprès de son maître chanteur. Puis, il n'était pas censé avoir trouvé cela, non ? Le fait de ne pas avoir découvert un code bien caché ne lui serait pas imputable. Pas du tout.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet : 127

L'entretien a été assez constructif vis-à-vis des motivations de Birthday, mais je suppose que vous saisirez certains aspects mieux que moi.

* * *

De: L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : 127

A l'écoute de l'entretien, je dois admettre qu'il était constructif, et ne peux m'abstenir de vous enjoindre à rester strictement professionnel lorsque vous vous trouvez en présence de Birthday. Dans le cas contraire, les conséquences pourraient être déplaisantes pour vous. De plus, pourriez-vous me fournir une explication autre que "AVC" à propos de l'appel en urgence de la police sur l'île de BlackGates ?

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet : RE : RE : 127

Je me suis comporté de manière professionnelle. S'agit-il d'une menace ?

Un collègue a fait une crise cardiaque. Les causes ne sont pas claires, mais rien qui devrait atteindre à la vie de votre protégé.

* * *

De : L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : RE : RE : 127

Vous comprenez vite. Je vous laisse une dernière occasion. Si vous ne la saisissez pas, j'enverrai une pièce jointe aux autorités, et à votre employeur.

Une dernière fois, BB n'est pas mon "protégé", et j'ose espérer que vous m'épargnerez l'embarras de chercher un autre psychiatre compétent mais tristement inadapté pour le prendre en charge.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet : RE : RE : RE : RE : 127

Parfait. Les choses sont claires. Passez de bonnes fêtes,

Cordialement.

* * *

De : L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : RE : RE : RE : RE : 127

De même.

Cordialement.

* * *

 **Vous êtes encore là ? Très bien '-'**

 **Je suis très anxieuse par rapport à votre avis vis à vis de ce chapitre... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner votre avis, ça m'aiderait pas mal... Merci aux follows et favoriseurs '-'**

 **R &R**

 **Naitaa :** **...Tu sais qu'il est tard et que je n'aurai probablement pas le loisir de répondre à tout, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'éclairer quelque peu, et saches que les longues reviews font quand même plaisir ^^ Donc ! Comme on a discuté de vive voix, j'ai déjà répondu à presque tout en fait 0-0 Tu es une fille intelligente, je te laisse te forger ton avis mistinguette ;3~**

 **PxdxlF :** **Tu me vois ravie que mes chapitres te fassent autant plaisir '-' Niveau tension désolée, j'y suis allée aussi subtilement qu'une vache obèse dans ce chapitre TTHTT J'espère que ça t'a un peu plu quand même x'D**

 **Diamly** **: Coucou ! XD Et oui, j'ai regardé le point culture sur les fantômes '^' Ash River est bien reliée à qui tu crois, et Alex était vraiment un petit thug par le passé '-' un thug à Doc Martens '-' En espérant que ce chap ne te décevra pas jeune fille;3**

 **Xio Fujiwra Malfoy Hyuuga :** **Oh oui, il ne se gêne pas pour envoyer des pipiques le Beyond~C'est un petit choupi après tout ! Merci pour la review ****

 **JOYEUX HALOWEEN BANDE DE COLEOPTERES**


	10. Chapter 10

**JOYEUX NOEL MES AGNEAUX !**

 **(j'espère que vous apprécierez ce cadeau, qui vient du fond de mon cœur) (non j'en fais pas trop) (chuuuuuuuuuuut)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous passez les fêtes avec des gens que vous ne tenez pas trop en horreur, que vous vous amusez bien, que les petits fours ont bon goût et que votre bûche de Noël n'a pas fondu sur le chemisier de votre tata.**

 **Et si l'une de ces malheureuses mésaventures vous est arrivée, PIRE, si elles vous sont TOUTES arrivées, que vos cadeaux de Noël sont aussi fantastiques qu'une graine de courge... Ben déjà je vous plains, je vous offre ce chapitre pour Noël (oui parce que quitte à être en retard, autant tomber pour Noël), et je vous fais un gros câlin (^o^) là, là, c'est presque le nouvel an ^=^**

 **Disclaimer : JE NE POSSEDE RIEN BLA BLA BLA**

 **Ah, autre chose, pour ceux qui seraient inquiets de l'absence de BB dans ce chapitre, prenez le comme une sorte de « bonus », une petite pause dans la fic, hist** **oire de vous faire découvrir d'autres paysages que Blackgates. Beyond revient au prochain chapitre, soyez-en assurés ;3**

 **je sais aussi qu'il peut paraître plus creux, moins travaillé, que les autres. Néanmoins, il est nécessaire. Pour l'auteure, qui ne peut pas toujours maintenir le niveau de tension, et pour l'histoire, qui a besoin de réalisme. Or, dans la vraie vie, s'il y a de véritables descentes en enfer, où la vie semble très très intense, il y a aussi de accalmies, des moments out.**

 **Sur ces mots, je vous laisse avec Alex, Jonathan et tous leurs amis !**

 **je repost à cause des fautes de frappe qui sont un fléau =^=**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Noël

 _« La solitude, l'errance, supportable et même parfois crânement portée le reste de l'année, paraît brusquement un infâme déshonneur. Noël jette l'opprobre sur les esseulés. »_

 _Fred Vargas,_ Coule la Seine _(2002)_

* * *

Alexander se targuait d'être une personne logique, calme et modérée. La plupart du temps. Il ne pouvait certes pas se vanter d'avoir la patience d'un professeur de philosophie dans le secondaire cependant, quand le sujet l'intéressait, il devenait l'équivalent d'un pêcheur de sau _m_ on, capable d'attendre sa proie pendant des jours, à se geler le séant sur un étang glacé. Et le code que lui avait -indirectement- soumis Birthday l'intéressait. Comme tout type d'énigme, tout bien réfléchi.

Mais il arrivait malheureusement à cours d'idées de combinaisons, concernant les lettres. Il les avait remplacées par leur position dans l'alphabet , il avait inversé les symboles, avait fait des calculs pouvant aller de la simple addition à la racine carrée.

Rien.

Rien du tout.

Frustration intense.

Il fallait sûrement chercher un autre point de vue. Aborder le problème sous un autre angle, un autre mode de pensée. Celui de Beyond Birthday.

Comment penserait Beyond Birthday ?

C'était un personnage spectaculaire, une drama queen. Birthday était arrogant, il voulait démontrer sa supériorité intellectuelle et humilier les autres, surtout ceux qui lui tenaient tête. Comment pouvait-il humilier l'intercepteur ? Comment le rabaisser, lui donner honte de ne pas avoir trouvé la clé du code ?

En employant une clé simple, puis en la compliquant monstrueusement. Mais Alexander avait déjà tenté de décaler et mélanger les lettres, il avait cherché des mots clairement présents, mais n'avait obtenu que « RUN », sûrement une fausse piste, une illusion de saisie. Rageant. Aucun résultat satisfaisant.

Le jeune homme soupira et froissa la feuille portant jusque là ses idées avant de la jeter adroitement dans la corbeille à papiers du salon de Crane.

Panier.

 _Dix points si tu es a dix pas. Deux à deux pas, egzétéra_

 _Et caetera._

 _Oui c'est pareil._

Ah, oui. Parce qu'il travaillait sur le code de Beyond Birthday dans le salon de Jonathan Crane et Holly Keats, assis dans un sofa marron, la veille du réveillon.

Cela faisait exactement une heure, six minutes et quarante sept secondes que Crane avait poussé la porte de l'appartement, situé au troisième étage d'un immeuble quelconque, sur une grande avenue. Le logis, quoique confortable et soigné, avait mit l'invité très mal à l'aise. Peut être à cause de la forte odeur de peinture, peut être à cause de l'immense poster représentant l'anatomie annotée du cerveau humain, dans l'entrée, de la moquette sûrement poussiéreuse qui couvrait le sol, les volets fermés ou les guirlandes japonaises en papier qui ornaient les murs. Il n'en sa _v_ ait rien.

En tout cas, la fonction de psychiatre respecté du professeur se voyait un peu partout, sur l'étagère remplie de livres de psychiatrie, anatomie et physiologie qui couvrait le mur du couloir, par les couleurs étudiées de l'appartement. Couleurs chaudes dans le salon et froides dans le bureau. Mais il n'avait pas encore pu regarder, le bureau était fermé à clé.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, le professeur avait jeté son trench marron sur un porte manteau métallique biscornu et avait commencé à trier tous ses dossiers de la journée sur la table basse. Avec un certain malaise, Messner avait fait de même, avec ses dossiers en cours, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de traiter en une première journée de vacances. Très honnêtement, il s'interrogeait sur la nature de Holly Keats, a.k.a Cruella, encore au travail. Tout ce qui semblait venir d'elle dans l'appartement étaient les guirlandes en origami, les cadres représentant des paysages urbains, les dessins et livres d'enfants empilés sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et la montagne de Cds variés empilés autour de la télévision antique.

 _On peut regarder la télé ? Juste trente minutes !_

 _Non. C'est interdit._

 _Il faut économiser l'électricité tu comprends._

-Tu as dit quelque chose Messner ?

Le regard de Crane, posé sur lui, était suprêmement nonchalant. Alexander fixa quelque secondes les yeux sombres du professeur. Etait-il normal que ses yeux soient aussi injectés de sang ? Ou cela venait-il de la consommation de substances quelconques ? Que se passait-il avec la drogue et son entourage ? Se faisait-il -encore- des idées ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'électricité.

L'électricité ? Non. Non il n'avait rien dit de tel. A voix haute en tout cas.

 _Tu me les présenteras ? Dis tu me présenteras tes amis ?_

-Pardonnez moi professeur, il ne me semble pas avoir dit quoi que ce soit.

Sourire crispé, que Jonathan Crane ne sembla pas prendre au sérieux.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. Au fait, Messner, quand Baby Jane entrera, s'il te plaît, appelles moi Jonathan. Je t'appellerai Alexander. Et tutoies moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle imagine que j'invite -encore- des SDF pour les faire passer pour mes amis du travail.

Hein ? Oh, oui. L'image. L'image que Crane devait sûrement maintenir auprès de ses voisins, et peut être même de sa petite amie. Enfin, Alexander _n_ 'avait aucune idée de la relation exacte qu'entretenait le psychiatre avec cette dernière.

-D'ailleurs, que fait votre petite amie dans la vie, professeur ? Il ne me semble pas que vous l'aiyez formulé lorsque vous m'avez briefé sur votre vie de couple.

Briefing était un mot bien supérieur à ce qui s'était vraiment passé. En réalité, Crane s'était contenté de lui dire qu'il sortait avec une certaine Holly Keats depuis près de deux ans, qu'ils vivaient ensemble et qu'elle n'aimait malheureusement pas les films d'horreur mais qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, il regardait ce qu'il voulait, point barre.

-Elle enseigne à des enfants dérangés. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'elle voudrait faire. Pour le moment elle est seulement en stage. Mais le courant semble plutôt bien passer. Bref elle t'expliquerait mieux que moi.

Donc ça expliquait les dessins et livres d'enfants. Vraisemblablement des restes de son lieu de travail, et des document pour ses études. Curieusement, la sensation de malaise d'Alexander, loin de s'atténuer, augmenta. La tapisserie jaune clair glissait dans sa tête, découvrait une tapisserie verte.

 _Tu vas où Alex ?_

 _Tu dois rester avec moi._

Clignement des yeux. Retour à Crane, qui avait étiré ses longues jambes sur tout l'espace restant du sofa.

-D'ailleurs, Messner. Elle est un peu spéciale, ne prends pas peur.

Cette déclaration fut accompagnée d'un clin d'œil tellement ironique qu'il semblait presque venimeux.

-J'avais deviné. La plupart des hommes ne surnomment pas leur chère et tendre « Cruella » sans raison.

-Oh mais ça c'est simplement affectueux.

-Je vois.

Affection, moyen. La plupart des couples, dans les livres ou les séries, s'appelaient par des petits noms beaucoup plus niais et clichés. Chaton. Poussin. Chéri. Trésor. Mon amour. Sucre d'orge, et autres joyeusetés.

Beurk.

 _Alex c'est mon amoureux._

 _Non._

 _Si._

 _C'est pas possible_

L'amour était une chose stupide, dangereuse et futile. Sans oublier l'aspect évidemment immonde des contacts physiques. Depuis tout petit, cette seule idée de devoir toucher « l'élu de son cœur » avec sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir, et l'avait poussé à toujours éviter de prendre ce risque hautement bactérien.

Non, vraiment. Beurk.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Presque jetée contre le mur de l'entrée, comme l'avait fait Crane lors de leur arrivée. Finalement, il fallait admettre que les tourtereaux avaient moult points communs. Alexander posa calmement le verre de jus d'orange -pressée, merci grand Dieu- que lui et Crane s'étaient servi en attendant le retour de la dulcinée du professeur.

L'individu qui pénétra dans la demeure fit presque sursauter le plus jeune des deux psychiatre tant Holly Keats différait de l'idée qu'il s'était fait d'elle.

Tout d'abord, elle était minuscule, elle devait arriver une tête en dessous des épaules de Jonathan Crane. Mi-nu-scule. Le minimoys qui sortait avec le Titan. C'était assez atypique. Ensuite, ses mèches bleu électrique tranchaient violemment avec le tee-shirt Bob l'Eponge rouge qu'elle arborait fièrement. Un véritable cauchemar pour épileptiques. Alexander serra la mâchoire. Il décida de ne pas plus s'attarder sur l'étrange personnage à partir de l'instant où son regard tomba sur un piercing en anneau à l'arcade sourcilière. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Perforation de la peau, dans un cabinet sûrement vétuste, non merci. Comme pour les tatouages et autres horreurs. Pas question. Propreté. Trop de risques d'infection.

 _Tu t'égares encore Alex..._

 _Pardon._

-Hey, il m'écoute ou pas ?

Ton féminin, voix minuscule, très aiguë et douce. Timbre agacé, presque tyrannique. Comment pouvait-on donner cet accent à une voix de petite fille pareille ?

Réponse narquoise de Crane :

-Alexander a des difficultés de sociabilisation. Tu lui as sûrement fait peur avec ta dégaine de sauvage.

-C'est toi qui parles là, espèce de girafe ? Parce que j'ai des doutes. Regardes moi ces tifs. On dirait un nid de moineaux.

-Bonjour miss.

Deux paires d'yeux marrons se tournèrent vers lui, rondes et surprises.

-Il a parlé.

Les mots avaient éc _h_ appé à celle qui devait être Holly. Un mince sourire étirait enfin ses lèvres. Elle lui tendit une main. Verni vert et violet. Viol pour les yeux.

-Holly Keats. Enchantée.

Ignorant délibérément la main tendue, Alexander se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Alexander Messner. De même.

La jeune femme haussa légèrement les sourcils face à son comportement -sûrement considéré comme une belle impolitesse dans tout le continent- et désigna du menton les sacs de course déposés sur le plan de travail.

-Jonathan m'a dit que tu étais végétarien. Je suis passée chez le traiteur en sortant de l'école.

En deux pas, elle approcha du plan de travail et ouvrit les sacs, posant des plats sous cellophane à côté.

-Donc. J'ai une salade de chèvre chaud et des lasagnes aux légumes. J'espère que t'aimes la bûche parce que j'en ai acheté deux.

Elle parlait très, très vite. De sa petite voix fluette et avec la grâce d'un charretier. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche comme les balles d'une mitraillette.

Crane esquissa un large sourire narquois et s'adressa à Alexander en souriant largement :

-N'hésites pas à lui demander de répéter si tu ne comprends pas ce qu'elle baragouine. Elle parle plus lentement au travail.

Échange de regards noirs. Presque comique à cause de la taille.

 _Tu as encore grandi Alex ! Il va falloir te trouver des vêtements plus grands !_

Odeur de moisi qui lui picotait les narines. C'était curieux et inattendu, il lui avait semblé que la demeure du professeur et de sa compagne était plutôt aérée et employait des brumisateurs pour diffuser des odeurs, comme de l'eucalyptus (sérieusement, qui pouvait bien trouver que l'odeur de l' _eucalyptus_ embaumait? La menthe était beaucoup mieux, si on voulait que sa maison pue les herbes.). Froncement de sourcils.

 _Tu recommences Alex..._

Les yeux s'ouvrirent sur une nouvelle dispute de couple. Encore. Déterminer s'ils regardaient un film de Noël ou pas. Comment les deux compagnons pouvaient-ils se disputer s'ils partageaient l'avis que les téléfilms de cette période de l'année étaient absolument inintéressants ?

 _Tu ne m'aimes plus !_

 _Mais si, arrêtes de faire des histoires !_

 _Tu ne me touches plus !_

Besoin urgent de vomir. Impression de graisse dans la gorge, de gras animal qui obstruait sa traché fatigue lui fit battre des cils, le monde tournait un peu autour de lui. La fatigue.

-Messner ?

-Je vais bien.

-Oui bien sur.

Non vraiment, le couple avait le don du sarcasme suintant en commun. Que c'était romantique.

-J'ai vu des Hitchcock sous la télévision, v- tu as Fenêtre sur cour ?

Haussement de sourcils, puis petit sourire. Le retour du coach ès sociabilisation.

-Tu aimes Hitchcock Alexander ?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Certains films sont bons, il y en a à prendre, il y en a à laisser.

La filmographie d'Alfred Hitchcock faisait partie de l'univers culturel d'Alexander depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse connaître ses propres goûts en la matière.

-Va pour Hitchcock. On mange au salon, mettez la table les clampins.

Non vraiment, il aurait du mal à suivre.

-Je peux utiliser mon ordinateur quelques minutes ?

Un petit geste de la petite femme lui indiqua qu'il y était autorisé.

* * *

De : Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet : Urgent.

OYXZTPGZHVMRRUNIIVVRLSWLVRVWCFIGRLKHVIRNIVFJGZVILHIF

C'est un code trouvé dans les affaire de Birthday. J'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé.

Cordialement

* * *

-Alexander est un enfant troublé, mais il fera des efforts pour s'habituer à vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Une main blafarde et osseuse était refermée sur le poignet d'Alexander. Elle n'emprisonnait pas l'articulation étonnamment étroite. Elle se contentait de la tenir.

-Aucun problème !

La voix criarde et aiguë varia, se modula, et devint sournoisement la voix bien trop connue du prisonnier 127. Le cadre s'effaçait lentement. Les tableaux de bégonias disparaissaient, une forte odeur de caramel remplissait la pièce.

-Je vous suivrai tout de même, il faut le garder à l'œil.

Alexander leva les yeux vers le plafond de la cellule face à une telle mé _f_ iance inutile.

-Alexander me fait confiance. Pas vrai Alex ?

Infime flexion de voix, moqueuse, mauvaise et subtilement dérangée.

 _-Tu me fais confiance Alex ?_

 _-Alex ? Tu peux tout me dire !_ Petite vois, petite main.

- _C'est ton travail, c'est ça ? Tu es trop jeune, c'est dangereux c'est ça ?_

Le travail. La main de Birthday autour de son poignet le démangeait.

 _-Alex-chou, tu as déjà mangé des gâteaux de riz ?_

Non.

Atterrissage dans le salon de Crane, sur Beyond Birthday. Corps sec, nerveux et tendu, coincé sous le sien. Dégoût du contact physique immédiat. La peau d'Alexander se couvrait de bubons, brûlait. Reculant prestement, le jeune psychiatre s'appuya sur l'angle de la table basse, posant sa main sur une surface poisseuse, à la forte odeur cuivrée.

Du sang. Ses mains et ses genoux se couvraient de sang.

 _Est-ce que tu as tué quelqu'un Alex-chou ?_

 _Tu voulais prendre un nouveau départ ?_

 _ALEXANDER ADDAMS_

Terrifié, Messner baissa précautionneusement les yeux sur le cadavre sous lui, qu'il avait d'abord pris pour BB. Marionnette cassée, gisante. Bouche ouverte, muscles tous tendus à l'extrême, yeux exorbités. Worthing.

-Messner ? Tu sembles distrait.

Crane, vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche, se tenait debout sur le canapé.

-Ca ne va pas ?

- _Alex est fatigué._

Une main glacée lui dissimula les yeux.

 _Ne pleures pas Jeannette, tra lalalalalalalalalalalala. Ne pleures pas Jeannette, nous te pendouillerons nous te pendouillerons._

La voix du tueur en série se mêlait à une petite voix plus aiguë, moins malsaine.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Alexander ouvrit les yeux. Il était propre -si on omettait la fine pellicule de sueur qui s'était formée sur son épiderme- et seul sur le sofa. Enfin presque. Une minuscule silhouette lui faisait face.

-Ju- Qui est là ?

-Holly.

Ah Oui.

-Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

-Pour quoi es-tu réveillée ?

Haussement d'épaules.

-Je suis insomniaque. J'allais me chercher des restes du réveillon et je t'ai entendu appeler à l'aide.

Le silence s'installa lentement, coulant entre le psychiatre et la jeune femme comme une mélasse sale et écœurante. Jusqu'à ce que la plus petite prenne la parole, faisant de toute évidence un bel effort pour ralentir son débit verbal.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La petite amie de Crane le traînait déjà vers la cuisine et mettait deux tasses, remplies d'un liquide dont il n'avait pas eu le temps de distinguer les co _m_ posants, dans le micro-ondes.

-Inutile d'en faire une histoire. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars Miss Keats.

Le regard blasé qu'il rencontra le surprit.

-Tu as vu ton état ? Ça devait vraiment être un sale cauchemar dans ce cas.

Perplexe, Alexander palpa son propre visage. Oui, il était en sueur. Mais c'était tout, il ne voyait pas...

Pas de la sueur.

Des larmes.

Alexander Messner avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Rapidement, le psychiatre saisit quelques feuilles d'essuie-tout et les imbiba d'eau minérale venue du frigo -eau du robinet ? Pas question.- avant d'appliquer les feuilles humides et glacées sur ses yeux et ses joues. Ça aiderait à dégonfler, ça rincerait son visage.

-Donc c'était vraiment un sale cauchemar.

La petite voix aigue semblait plus douce, plus compatissante. Holly avait sorti un bocal plein de poudre brune et l'avait déposé sur le plan de travail. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait attendre la sonnerie du minuteur.

-Oui, probablement. Mais pas un mot au professeur, je vous prie.

-Comptes là dessus.

Il était bête. Bien sûr qu'elle savait y faire. Elle travaillait tous les jours avec des enfants dérangés, elle devait souvent entendre parler de cauchemars. Même s'il n'était pas très agréable pour l'amour-propre de se voir traiter comme un enfant. Messner jeta l'essuie-tout à la poubelle tandis que les mugs tintaient sur le plan de travail.

 _C'est du chocolat ?_

 _Tu as fait du chocolat juste pour moi ?_

 _Merci !_

-C'est du chocolat ?

Mince sourire.

-Oui, à la cannelle. C'est ce qui marche le mieux pour les gosses.

Une tasse chacun, ils sirotèrent la boisson brûlante et poisseuse en silence. La petite jeune femme aux cheveux bleus était assise sur le plan de travail alors que le psychiatre était appuyé contre le meuble, à ses côtés. Il pouvait sentir une chaleur, probablement due à la boisson, envahir lentement sa poitrine, calmant les battements erratiques de son cœur et sa respiration irrégulière. Soudain, Holly lui adressa la parole, d'une voix étonnamment désinvolte :

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Jonathan et toi vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

-Quelques années. J'ai été son stagiaire quand j'avais dix-neuf ans, puis j'ai été employé dans le même asile que lui deux ans plus tard.

Pourquoi prenait-elle la peine de lui poser ces questions ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Que cherchait-elle exactement ? Il fallait qu'Alexander reste de marbre, qu'il réponde à ses questions avec exactitude, sans détails. C'était ce qui représentait le minimum syndical avec les autres. Trop de méfiance.

-Je vois. Désolée si je parais intrusive, mais il n'aime pas fréquenter ses cadets en général, et ne tisse jamais d'amitié avec des collègues plus jeunes, il les méprise généralement.

Que de nouveautés.

-Il n'est pas beaucoup plus âgé que moi, il va faire vingt-huit ans. Nous n'avons que quatre ans d'écart.

Toux violente, changée en éclat de rire. Miss Keats semblait sur le point de s'étouffer avec son chocolat. _H_ ilare, elle leva les yeux vers Alexander et balbutia, d'une voix coupée, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-Vingt-huit ans ? Il t'a dit ça ? Et tu l'as cru ?

-J'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais je suis parti du principe que le métier était suffisamment usant pour lui « voler sa jeunesse ».

-Qu'est-ce que tu es naïf, ça m'étonne d'un psy dont Jonathan vantait les mérites à ce point, gloussa-t-elle. Puis, face au regard vide-vexé du psychiatre, la jeune femme explicita en tentant de contrôler son rire de son mieux, Jonathan a trente-neuf ans, il va sur sa quarantaine en janvier prochain.

Ah oui. Tout de suite ça ressemblait plus à l'allure sèche et imposante du professeur, ainsi que son expérience et ses connaissances de dinosaure. Minute.

-Et quel age avez-tu ? Mince. Erreur de vouvoiement. Tant pis. A mettre sur le compte de la fatigue.

-J'ai vingt-quatre ans. On s'est rencontrés à une conférence, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Seize ans d'écart. C'était assez grand, sans être trop. Quoique, on pouvait se poser des questions quant aux motivations de Crane, au vu de la plastique de sa compagne, digne d'une planche à pain.

-Je suppose que nous sommes devenus « amis » de circonstance, il n'avait plus de souffre-douleur parmi les membres du personnel.

-Oh, si, il y a un certain O'Connors il me semble.

Sourire retenu.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas exactement la même chose.

Le chocolat refroidissait, Messner prit une autre longue gorgée. La cannelle lui réchauffa le palais.

-Il faut que tu dormes, tu sais ? Jonathan dit que t'es insomniaque.

Gorgée retenue, gorge nouée.

-Pardon ?

-T'es psychiatre, tu dois savoir que c'est mauvais pour le mental, de ne pas dormir.

Nonchalante, la jeune femme prit une longue lampée de la boisson chaude.

-'Fin après je suis mal placée pour parler, je m'occupe de merdeux autistes battus par leurs parents parce qu'ils pissent au lit.

Elle gloussa, comme si elle était ivre , et Alexander laissa un maigre sourire de circonstance étirer ses lèvres.

-Bon, faut que j'aille rejoindre l'autre échalas. S'il me trouve pas de mon côté du lit, il va nous faire une crise de parano.

La petite femme sauta du plan de travail, serra brièvement Alexander dans ses bras et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Les organes du psychiatre étaient noués, contractés par le contact étranger. Il se sentait compressé comme une canette de soda qu'on aurait serré avec le poing.

Aïe.

-Bonne fin de nuit Alexander !

-...Bonne nuit.

* * *

Il n'avait pas le courage de se recoucher. Le _s_ ofa ressemblait à la gueule d'un monstre qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'il adopte une position allongée pour le dévorer. Alexander ouvrit donc l'ordinateur. Une nouvelle notification allumait la petite icône rouge sur l'écran. Un mail.

De : L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet : RE : Urgent.

« BLACKGATES INFIRMERIE HOODIE DEUX TROIS PREMIER QUATRE SO U R »

C'est la signification du code que vous m'avez transmis. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il émane de votre patient. Quatre est une référence à BB. B + B, 2+2. 4. Quant au reste, avez-vous une idée du destinataire ou de la signification des autres termes ?

Cordialement.

L.

Malgré l'allure désintéressée du courrier électronique, quelque chose se sentait dans le message du détective. Pas de l'inquiétude, mais peut être de l'empressement. De la préoccupation. Alexander avait-il un devoir d'honnêteté envers cet homme ? Aucune idée. Tout comme il n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait la grande majorité du message, excepté les termes « Infirmerie », « Hoodie », et le nom de l'asile. Le sens des autres mots devaient être clairs aux yeux seuls du destinataire. De qui pouvait-il s'agir, justement ? La bibliothécaire ? Peut être. Quoi qu'il en soit, Misery n'avait pas été ramené à la bibliothèque. Le lieu jouait probablement un rôle important dans les échanges que tentait de faire Birthday.

Echange qui n'avait donc certainement pas eu lieu.

Alexander rédigea sa réponse au détective et se rallongea.

* * *

Le taxi qui avait récupéré Alexander et Crane à l'aéroport de Philadelphie avait disparu depuis seulement quelques minutes que des pass avaient été donnés aux deux hommes. Alexander était manifestement l'invité de Crane, qui était lui-même l'invité d'on-ne savait qui.

Le congrès de psychiatrie se composait de multiples stands et salles de conférence. La conférence de Jonathan Crane avait lieu à dix heures quinze, dans la salle quatre, juste après une séance sur les effets de la consommation de cannabis sur la schizophrénie. Le maître de conférence, un petit homme enrobé aux cheveux bouclés et à l'air enfantin, terminait son long discours visant uniquement à prouver -aux yeux d'Alexander- que la consommation de cannabis ne pouvait qu'augmenter les risques de déclenchement d'une schizophrénie latente, et ne participait pas à la _création_ de la maladie.

Passionnant. Du réchauffé. Mr Wilson, le docteur sur l'estrade, semblait se croire à une séance de prévention contre la cannabis dans le secondaire, et oublier qu'il se trouvait face à un parterre de psychiatres émérites et non de lycéens fumés comme du bacon.

Le parterre en question semblait d'ailleurs aussi passionné par le discours qu'une classe de viande fumée le serait pour un cours d'économie. Dommage. Pendant que le professeur Wilson déblatérait ses inepties cultivées, les psychiatres jouaient distraitement avec leurs pass plastifiés , consultaient leurs téléphones portables ou notaient un mot de temps en temps.

Retour à l'Université.

Le tour de Crane arriva. Le professeur rondouillard quitta l'estrade. Quelques spectateurs quittèrent la salle, d'autres entrèrent. Lentement, le professeur Jonathan Crane se leva et gagna l'estrade dans le silence général. Ses jambes de criquet se dépliaient en de grades enjambées et le mince sourire de son visage allongé, ajouté à son aura impressionnante, closait les bouches de tous les membres de l'assistante.

Alexander soupira.

Tout allait encore être long et inintéressant. Il n'avait jamais été absorbé par les cours, en psychiatrie. Il se passionnait seul pour les sujets, et complétait seul ses connaissances accumulées. Les professeurs ne l'avaient jamais capté.

-Bien le bonjour à tous. J'avais l'habitude de tirer un coup de feu pour commencer mes cours et introduire le sujet de la peur. Mais on m'a menacé de me retirer le titre de professeur, et le droit d'enseigner. C'est pourquoi vous vous contenterez d'un long discours introductif. Je souffre autant que vous.

Crane ajusta le microphone à sa taille et prit position, souriant derrière le socle professoral. Il déposa les mains sur le bord du socle et repris la parole, d'une voix forte, quoique évidemment ennuyée :

-Chez les animaux, la peur est présente dès la naissance, on la nomme la « peur innée ». Généralement, il s'agit d'un instinct de défense. On peut prendre comme exemple le papillon, qui, lorsqu'il ressent le danger, déploie ses ailes pour faire fuir ou intimider l'ennemi.

Pendant que Crane développait son introduction autour de la différence entre peur innée et peur acquise chez leurs cousins les animaux, Alexander balaya l'assistance du regard. A sa droite, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds et au décolleté plongeant faisait mine d'écouter, mais avait encore un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche. Pour le coup, on ne voyait pas vraiment la différence avec une lycéenne.

-Cependant, la peur chez l'Homme n'est pas la peur d'un élément, mais de la représentation de cet élément que l'on a. C'est là la différence entre peur et angoisse. Voyez-vous, l'angoisse est la sensation diffuse d'oppression dur à l'inconnu, comme la fameuse « peur du noir », par exemple. La peur, en revanche, est liée à un stimuli, extérieur. Par exemple, si j'avais tiré au pistolet, nous aurions eu quelques crises d'incontinence dans la salle.

Large sourire.

Alexander sourcilla à peine. Crane ne devait pas être un enseignant ennuyeux. Mais, si les plaisanteries vaseuses permettaient d'instaurer un climat spécial dans l'amphithéâtre, il fallait voir si le professeur parviendrait à captiver l'attention du public durant toute la conférence. La blonde souriait et agitait son stylo au dessus de sa feuille, mimant l'action d'éc _r_ ire.

-Cette vulgaire introduction bouclée, nous allons pouvoir passer au plus intéressant, le sujet de cette conférence : la phobie. Quelle est la différence entre peur et phobie ? Et bien, mes chers confrères, comme vous le savez, la phobie prête un danger à un stimuli, une perception ou un élément qui n'est pas nécessairement, voir pas du tout, dangereux. Que de banalités, me direz-vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons très vite passer au « concret ». Mais d'abord, laissez moi définir la phobie selon les deux points de vue déjà existants.

Messner croisa les jambes et fit à nouveau abstraction du « cours », pourtant intéressant. Un jeune homme, à sa gauche, fixait le maître de conférence de ses deux yeux ronds, tout en notant scrupuleusement ses dires sur un calepin. Wahou. Du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il le faisait presque penser à l'enthousiasme de feu le docteur Worthing. Presque.

-Donc, soit issu d'un traumatisme, soit venant du transfert d'une angoisse originelle sur un élément donné. Quelle que soit la théorie véridique, on remarque que la phobie est intimement liée à l'individu, qu'elle lui est propre et donc qu'il est impossible d'en établir une forme de régularisation. La seule méthode d'étude qui trouve grâce à mes yeux serait...

Le professeur avait accéléré son débit, tout en articulant chaque mot. L'assistance semblait vraiment intéressée, choses fort rare, pourtant.

L'œil désœuvré de Messner se posé sur deux personnes, devant lui, qui dégageaient une aura assez semblable à celle de Crane. Un homme aux cheveux soignés, châtain clair mêlé de gris, et une femme, aux savantes boucles dorées. Peut être une teinture. Mais bien faite, dans ce cas. La tête blonde se tourna, dévoilant un profil bien conservé, nez pointu, presque crochu, aux lèvres pincées. Elle souffla quelque chose à son voisin. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Dommage. S'ils s'étaient tournés, Alexander aurait pu savoir à quoi ressemblait exactement don profil. Il devait se contenter de leur probable haut niveau de richesse, à en juger par le costume et le tailleurs sur mesure qu'il distinguait au dessus des dossiers.

 _Alexander, fixer les gens est impoli._

 _Tu es encore parti Alex ?_

Focalisation. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il était plus concentré d'habitude. Et le discours de Crane était loin d'être ennuyeux. Peut être son rêve le perturbait-il trop. Il avait tout de même été envahi de sang, de malades et autre joyeusetés. S'il croyait à de telles fadaises, le jeune homme serait allé se documenter. Mais il n'était pas un fervent admirateur de Freud. Merci beaucoup.

-Cette phobie portant sur le nombre treize et tous ses multiples, est une des meilleures illustrations. Le patient est terrorisé par des nombres, il se contraint à les apprendre pour les éviter de son mieux. Comme dit précédemment, il n'y a pas de raison concrète à cette phobie. Et je n'ai pas perçu de traumatisme lié au nombre treize, chez ma patiente, Miss X. mais à quelque chose que ce nombre représente dans son for intérieur. C'est cette chose qui la terrifie. Selon une interprétation personnelle, subjective. Intime.

Ce dernier mot avait été souri. Alexander s'était presque senti atteint dans son amour-propre. Manque évident de subtilité. Sans volonté de subtilité.

 _T'as peur de la contagion._

Nous savons tous que certains maux de l'espèce humaine sont héréditaires et ne se transmettent pas par le toucher.

Crane dérivait sur les effets physiologiques de la peur. Si on suivait le plan de son exposé tel qu'Alexander l'avait vu dans l'avion, ils allaient bientôt passer aux divers traitements et à leur efficacité. Le jeune psychiatre avait probablement manqué la partie la plus intéressante du long laïus. Distraitement, Alexander se nettoya les mains à l'aide de son flacon de désinfectant. Il s'installa ensuite plus confortablement sur sa chaise, croisant à nouveau les jambes, et tenta de reporter son attention sur l'estrade, sans succès.

 _Vous êtes jeune, très jeune, pour aspirer à devenir psychiatre._

 _Alexander a le niveau. C'est largement possible._

Birthday comptait-il s'évader ? La question perturbait beaucoup Alexander. Il n'aimait pas être coupé de son lieu de travail, isolé. C'était quelque chose qui le dérangeait -à juste titre d'ailleurs-. Il ne pourrait être averti, en cas ce nouveau meurtre, par exemple. Ou encore, il ne serait pas mis au courant de la progression de la procédure d'enquête sur le décès de Worthing. Il était enclavé, loin de son univers de confort relatif.

Tout serait bientôt terminé de toute façon. Alexander tourna le regard, et se figea d'un seul coup. Un homme était assis sur un siège (dont il débordait sur les bords), enserré dans un costume vert olive sûrement très cher. Ses cheveux bruns bouclaient sur les côtés de son crâne dégarni, et une fine paire de lunettes surmontait l'arrête courbée de son nez aquilin.

Aristide Champelgru.

Alexander avait été stupide de penser qu'ils ne risquaient pas de se croiser en allant à cette _conférence internationale_ de psychiatrie. Pas étonnant. Doucement, le jeune homme se tassa sur son siège et fixa résolument son regard sur Crane. Cependant, son regard glissait fréquemment sur le professeur ès psychiatrie, devant.

-La thérapie comportementale et cognitive, dite TTC, est donc le traitement le plus répandu existant...

Presque fini. Alexander se leva discrètement, bénissant le Seigneur des Psychiatres Maltraités pour l'absence quasiment totale de regards en coin de la part des psychiatres qu'il dérangeait par son passage. La bonne stratégie consisterait à s'approcher de l'estrade, hors de vue, et à attendre que Crane descende pour qu'ils rejoignent le reste du congrès tranquille _m_ ent.

Alexander baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il tremblait.

 _Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est mon garçon ?_

 _Les gens sont des ignares._

 _Tu as lu Shining ?_

 _Alex, j'ai peur_

 _J'ai peur_

Son regard se releva en vitesse lorsque les applaudissements envahirent l'amphithéâtre, pour croiser les pupilles brunes et humides du docteur Champelgru. Etait-il reconnaissable ? Oui. Sûrement, oui. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes pommettes, les mêmes cheveux. L'homme grassouillet se leva de sa chaise et entreprit de s'approcher du jeune psychiatre, qui s'orienta subtilement vers l'escalier de sortie, évitant ses confrères avec une agilité toute différente de celle de l'hippopotame en costume vert olive qui tentait de le suivre.

-Messner ? Nous vous cherchions.

Alexander se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec Crane et les deux inconnus, la blonde aux jolies boucles et l'homme sans profil. Qui s'avérait avoir un visage... perturbant. Incroyablement symétrique, aux arcades sourcilières marquées et aux yeux froids comme ceux d'un serpent, malgré un fin sourire aimable.

 _Carnassier_

 _Ils vont nous manger Alex. J'ai peur._

Ne jamais s'inquiéter d'inconnus. Ils étaient tous inférieurs, au premier abord.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

-Tiens ? Nous déjeunons avec des amis à vous professeur ?

-En effet Messner. Je vous présente les docteurs Du Maurier et Wyman. D'éminents psychiatres, évidemment.

-Enchanté.

Il allait falloir serrer des mains. Ils souriaient aimablement, mais Alexander allait devoir toucher leurs mains répugnantes, qui avaient probablement traîné sur les accoudoirs des sièges de la salle de conférence, voir pire. Mais il serra les mains. Et, juste ensuite, se les désinfecta, tête haute et regard désintéressé posé sur ses trois interlocuteurs. Les deux premiers étonnés par son comportement sûrement considéré comme _excentrique,_ Crane qui, de son côté, ricanait sous cape. Hilarant. Birthday et lui pourraient se lancer dans un spectacle comique.

* * *

Le repas était extrêmement intéressant. Les deux invités étaient cultivés et polis -un peu trop-, et savaient de quoi ils parlaient. Crane et Wyman s'étaient engagés dans un fier débat portant sur les troubles empathiques, Alexander mangeait sa pomme tout en parlant mégalomanie avec Bedelia du Maurier, une femme fort cultivée, malgré ses expression insupportables et ses regards de biche traquée qui avaient le don de hérisser les poils de la nuque d'Alexander. Il n'appréciait nullement cette femme, mais entre converser avec elle à propos de l'utilité de l'acupuncture et écouter Crane et Wyman commenter l'exposé qui avait précédé celui du grand épouvantail débraillé.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, pour être honnête, souriait Le docteur Lloyd Wyman. Selon moi, un tueur en série peut se considérer comme un artiste indépendant.

-En effet, ricana Crane. Quel dommage qu'il n'existe pas de galerie pour ce genre d'œuvres.

Ils parlaient toujours de cannabis ?

-Voyons très cher, inclinaison de la tête de Wyman. Il avait croisé les jambes et étendu les bras sur les accoudoirs. Position de domination et d'assurance, il me semble que l'établissement dans lequel _v_ ous travaillez peut être considéré comme tel.

-Il n'y a pas tant de tueurs en série intéressants. Je vous ai déjà parlé de Tetch. Alexander soigne Beyond Birthday, il me semble, qui est manifestement intéressant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Alexander. Des fauves ayant repéré un autre condamné.

-Docteur Messner ? Quel est votre avis quant au patient Birthday ?

Froncement léger de sourcils. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à cet homme.

-Contradictoire. Au début, je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un psychopathe, mais à présent je doute beaucoup. Il est affectable. Son comportement est irrégulier sans être illogique. Il présente des signes de bipolarité et de schizophrénie. Je l'ai déjà vu marmonner ou chanter seul. C'est une source de perplexité.

Bedelia échangea un regard en coin avec Wyman, qui haussa presque imperceptiblement les épaules, avant de croiser ses mains sous son menton et de fixer Alexander.

-Il pourrait simuler.

-J'y ai pensé, ça lui aurait évité la peine de mort. Mais je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose de vraiment malsain chez cet homme.

Une aura. Quelque chose de sale et de malade qui lui collait à la peau, qui empoisonnait l'air qu'il respirait, qui contaminait tout ce qu'il touchait de ses longs doigts blafards.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'un homme est malsain qu'il est malade, sourit Wyman, mielleux et condescendant.

Alexander pencha légèrement la tête et croqua dans sa pomme. Il détestait qu'on le traite comme un enfant superstitieux. Le jeune psychiatre adressa un vague hochement de chef à son confrère plus âgé et sourit intérieurement.

-Non en effet. Sinon il n'y aurait que moi de sain à cette tablée.

L'autre sourcilla à peine.

 _Oulà, c'est qu'il mordrait, Alex-chou_

Pas maintenant.

-En effet, je suppose qu'il faut une once de folie pour décider de consacrer sa vie aux maladies mentales, ricana Crane. Il posa ensuite sa main sur l'épaule de Alexander et poursuivit : Nous sommes donc tous malsains, sauf Alexander et Lloyd, qui sont timbrés.

Regards assassins, venant de Messner et Wyman.

-Aucun humour.

-Ce n'était absolument pas drôle.

Crane s'apprêtait à défendre son sens de l'humour face à un docteur Wyman toujours souriant, mais aux yeux toujours aussi froids, lorsque la fameuse chanson des Bee Gees, _Stayin' Alive_ , résonna dans le café que les quatre confrères avaient élu. Crane se leva et, souriant à ses collègues, décrocha.

-Jonathan Crane.

Ses longs doigts étrangement pelés enroulés autour du combiné se serrèrent légèrement. Il leva les yeux au plafond et se mit debout.

-Ravi d'avoir de vos nouvelles pendant mes _congés._ Comment se porte Blackgates ?

Le directeur probablement. Mais pourquoi Quincy Sharp appelait-il Jonathan Crane, en personne, pour lui parler de l'asile ? Ne pouvait-il pas attendre la fin des congés. Non, probablement pas . Ce devait être ainsi que Crane pouvait être tenu au courant des moindres événements de BlackGates, peut-être même que les appels de Sharp étaient réguliers et prévus. Le professeur s'éloignait lentement de leur table, balançant ses jambes dans le vide comme une marionnette géante. Alexander le suivit des yeux quelques secondes, puis se concentra à nouveau sur ses deux collègues. Wyman lui adressa un léger sourire du côté droit.

-Donc, Jonathan m'a dit que vous avez commencé le travail de psychiatre à l'âge de dix-neuf ans. C'est jeune. Pourquoi étiez-vous aussi motivé ?

Sujet de conversation bateau pour tenter de mieux le connaître. Compréhensible, Lloyd Wyman n'avait peut être pas envie de voir le silence s'éterniser et ne connaissait pas personnellement son interlocuteur. Il se devait donc de composer avec les éléments à sa disposition.

-La part obscure de l'esprit humain est quelque chose que je trouve fascinant et complexe.

Honnête, pas trop détaillé. Parfait. Une fossette se creusa sur la joue rasée de frais de Wyman.

-Je vois. Je peux comprendre votre point de vue. La conversation se relançait progressivement, l'homme plus âgé avait réussi à orienter subtilement la conversation vers le syndrome de Dieu, un sujet académique quoique complexe, qui aurait intéressé Alexander, si Crane n'était pas revenu quelques minutes ensuite, l'expression absente.

-Quelles nouvelles ?

Quelque chose de négatif ? Un nouveau mort ? Une évasion ?

Sous les paupières d'Alexander, une série de lettres majuscules, sur un écran, se succédaient. B-L-A-C-K-G-A-T-E-S-I-N-F

Non. BB ne pouvait s'être évadé. Il extrapolait parce que Beyond Birthday et son code avaient grignoté tout son raisonnement. Volontairement ? Non. Non. C''était tout simplement, un tour de son esprit qui, harassé par l'ennui, cherchait un échappatoire.

-Pas vraiment. Nous serons interrogés à notre retour à l'asile, et Tetch me réclame. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas demandé de nouvelles de tes patients, tu es en congé.

Menteur. Ses pupilles grises étaient curieusement dilatées. Signe de mensonge.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

-Tien qui doive gâcher notre congé Messner. Rien qui vaille le coup.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard point trop affectueux, prunelles bleues dans iris gris, jusqu'à ce que le docteur Wyman questionne de sa voix de velours :

-Et comment va Holly ? Je n'ai plus de ses nouvelles depuis que vous vous êtes installés ensembles.

Crane serra légèrement la mâchoire puis soupira.

-Elle va bien. Beaucoup de travail, les astreintes sont ce qui la mine le plus je pense. Je n'ai jamais travaillé avec des enfants mais ça semble assez usant.

-Je suis certain que ça l'est.

Alexander adopta une position plus confortable sur sa chaise et soupira. La journée se terminerait vite. Elle devait se terminer vite.

* * *

 **Voilà c'est terminé ! Je vous prépare le chapitre suivant aux petits oignons (onions ? Héhé)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre, ce qui vous a plu, pas plu, les questions que vous posez, dites moi tout en review ^^ Ou ne reviewez pas, si vous le souhaitez ._.**

 **Merci aux followers et favs, vous gérez**

 **RaR :**

 **Naitaa :** **Outch 0-0 Trois fucking patés '-' tu t'es surpassée très chère '-' J'ai déjà répondu à la plupart de tes questionnements, je te laisse donc le nouveau chapitre, tel un quartier de viande fraiche (avec une _truffe_ à l'intérieur). Bisous~**

 **PxdxlF** **: Yep, t'as bien trouvé. Quand j'écris, je m'axe sur tous les sens que je peux, ça permet de l'immersion, je trouve, et je trouve ça plus agréable à écrire et à décrire. Bref, j'espère qu'il y avait moins de fautes dans ce chapitre que dans le précédent x) Le comportement d'Alex n'est pas professionnel aux yeux de L parce qu'il entre dans le jeu de BB, adopte des comportements, des non-dits et des insinuations qui le rapprochent du patient au lieu de lui permettre de le traiter sans investissement personne;3 c'est l'explication in a nutshell :'3**

 **Ilonadark :** **Merci pour le compliment sur le chap, déjà, ça m'a rassurée quant à la qualité ^^ ' merci pour la review !**

 **Saki-R** **: moi je t'aime '-' merci pour ces compliments au fait, ils ont atteint mon kokoro;- pour Wothing, quelqu'un devait payer pour les péchés de l'asile, héhé. Et puis la symbolique, toussa toussa. Plus t'es tordu, plus tu survis, pour le moment~ Ne te sens pas comme une merde. S'ils te méprisent, c'est parce que c'est des soi-disant génies qui se sentent plus pisser =-= tartes les de ma part s'ils rigolent =^=**

 **S Ryuzaki :** **Salut, merci pour la review pour commencer :D Merci aussi pour les compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ** Tu dois absolument lire Another Note, même si spoilée, ça vaut le coup ** Et pour le livre ou roman, j'aimerais bien, j'aimerais beaucoup mais je n'ai pas de manuscrit ni d'idée bien construite pour histoire longue :'3Merci en tout cas ^^**

 **skylark18 :** **….Merci pour la review et les compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **LaPouufyPaume** **: Merci pour la review, je suis contente que la fic te plaise ^^ Pour le code, je ne donne que la solution, à vous de trouver la clé si vous le voulez ou si vous y arrivez ^^**

 **JOYEUX NOWELL LES GENS 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour mes agneaux !**

 **Euh**

 **Je suis en vie ? Coucou ? J'espère que vous vivez encore aussi ! Et que vous allez bien '-'**

 **Bref, je ne vais passer une éternité à justifier l'espacement des publications, ce serait stupide, pas utile et répétitif, puisque des retards de ce type risquent de se multiplier. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mon travail, que ça concerne les chapitres de cette fic comme le travail scolaire, c'est pour ça que je mets toujours beaucoup de temps à écrire ou à travailler,(ouais parce que mine de rien, l'écueil "BACCALAUREAT" se profile à l'horizon chers lecteurs). J'ai fait de mon mieux pour produire un chapitre de qualité, j'espère y être parvenue ^^'  
**

 **Je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos adorables reviews qui remontent le moral quand j'ai l'impression de faire de la merde, et aussi vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, parce que c'est le minimum de la politesse, chers lecteurs.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse vous servir une petite tasse de thé, ouvrir votre jolie boîte de biscuits au gingembre et profiter de mes lourdes envolées non lyriques.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Repost, paniquez pas les pt'tits loups, y'a toujours 11 chapitres. Merci Naitaa**

 **Disclaimer: je n'ai pas écrit Death Note, je n'ai pas écrit Batman, je n'ai pas écrit Bates Motel, je n'ai pas écrit Split (mais je vous le conseille, il est trop bien !), je ne possède qu'Alexander, Worthing (mais ça sert plus à rien, héhé) et quelques autres humbles personnages '-'**

* * *

Chapitre 11: Dialogue

 _"Ta vraie muse pour la prose, c'est le dialogue, car dans celui ci tu peux faire dire des saillies absurdo-ingénuo-mythiques qui interprètent hypocritement la réalité. Ce que tu ne pourrais faire en poésie. »_

 _Cesare Pavese, Le métier de vivre, 1952_

* * *

Alexander était proprement et simplement choqué. Les nouveaux emplois du temps, récupérés à l'accueil de Blackgates, étaient absolument horribles. Planté face au bureau de l'accueil, le jeune homme parcourut une énième fois ses grilles des semaines à venir, de plus en plus ébahi par les modifications qui y avaient été apportées. Il leva les yeux vers le visage disgracieux de l'employée de l'entrée.

-Il doit y avoir un problème, miss. Ce n'est pas mon emploi du temps, je suis censé voir Beyond Birthday, le patient 127, cette semaine. Et je n'ai aucun patient numéro 249 à voir cette semaine, en fait je n'ai pas de patient 249 tout court.

La femme continua de mâcher son chewing-gum, à la manière d'une vache, et lui lança un regard marron, aussi expressif que l'oeil maquillé à saturation d'un bovin lobotomisé. Son rouge à lèvres pâteux collait ses lèvres ridées.

-J'en sais rien moi. C'est vous le docteur Messner, non ? Voix grinçante et molle, infiniment désagréable.

 _Alexander Addams ? C'est on tour mon garçon._

-Oui, c'est moi.

Ton dubitatif. Elle n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, non ? Il portait son badge.

Un index fripé et boudiné s'invita sur la feuille d'emploi du temps, pointant le titre du document du bout d'un ongle vert vomitif raillé de rose flashy,taillé en pointe. Mais malgré le soin apparemment porté à la « teinte » de la griffe en question, on pouvait voir, sous les couleurs agressives, une fine ligne marron camouflée. La saleté qui se nichait sous l'ongle.

Absolument

Révulsant.

-Ben c'est écrit là. « EDT Docteur Messner ». Donc c'est votre emploi du temps. Je suis pas responsable moi.

CQFD

Alexander planta son regard bleu dans les yeux humides de la femme, exigeant plus que cette réponse télégraphique et simpliste. Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone résonna, copie électronique du thème principal d'un quelconque blockbuster. La secrétaire fit lentement rouler sa pauvre chaise et promena ainsi son derrière mou vers le combiné, le plus à gauche sur le guichet. Parfait. Bien décidé à obtenir des explications, Alexander resta en place, tapotant distraitement sa cuisse, balayant les lieux du regard.

Sur les sièges en plastique destinés aux visiteurs, une petite fille balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Son regard était obstinément fixé sur le sac de sport violet dont elle serrait les poignées dans ses petits poings. Un homme, probablement le père, lui tapotait doucement l'épaule, tout en gardant une distance respectable. Le regard vert de l'enfant croisa celui du psychiatre, qui se contenta de le soutenir sans flancher, et de hausser un sourcil, pour la forme.

-Messner, le directeur Sharp vous veut dans son bureau, immédiatement.

Voix traînante, le retour de la vache normande.

-Merci, répondit-il, pincé.

La secrétaire ignora totalement sa réponse. Alors qu'il quittait le hall d'entrée, le jeune homme entendit la voix flasque de la femme interpeller les deux autres personnes.

-Miss Evans ? Le professeur Crane est indisponible, vous passerez donc uniquement votre examen avec la pédopsychiatre, le docteur Grant. Aile droite, troisième étage.

 _Enchanté, je suis docteur._

 _On ira souvent chez le docteur ?_

 _Ça dépendra._

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma sur Alexander. Que voulait encore Sharp ? Était-ce en lien avec les meurtres à l'asile ? Fausses preuves ?

Seul dans la cabine, le psychiatre rongeait silencieusement son frein. Il s'était produit des choses, durant l'absence de Crane et lui. Quelqu'un aurait pu l'accuser ? Il aurait pu arriver quelque chose à l'un de ses patients ?

La porte du directeur était en bois, le bureau était étonnamment cozy, pour l'antre du propriétaire d'un asile psychiatrique.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, le nombre de personnes présentes frappa Alexander. Sans compter Quincy Sharp, ils étaient quatre invités. Jonathan Crane, assis et replié dans le fauteuil en cuir, ainsi que deux personnes en uniforme, de toute évidence des policiers. Le premier fouillait dans un dossier. Coupe en brosse, épaules larges, visage tanné et carré, le cliché du militaire. L'autre, de manière assez inattendue, était une femme, à en juger par sa longue queue de cheval brune, même si son absence totale de formes féminines pouvait instiller le doute. Sa position clairement irrespectueuse -appuyée contre le coin du bureau en chêne du directeur-, mit Alexander très mal à l'aise. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, elle quitta son appui et, en deux grandes enjambées, se planta juste en face du psychiatre.

-Enchantée, je suis le lieutenant Rhez, de la police de San Francisco ! Le lieutenant Einsberg et et moi sommes ici pour enquêter et recueillir les témoignages à propos des morts suspectes dans cet asile. On n'attendait que vous.

 _Bonjour, je suis Mrs Ackermann, fonctionnaire, tu as du en voir pas mal des comme moi mon garçon !_

 _Mon garçon._

Alexander prit calmement place sur la seule chaise en bois, très rébarbative, que Crane lui avait _gracieusement_ laissé. Pourquoi n'interrogeait-t-on que Crane et lui ? Ils n'étaient pas les seule mêlés à l'affaire. Pourquoi Sharp devait-il être présent ? Etaient-ils soupçonnés de quelque chose ?

-Ne devrions-nous pas être interrogés séparément ? Je trouve aussi qu'il n'est pas très judicieux de n'interroger que deux employés dans toute l'aile des criminels atteints.

Crane sourit légèrement, et lissa les plis de sa verste brune. On ne lui avait manifestement pas laissé le temps de passer sa blouse.

-Votre collègue nous a posé exactement la même question, ricana la policière. Nous avons interrogé vos collègues pendant votre absence, et même si les faits qui se sont produits entre temps auraient normalement dû vous disculper, je préfère prendre toutes les précautions du monde.

Du coin de l'œil, Alexander vit Quincy Sharp manipuler quelques boutons de son ordinateur dernier cri. Ses petits doigts boudinés frappaient le clavier, tremblants, comme soumis à une autorité autre. Un démon peut être, cet asile avait bien besoin d'être hanté.

Saisissant avec un léger retard la portée de ce que venait d'annoncer le lieutenant Rhez, le psychiatre se tourna à nouveau vers elle et questionna du ton le plus neutralement curieux dont il soit capable :

-Je viens à peine d'arriver, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de prendre des nouvelles de l'établissement. Que s'est-il produit en notre absence ?

Il allait enfin savoir ce dont on avait informé Crane le jour de la conférence. La policière remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, peut-être décontenancée par la nonchalance du suspect, puis expliqua, feuilletant son dossier.

-Jervis Tetch, patient du docteur Crane, a été retrouvé décédé dans les mêmes circonstances que Jérémiah Worthing et d'autres patients avant lui, selon une source intérieure.

Jervis Tetch. Il s'agissait de l'un des patients « préférés » de Jonathan Crane. Celui avec lequel il buvait régulièrement du thé. Messner examina son supérieur. Ce dernier, visage tendu, sec et pincé, quoique neutre, jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa montre-bracelet, comme s'il craignait d'être en retard à un quelconque rendez-vous, ou s'il était simplement pressé de quitter la pièce. Tenait-il à ce patient ? Pouvait-on s'attacher à un malade au point de souffrir de son décès ? Le sujet attristait-il Crane ?

Perdu dans ses considérations relationnelles complexes, Alexander n'avait pas entendu le lieutenant l'appeler. Lorsqu'elle lui agita la main devant la face, il cligna un instant des yeux avant de retrouver contenance et attitude blasée.

-Oui ?

-Je vous demandais si vous pouviez me donner votre version des faits, docteur Messner. Que faisiez-vous le 26 ?

Balayant la pièce du regard une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme remarqua l'absence nouvelle de Crane et de l'autre policier. Ils avaient été séparés ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille. Vraiment.

-J'étais à Philadelphie avec le professeur Crane, au congrès de psychiatrie. Nous sommes restés avec deux collègues et amis du professeur, Lloyd Wyman et... -brève hésitation sur le nom- Bedelia Du Maurier, ils pourront confirmer je pense.

-Vous pouvez épeler les noms s'il vous plaît ?

Messner plissa le nez, et répliqua, du ton le plus méprisant de son répertoire, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

-Bien sur que non, nous avons été présentés par le professeur, à l'oral.

-Vous avez une excellente mémoire auditive, dans ce cas.

S'agissait-il de ressentiment ? Ou de suspicion ? En tout cas, la remarque avait eu une consonance étrange à l'oreille d'Alexander.

-Pas particulièrement. Le professeur nous a présenté, nous avons déjeuné ensemble. Il est normal que je retienne leurs noms, afin de tenir une conversation.

 _La conversation est la base du contact social._

La femme plissa légèrement les lèvres. Il avait eu le dernier mot, ne lui déplaise.

-D'accord, cela semble aller de soi. Bien, ensuite, on peut remarquer que la majorité des décès ont eu lieu dans cette aile de l'établissement. Vous comprenez donc que nous ayons fait de notre mieux pour exploiter toutes les informations données sur les suspects.

-Et ?

-Avez-vous tué ces patients et votre collègue ?

La question fit à Alexander l'effet d'une douche froide. Pourquoi lui posait-on la question aussi directement ? On ne le ferait pas face à un quelconque suspect. Il y avait forcément eu quelque chose.

-Bien sur que non. Mon travail dépend de mes patients, et je n'avais aucun grief à l'encontre de Jérémiah Worthing.

-Il y a pourtant eu des déclarations différentes.

Alonso ?

-L'un de vos collègues a émit des doutes quant à votre honnêteté et à votre santé mentale, lors de nos entretiens.

 _Loufoque._

On avait dit qu'il était fou. Et ces agents imbéciles le prenaient peut-être pour acquis. C'était innommable.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais s'il s'agit du témoignage d'un seul de mes collègues, qui nourrit probablement de la rancune à mon égard, d'autres psychiatres ou membres du personnel ont-ils confirmé ces accusations ?

-Je me charge des questions, merci.

Bref silence, la policière soupira, avant de reprendre :

-Vous comprenez bien, docteur Messner, que je ne pouvais négliger des informations, si subjectives et faibles soient-elles. J'ai donc pris la liberté de lancer des procédures pour contrôler vos achats, virements et autres.

D'une main experte, la femme tourna quelques pages d'un dossier, pour finalement en sortir une feuille, qui ressemblait très fortement à un relevé bancaire. Alexander inspira silencieusement. L avait doublé son salaire pour indemniser la prise en charge de Birthday, et le jeune homme n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mettre en place des procédures pour créer un second compte ou verser un salaire sur deux, et éviter les soupçons.

-Votre salaire a doublé ces derniers mois, peu après le début des crimes. Presque au moment du meurtre de votre propre patient, Arnold Wesker.

Génial. Il allait devoir trouver un nouvel échappatoire. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas mentionner L. Coup d'œil à Sharp, ce dernier remuait nerveusement les bras, fixant aléatoirement l'écran, Alexander, la policière et l'écran. D'accord. Le directeur replet ne souhaitait pas non plus être inculpé pour corruption ou fraude. Surtout que L ne devait pas être son seul fournisseur de pots-de-vin et de torts en matière de monnaie frelatée. Tant pis.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de mon salaire. Si mister Sharp a jugé bon de m'augmenter d'une manière très gratifiante, libre à lui, il a ses raisons.

Le regard de la femme de loi se tourna vers le directeur de l'établissement comme une girouette disgracieuse.

-Pourquoi avoir augmenté le salaire du docteur Messner sans pour autant lui avoir accordé de promotion ?

Quincy Sharp suait clairement, tortillait ses doigts graisseux et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure inexistante.

-Je...Je fais ce que je veux du salaire de mes employés.

-Je ne vous reproche rien, j'essaie simplement d'éclaircir le dossier d'Alexander Messner, qui est très nébuleux, vous l'avouerez.

-En effet.

-Donc, quelle serait la raison de cette augmentation ?

Alexander se retenait à grand peine de demander _poliment_ à la représentante de l'ordre d'aller traîner sa queue de cheval ailleurs, lorsque la sonnerie d'un téléphone fit tressaillir cette dernière.

-Je croyais l'avoir éteint, marmonna-t-elle, scrutant l'écran d'un air dubitatif, qui parut vite intrigué, plus totalement contrarié, très inquiet même.

Le jeune psychiatre détaillait sans aucune gêne les expressions de la policière, savourant intérieurement sa décrépitude bien méritée. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait contenir le message qu'elle avait reçu, mais il percevait cette dégradation chez la femme comme une sorte de « revanche personnelle ».

Lèvres serrées, la brune tourna son regard vers Messner, puis vers l'écran, puis vers Messner, puis à nouveau vers l'écran. Quoi que contienne le message, il avait une influence sur le traitement qui allait être réservé au jeune homme. Elle soupira, comme si elle rendait les armes.

-Pardonnez moi directeur Sharp, docteur Messner. Je comprends que le métier de psychiatre soit très corrosif et nécessite d'être justement rémunéré.

Revirement trop rapide pour être crédible. Le message avait sûrement _incité_ la femme à abandonner ses investigations dangereusement « poussées ». Ou peut être un peu forcé. On avait pu _contraindre_ la représentante de l'ordre à laisser tomber sa mission « légale ».

Le responsable devenait assez aisé à deviner.

Bref regard à l'ordinateur, face à Sharp. La LED du microphone brillait d'une lueur verte. Il avait compris.

-Excuses acceptées. Le professeur Crane souhaite-t-il s'entretenir en privé avec vous, mister Sharp ? Je souhaiterais éclaircir certains problèmes à propos de mon nouvel emploi du temps.

Reprenant du poil de la bête -de l'éléphant de mer, selon Alexander- le directeur referma l'écran de l'ordinateur et adressa au psychiatre un bref hochement de tête professionnel.

La policière sortit, vraisemblablement pour retrouver son collègue, qui devait en avoir fini avec le professeur, et Alexander se laissa à nouveau tomber -sur le fauteuil cette fois- et fixa Quincy Sharp d'un œil expectatif.

Le petit homme poussa un soupir excédé, se laissa tomber sur son grand fauteuil moelleux, et éteignit le micro de l'ordinateur. Son ventre grassouillet formait un repli sur ses cuisses, tendant à l'extrême le tissu vert de la chemise à carreaux du directeur. Immonde tumeur qui avait hideusement gonflé. Alexander détourna les yeux de l'énorme difformité pour se concentrer sur les yeux de son interlocuteur.

-Durant vos congés, un des patients du professeur Crane est décédé, comme on vous en a informé. De plus, on a réparti les patients du docteur Worthing entre vous autres, ses collègues.

-Ashley River est une patiente de Jonathan Crane. Pas de Jérémiah Worthing.

-Laissez moi terminer. Le professeur Crane a prit trois nouveaux patients. Le premier remplacera Jervis Tetch, le second est celui qui lui a été attribué, et le troisième est celui qui _vous_ avait été attribué, vous confiant donc sa patiente, Ashley River.

-On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

Un éclat de malice passa dans les prunelles obscures du directeur rondouillard.

-On peut annuler toutes les mesures prises à l'initiative du professeur. Vous perdez Miss River. En revanche, vous récupérerez votre patient originel, Norman Bates si je ne m'abuse.

Norman Bates ? Un tueur, psychotique. Il avait traumatisé Worthing. Peut-être que Crane avait demandé à le prendre en charge pour tenter de « protéger » Alexander. Et en profiter pour le jeter en pâture à Ashley River, donc il voulait à l'évidence se débarrasser depuis un moment. Messner voulait-il rendre service à son collègue ? Il fallait admettre qu'il lui en devait une, pour l'avoir conduit au Congrès de Psychiatrie et accueilli sous son toit. S'il y avait vraiment un problème avec la prise en charge de River, il pouvait bien faire ça pour le professeur. Et il était aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'avait cette patiente qui faisait fission avec le si parfait et professionnel professeur Crane.

-Je peux me charger de River. Un patient ne reste qu'un patient, après tout.

Bref silence. Alexander décida d'aborder le second sujet qui le préoccupait vis-à-vis des emplois du temps.

-De plus, Beyond Birthday n'apparaît pas dans mon emploi du temps de cette semaine. J'aimerais en connaître la raison.

Quincy Sharp tapota nerveusement le rebord lustré de son bureau, et reprit la parole, d'une voix assez aigre.

-Le patient 127 a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours.

 _Je veux mourir !_

Beyond Birthday ? Une tentative de suicide ? La révélation fit à Alexander l'effet d'un direct droit dans l'estomac. Suivit l'inquiétude. Une angoisse que le psychiatre se hâta de refouler, il n'avait pas pour habitude de se sentir touché par une quelconque nouvelle. Il n'était pas dans le caractère de Birthday de porter atteinte à sa propre vie... Quoique, il avait déjà essayé par le passé...

-Pardon ? Mince, son ton n'avait pas été aussi impassible qu'il l'avait souhaité.

-Il a tenté de se pendre avec les draps de son lit. Miss Jones l'a trouvé évanoui, quand elle est passée récupérer le linge sale. Il est confiné à l'infirmerie pour les jours à venir et ce, jusqu'au premier janvier. Mais une camisole de force sera à prévoir.

La chansonnette que poussait Birthday lors de leur dernier entretien se rappela au bon souvenir de Messner, comme un serpent insidieux « Ne pleures pas Jeanette, nous te pendouillerons... ». Pendu. Strangulé. S'agissait-il d'un appel ? D'une forme d'avertissement vis-à-vis du suicide prévu ? Comme une sorte d' « appel à l'aide » ? Le suicide était, dans a plupart des passages à l'acte qui réussissaient, l'ultime recours d'un individu plus que désespéré. Beyond Birthday n'avait pas paru désespéré à Messner. Il avait peut-être été au bord du gouffre lorsque l'affaire de Los Angeles était arrivée vers sa fin, et qu''il avait vu l'œuvre de sa vie -selon ses propres dires- échouer à cause de L. Cependant, il n'avait pas manifesté de pareil sentiment depuis son incarcération. De plus, Birthday avait déjà strangulé auparavant, sa première victime. Se pendre soi-même reviendrait à se mettre au niveau de cette victime, à se rabaisser au point de partager son sort... Difficile pour un ego aussi développé que celui de BB.

De plus, le suicide avait échoué, pour une raison vraiment évitable. Il aurait suffit d'observer les horaires de l'aide soignante et de se suicider _avec succès_ juste après son départ. Cet échec était intrigant. Le malade était bien assez intelligent, pardon, _génial_ , pour au moins réussir à se suicider ou à calculer à quel moment l'aide soignante ne risquait pas de passer par sa cellule.

 _Je ne suis pas stupide, arrêtez de me traiter comme un incapable._

Restaient alors deux seuls scénarios plausibles : soit Beyond Birthday s'était volontairement mutilé, dans un but encore obscur aux yeux de Messner, soit quelqu'un avait tenté de l'éliminer, en faisant passer le meurtre pour un suicide, mais avait échoué.

Sans s'en apercevoir, le jeune psychiatre s'était perdu dans ses réflexions et avait planté ses ongles dans le cuir qui recouvrait les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il fut ramené sur le plancher des vaches par une aimable parole du directeur.

-Messner ? Je ne vous paie pas à rêvasser.

Même si la moitié de ses honoraires ne venait plus de la poche de Quincy Sharp. Alexander retint la réplique piquante qui lui chatouillait le muscle buccal et se redressa calmement.

-Parfait, je vais donc visiter mon patient de la journée. Au revoir.

Lorsque la porte du bureau du directeur se referma dans le dos de Messner, comme s'il avait simplement été congédié après s'être vu attribué une heure de retenue, le jeune psychiatre se retrouva seul dans le couloir aseptisé et chauffé. Parfait, il n'avait plus qu'à aller voir son patient, probablement.

S'il se dépêchait, il aurait le temps de passer à l'infirmerie à la pause déjeuner.

* * *

Le patient qu'Alexander devait rencontrer était justement Boris Heldévary, pyromane récidiviste, qui avait déjà menacé Alexander de le brûler par le passé. De le réduire en cendre, plus précisément. Aux yeux du psychiatre, il était essentiel, pour son intégrité physique, qu'il s'assoit assez loin du malade. Aussi la chaise sur laquelle il prenait habituellement place s'était vue reculée d'environ trois pas de la couchette qu'élisait généralement le pyromane pour s'installer, durant leurs discussions. Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Messner avait croisé les jambes, confortablement installé dans une chaise, à une distance respectable du malade qui, pour sa part, semblait avoir connu une remarquable détérioration durant l'absence du practicien. Il était appuyé, bien plaqué contre le mur blanc de la cellule. On aurait pu le prendre pour un grand rat famélique. Ses yeux balayaient la pièce, comme les mains d'un alpiniste en train de tomber grattant la paroi en quête de prises. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plaqués contre son crâne, couverts d'une fine plaque de sueur. En fait, le patient semblait en proie à une crise de manque toxicomaniaque.

Comme

Comme Stubbs.

Mais en plus léger, plus estompé, plus pastel, délayé.

-Mister Heldévary, vous m'entendez ?

 _A l'aide !_

Silence. Le regard aphasé du malade continuait de virevolter à droite et à gauche. Le patient semblait totalement coupé du monde réel, de la cellule et de l'appel du docteur Messner. Ce dernier fronça immédiatement les sourcils, et approcha lentement du malade, à l'instar d'un animal dangereux. Et en un sens, c'est ce qu'il devenait potentiellement. Lorsqu'il perd ses repères, l'être humain revient à son état d'origine, un animal sauvage réagissant à l'instinct. Une bête ridicule, toutefois, car l'homme, dans toute la grâce de son « évolution » s'était retrouvé dénué de tous les attributs fort justement offerts à la faune. Pas de griffes, pas de crocs, rien du tout.

Bref, Alexander avança précautionneusement et, retenant un spasme de désagrément, saisit fermement le menton du patient pour lui renverser la tête en arrière. Ignorant les piètres glapissements que poussa le pyromane en guise de protestation, il lui écarta les paupières à l'aide du pouce et de l'index de son autre main -poisseuses de sueur, il pouvait même sentir les iris remuer sous la fine membrane épidermique et veineuse, comme un fœtus dans le ventre d'une femme gestante-. Les iris bruns du patient disparaissaient aléatoirement sous une pupille agitée de spasmes.

-Boris Heldévary, est-ce que vous entendez ma voix ?

 _Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Clignes des yeux si c'est le cas._

Léger mouvement de tête, presque spasmodique, presque nerveux. Mais Alexander l'avait senti.

-Avez-vous consommé des stupéfiants ? Que voyez vous ?

 _Tu t'es fait mal ?_

Délires hallucinogènes, ils pouvaient être liés à une prise de médicament inadaptée, une erreur de dosage, ou alors... Hallucinations paniquantes... C'était bien le produit qui avait poussé Arnold Wesker au suicide, non ?

 _Des flashes blancs ! BLANCS !_

Messner saisit en hâte le poignet du patient et tordit le bras afin d'avoir une belle vision du creux du coude, en pleine lumière. Le fin duvet s'éclaira d'une lueur blanchâtre, et la peau déjà blanche à cause du manque d'exposition aux ultraviolets devint diaphane, comme du papier de soie. D'un œil aussi acéré qu'un scalpel, Alexander balaya le repli de chair, suivit les veines violacées qui se dessinaient comme des rivières pourpres sous le parchemin de peau. Pas de marque de piqûre, même minuscule. Le jeune homme ajusta ses lunettes et examina de la même manière la jugulaire, et la nuque. Ses lèvres étaient pincées face à son échec, elles ne formaient qu'une ligne droite et fine. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'injection de quelque sorte que ce soit. Ne restait que la voie orale. Un effet secondaire des médicaments en trop grande dose. Mais venait un problème. C'était lui-même, Alexander Messner, qui avait à charge la conception de l'ordonnance de Heldévary. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir prescrit quelque médicament que ce soit pouvant potentiellement provoquer des hallucinations paniquantes ou aussi stimulantes que celles qui semblaient assaillir le pyromane. Voyons, qu'avait-il prescrit déjà ? Des calmants, à cause de son pic de violence. Des neuroleptiques, aussi appelés antipsychotiques. On les employait généralement pour traiter la schizophrénie et la bipolarité, mais pour une pathologie lunatique telle que celle du malade, le Zyprexa devait faire effet. Et, dans le cas contraire, rien de plus utile que l'empirisme pour vérifier une théorie. De plus, un antipsychotique aurait dû calmer les hallucinations, pas en créer de nouvelles.

Un accident ? Un mélange des boîtes sur le chariot de l'aide soignante ?

Possible.

-Monsieur Heldévary ?

Claque solide sur l'épaule de l'homme, fort heureusement couverte par le tissu rêche de l'uniforme. Mais, au moment où on entendit le bruit de la claque, originellement destinée à arracher le malade à ses hallucinations et à lui redonner un petit contact (certes aussi agréable qu'une thérapie par électro-chocs) avec la réalité, les yeux du malade s'écarquillèrent et son regard se fit honteux. Totalement, pleinement, monstrueusement honteux. Comme un enfant qui a cassé une vitre avec un ballon et qui prie pour que la rencontre amicale entre la paume de sa mère et sa joue rondelette n'ait jamais lieu. Alexander, toujours à une distance respectable, fronça les sourcils pour signifier au malade mort de gêne qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas la situation.

Puis l'odeur parvint à ses narines.

Odeur chaude, acide. Safranée.

Odeur connue, répandue dans le métro, dans les ruelles, dans la salle de bains de la maison.

Odeur sale.

Odeur d'urine.

 _Alexander ?_

En cas de forte panique, probablement provoquée par la légère claque sur l'épaule, les muscles de la vessie se relâchaient violem- _Alex !_

Non.

Alex fit deux pas en arrière, il sentait l'odeur s'agglutiner sur lui, comme une seconde peau, poisseuse, collante, répugnante.

 _Aides moi s'il te plaît , je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes..._

Il fallait garder son calme.

Garder. Son. Calme.

-Je... vais vous envoyer une aide soignante.

 _Il faut nettoyer. Viens._

-Je suis désolé docteur... Ça va mieux maintenant. Vous pouvez rester avec moi s'il vous plaît ?

Et puis quoi encore. Le regard qu'Alexander posé sur le malade immonde était polaire.

"Restez" ? "S'il vous plaît" ? Si Alexander avait été dans son état normal, il aurait sûrement remarqué le changement d'attitude radical dont faisait preuve le patient. En effet, Heldévary était autrefois totalement hostile, voir menaçant, envers le docteur. C'était comme si l'humiliation en avait fait un petit chien terrifié et soumis. Mais Alexander n'était pas dans son état normal. Aussi, peut être que la partie inconsciente de son organe cognitif en prit note, et mit cette information de côté pour plus tard, comme il arrive à chacun d'entre nous de temps en temps, mais quoi qu'il en soit, la partie consciente d'Alexander Messner était trop occupée à conserver les digues de sa conscience en état pour y penser.

Rester ?

 _Aides moi Alex_

Sans rire.

Et puis quoi encore.

Trois pas de recul. L'odeur le collait, elle s'enroulait autour de lui, l'asphyxiait comme une seconde peau. Une mue empoisonnée, qui tuait sa peau, son corps, son esprit et son pouvoir de discernement.

Le cœur qui accélère.

-Non. Je vais chercher... une aide soignante.

Le cœur qui s'affole.

Boum boum.

Porte claquée.

Boum boum.

 _Alex ?_

Boum boum.

L'ascenseur était trop étroit, la saleté ricochait contre les parois métalliques. Alexander ne savait plus trop comment respirer ou tenur debout, mais hors de question de s'appuyer contre les murs.

 _ALEX CA ME LE REFAIT_

Boum boum.

Il savait où aller. Il y avait, dans les vestiaires du personnel, une douche commune, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange, qu'il entreposait là en cas de besoin. Sur son chemin, il entendit vaguement une voix féminine, probablement Jones.

Merde...

-Heldévary. Il faut le nettoyer...

Tout tanguait, et le corps de Alexander se retrouvait emprisonné dans un exosquelette de crasse, d'odeur nauséabonde et de douleur presque physique.

Il allait exploser.

 _Alexander, tu ne peux nier que ce n'est pas normal._

 _On n'est pas normaux Alex..._

 _C'est pour ton bien._

 _Tu te fais des films._

Porte ouverte

Porte verrouillée.

Boum Boum.

Alexander écrasa le bouton de la douche, encore habillé. L'eau glacée commença à ruisseler, blouse, chemise, cravate et pantalon devenaient lourds, comme autant de poids morts qui faisaient couler le jeune homme.

 _Quand ça arrive, je n'arrive plus à bouger, je vois des flashes blancs, je ne sais plus rien, c'est terrifiant._

 _C'est fini, je suis là._

Retirer la peau épaisse formée par les vêtements, laisser l'eau glaciale griffer son épiderme, arracher l'enveloppe diaphane de saleté et d'impureté.

Boum

Le froid envahissait la tête d'Alexander, calmait la panique, alors que l'eau et le gel douche éloignaient toutes les impuretés de la peau du psychiatre.

Boum.

Frotter avec la serviette, fort, quitte à arracher la fine épaisseur épidermique.

 _On aura des ennuis si c'est découvert ?_

 _Oui. Ça restera notre secret._

Coup d'œil à l'heure, midi quinze.

 _Et ça passera avec le temps, en grandissant._

* * *

A midi et demie, une fois n'était pas coutume, Alexander Messner ne déjeunait pas dans son bureau. Boîte de salade complète en main, thermos dans l'autre, il prenait la direction de l'infirmerie. Le jeune psychiatre était désagréablement conscient de l'absence totale de professionnalisme de sa démarche. De plus, au vu des événements très récents, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ne pouvait qu'empirer son instabilité émotionnelle. Cependant, il se devait de vérifier l'état de Beyond Birthday, après ce qu'on lui avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, il lui fallait des réponses quant au mot laissé par le malade.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, plongée dans le silence. Ses narines furent immédiatement frappées par l'odeur âcre des médicaments et de la lessive bon marché. Sur la droite, un enfant, au crâne rasé et aux orbites violacés mangeait sa purée en silence, enfonçant dans sa petite bouche d'énormes cuillerées. Toujours le même mouvement. Automatique. Hypnotique. La cuillère en plastique plongeait dans la bouillie blanchâtre et était enfournée inlassablement dans l'orifice buccal de l'enfant, auquel manquaient quelques dents, d'ailleurs.

 _Tu crois que la petite souris passera pour nous ?_

 _Mettre ses dents sous l'oreiller c'est idiot, je ne le fais pas._

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas géré des enfants ? N'avait-il pas parlé à des enfants ? Grâce à Crane, il avait été positionné au plus loin de l'aile pédo-psychiatrique. Depuis au moins trois ans, peut être quatre, il n'en avait pas vu un seul. Et c'était pour le mieux. Alexander Messner n'aimait pas les enfants, ni les adultes. Il n'aimait personne.

-Alexander ?

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses méditations par une voix mille fois trop connue. Railleuse. La surprise amusée de la voix était complexe. Difficile de distinguer si elle était totalement jouée ou simplement appuyée. A la gauche de Messner, sur un lit blanc et bien fait, Beyond Birthday massacrait à la fourchette en plastique son malheureux steak haché, cadavre étripé au creux du compartiment du plateau. Le regard d'Alexander remonta le long des avants-bras brûlés du patient, sur les coudes noueux, l'uniforme gris sale de Blackgates. Gorge. Identique à l'habitude, peau laiteuse, épiderme fin tendu sur la pomme d'Adam, non. Une longue et épaisse marque rosâtre mêlée de violacé sciait le cou du patient 129. La chair était tirée, remuée, et vaguement boursouflée, comme distendue.

Pas de doute, il y avait eu tentative de pendaison, les plaies étaient vraies.

-Comment-allez vous ? Demanda Alexander.

 _Question idiote, la réponse est sous tes yeux._

 _Tais toi Alex._

Le regard de Birthday se perdit dans le vague, ou plutôt dans les restes de steak.

-Je ne sais pas Alex... Je ne sais plus... Les jours et les semaines se succèdent sans aucun sens, ma vie n'a pas de but. Je croyais être spécial, je croyais que tuer ferait de moi une personne à part entière, comme si gober la vie des autres pouvait m'en conférer une propre. Mais je demeure un clone, un être vain...

Plantant la fourchette dans le steak, le malade garda les yeux baissés, lèvre inférieure légèrement tremblante. On aurait vraiment dit un petit enfant malheureux. Alexander serra la mâchoire et, sans commenter, apporta un tabouret auprès du lit du patient avant de tirer le rideau autour dudit lit, pour préserver l'atmosphère calme et paisible de l'infirmerie des frasques et des mauvaises ondes de son patient régulier. Devait-il aborder le sujet du code dès à présent ? Non. Même si le psychiatre doutait de la sincérité de ce qu'exprimait son patient, il allait commencer par jouer à son jeu.

-On m'a fait part de ce que vous aviez tenté de faire.

Contre son gré, le regard de Messner glissa sur la marque rouge, provoquant un mince sourire, fragile ou difficilement retenu, sur les lèvres de B.B.

-Oui. Mais je n'ai même pas réussi. Tu y crois à autant de malchance Alex ? Je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis, je n'arrive pas à commettre la parfaite série de crimes, je n'arrive pas à mettre L en échec, je n'arrive pas à me suicider une première fois, et là, j'échoue une deuxième fois...

Le patient écrasait à présent les lambeaux de steak sur son plateau, leur arrachant un jus aqueux d'un rosé nuancé de gris. Immonde.

-Je crois surtout à beaucoup de calcul de votre part, Mister Birthday.

Le sourire du malade s'étira beaucoup plus. Ah. Alors il le retenait à l'instant. Alexander l'avait quelque peu vu venir. Le patient souriait tellement fort qu'une légère fente, verticale et sèche, ouvrit sa lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler, chantonna-t-il en une parodie de candeur, sourire faussement angélique, regard transpirant le malsain et la malice.

-Vous aviez prévu de vous pendre. Vous aviez même prévu de rater votre coup, j'en suis certain.

Birthday émit un bref claquement de langue, humecta la coupure nouvellement formée et dessina des arabesques sans aucun sens dans le jus de steak à l'aide de sa fourchette.

-Oh, tu as percuté pour la chansonnette, Alex-chou ! C'est bien ! Gazouilla Beyond Birthday, d'un enthousiasme trop exagéré pour mettre à l'aise.

Alexander leva exagérément les yeux au plafond, s'attirant un gloussement du malade. Il ouvrit sa boîte d'un geste sec et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Birthday.

-Écoutez Beyond. Nous ne sommes pas en consultation, je n'ai donc pas à enregistrer, et nous sommes certainement ici loin de toutes oreilles indiscrètes, puisque Flemmings n'est pas venue me jeter dehors à mon arrivée. Aussi, je serai franc avec vous. J'attends que vous le soyez également avec moi.

Le fou sembla s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais abandonna et se contenta de hausser les sourcils et de ricaner.

-Si tu veux on peut tenter Alex. Mais je te préviens, n'utilises pas ma grande mansuétude contre moi .

 _Mansuétude_. Qualité des bons monarques. Beyond Birthday n'était certainement pas bon. Et il n'était même pas monarque. Encore heureux.

-Parfait. Croyez bien que je n'abuserai pas de cette fleur que vous me faites _gracieusement_.

Fourchette en métal à la main, le jeune homme commença d'un ton monocorde:

-Sur le mot codé dissimulé dans _Misery -_ et ne niez pas son existence, ce serait une insulte- vous mentionnez les chiffres deux, trois et un. Vous avez "tenté" de vous pendre le 23 décembre, et l'infirmière a inscrit sur la feuille d'information accrochée à votre lit que vous serez apte à regagner votre cellule au plus tôt le premier janvier. Vous souhaitez vous évader, n'est-ce pas ?

La langue de Beyond Birthday pointa, et glissa sur les lèvres gercées, pelées, comme une limace dans le désert. Son regard pétillait. Le patient se positionna en tailleurs et inclina la tête, la reposant sur la paume de sa grande main osseuse.

-Pas mal Alex. Pas mal du tout. Tu t'es bien amusé pendant ces vacances à ce que je vois... Mais admets que rester dans ce sous-sol glauque et maussade n'est pas forcément très bon pour le moral et l'épanouissement personnel... Alors que la mort, la mort, Alex, c'est la libération ultime. C'est la fin de la souffrance, c'est la fin de l'ennui étouffant et oppressant...

-Vous êtes tout à fait imputable de votre présence ici, Birthday. Il fallait penser aux conséquences avant de partir assassiner vos congénères.

Difficile de retenir un mince sourire en coin. Birthday haussa un sourcil, Alexander fourra une feuille de salade dans sa bouche et laissa le goût de la vinaigrette envahir ses papilles.

-Je suis fou, tu te rappelles ? Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me retrouver en prison ou en asile, tu vois.

Mensonge ou vérité ? Birthday semblait avoir une bonne faculté de discernement, et être un minimum lucide. Beaucoup trop lucide du point de vue d'Alexander. Le jeune psychiatre déglutit, attendit que sa bouche ne contienne plus de laitue avant de prendre à nouveau la parole, haussant un sourcil à son tour, réponse miroir au geste de B.B.

-Il vaut mieux finir à l'asile que sur la chaise électrique, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins on peut manger et se plaindre, quand on est vivant. Le calcul est vite fait.

Sourire était bien entendu exclu, trop de familiarité. Aussi Alexander se contenta-t-il de cligner innocemment des yeux.

-Certes.

-Donc vous aviez l'intention de vous évader ?

Claquement de langue. Ah. Peut être que Birthday avait tenté de l'éloigner du sujet original.

-Voyons, si je m'évadais, je ne pourrais plus converser avec mon psychiatre préféré ! Nous n'avons pas envie que ça arrive, _n'est-ce pas ?_

Le "n'est-ce pas" sonnait comme une désagréable caricature des affirmations précédentes du psychiatre. Enfournant une nouvelle feuille de salade, le jeune homme qualifia son patient de son regard le plus blasé et répondit, après avoir avalé.

-Il vous fallait forcément un complice. Le message devait être adressé à quelqu'un.

-Tu as dit à L d'où venaient les livres ?

Question sérieuse. Ça faisait longtemps. Mentir ou rester honnête ? BB avait mentionné L sérieusement et à voix haute. Optant pour l'honnêteté, puisqu'ils n'étaient pas enregistrés, Messner annonça:

-Non. Souhaitez-vous que je lui en fasse part ?

Le regard du malade mental se fit absent, vide. Le sourire se figea une fraction de seconde, comme un cliché instantané, puis reprit un semblant de vie. Le ton de Birthday était calme, posé, presque blasé.

-Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Ça ne lui plairait pas vraiment, ton salaire dépend de lui, nous ne voulons pas que mes déboires causent d'ennuis à une personne extérieure.

Une personne extérieure. Il pouvait parler d'Alexander comme d'un potentiel complice.

Mais une personne extérieure à quoi ?

 _J'aime pas les autres._

 _Toi non plus hein ?_

A leur relation psychiatre patient ? A l'asile ? A ce qui se tramait entre L et Birthday ?

-Extérieure à quoi Birthday ?

-C'est impoli de parler la bouche pleine, je sais que nous ne sommes pas en consultation, mais quand même, avales ta salade mon petit Alex !

Gloussement.

Gloussement d'homme.

 _Tes manières jeune homme !_

 _Inadapté !_

Alexander piqua une tomate cerise et la fourra dans sa bouche.

-D'ailleurs, j'ose espérer que vous prenez les médicaments prescrits pour apaiser la douleur dans votre cou au minimum.

Les yeux vermeille de Birthday s'écarquillèrent et les paupières glissèrent doucement de la position ouverte vers la position fermée, puis s'ouvrirent à nouveau en une pose qui se voulait innocente au possible. Aussi innocente que la vipère qui vient de naître. Alexander leva les yeux au plafond.

-Flemmings est d'un autre type que les petites aides-soignantes qui font confiance aux malades mentaux -il déglutit-. Comment avez vous pu échapper aux injections et autres médicaments ?

Le sourire de Birthday sembla s'incurver légèrement, il se courba un peu vers l'intérieur en une moue franchement effrayante, comme si le meurtrier se léchait mentalement les babines.

-Il y a d'excellents moyens de repousser une personne Alex, de la pousser à éviter les endroits où l'on se trouve...

Il inclina très légèrement la tête et ses yeux prirent une dimension toute autre, prenant un air enfoncé dans les orbites et accentuant les cernes du malade. Il avait l'air encore plus malade. Alexander enfourna une autre feuille de salade.

-Lui faire peur... Tu sais Alex, on a tous des tiroirs qu'on ne veut pas voir ouverts, des boutons qu'on ne veut pas voir pressés. Ceux de Flemmings étaient simples à trouver. On caresse sur les complexes, on menace à demi-mot, on titille l'autre pour le pousser à se poser des questions sur nos propres limites et sur les siennes, à tout remettre en doute. Il n'a plus aucun sens critique, parce qu'il doute trop, il est piégé. C'est ça le danger de la prudence à l'excès et du doute en permanence, ça s'utilise.

Birthday s'était penché en avant, avançant radicalement son visage du jeune psychiatre, qui se contenta de cligner platement des yeux, de mettre une fourchetée de soja dans sa bouche et de mâchonner lentement en fixant le malade avant de lâcher, nonchalamment:

-Je vois, vous manipulez les sens et l'instinct de survie afin d'utiliser la confusion que provoque le dégagement d'hormones de panique et une plus grande ouverture à la suggestion, entre autres.

-Parfaitement. Et j'utilise aussi l'instinct de préservation présent en tout être humain. Tu es végétarien ?

Changement de ton immédiat, comme s'ils étaient passés d'une discussion d'importance à propos d'un dossier à un inintéressant bavardage sur les migrations des canards à col vert. Alexander se concentra une fraction de seconde sur la tige de soja qui explosait entre ses molaires et répandait son eau dans sa bouche et rafraîchissant son palais. Il revint ensuite au patient 127, qui le fixait en souriant depuis son lit d'infirmerie.

-Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit très judicieux que je me confie personnellement à vous.

-Il ne me semble pas qu'il soit très judicieux de votre part de venir me rendre visite en dehors des horaires convenus.

Soupir.

-Je suis végétarien, oui.

-Végétarien ou végétalien ?

-Végétarien.

-Pourquoiiiii ? Tu as été le témoin d'un meurtre sanglant et tu ne supportes pas d'avoir du cadavre dans ton assiette ?

Alexander leva les yeux au ciel. Cliché ô combien répandu. Parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas manger de steak, il avait été traumatisé par une scène violente.

-C'est juste une préférence personnelle.

Beyond planta sa fourchette dans son steak et prit une expression d'accablement avant de se tourner vers Messner.

-Je te comprends tellement, qui croirait que cette infâme bouillie grise fut autrefois un splendide bovin galopant dans une étable pleine de bouse.

-Assez ri, soupira Alexander. Je vous pensais en danger, je vois que je me suis trompé, vous savez très bien vous gérer.

Birthday plissa les yeux.

-Et toi Alexander, tu sais te gérer ?

Avant que son interlocuteur n'ait eu le loisir de répondre, il ricana aigrement:

-Quels sont tes boutons pression, Alexander Addams ?

Le véritable nom d'Alexander avait été juste chuchoté. Le psychiatre serra la mâchoire au point de sentir les racines de ses dents s'enfoncer dans ses gencives.

-C'est pour ça que je t'ai surnommé dès le début, je ne voulais pas faire comme les autres abrutis que tu bernes et t'appeler par le nom que tu te donnes...

-Comment avez-vous su ?

Sérieusement, sur ses papiers, il s'appelait Messner, et ce depuis presque 4 ans. Il avait ses études sous le nom de Messner, il travaillait ici sous le nom de Messner, son logement était loué au nom de Messner, et il essuyait les blagues vaseuses de ses collègues sur Messmer depuis des années. Personne n'avait le moyen de remonter dans son passé ainsi. Et sûrement pas ce patient qui ne savait absolument rien de lui.

Alexander enfourna une autre fourchetée et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en direction de son patient.

-C'est un secret Alex... On ne se connaît pas encore assez pour ça...

-Bien, dans ce cas que diriez vous d'échanger à propos de nos amis ? Votre ami à qui était destiné le message travaille à la bibliothèque ? Elle a une verrue sur le front ?

Froncement de sourcils.

-Euh non, je ne crois pas. J'ai des critères physiques par rapport à mes fréquentations quand même Alex...

-Je vois.

Devait-il se sentir flatté ? Dans le doute, il ne commenterait pas.

-Tu as posé une question, c'est mon tour. Ton empressement à venir lorsque tu as appris ma tentative de suicide m'a légèrement pris de cours, est-ce que tu as eu ce genre d'antécédents ? Idées noires ? Pensées suicidaires ?

-On a tous des moments difficiles et une façon particulière d'y faire face. Certains tuent des gens pour résoudre leurs problèmes existentiels.

 _D'autres prennent des petites pilules, n'est-ce pas Messner._

Alexander secoua la tête et revint à la réalité à temps pour entendre la réponse de son malade.

-Tu ne sais rien de mes problèmes existentiels.

On aurait dit un adolescent en pleine crise. Fantastique. Mais en plus inquiétant et glauque, il fallait se l'avouer.

-Parce que vous ne m'en avez pas parlé.

-Si.

-Non, vous niez que vous avez des problèmes existentiels parce que ça diminue l'image inhumaine que vous voulez donner de vous. Je ne suis pas stupide. La folie, l'absence de compassion ou de pitié, ça va avec l'envie de se distinguer, d'aspirer l'admiration. Qui admire une personne qui lutte dans une quête d'identité ?

-Donc pas d'autre diagnostic qu'une quête d'attention docteur ?

-Non, pour le moment, dans votre cas, je ne peux que procéder par élimination, et cela prouve que vous n'êtes pas un psychopathe, vous êtes lucide quant à vos problèmes et vous êtes capable de vous remettre en question. Ne niez pas, votre comportement extravagant manifeste un besoin d'exister par rapport à autrui, de vous distinguer, d'écraser les autres pour vous sentir exister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois savoir ? Tu ne connais pas ma vie Alexander.

Birthday était clairement sur la défensive, fatigué, et montrait légèrement les crocs. Situation rare. Alexander décida de calmer le jeu.

-Beyond, je suis là pour vous soigner, je dois vous cerner un minimum, c'est mon métier.

-Je ne t'ai rien dit pour que tu conclues une telle chose.

C'est parce que je vous comprends.

-C'est parce qu'il y a plusieurs éléments que je peux reconnaître sans que vous m'en parliez.

Le patient inclina légèrement la tête, à la manière d'un enfant, et glissa son pouce entre ses lèvres, pour titiller ses gencives. Ses jambes maigres se replièrent, lui faisant adopter une position fœtale accroupie. Les yeux étaient écarquillés en une innocence fatiguée et pensive.

Le changement dans le regard heurta immédiatement Alexander, qui manqua d'avaler de travers.

-Dans le langage corporel ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai laissé échapper ?

-Votre langage corporel est trop confus, ce n'est pas mon métier, je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. C'est votre attitude en général. Vous êtes lunatique, vous voulez toujours tout contrôler de ce que l'autre sait et comprend de vous, de l'atmosphère et du ressenti que vous imposez à l'autre. Dans mon métier, ce genre de comportement peut aisément être rapporté à des insécurités vis à vis de vous même.

Hochement de tête.

-Vrai. Mais tu es du même type.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Hein ?

Birthday ne pouvait pas avoir déduit quoi que ce soit de lui. Il était exemplaire de professionnalisme.

-Tu fais comme si tu avais une relation strictement professionnelle avec ton travail, mais tu en as besoin, tu as besoin d'être stimulé. C'est pour ça que tu réponds à toutes mes piques et que tu t'intéresses autant à moi, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que tu tiens à nos entretiens mais presque. Ils maintiennent ton cerveau en vie. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu t'emprisonnes dans la routine, mais tu es conscient que ça te tue plus lentement que le mal en lui même... Tu t'annihiles de toute façon.

-Votre analyse est erronée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais le soir après le travail ? Laisses moi deviner. Tu rentres chez toi, dans ta maison toute propre, tu manges, tu travailles, tu te laves et tu dors. Ensuite, tu retournes au travail.

Exact. Douloureusement Exact. Mais c'était un automatisme, Alexander n'en souffrait pas, que racontait-il. Il ne s'agissait nullement de quelque anihilation, mais d'un choix de vie. C'était tout.

-Je suis libre de vivre comme je l'entends.

-Qui est le plus suicidaire de nous deux ? Hum ?

Le patient accompagna sa remarque enjouée par un mouvement de la main en direction d'Alexander, mouvement que le psychiatre évita par un petit mouvement rapide et sec, fourchette entre les lèvres.

-Vous.

Réponse puérile, il fallait l'avouer. Mais la conversation qu'ils entretenaient depuis l'arrivée d'Alexander n'avait rien d'un dialogue entre deux adultes responsables, de toute façon.

-Oooh, je ne crois pas, gloussa Birthday. Alexander, il y a moult façons de se détruire, tu sais.

-Je vous propose qu'on en discute dans votre cellule, quand vous y reviendrez.

-Vous voulez qu'on parle de mes tentatives de suicide ou des vôtres ?

-Je n'ai jamais tenté de mettre fin à mes jours.

-Mais métaphoriquement !

- _Vous_ êtes le patient. Les entretiens sont faits pour parler de _vous_.

Beyond Birthday roula lentement des yeux.

-Certes. Je suppose que L entendra parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Évidemment. Vous avez tenté de vous suicider, si je ne le lui dit pas, ce sera consigné dans les registres tôt ou tard.

Et ça ne plairait pas au détective, c'était certain.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné, L est encore pire que toi ou moi, il a ce besoin compulsif d'être omniscient.

L'amertume de la voix n'était pas feinte, s'il n'avait pas été pleinement explicite jusqu'à lors quant à ses sentiments -ou plutôt son ressentiment- à l'égard de L, le patient aux yeux rouges venait de l'exprimer rien que par ce ton, et par la manière presque destructrice dont il arracha un bout de peau de son pouce, jusqu'au sang.

Auto-mutilation. Encore. Mais la violence venait-elle de Birthday vers L, ou de Birthday vers lui même ? La question se posait raisonnablement.

-Avez-vous envie de parler de vos rapports avec L ?

-As-tu pensé à regarder ta montre ? Ce n'est peut être pas une excellente idée de t'attarder.

Le regard de BB était sérieux et équivoque. Alexander baissa les yeux sur le petit cadran. Treize heures quarante cinq. Fantastique, un quart d'heure de retard sur son programme.

-Je suis en retard en effet.

-Et tu n'as même pas fini de manger, je suis si intéressant que ça ? Se gaussa sèchement Birthday.

Il reçut un regard glacé qui parut lui glisser dessus comme un moustique sur un pare-brise. Messner referma soigneusement sa petite boite hermétique, afin d'éviter que de la vinaigrette se répande sur ses affaires, et la fourra dans la poche de sa blouse.

-Oh, et, Alex...

Cette interpellation à la fin de chaque conversation allait devenir une habitude à force.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as prit une douche en milieu de journée ? Je sais que la propreté t'obsède, mais là, tu empestes le savon et e désinfectant. Tu t'es renversé à manger dessus ? Tu as marché dans du vomi ?

Oh, la douche et le nettoyage violent. Alexander était... momentanément passé à côté. Au souvenir de la cause de cette panique passée, le jeune homme sentit un désagréable frisson de répugnance couler le long de son échine.

 _C'est dégueu._

-Ce sont les aléas de travailler avec des malades mentaux instables. On ne bénéficie pas uniquement de conversations intellectuelles.

Et, afin d'enfoncer un tout petit peu le clou, Alexander appuya légèrement sur le dernier mot, laissant ainsi planer le doute sur le sens de la phrase, ironique ou pas.

-Je vois, à bientôt alors Alexander.

-A bientôt.

Alexander ne répondit au large sourire écru, tartreux et rougeoyant de Birthday que par un léger hochement de tête et écarta le rideau d'un geste sec. Il balaya brièvement la salle des yeux. Personne. Pas d'infirmière indiscrète ou d'homme de ménage poil de carotte. Cependant, rien n'assurait le psychiatre qu'il n'y avait pas eu de visiteurs durant sa visite à 127. Il allait falloir rester prudent.

 _C'est comme un cache-cache ?_

 _Quand je vais pas bien, je prends les petites pilules._

La pharmacie, au fond de l'infirmerie, n'était jamais verrouillée. On y entreposait tous les médicaments dans des petites boîtes en plastique alignées. Antidépresseurs, anxiolytiques, calmants en tous genres, pilules de toutes les couleurs.

Mais on tenait un registre.

L avait effacé les données une fois, pas deux. Crane l'avait couvert et dissimulé une fois, mas deux.

La porte était entrouverte, il pourrait juste jeter un coup d'œil. Et peut être même contrôler les médicaments qu'avait reçu le pyromane. Mais évidemment.

Il allait être en retard, Kevin Wendell Crumb, le patient envoyé pour remplacer Wesker, placé depuis peu de temps dans le sous sol des soins intensifs, était inscrit à treize heures sur l'emploi du temps. Fort heureusement, c'était le tout dernier patient. Ensuite, il aurait juste de la paperasse à remplir, et retour à la case appartement.

* * *

-Alors ? Comment s'est passé ton dernier entretien Messner ?

Alexander croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, lançant à Jonathan Crane, occupé à couvrir une page de carnet de pattes de mouche baveuses.

-Assez spécial. 158 est un patient très instable, un vrai sac de nœuds à démêler.

-Trouble dissociatif de l'identité c'est ça ?

Alexander soupira.

-Oui. C'est un spécimen unique, je suis certain que vous seriez intéressé.

Crane ôta son stylo de sa bouche fine et sèche avant de claquer de la langue froidement.

-J'ai d'autres préoccupations en ce moment Alexander.

-Je sais. Norman Bates ?

Le professeur leva les yeux au plafond.

-Un cas d'école. Complexe d'Oedipe, psychose, schizophrénie et hallucinations. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les médias en ont fait toute une histoire de cette manière.

-Je vois.

Le silence s'installa dans la cage d'ascenseur, Crane écrivait toujours, Alexander réfléchissait. Il pouvait confronter Crane à son mensonge par omission à propos de la tentative de suicide de Birthday ou de la mort de Jervis Tetch, il pouvait également lui demander conseil sur le comportement à avoir face à Heldévary, demander son avis vis à vis de la crise d'angoisse très violente qu'avait fait le patient.

 _C'est vous Messner ? Enchanté, je suis votre maître de stage. Vous êtes très jeune._

 _Si vous êtes incompétent venez me voir, j'éviterai la catastrophe._

Mais Alexander Messner n'était pas incompétent.

Il pouvait très largement gérer ses problèmes seul.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur le rez-de chaussée. Alexander emboîta le pas à son supérieur. Il cherchait vainement une explication au comportement de Heldévary. Ce qui lui venait le plus facilement était un empoisonnement. Cependant, les symptômes qu'il avait présenté était très proches de ceux présentés pas Stubbs.

Crane avait une allure de roi dans les couloirs étroits de l'asile. Sa blouse flottait derrière lui alors qu'il décrochait les écouteurs de O'Connors, qui passait par là, ou chantonnait un "bonne fin de journée" sadique aux collègues de garde, enfermés dans des salles communes, réserves du sacro-saint café, boisson immonde mais seul soutient lors des nuits de garde.

Quand est-ce qu'Alexander était de garde d'ailleurs ? Il devrait vérifier dans son emploi du temps.

Bref. Les mêmes symptômes que Stubbs. La même dangerosité. Sur deux de ses patients. Il pouvait croire que ce point commun justifiait ce qu'il se passait. Leurs hallucinations semblaient d'ailleurs de nature effrayantes, comme celles que devaient avoir eu Wesker et Worthing. Wesker était aussi l'un de ses patients. Etait-il possible que le coupable des meurtres ne vise que ses propres patients récemment ? Pour le faire accuser de ses méfaits ? Mais c'était peu intelligent... Ou alors... On pouvait chercher à lui nuire. Les patients atteints étaient plus instables, plus imprévisibles, plus violents. En tant que psychiatre, il était directement exposé à leurs frasques. Et mis en danger en cas de pépin.

Ou alors il y avait eu remue ménage sur le chariot de l'aide soignante, des modifications de médicaments, de commandes dans le stock dans la pharmacie et il n'y avait aucun responsable. Il fallait toujours envisager le meilleur.

 _Tu as des ennuis Alexander._

Toujours.

* * *

Le sachet en papier atterrit sur le plan de travail dans un froissement assourdissant, par rapport au silence de l'appartement du docteur. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

 _Pour me faire plaisir ?_

Évidemment. C'était sa seule priorité dans la vie.

Très calmement, ignorant le fumet de chocolat qui envahissait l'appartement froid et vide, le jeune homme ouvrit le sachet, sortit une assiette immaculée et y déposa les victuailles fraîchement achetées.

 _Rentrer dans ta petite maison bien propre, manger, et travailler._

Pain aux raisins, croissant et beignet à la confiture se retrouvèrent disposés dans le plat, et le sachet termina sa vie palpitante dans la poubelle. Alexander n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était passé à a boulangerie, sur un coup de tête, et avait acheté les trois premières choses qui lui étaient passées par la tête.

 _Tu prendras celles que je préfère ? Tu promets ?_

Je n'ai rien à promettre.

 _Tu les as achetées !_

Je n'avais pas promis.

Le regard bleu de Alexander Addams glissa sur l'assiette. Il soupira. Certainement une impulsion stupide, il restait humain après tout, il avait comme tout le monde une petite dent sucrée, et l'agréable fumet qui pouvait émaner des boulangeries avait dû appâter sa nature instinctive et primaire qui cherchait le confort et la nourriture au goût délectable.

Inspiration.

Odeur de beurre, de sucre, de crème. Il n'en avait pas mangé depuis une éternité.

Quatre ans. Il n'allait pas réussir à consommer ça. Il allait être écœuré, il allait vomir. Le goût devait être horrible.

-Alexander ?

Il fut arrêté dans sa contemplation gastronomique par une voix aiguë bien trop connue, sur le palier. Mrs Bugel. Et son empilement éternel de cuisine graisseuse, infâme et toxique censée le maintenir dans une alimentation saine.

 _Elle est gentille quand même_

Verrou, poignée.

Oh oui, une grosse truie obsédée par le tissage de liens entre voisins, une malade qui voulait se tisser une toile de fréquentations un peu partout, des _amis._

 _Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette, on dirait que tu es malade._

Juste de la fatigue.

Eurk. Visage blafard en forme de lune, bras jambonneaux, le retour de la femme charcuterie. Alexander adressa une grimace qui se voulait aimable à l'intruse qui occupait son palier. On était vendredi soir, après tout. Elle lui adressa un sourire resplendissant, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la miette de gâteau aux fraises coincée dans ses dents, entre la canine et la première incisive. Ce n'était pas en soi une marque de saleté, mais ça restait perturbant à entrapercevoir quand la malheureuse personne vous parlait.

-Alexander, tu es sur que ça va mon petit voisin ? Tu ne réponds pas !

-Pardonnez moi, la fatigue.

-Pas grave ! Je t'ai fait des crêpes et des lasagnes au saumon, histoire de varier, tu dois en avoir marre que je te donne de la viande rouge tous les vendredis.

Les mains osseuses de Messner saisirent les boîtes Tupperware encore tièdes. Remplies de poison, à jeter aux toilettes dès qu'elle serait partie. Encore heureux, il avait acheté de l'eau de Javel, au cas où il faudrait déboucher les W.C.

-C'est très aimable à vous.

-Tu ressembles à un cadavre tu sais jeune homme ! Il faudrait que tu dormes un peu.

Un doigt boudiné fut brandi juste sous le nez d'Alexander.

-On dirait que tu ne tiens pas debout ! Tu as intérêt à bien manger les calories que je t'ai préparé.

-Promis.

-Bien ! Bonne soirée ! Je crois qu'ils passent le dernier blockbuster sur la quatre, tu devrais regarder ça, ça vide bien l'esprit, tu verras.

Oui c'est ça, bonne soirée chère vache.

Messner regarda le large derrière disparaître dans l'appartement en face et claqua sa propre porte.

* * *

De: Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet: Remerciements professionnels.

Je suppose qu'il est de mon devoir de vous remercier pour la policière, ce matin.

Merci, donc, même si je suppose aussi qu'il s'agissait pour vous d'une mesure de survie.

Cordialement.

* * *

De: L

A: Alexander Messner.

Objet: RE: Remerciements professionnels.

Je n'attendais pas de mail de remerciement, vous avez raison, c'était d'ordre strictement pratique. Cependant, comme vous avez engagé la conversation, cela m'évite de vous saluer. Vous m'avez tu la tentative de suicide de Beyond, vous avez transgressé une partie du contrat.

* * *

De: Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet: Birthday.

Je n'étais pas au courant de sa tentative de suicide, je l'ai appris ce matin. Selon les diagnostics, il sera sorti de l'hôpital dans quelques jours, je continuerai de vous envoyer nos enregistrements.

* * *

De: L

A: Alexander Messner.

Objet: RE: Birthday.

Il vous avait paru déprimé ? Vous savez pourquoi il a tenté une chose pareille ? Avez vous parlé avec lui en dehors des enregistrements ?

* * *

De: Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet: RE:RE: Birthday.

Ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas dépressif. Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il n'a pas été diagnostiqué. On lui appliquera certainement une camisole de force à son retour en cellule, pour prévenir toute autre tentative.

* * *

De: L

A: Alexander Messner

Objet: RE:RE:RE: Birthday.

Je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas avoir à m'inquiéter, docteur. J'espère obtenir des informations sur cette tentative lors du prochain enregistrement.

Cordialement.

* * *

De: Alexander Messner

A: L

Objet: RE:RE:RE: Birthday.

Évidemment.

Cordialement.

* * *

Alexander fixa brièvement son ordinateur. L était lui aussi un cas à part. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à traiter un type pareil, qui, juste par mails, transpirait la mégalomanie, le narcissisme et la manie du contrôle. Une sorte de dictateur de l'ombre. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

 _Mais tu as besoin d'ordre pourtant..._

D'ordre, pas d'exploitation.

Bien, il fallait à présent qu'il prépare l'entretien avec Birthday, dans quelques jours.

Parler du suicide, parce que L l'avait réclamé, peut être aborder la fin de l'énigme mythologique. Et se préparer mentalement pour le casse tête qu'allait lui préparer Birthday, certainement frustré par l'immobilisme imposé par la camisole de force.

Entre ça et l'arrivée de Ashley River, il allait s'amuser.

 _On va jouer !_

* * *

 **Bon ben voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu...**

 **Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, j'ai déjà quelques idées sur son contenu, mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'avancer une date, je peux juste promettre qu'il sortira, et que je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic ! Merci pour le suivi ;u;**

 **RàR :**

 **Winniebolton:** **Bonjour :3 Je suis contente que ma fic t'aie plu, et que tu aies réussi à accrocher à mes personnages (il y a toujours cette angoisse de créer de mauvais personnages, ou de mal les interpréter). Bref, je suis heureuse que tu aies lu, et oui, la fin de BB est un peu prévisible, mais il a vécu avant de mourir quand même ^^ Merci pour la review !**

 **Saki-R :** **'-' t'excuses pas pour ton retard, t'as vu le mien baka ? Bref bref bref, merci pour les compliments, ça fait plaisir '-' et je prends « tordue » pour un compliment, oui oui '-' pour ce qui est de Holly '-' Ben... tu verras 8D j'ai pas encore décidé de son sort mais si ça peut te rassurer, elle est genre, extra secondaire, quel intérêt à tuer les personnages extra secondaires ?:D**

 **Pxdxlf :** **Salut:D Désolée d'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre là aussi xD pour te petite déduction, oui, BB sait quelque cose, mais il n'en fera pas n'importe quoi, il est pas idiot:33 Ne te casses pas la gueule sur le hoodie, crois moi ça ne vaut pas tes cellules grises xD j'ai très très peur d'être incohérente dans ce que j'écris, parce que vous analysez tout, un seul faux pas et je m'écrase xD Les lettres en italique tenaient de la private joke, rien d'important non plus xD Nan , Alexander a choisi un film que j'apprécie, c'est tout ^^ je ne validerai ni n'infirmerai ton hypothèse, et tu comprends certainement pourquoi... Vous en saurez plus sur Aristide Champelgru, promis~ J'es père que tu as passé un bon réveillon, et joyeuses pâques !**

 **Brave Bambou :** **je viens de réaliser que tes initiales ça fait BB, j'ai un peu honte de ne pas l'avoir noticé plus tôt TTHTT je ne prends pas les âmes, je ne prends que les reviews et les cartes bancaires '-' oui, des fois Alex parle tout seul, et ce n'est pas signalé par un personnage, mais impossible de savoir quand ça arrive~ je te remercie pour les compliments et la review, et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite :') Amicalement !**

 **Diamly :** **Salut jeune flemmarde~ les lettres en italiques sont une private joke, don't worry, et n'a aucun rapport avec l'intrigue de la fic '-' c'est vrai il y a des fautes :') j'essaie de corriger et ma beta aussi, mais il y a des trucs qui passent :') Cependant, je crois que « rasé de frais » est une expression existante, je l'ai toujours utilisée '-' à vérifier '-' ton analyse du code est assez juste, tu n'es pas stupide t'en fais pas xD tu as réussi à te procurer Another Note ? Parce que je te le conseille aussi, ce bouquin est un trésor ** je suis désolée pour le stress occasionné par la lecture de mes chapitres, pardonnes moi;-; ce chapitre est plus léger je trouve, peut être moins stressant ? XD C'est une review miss, pas une dissertation, tu seras pas notée dessus, et le simple fait de la faire est super gratifiant pour la personne qui te relit derrière xD T'excuses pas ! Encore merci, bisous et joyeuse pâques !**

 **BB Beyond Birthday:** **Resalut ! Bien sûr que BB sera là à nouveau, que serait la fic sans lui ?~ Entre la publication de ce chapitre et celle du précédent, tu dois avoir fini Another Note, il t'a plu ? :33 Merci pour la review !**

 **Naitaa :** **bon, ton cas est un peu particulier, parce que je suis très consciente de ta situation et du fait que tu ne pourras pas lire ce chapitre le jour de sa parution. Don't worry mademoiselle, il reste là, il bouge pas, et je mets dans cette réponse à review (un maigre message mais osef) tout plein de câlins et de bonnes ondes ! J'espère que ton voyage de retour s'est bien passé et que personne ne t'a faite exploser, ce serait dommage et je serais triste sinon. Oui, BB est très intelligent, mais je pense que ce qui donne l'impression qu'il est encore plus intelligent, c'est son esprit tordu, qui fait qu'il a une intelligence non seulement supérieure, mais décalée. Un peu comme L, mais décalée d'un autre côté, et je trouve justement ça fascinant à retranscrire (et merci pour le compliment, btw). Bedelia est certes dans Hannibal, mais pas que~une petite recherche wiki s'impose ma chère~ mais je crois que nous en avions parlé à l'oral d'ailleurs, honte à moi '-' Alex suscite plus d'empathie et d'identification chez le lecteur que BB, parce que tout est raconté de son point de vue, et que sa propre perception de Beyond n'est pas toujours très reluisante, après ce n'est que mon humble avis... JE ME FAIS TOUJOURS DU SOUCI POUR LA QUALITE TTHTT rien n'est jamais assez bien;-; je suis gomene :') brefouille, jai hâte de débattre à nouveau avec toi, bye ma très chère~**

 **Marquise aux Serpents** **: HEYY, ne t'excuses pas, tu n'as pas d'obligation de review, et le fait que tu en aies laissé une me fait très plaisir, vraiment très plaisir ^^ xD tu as grillé mes références et inspirations xD je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à Harley en créant Alex, mais je dois avouer que BB partage certains points avec le joker, je suis une grande fan de ce personnage. Après le résumer à ça serait réducteur, il y a une grosse nuance, mais je suis contente que tu aies fait le rapprochement. Holly est en effet un peu inspirée de tonks, un peu de personnes de mon entourage, et un peu de fanarts punk trouvés sur internet '-' et pour les bee gees... Evidemment ** T'en fais pas, je comprends. La relation qu'ils entretiennent est ambiguë, parce que les deux sont des specimens à part xD Merci d'avoir lu, merci d'avoir reviewé, à bientôt j'espère ^^**

 **Voilààààà**

 **Donc le prochain chapitre arrivera un jour, c'est promis, je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui passent des examens, révisez bien, je vous patpat, et sinon, bisous à tous mes petits agneaux, je reviendrai un jour ! en attendant portez vous bien et buvez plein de thé au citron '-'**


End file.
